The Rising Darkness
by PorkChopSmall
Summary: There's a new girl in town, quiet and innocent it may seem, but the life that she hoped for is far away now with the supernatural activity driving her to the brink of insanity. Will a Salvatore be her saviour or will the darkness consume her forever? Damon/OC
1. Prologue

**Sunday evening**

I walked across the cold floor boards of my new room. Or should I say my old room? It was about the size of a prison cell and it was exactly how I remembered it. The same ugly blue-grey rug spanning across most of the hard wooden floor, but provided little distraction from the faded, pale green walls. There was a metal single bed pressed to the wall furthest from the door, with a black bedspread covered in pillows and cushions as well as a wardrobe and small writing desk. It wasn't perfect, but this was my home now.

"I thought you'd feel more comfortable moving back here if you got to stay in your old room again. Not much has changed, just a little bit of dust here and there."

"It's perfect, Grandma Rose. Just perfect." I turned to my Gran, giving her my best smile.

In the last few months, she had become the most important person in my life. She was what you could call "the rock" of our family - or what was left of it - in our times of hardships. My Gran had worked her way up through her schooling and to go college to get her degree as a teacher. She had never given up even through the hard times.

But now she was in her early seventies, not like a rickety old lady but you would never have known. She looks and acts younger than her years, but underneath all that hard exterior I knew my Gran was not a well woman. Her health had been deteriorating, but she would never admit it to anyone.

"I'm glad. Not just that you like the room, but I am so happy you're finally here, Alice. It's been a tough year for both of us and I think you moving back here is maybe what's best for both of us." With that my Gran pulled me in to a warm embrace. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but none fell. I had to be strong for my Gran. I had to.

"Well, I best leave you." She pulled back but held my hands in hers. "It must have been a long trip and I want you to have the best night sleep for tomorrow; starting a new school, meeting new people…" My Gran stop, looking into my eyes and seeing the small glimmer of pain I was so desperate to hide.

With that she gave a small nod, walked out of the room and left me to my thoughts. My Gran knew I didn't want to be here, but there was little choice in the matter, so what was the point in even trying to talk to her about. Pretending I was happy when I had no reason to feel that way at all.

I was fine with my old life, back in England. I had great friends, a good education and a loving family I could always turn to. But that had all changed now and no matter how much I wanted it, I could never have that life again. A cruel twist of fate had destroyed any possibility of that. This was my home now in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was a small town compared to my old home and a lot different to what I was used to, but I trusted my Gran in that moving back here was going to be the best for both of us.

I used to stay here for Christmas with my family every year without fail, but it had been a while since I consider my family to be a whole one. The last time I had come here was when I was 5 years old, and being 17 now made it all seem like a life time ago. Ever since my mother and sister, Sara, died 4 months ago, everything just seemed to blur into one. I just felt like my life was now this void that I couldn't escape.

I came out of my train of thought when I felt tears trailing down my cheeks. I cursed myself. I had to stop doing this, getting myself all worked up when thinking about them. I had to be strong and not let my emotions get in the way all the time.

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about my first day of school tomorrow. I knew I was going to hate it. The idea of having to start all over again scared me to death, not to mention the pressure and how nerve racking it would be.

I let out a ragged sigh, sat up and pulled my long, chestnut hair in to a bun then peeled off my jeans and converses leaving me in a tank top and underwear. I couldn't be bothered to sort through my suit case, I just wanted to curl up under the sheets and drift off into the painless dark bliss of sleep. It was only nine, but it was good enough for me after the day I had had.

I went into the en-suit bathroom I had next door and gave myself once over in the mirror, cursing at the fact I now had black mascara smudges staining my cheeks. Why was I even crying? I looked into the big blue eyes of the scared little girl that was my reflection until the tears dry up. I gave a sad smile and started to clean the black lines from my face.

Even though I hated to admit it, I'm a very self-conscious person. I didn't like the fact that my hair looked brown sometimes but reddish shade other times and have this annoying tendency to flick out at the ends. I loved the cool shaded blue of my eyes, but I didn't like the fact that my pale skin made them stand out even more. And, although I wasn't anywhere near being classed as overweight, I wasn't exactly the skinniest girl in the world, which didn't help by the fact that I was only 5 foot 3. I had a _'voluptuous body'_, as my mum used to say, but that never made me feel any better about myself.

Once I was finished, I went back to the bed, curling up in to a tight ball under the covers and tried to block out the world. Tomorrow was going to be a new day and I had to at least try to make my new life here bearable. But as I drifted off deeper into the darkness, I could help or shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

* * *

**So this is my first time writing fan fiction! Well, I've been writing for a while but have never really thought about uploading anything until now. I hope you enjoyed what you have read so far, but this is only a prologue to introduce you to the character and give you an insight into what you can expect from this story. The chapters will get longer as well and I will update as regularly as possible, most likely every week or maybe more depending on what I have written. I also promise to never leave a story unfinished because it annoys the hell out of me when other people do. Oh, and the rating of the story is currently a T for language and the story will get slowly darker throughout the chapters. **

** Please let me know what you think and hopefully you'll stick around for more!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Changes

**Chapter 1 – Changes **

**by Butterfly Boucher**

_Still don't know what I was looking for_

_And my time was running wild_

_A million dead-end streets and_

_Every time I thought I'd got it made_

_It seemed the taste was not so sweet_

_So I turned myself to face me_

_But I've never caught a glimpse_

_Of how the others must see the faker_

_I'm much too fast to take that test_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_

_(Turn and face the strange)_

_Ch-ch-changes_

_Oh, look out you rock 'n' rollers_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_

_(Turn and face the strange)_

_Ch-ch-changes_

_Pretty soon now you're gonna get a little older_

_Time may change me_

_But I can't trace time_

_I said that time may change me_

_But I can't trace time._

**Monday morning**

I woke up to the sound of the incessant beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned and lent over to turn the damn thing off when I rolled forward, hitting the side of my face on the bedside table and landing in a heap on the floor. I was so not going to get used to having a single bed. I let out a deep breath and reached up to turn the alarm off, checking the time. 8:00 am. School started at 8:30. _Fuck._ I was going to be late, and on my first day as well.

I jumped into the bathroom, washing my face, brushing my teeth and applying a little bit of mascara before brushing my wild hair into a messy braid. I didn't have much time to choose an outfit so I just through on some clean underwear, my jeans from yesterday and a completely unflattering checkered shirt, but at this point I couldn't give a damn. I stuck on my converses, grabbed my school bag and shot out of the house.

I didn't have a car nor did I have any idea where a bus stop was, all I knew is that it would take me at least 10 minutes to get to school on time if I kept running. What a perfect way to start the day.

After almost getting run over TWICE, I finally made it to school, completely out of breathe as I made my way to the front desk to collect my timetable and map. First lesson: History with Mr Saltzman. Suddenly the day didn't seem like it was going to suck seeing as history was one of my favourite subjects. I thanked the lady at the desk and started to navigate my way to my first class.

I reached a corridor lined with classrooms and was completely stumped to which one was my class. I turned to the first door and assumed I was early seeing as no one was here expect for a man sat at the front desk reading through a text book. I gave a small knock at the door and man looked up and gave a small gesture for me to come in.

"Sorry, I'm a little lost. Could you point me in the direction Mr Saltzman's history class?" I gave slight smile and stood awkwardly in the door way.

"Well you're already here." The man beamed at me, stood and offered me his hand. "Alaric Saltzman and you must be my new student, Alice Jenkins." I took his hand firmly giving it a good shake trying to give the impression that I was confident when in reality I just wanted to break-down.

"That's me." I tried to hide my uneasy with a small chuckle at the end. I felt absolutely stupid. I knew my fear was ridiculous; I was never going to settle in if every smile or pair of eyes made me fear for my life. "I'm sorry, I must be really early. Did you want me to…" I pointed to the door behind me, hoping that he would get the idea that I would much prefer to wait outside than have a one-to-one with my new teacher.

"Oh no, that's alright. Class starts in a few minutes anyway and I thought I could just run you through what we have been doing this term and what you have missed so far." He moved around his desk and picked up a folder. "So here is just a summary I what we have been doing as well as notes that I hope you will find helpful." He handed me the folder with a warm smile and suddenly all the uneasy I had was gone.

"Thank you very much, Sir." I smiled back a genuine smile. "Um, so are we continuing with this work today?"

"Actually will be looking into the history of the town seeing as it is Founder's Day in a few weeks. Are you familiar with any of the town's history?"

"Familiar with it?! All my Gran ever used to go on about was the history of the town, so yeah, I do know quite a bit. Although I maybe a bit rusty so hopefully this lesson may help me brush off on a few of my facts." I couldn't contain my excitement, not only because history was my favourite subject, but because we were learning a about something I was already comfortable with and knew a lot about.

"Well, that's brilliant then. So if you want to find a seat and get comfortable because…" Just then the bell went off, indicating that it was the start of the lesson.

I sat at a desk at closest to the window at the front of the class and tried to keep my head down as so many new and unfamiliar faces filled the room. That burst of confidence that I had when talking to Mr Saltzman had fizzled anyway leaving me a nervous wreck as people stared at me. I physically began to shake. Not a noticeable shake, but still one to make me feel sick to my stomach.

As the lesson moved on, I tried to keep my head down as much as possible. Lucky, Mr Saltzman's lesson was more about him talking and explaining things which didn't involve him asking the class or picking on students to answer questions. I took my class notes and the work that was set like any other student, but I couldn't help the feeling of light-headedness that suddenly took over me.

"Alice?"

My head shot up from my work, my eyes now locked with Mr Saltzman whose face was a mix of worry and…horror. It was then I felt something trickling from my nose. I looked down at my book and saw a pool of blood gathering on my work sheets. _Shit. _Another nose bleed.

"Alice, would you like to excuse yourself a minute, just to clean yourself up?" I looked back up to Mr Saltzman and gave a small nod.

I covered my nose with my hand and walked straight out of the classroom, leaving my bag and work behind, trying to avoid any eye contact. As soon as I got to the bathroom, I made no attempt to clean myself up right away. I just stared at the absolute mess that now covered my face. It wasn't the first time though and I was half expecting a nose bleed of some sort, just not to this extent. I had natural high blood pressure anyway but being under stress always seemed to make them worse. But I hadn't had one this bad in ages…

My tablets. I didn't take them this morning because I was in such a rush to get to school_. Damn it._ I did my best in cleaning as much as the blood off as possible which was difficult as every time I wiped my nose, more blood trailed out. This was going to take a while.

Just as I had finished up, I jumped at the sound of the bell. Wait, the bell? Had I just spent half a lesson in here? Crap. I bolted for the bathroom door, not looking where I was going and smashed into someone at such a force it knocked me back a bit.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" A voice asked.

I looked up into the warm chocolate eyes of a young girl who I recognised from my history class. The history class I had just missed half a lesson of.

"Oh… um, yeah, I'm fine." I said with a small smile. She gave me a warm smile making me feel more comfortable. She was considerably taller than me with tanned skin and long dark hair. "Sorry it was my bad, speeding around corners without thinking..."

"Don't worry about it." She gave me a warm smile making me feel more comfortable. She was considerably taller than me with olive skin and long dark hair. "You're Alice, right, from Mr Saltzman's history class?"

I cringed. "Yeah, that's me. I completely skipped half his lesson. I just..."

She out her hand out and rested it on my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. I spoke to Mr Saltzman after class. He just wanted me to check you were okay and give you this." She held out my school bag that I had abandoned in the class room in my rush to escape everyone's gaze.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, I'm Elena Gilbert" She held out her hand and I took it without hesitation. "I haven't seen you around here before, have I?"

"Well, I'm Alice Jenkins. I moved here last week to stay with my Gran." I could feel my smile slowly slip from my face. "I didn't exactly have much of a life left back in England, so…"

Elena nodded, seeing that I didn't want to discuss the matter further. "I understand. So, your Gran is Rose Jenkins?"

I looked back at her confused. "Yeah. Do you know her?"

"Well of course! She is like the most well known and loved member of this community. Everybody knows who she is." Elena beamed at me and I found myself smiling back again.

"Elena!" A voice boomed.

I turned in the direction of the voice to see a boy, much taller than myself, with brown hair and piercing green eyes. He stopped just in front, and smiled at me then Elena.

"Hey Stefan, this is the new girl, Alice. Alice this is Stefan, my boyfriend." Elena's eyes seemed to light up at being in the company of Stefan. Cute. Sappy, but cute.

"Nice to meet you Alice" He said extending his hand and again I took hold with a firm grip. But something was different. As soon as I took his hand I felt a cold shock in my hand that travelled up my arm, sending shivers down my spine. I jerked back slightly, but quickly took hold of myself and forced a smile.

Stefan gave me a puzzled look and Elena must have noticed the awkward silent between us as she turned to Stefan. "So… shall we go find Bonnie?"

"Sure. What about Alice? Would you like to tag along, meet some new people?" I felt slightly nauseous under Stefan gaze. I really needed to take my tablets.

"I would love to, but I'm not feeling too great at the moment, I think I might head home. Maybe some other time?" I tried to put on a friendly expression hoping they wouldn't press any further.

"Are you sure? I mean, you can come if you want…" Elena stop mid-sentence seeing my nervous expression. Then she beamed. "I have an idea; how about we meet up at the Grill, tonight? Let's say, 7 o'clock-ish?"

I did want to say no and seem like a complete loser so I put on my best fake smile and nodded.

"Perfect! We will see you this evening then. It was great meeting you." And with that Elena and Stefan walked off hand in hand to their next lesson.

What the hell had I just gotten myself in to?

* * *

**What did you think?! I toyed around a lot with this chapter because I thought that the introduction to the other characters was rushed and maybe not as well set out, but I am happy with it now. If you have any pointers on my writing style, I would really appreciate it! **

**Anyway, back to the story. I wanted to point out that this story takes place about half way through season 1 and I intend to try and stick to the main story line, but I can't make any promises as I have big plans and different directions in which I want to take this story. Also, some characters that are suppose to die at the beginning on the season, like Zach, aren't dead yet because I felt that they would be interesting characters to explore as well, plus it fits in with the story. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Somebody's Watching Me

**Chapter 2 – Somebody's Watching Me **

**by Rockwell **

_When I come home at night._

_I bolt the door real tight._

_People call me on the phone I'm trying to avoid._

_Well, can the people on T.V. see me?_

_Or am I just paranoid?_

_ When I'm in the shower._

_I'm afraid to wash my hair._

_'Cause I might open my eyes_

_And find someone standing there._

_People say I'm crazy._

_Just a little touched._

_But maybe showers remind me of_

_"Psycho" too much._

_That's why,_

_I always feel like somebody's watching me._

_And I have no privacy._

_Woh, I always feel like somebody's watching me._

_Who's playing tricks on me?_

**Monday evening**

I was sat on my bedroom floor, looking at the range of outfits I had picked out as safe to wear for this evening. I didn't want to be to over the top but I didn't want to look like a complete tramp. I let out a groan and just left like screaming. Why did I agree to meet loads of new people tonight? Oh yeah, to avoid being the desperate, loser new kid in town.

In the end of settled for a red knee length dress, leather jacket and combat boots. I liked to be feminine, but I wasn't an all-out girly-girl. I guess I just liked to mix my style up a bit. I studied my reflection leaning forward to apply a think line of eye liner and a small amount of mascara. I had so much time on my hands, in fact, that I decided to curl my hair seeing as I had made no attempt this morning with my hair.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror and smiled knowing that tonight I might actually conquer my fears and make some friends… or maybe not.

I glanced over at my clock. 6:30 P.M. Well I had half an hour before we were meant to meet up and I didn't like the idea of turning up 'fashionably late'. So I went out the door for my journey to the Grill, which was either going to be the best or worst evening of my life.

I'd been to the Grill before, many years ago, and not much had changed. Well, maybe a touch up of paint here and there but it just brought back so many memories. I scanned the crowd, hoping to see Elena or Stefan, but no one else was here. I let out a deep breathe.

Had they really ditched me? I grabbed my phone from my pocket and checked the time. Well it was only 6:50, so maybe I was just early.

I bit the inside of my cheek. It was too cold to stand outside, plus I would look an absolute dork just stood there by myself. With that in mind I slipped into an empty chair and table at the back of the room and order a coffee. In all honestly, I hated coffee, but it was much better sat here by myself, twiddling my thumbs.

It was then I felt a cold shudder come over me sending my eyes shooting across the room landing on a lone figure at the bar, staring right back at me. He was dressed all in black, matching his thick, shaggy hair; his dark blue eyes focused and intense. The man was absolutely gorgeous, young and completely captivating.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and he smiled, no, smirked at me.

I quickly diverted my eyes, pretending that there was something so much more interesting on my phone. There was something about him and the way he started at me. It just felt like I was seeing him with a mask, hiding his true intentions. The way my breath was caught in my throat and the way it had sent shivers up my spine felt like pure darkness and… death.

It was what I imagined death to feel like.

"Alice!" I was snapped out of my thoughts turning to the voice. Elena.

"Hey, I was wondering when you guys were going to show up." I gave my best smile, despite the fact that I felt like a sinking ship, drowning in the uneasy that I felt.

"Sorry, I hope you weren't waiting long. Come on over and meet everyone." She held out her hand and led me over to the booth at the far end of the bar. The uneasy feeling start to fade and I took a quick glance behind. The man was gone and I relaxed a little. Had I just imagined him?

"Well, you have already meet Stefan," as she said this, Elena lent in closer to Stefan as he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. "So this is Matt, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler. Everyone, this is Alice." I held up my hand as I sort of greeting gesture and was meant with several different 'hello's' and 'nice to meet you's'.

"So, what do you want to drink?" Elena asked.

"Oh, I'm good thanks. I had a coffee just before you guys turned up." Elena nodded and turned towards the bar with Stefan to go order drinks as Matt moved up, allowing me to slide in on the end of the booth. When Elena and Stefan returned I noticed that she still held that genie smile on her face and it was something I could not understand. How could someone be so happy all the time?

"Well, I am guessing by your adorable accent that you're from England. Am I right?" I turned to the girl, Caroline, and nodded. She squealed, "Ah, I have always wanted to go there. See the sights and the people! You have to tell me everything!"

I looked at her, lightly shocked, but couldn't help the smile spread across my face. Someone was actually taking an interest in me? I wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Oh, um… yeah, I…"

"Caroline, don't bombard her with all your crazy questions, right now. She's only just got here!", joked the other girl, Bonnie. Everyone laughed, and I surprised myself by joining in. Maybe I wasn't so bad at this friendship stuff.

* * *

As the evening went on I felt my confidence growing around these people; my friends. It was then looked at the clock in the centre of the room. 10:38. _Crap._

I shot up from my seat, gained me some confused expressions from the table. "I'm sorry, it's just getting a little late and I promised my Gran I would be home before 11." A small lie, but I really didn't want to walk home this late by myself.

"Oh, that's okay. Do you want me to give you a lift back?" I turned in the direction of the voice. Stefan. As much as I hated the idea of walking by myself, I despised the idea of seating in a car with him. He may have been a nice guy but the way that he looked at me and made me feel told me I didn't want to be sharing anymore personal space with him.

"That's okay; I live like 10 minutes away." Again, another small lie, but I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

Elena gave me a strange look, but took out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"It's my cell number." She grinned but then turns slightly serious. "Please text me when you get home, just so I know that you got home safe."

"Why wouldn't I be safe? It's Mystic Fall's, nothing bad every happens here." I was confused a partly angry. Who did she think she was, my mother?!

"Please." I grazed into her doe like eyes and nodded, admitting defeat.

I said a few rushed farewells and thanked everyone for the amazing evening, before bolting out of the door, the cold air filling my lungs instantly. I took a deep, shaky breath and started my trek home. I wasn't scared of the dark; in fact I wasn't scared of anything anymore. My life used to be so much different to this, so much more complicated. But maybe this was my chance now in trying to lead a normal life, with normal friends in a normal town. Maybe, just maybe.

Suddenly, a tsunami of nausea washed over me, making me feel sick to the pit of my stomach. Then I felt like someone was burning holes in to the back of my head, so I spun round and that's when I saw him. He was about 20 feet away from me but I could still make out the same sadistic smirk plastered across his perfectly chiselled face. My throat became dry and tight. So I ran. I didn't turn to see if he followed, I just wanted to get out of here.

I didn't know how long I had been running for, but in the distance the house came into view through the trees. I quickened my pace with everything I had, thundering up the porch stairs and slamming the front door behind me. I slowly back away, still staring at the door as I collapsed on to the stairs behind me. I tried to listen for anything but all I could heat was my heavy panting and heart thumping in my chest. I heard a creak of a floor boar behind me and shot up from my position.

"Alice, dear, what's wrong?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Nothing… Gran, I…I'm just… a bit… out of…" I struggled to string a sentence together through my ragged breathing, so instead settle for a smile to reassure my Gran.

"Well, I hope you had a nice evening then. Made some new friends?"

I was too out of breath to reply so gave her the thumbs up. She nodded, clearly excepting that I didn't have the energy to talk right now, and went back to bed.

I dragged myself into the living room and crashed out on the couch, my muscles too sore to want to do anything else. Looking back at the events from moments ago, I started to doubt myself. Had I imagined it all? I felt stupid. Why would someone be staking some boring, low life teenage like me?

I then felt wetness on my top lip. Nose bleed. I guess I kind of deserved this one for running all the way home like some headless lunatic from some make-believe phantom of the night. Lucky this one wasn't as bad as earlier today and had already stopped pouring out, leaving me with a blood moustache. Great.

I sat up, emptying my pockets trying to find a tissue when a small piece of paper fell out with a cell number.

_Text me. Elena _

I sighed. I did promise I would text her. Within a minute of me spending the text I already had a reply back.

_That's great. We all enjoyed this evening and hope you did to :) Did you want to meet up again sometime soon? How about my house, Saturday? Xx_

I thought about it. Maybe being at her house and not in public would be better and it would be a lot easier to relax. Plus it wasn't until Saturday, so I still had time to change my mind between now and then.

_Sure :) That sounds great, thanks xx_

* * *

**Another chapter?! I know I said I would update weekly, but I have had so much time on my hands (a little too much time) that I just kept writing! Plus, I want to move the story on a bit more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I am not great at writing suspense at all, but I gave it a go. Just in case you haven't notice, but you probably have, my chapters will be named after songs and I post a section of the lyrics before every chapter starts. They may seem a bit pointless but each song is what I listened to when writing as I felt this summed up the feeling of each chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! **


	4. Chapter 3 - Better In Time

**Chapter 3 – Better In Time **

**by Leona Lewis**

_It's been the longest winter without you_

_I didn't know where to turn to_

_See somehow I can't forget you_

_After all that we've been through_

_ Go in, come in, thought I heard a knock_

_Who's there? No one, thinking that I deserved it_

_Now I realize that I really didn't know_

_You didn't notice, you mean everything_

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

_All I know is, I'm gonna be okay_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oh yeah_

_(It'll all get better in time)_

_Even though I really loved you_

_I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to_

_(It'll all get better in time)_

**Saturday afternoon**

It was almost the end of my first week in Mystic Falls and it was one of the best times of my life so far. I had met so many new people, made friends and had settled in nicely at school. For the first time in a long, I felt better about myself and my life. I felt that I had accomplished a great deal and I had done it under what I felt like was some difficult circumstances at time.

I felt proud of what I had done so far and comfortable with almost every aspect of my life, now - it's not what many would call "perfect," but it suited me - and there was still room for it to get better, too.

"What are you thinking about, dear?"

My Gran sat opposite me at the dining table, nibbling away at a ham-salad sandwich I had made her. I sucked at anything that involved making something for someone else and I knew she didn't like what I had made her, but we didn't have a choice. My Grans health was getting worse day by day.

"I'm great Gran, really." I reached crossed the table and took her hand in mine. "I'm just worried about you. Don't you think it's time to go see the doctor? You haven't been looking…"

"I'm fine, Alice!" She snatched her hand away and carried her plate over to the sink.

"Sorry."

I just sat there, not knowing how to react. It was rare that my Gran ever snapped like that.

"I have some news for you, and I am not sure how you're going to take it." I looked up at her confused and saw a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. "Your father's coming home."

My heart skipped a beat and the room started to spin, her words ringing in my ears. _Your father's coming home._

"I'm sorry, Alice." My eyes were fixed to the wall, not a single emotion crossing my face. "I know you don't like him, but he is your father and my son. Just give him a chance." She reached out to touch my face and I jerked up backing out of the room.

"How could you do this to me?!" I screamed at the top of my voice feeling as if my lungs were going to give way.

"He is a changed man!"

"How could you say that!? Why the hell do you think mum took me and Sara away from him!? He was a drunken, low-life thug and you know it's true."

My Gran looked up at me tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please Alice. He's my son and you're my granddaughter. You're all I have left…" She broke down sobbing in front of me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed my phone and left the house without another word.

I wanted to feel bad, feel something for her, but I couldn't. She had brought this on herself trying to bring him back in to my life. I picked my phone out of my pocket and called Elena.

_"Hey Alice! What's up? Are you still coming over today?" _Even over the phone, Elena sound like a smiling buddle of absolute joy.

"Yeah, of course I am! I was just wondering if I could come over now. I mean I know it's an hour earlier than we planned, but…"

_"Of course you can! I'm not there right now my brother Jeremy and Stefan are there at the moment. If you want go to the house, I will be there in 15 minutes, I promise."_

* * *

I'd walked past the Gilbert house many times this last week, but that still didn't prepare me for how big the place was. My house was at least half the size of this place and beautifully decorated with that hint of a classic touch.

I had never met Jeremy before and I still wasn't comfortable hanging around Stefan which made the time pass even slower over this very awkward social situation, when you arrive before the host.

I tried not to stare, but at every point he turned away, I studied Stefan, his appearance, the way he was and his mannerisms. There was just something about him that I couldn't put my finger on but it felt strange. The way she spoke was like he was from another time period. I understand the fact that he was a young man wanting to make a good impression, but his politeness was always present, not once slipping out of character.

"Strange." I muttered under my breath but Stefan's head turned from Jeremy, fixing his eyes on me with a puzzled expression.

I diverted my eyes, cursing myself in my head. I'd been caught staring at him, but how? Had I really spoken that loudly? I looked back, plastering my face with a fake smile, acting as if nothing had happened. He smiled back, but there was something about the way he looked at me that showed he wasn't convinced. I jumped a little at hearing the keys in the front door, dragging me out of confused head.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, got help up by Caroline, again."

Elena stumbled into the kitchen, carrying two enormous bags of food and a smaller paper bag filled with clothes. She always knew how to keep herself busy, just like my Gran. I grimaced. I wasn't supposed to be thinking about her, I was supposed to be focused on having a good time with my friends.

Elena looked up at me, worried over the sudden change in my facial expression. "Are you okay Alice?"

I wanted to say yes, tell her everything was alright, but I couldn't. I took a deep breath, shaking shook my head from side to side, hoping that I could keep hold of my emotions.

"Jeremy, could you put all the food away, please. Um, Stefan could you help him? Alice and I are just going to have a chat, that's if you want to?" I immediately nodded my head, taking her hand as she led up the stairs to her room. It was what I imagined it to look like. Soft coloured walls, simply furniture and large windows letting light touch even the darkest corners of the room. She gestured towards the bed to sit.

"So, what's on your mind?" Elena took my hand in hers, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Well, it's a long story." I looked down at the floor with empty eyes.

"I'm sure I can keep up." I stared in to her eyes saw not pity but empathy.

"I never really told you why I moved here from England, so I guess it would make more sense if I finally told you." I took a deep and much needed breath. "About 4 months ago, my mum and older sister, Sara, were in an accident. They were driving to get me from party that I had snuck out to go to like the rebellious teenage I thought I was." I let out a humourless chuckle in an attempt to stop the tears from falling.

"It's okay, Alice. You don't have to…"

"I was waiting outside the house when I saw their car coming down the road. Then a drunk student from the party stumbled in to the road and in a bid to avoid them my mum swerved, toppling the car over the hill and in to the woods. I can still remember the headlights blinding me and the screeching of the tires. My sisters scream for help echoing throughout the woods and the smell of gasoline that filled the air. And then it went up in flames." It was then the tears rolled over my cheeks, but not a sound escaped my lips.

"It was my fault that they died that night. Me trying to be like someone I never wanted to be. My father." My throat went dry as I gazed in to her deep, brown eyes. "My father, he… wasn't a good person. His life consisted of drink, drugs and violence, which didn't help matters seeing as he as a self-confessed schizophrenic. That's why my mum cut him out of mine and my sister life in the hope that we wouldn't have to grow up around that." I closed my eyes, trying to focus. "But with her gone now, she can't protect me anymore. My father's moving back to Mystic Falls."

Elena opened her mouth then closed it again. She didn't have a clue on how to responded, just like anyone else I had ever told. Then she surprised me as she pulled me over in to a warm and comforting embrace, allowing me to release all of my building emotions turning me into a blubbering mess on her shoulder. She stroked the back of my head like a child, but I didn't care.

I just wanted to be able to step away from my life for 5 minutes and let it all out. After what seemed like an eternity I breathed deeply, relaxing my muscles as I pulled back from her and gave her a brave, but sad, smile. Elena was smoothing my hand with hers as she handed me a tissue, concern and worry evident all over her face

"So, that's my story. I'm not proud of it, but there it is."

"Listen to me, Alice. I know what it's like to lose part of your family and blame yourself. I felt exactly the same way when my parents died. I was alone, scared and felt like I couldn't turn to anyone. But I want you to know, that no matter what I am here for you."

I felt safe at her calming words, starling myself when I willing lent forward to hug the girl in front of me. The girl, who, I now realized, was a lot like me than I first thought.

I jerked suddenly at the heavy knocking at the front door of the house, turning back to Elena with a confused expression. Had she invited other people? But the look on her face told me that my guess was as good as hers.

As we made our way to the bottom of the stair case, Stefan was already there opening the door to the stranger at the front door. My heart was caught in my throat. This was no stranger. It was him. The mystery man from the bar.

"Damon. What are you doing here?" Stefan looked at the man, Damon, with a face of stone giving nothing away to the situation.

Damon raised his eyebrows slightly. "Relax, brother. I just want to have a quick chat." He looked up and held my gaze for a moment before looking back at Stefan. "We have a problem." Stefan gave a small nod before stepping out on to the porch with Damon, closing the door behind him.

I turned to Elena, who shrugged and head towards the kitchen while Jeremy dropped onto the sofa. I was about to make a move to join him, when my phone began to buzz in my pocket. An unknown number.

"Hello?"

_"Oh, thank the lord! Please tell me this is Alice Jenkins?!"_ The voice at the end of the line dripped with panic. Not a good sign. Something was obviously wrong.

"Yes… Who's this?"

_"I'm Doctor Meredith Fell. You need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Your Gran… she had a fall and we've had to rush her in to surgery. You need to get here as soon as possible…" _

I didn't hear the rest of what she said as my phone slipped from my grip, smashing in to pieces across the floor.

Both Elena and Jeremy stared at me, open mouthed.

"I have to go…" I bolted for the door, swinging with such forced it smashed in to the side wall. I pushed my way through the two figures stood on the porch, not having time to consider or even care who they were. My goal was the hospital and that was it.

I ran.

* * *

**This chapter was one I wanted to write as I felt that no one knew enough about the character and the back story this is what this section. I don't know if I am moving the on to fast, but then again I don't want to beat around the bush with pointless writing. Each chapter I write will have an impact on the direction of the story so just bare with me if you think this is going completely off the rails. Trust me, there is method to the madness! **

**Hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 4 - Apologise

**Chapter 4 – Apologise **

**by One Republic**

_I'm hanging' on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

_And I'm hearing' what you say,_

_But I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down,_

_But wait,_

_You tell me that you're sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around..._

_And say..._

_That it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late..._

_I said it's too late _to apologize.

It's too late.

**Saturday evening**

Cold. Sterile. Basic. Functional. The Mystic Falls hospital was the same as any other. Faded walls with streaks where it had been cleaned, as was the checked linoleum on the floor. There were glass doors lining the corridor, each room sectioned off by curtains for patient's privacy.

I heard people moaning and calling for the nurses. I smelled a sterile chemical scent that blocked my air ways. The beeps, monitors buzzing and an occasional intercom call for doctors echoing throughout the halls.

I had been pacing the corridor for almost 2 hours now and with each passing second I felt my hope slipping away from me. The only news I had had from the doctors was that my Grans condition was critical but stable.

There was plenty of room for me to sit down and relax, get some rest like the doctor had suggested, but I couldn't to get comfortable. Being here reminded me of my last visit over 2 months ago, at one of the darkest periods of my life…

"Miss Jenkins?" My head shot up meeting Doctor Meredith Fell's graze. "If you would like to follow me, I'll take you over to your Gran."

"How is she? Will she be okay?" I struggled to keep my voice even as she led me down the hall, stopping at the last door.

"I won't lie to you Alice, but she suffered a terrible fall, so bad that I am actually amazed that she managed to survive." She pushed the door open, stepping aside so I could get past.

It was sombre, dimly lit room surrounded by gadgets and equipment making a symphony of different sounds. Buzzing, clicking, air whistling and… breathing. My eyes fixated on the figure laid on the bed, propped up with pillows, unresponsive and wrapped in bandages from almost head to toe. Multiply tubes and needles inserted in to different areas of her swollen body. Her eyes were closed but were puffy and covered in dark purple bruises. She looked nothing like my Gran, but I knew it was, no matter how much I wanted to deny it.

"Alice..?" She raised her hand out to mine. I ran forward gripping it instantly.

"Oh God… Gran, I…I'm s-so…s-sorry…" I was choking on my words, unable to control my breathing.

"It's okay, darling, it's okay." Even through all the pain and bruising she still managed to crack a small smile. That was the only thing about her that now remotely reminded me of the woman I once knew. I composed myself, not wanting to break down in front of her and cause her anymore grief than was necessary.

"Who…um… who called the ambulance after the accident?"

"I did." I spun around to focus on the sources of the voice. His voice. My father. Carl Jenkins.

There was a moment of awkwardness, neither one us knowing how to react to this situation. I didn't feel nervous but surprised. He looked so different from before and reminded me of the man before he turned in to a monster. The feeling that coursed through my body, making me visibly shake, couldn't be expressed in words. I hadn't seen him since I was 8 years old and yet looking at him now made me feel liked I'd known him forever.

"So, when did you get back in to town?" I tried to relax and even out my voice, not wanting him to see any sort of weakness in me.

"Yesterday, actually. I'd been staying in a motel and came by the house when I saw…" His words were stuck in his throat. "…when I saw her. I called the ambulance straight away and I've been…" I held up my hand to silence him, and then looked him straight in the face with cold eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I…? Alice, she's my mother, I had to…"

"No. No, no, no, I mean… Why have you come back to Mystic Falls?" I wanted to scream, shout and pound my fists in to his chest. Who the hell did he think he was!?

"I came to make amends and… apologise." I felt my angered expression drop from my face, giving him an empty look. "I know that in the past I have been a terrible person, and I don't blame you for hating me after everything I put you, Sara and your mother through, but…"

I shook my head. "Don't. Just don't."

"No I need to say this Alice. I need you to know how sorry I am. There's not a day that goes by when I think about what I've done, who I've hurt and the guilt that will forever follow me." He looked away from me as tears trailed his cheeks. "I don't expect you to give me any sort of forgiveness, but…I…I need it."

I went to him, taking his face in my hands.

"I will never forget what you've done, ever. I want to rip you apart so you can feel even the smallest amount if pain that I've felt over the years. I want you to know what it feels like to have everything torn away from you and not being able to do anything about it." I released is face and took a step back, trying to regain control. "But I'm not like you. I'm better than you because I'm not a monster. It's too late for you apologise for the things that you've done. But maybe you can prove you're the better person through the things you do from now on."

He nodded with a small, innocent smile. "I will, I promise. I will prove myself to you."

"Carl..?" We both turned to my Gran, who looked even paler than before. "Could you give me and Alice a moment please? There's something I have to give her." My father nodded, stepping out of the room as I perched myself on the chair by her bed side.

She took my hand in hers, dropping something in to my palm.

"I want you to have this. It's yours now. It will protect you from danger and the evil that haunts this town."

I looked down at the object to see a small silver ring with an oval shaped, red stone in the center I gave her a sad smile as I slipped it on to my middle figure. She let out a small groan as her eyes started to flutter. I was holding her hand, begging her to stay with me as she slipped in and out of consciousness, as tears stained my cheeks.

"Hush now, darling. It will all be okay. You have become a strong, brave and beautiful woman. I know I have let you down so many times…" I shook my head in protest, wanting to object, but she held up her hand, silencing me. "I've never real been there for you the way a Grandma should and I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I just need to you to promise me one thing."

I gripped her hand firmly, smoothing the top of it with my thumb. "Anything Gran."

"Please, look after your father. I know it's not what you want right now, but it's what's right. You two are the only family I have and I would hate to think that you would end up spending your lives alone as I have." She gave me a small smile, taking in a ragged breath. "Take care of him…"

I watched the light fade out of her eyes, her hand growing cold and stone like in my grasp. Every single second I shared with her flashed across my mind. I couldn't make the tears stop, and all my regrets about when I didn't see her when I could have kept jumping out at me making me feel guilty.

All of a sudden the monitor went off with a loud buzzing sound with flashing red lights above the machine screen. Someone burst in to the room. "Code Blue!" Then, without warning, a horde of doctors, nurses and assistants rushed to the room.

"What's going on?!" My voice was frantic as I felt someone grab me from behind, pulling me out of the room and away from my Gran. "Wait, no! That's my Gran in there! What the hell is going on?!" I began thrashing backwards and forwards in a bid to escape hold on my waist.

But there was no letting up as the lean in by my ear. "Calm down, Alice, please! You'll only make things more difficult!" Dad? I turned to him, sheer panic across my face. Why won't he let go?! I had to get back in that room! Find out what was going on!

"Let go of me! I have to help Gran!"

"There's nothing we can do right now, she's dying!"

I went still in his arms. _She's dying... _My vision became clouded from the tears that I refused to let fall over my face. My knees turned to jelly and felt myself falling backwards, before being caught in the embrace of my father's arms. My muscles went numb and it was near impossible to move. I knew her time was coming, but now it was here I just couldn't face it.

All of my senses felt blurred, expect for my hearing. I could still hear the defibrillator, the whirling sound of the machines, the shouts from the doctors and the sound of a gadget just signalling a steady beep. A flat line.

I could not comprehend that she was really gone. Never again would I see her all happy and giggly, drunk off her ass. Never again would she wink at me when pretending to be pissed off at me in-front of my mum. She'd never smile. I could not comprehend that she wasn't still in there, and this wasn't just a sick joke. In my mind I kept seeing her open her eyes, and yell at me for crying over her...

But she was gone. Really gone.

* * *

**Well that was a depressing chapter, but trust me when I say it was necessary! Again, this was another chapter that I wrote so that you guys had a better understanding of the character and plus it all links in with the direction the story is about to take. There where some key points in this that will be mentioned again and will play an important role in the story.  
**

**I hope this wasn't too boring, but now that all of the introduction is out of the way I can finally start to write the more interesting side of the story as well as meeting and exploring new characters! Reviews and comments are appreciated as well and gives me more motivation to write. I am loving writing this story and I hope that you are enjoying reading it. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Somewhere over the Rainbow

**Chapter 5 – Somewhere over the Rainbow **

**by Eva Cassidy**

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up_

_Where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams...that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Above the rainbow, why_

_Oh, why can't I?_

**Friday **

I could do this, but I had to. I kept telling myself that this was what needed to be done because I was the only one who could do it. I witnessed too much death and attended enough funerals in the last year to last a lifetime. My mum, my sister… my Gran. I sighed, frustrated at myself for letting it get to me like this. I wanted to curl up under the sheets of my bed, break down and cry but even that was now impossible.

I studied my reflection in the mirror and noticed the dark crimson colour that rimmed my eyes from my constant crying. My eyes left dry and as much as I tried, not a single tear fell.

I took several deep breaths in attempt to control myself. I could do this.

A knock on my bed door made me look up. It was my father, dressed in a classic black suit and tie. There was sadness in his eyes that broke my heart. I may have hated him for the things he had done, but he was still my father and I loved him dearly.

I promised my Gran I would take care of him, so that was what I intended to do. It had been almost a week since my Gran's passing and during that time I saw a side to him I would never I thought was possible; he was kind, caring and loving, the way a father should be.

"The car's here," he said. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I think so." As he turned to leave I called him again, needing some sort of comfort. "Dad?"

He turned his hand still on the doorknob. "Yeah?"

I took a deep breath, moving forward to touch his hand. "Just... don't let me break down. Not in front of all those people."

He looked up me and I notice he too had sore red rings surrounding his eyes. With that, I pulled him in to a tight hug, as he ran his hand up my back to stroke my hair.

"Well, let's go then." I mumbled in to his neck before pulling back from him and taking his hand in mine.

* * *

When we finally reached the Mystic Falls Cemetery I was amazed at the amount of people who had turned out to the funeral. I knew my Gran was a well-known and respected member of the community, but I had not expected this.

I eyed my Grans coffin and felt a single tear escape my eye but it wasn't a tear of sadness. Covering the coffin were several bouquets of flowers with colours made bolder with the reflection of the sun. It was a beautiful day and the perfect day to say good bye.

I stood by the coffin as a mass of different people, some who I didn't even know, came giving me their condolences. I braced myself for the same, repetitive words that each person said; _"I'm sorry for your lose", "You'll be okay", "We all loved your Gran"_. It made me angry that these people knew nothing about me or my Gran for that matter, so how could they tell me I was going to be alright?! They didn't know how I felt, nobody did.

I then saw Caroline and Bonnie rush over to me, clutching me so tight that I could barely breathe and it surprised me that they were crying worse than me. I hadn't known them that long, but they seemed like genuine people who actually gave a damn about me and what I was going through. I was just so thankful that they've supported me through this in helping to plan the funeral. I couldn't have done it without them.

I let go of them as they forced a painful smile at me, trying their hardest to reassure me. As they went to the coffin I was met with another large hug, this time from Elena. As she pulled back I notice that she too, like me, was putting on a brave face of stone in a bid to control herself. I looked behind her and caught Stefan's eyes as he bowed his head slightly. I mouthed a small 'thank you' to him before shifting back to Elena.

"The same still applies; whenever you need me, I will be here for you." I focused on Elena, seeing that pain in her eyes. She too had been surrounded by more death than anyone person should have to stand. She gave me a broken smile as she laced her figures in Stefan's, walking off to find her brother.

As I watched her leave I felt a shiver travel up my spine as I voice spoke behind me. "Such a tragedy."

I wiped my head round coming face to face with him. Damon. He looked just like I remembered him with his flawless pale skin, thick raven hair and those mesmerizing cold blue eyes. He was dressed in a dark suit and tie. Black was clearly his favourite colour. He took a step closer; our bodies now separate by little more than a few inches.

"I'm sorry to see you suffer like this. I didn't know her very well and had only met her once, but she seemed like a wonderful person. You have my deepest condolences."

"Thank you…I…um…your Stefan's brother, right?" I tried to relax and strike up a conversation because in reality I had no idea who he was.

"That's me. Damon Salvatore." In one swift movement, he took my hand from my side and planted a soft kiss on the top of it. "I hope that our paths cross again soon, Alice." He gave me a dark smirk as if knowing something I didn't, and then left to join the crowd of people at the edge of the grave site.

Everyone took their seats that surrounded the coffin, some people standing, as the pastor led me to the podium. I took out a piece of paper from my pocket, took a deep breath and looked out to the crowd.

"Hello everybody, I would like to speak to you all about a very special person that had a special place in all of our hearts. To most of you, she was Rose Jenkins; beloved member of this community. To me, she was known as Gran, a lovely woman who will be forever missed." I looked up from my paper, seeing the many sad and crying faces. "My Gran was such a wonderful person. She made me laugh when I wanted to cry, and I could always rely on her to cheer me up. I have so many priceless memories that I was lucky enough to share with her. I'd never change a single one of them, no matter how small or insignificant they seemed at the time, they all are completely irreplaceable, and I feel honoured that I shared them with her."

I felt someone touch my arm and turned to my father, handing me a piece of tissue. "Your nose, Alice. You're bleeding. Do you want to stop?" I shook my head, dabbed my nose dry and turned back to the crowd.

"I have always be proud of my Gran and I shall remain proud forever, because no matter what life threw at her, she kept going and going, continuing to make us all smile along the way. I've never met anyone stronger than my Gran, because she was never negative, and she always looked for the best in a situation, no matter how hard it seemed.

"I know you were one of a kind, Gran. You have inspired me to pick myself up, even though the worst of times, and for that, I am grateful. I love you Gran and I hope I'll see you again one day."

I stepped down from the podium, taking my place next to my father as the casket was lowered in to the ground. It felt as if time itself was standing still; that this was just a horrible nightmare, and I was trying to escape. Desperately trying to come out of this darkness that was my new life and having to start a new life again without my Gran.

I don't remember the sudden change in the weather turning cold, getting into the car, nor the drive back home. The image of her coffin being lowered into the cold, hard earth replayed itself over and over again in my mind. I couldn't believe it.

She was gone. Forever gone.

* * *

**Now this is where the fun begins. Again, another slightly depressing chapter but I felt like the story wouldn't really make that much sense if I just skipped the whole funeral. Plus, it gave me the perfect opening to introduce Damon and help set the story for the next twist in the tale. I should point out that I am updating this fairly quickly seeing as it's the holidays and I currently have no college work to do, so this is how I am filling in my time. Anyway, hope that this chapter made things more interesting for you guys.**

** Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Dark Side

**Chapter 6 – Dark Side**

**by Kelly Clarkson**

_There's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away_

_Or will you stay?_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

**Monday – 2 weeks later**

Even with my Gran gone, I felt like my life was getting better. I had settled down with my dad, something I would have ever considered possible. In the first week I did have doubts over his claims that he had changed. I kept waiting for him to drop his shield and snap in front of me, but he never did. I started to believe it was true. He had changed and for the better.

School had been going well and with only one week until the end of the semester, everyone in and around the place seemed to be restless. I just couldn't wait for a quite week of bliss without any worry or drama. That's what I wanted.

But before that, I had to make it through first period history with Mr Saltzman. He was an amazing teacher not only in the way that he delivered his lessons, but also in the way that he interacted with his students, almost like we were all just a group of friends having a mass discussion.

"Right now, who can tell me when the town clock tower was built?" Mr Saltzman opened the question up to the class and when no one seemed to want to answer I raised my hand.

"The building of the tower started at the beginning of 1865 but wasn't completed until 1866, to commemorate all the lost lives from the civil war."

"That's correct. I'm guessing your Gran taught you more than a thing or two about the town." Mr Saltzman beamed at me as the bell rang for the end of class. I was more confident around people now and wasn't as scared as when I have first arrived.

I met Elena outside my classroom as we made our way to my locker. We were laughing and having a good time, until I noticed a boy from across the corridor staring at me. I locked with his eyes for a moment as he made his way over to me.

"You think you're so perfect, don't you? Trying to show the rest of us up in class with your sweet little girl antics, constantly trying to be the smartest kid in class. Well I got news for you honey; you ain't nothing but some attention seeking whore."

I was visible shocked. No one had ever spoken to me like that ever.

Elena stepped in front of me. "Go the hell away, James. You're the only attention seeking piece of shit here." She turned to me taking my hand. "Come on, Alice, let's get out of here." I nodded and went to follow her.

"Your Gran was a whore as well, you know. Pathetic waste of space. She got everything that was coming to her." I face dropped and what I did next was a complete blur.

I ripped my hand from Elena's grip, balling it in to a fist and sending it flying right in to James smug little face. I heard the crunch as my knuckles collided with his nose, sending blood splashing across the wall. I'd broken his nose and I knew it.

I looked up at the shocked expressions from my class mates; Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Stefan and Elena. By this point a crowd had gathered around all looking at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I elbowed my way through I thick of people, headed for the back door and ran. I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was that it was far away from here.

I couldn't get the mental image out of mind. I'd hit him, another student! Not only that, but I'd broken his nose and him to bleed. I'd never lashed out like that before, but I couldn't control myself.

I just felt this angry and rage boiling over to the point that I couldn't handle it. I wanted to hurt him, make feel pain and make him scream. He was just another human and they were all the same no matter how much they tried to deny it. They were selfish, vindictive and spoilt creatures that desired nothing more than to rot in the pits of hell!

I suddenly came to an abrupt stop. What was I saying? Where had those thoughts come from? I was actually thinking these vile thoughts and letting these images cross my mind. I was a monster.

I let out a ragged breath and began a paced walk and when I was sure that I was a fair distance away from the school, I found a small bench in the park and tried to relax. There was something seriously wrong with me.

"Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here." I jumped slightly looking to my right. Damon. He gave me his trade mark smirk as I shifted awkwardly on the bench to distance myself from him as he sat near me. My body felt like it was covered in pins and needles just by being in his presents. "Skipping school again, I see. What happened this time; another nose bleed?"

I scowled. How did he know that? I hadn't even known him then. It freaked me out that he seemed to know so much about me. But it wasn't just that, it was the way he looked at me like I was a product in a store, as if he were constantly checking me out to see if I was his type. It made me feel sick yet intrigued.

I wanted to know him.

"Actually, I punched another student in the face," I sucked in my bottom lip waiting for his reaction "…and broke his nose."

I watched as Damon's face lit up in pure amusement.

"Wow. I knew you were tough, but I didn't really think you had it in you." He chuckled and moved a little closer. "I guess that's another thing I underestimated you on." He gave my body a once over before his eyes reached mine again. Was he trying to intimidate me? Well, two could play at that game.

"What are you doing here then? Don't you have a job or something to be getting to?"

"Well, I am actually supposed to be in a meeting with the sheriff in about…" He looked at the invisible watch around his wrist and grinned. "…30 minutes ago."

"Ah, I see. So you resorted to stalking people in the park?" I tried my best to mimic the look he was giving me, but just started giggling like some hyperactive idiot. My emotions were seriously on hay-wire today.

"Let's just say, I saw a sad little girl in the park that I thought needed a bit of company." It took me a few seconds to realise he was talking about me. The happiness crumbled away and I again felt the pain and pressure from the day weighting back heavily on my shoulders.

I shook my head and looked forwards, feeling a hot tear rolling down my cheek. I tried to disguise my hurt as I furiously wiped away the tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"I just feel… empty. I want to think I am happy and just get on with life, but I can't. I have so many emotions and I'm so confused I don't know whether to laugh or scream. I don't know what to do anymore." I peered up at him, startled at how close he suddenly was.

"You want to know what I think." I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as he reached out and grazed my hand with his figure tips. His voice was laced in a purely seductive tone. "I think you need to let it all go, let the madness take hold. You never know, you might surprise yourself by discovering a new side to yourself that you never knew existed."

His figures stopped suddenly when coming in to contact with my ring. I hadn't taken it off since the day my Gran had given it to me. Damon's brows fused together as he studied the ring, then his face returned to its typical Damon look, complete with a grin, as he gazed in to my eyes.

"That is one fancy ring. Where'd you get it?"

"Thank you, it was my Grans. She gave it to me as a parting gift." I tried to pull my hand from his, feeling uncomfortable with the long term contact, but his grip was firm.

"I'd very much like to have a closer look." I was fixated on his eyes as his pupils began to dilate. "Please give it to me." His stare was captivating and unnerving at the same time. He didn't blink or even twitch.

"Are you okay? You look like you might have something in your eye…?" Damon pulled his face away from mine, blinking while his smirk was replaced with a look of pure confusion.

I was anxious, shooting up from my seat, taking a step back from him.

"I need to leave. I have to get home to my dad and sort out this mess at school. But it was nice to see you again." I was lying through my teeth, but I just couldn't stand to be in his company any longer.

I looked over at his face, which appeared to have a smirk plastered all over it yet again as he stood to close the gap between us. "It was a pleasure, darling. But I have to ask, will you be attending the Founders Day party on Friday?"

"No. I wasn't invited." My Gran had been invited and I wanted to take her place, but I had been told I had to be 'personally' invited by the mayor. Bloody town with its stupid rules.

"Huh. Well, I happen to be a founding family member and I would be honoured if you would accompany me." I was stunned. He was asking me?

"I would…but I…um…"

"Oh come on, please, one evening." I bit the inside of my cheek. I wanted to go, but did I really want to go with him? A man I knew virtually nothing about. He leaned forward, our faces inches apart.

"Please, I enjoy your company far more than anyone else in this God forsaken town. And besides, I don't bite…much." I shuddered under his words. He sure didn't give up.

"Fine then, I'll go with you. But this is not a date or anything like that. I'm only doing this so I'm not the only sad loser who wants invited. "

He pulled back with a satisfied expression.

"I'll pick you up around 7-ish. Oh, and wear something pretty." I raised my eyebrows at him, too tried or in the mood to argue with him, so I turned on my heels and headed out of the park. "I'll see you around, princess."

I wiped my head round, but he was gone. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

**Ahh! Finally, a scene with Damon as well as a bit of story development. I really enjoyed writing this chapter not just because of Damon but the fact that I have been able to explore the story a lot more. Again, there are some key points in this that you may want to keep in mind (Hint: the mood swings and the ring) Don't worry, it will all be explained soon ;) **

**Oh and thank you guys for the positive feedback, it really helps and motivates me! Stay tuned for more! **


	8. Chapter 7 - Troublemaker

**Chapter 7 – Troublemaker **

**by Olly Murs**

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

_I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes_

_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_

_Cause I keep comin' back again for more_

_ Trouble troublemaker,_

_That's your middlename_

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!_

**Monday afternoon**

After my strange encounter with Damon, I didn't particularly feel like going back to school to face the constant staring from other students and most likely a telling off, so I decided to head home. I walk didn't take me too long, but I kept thinking about the day's events and the fact I had hit another student. Not to mention the fact that I was now being escorted to the Founders party with Damon.

It was either going to be a fantastic evening or one filled with complete disaster. I had a bad feeling it was going to be the second.

As soon as I got through the door of the house, I was greeted by my father with an enormous hug, which I had half expected. He had got a job working with the council, seeing as he was a founding family member and next in line to take my Grans place. Normally he would be out making plans with the mayor about the town, but he had been given this week of to help in the preparations for Friday.

"Hey sweetheart! Your home a little early, aren't you?" He gave a slight smile.

"That's what I kinda need to talk to you about." His face turned instantly to worry as I gestured for him to take a seat in the lounge. "I hit .another student today." His eyes widened.

"You what? Why'd you do that for?"

"In fairness, he did provoke me. He started calling me names and made some disgusting comments about Gran. I was so angry, I couldn't stop myself, and before I knew it he was on the floor." I looked into his eyes, not sure on how he was going to react.

"Well, if that's the case then it sounded like he deserved it. I'm proud of you darling." He gave my knee a pat and stood to leave the room. "Oh, and before I forget; would you like to come to the Founders party with me? I know you didn't get a personal invite, but I can take one more person with me." He gave me a hopefully smile.

I wanted to go with him, but I'd already promised Damon and something told me he wasn't going to take it well if I decided to ditch him.

"Actually someone's already invited me, so…" I was cut off by a knock at the door. I immediately stood up, opened the door and found Elena on my porch.

"I just came to check you were okay. You ran off so fast that I didn't get chance." She gave me an awkward look, clear still daze from my little stunt today.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. How's James?" It was then that I saw a smile play in the corners of her mouth before she burst out laughing.

"You broke his nose and he blubbered like a baby! I mean everyone was shocked, but he so had it coming! Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Grill as a mini celebration of your victory." Elena beamed at me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sure, that would be great. Let me just get my bag and I will meet you in the car."

As Elena jumped in to her vehicle, I turned back in the door way and I walked straight in to my father, whose expression looked almost haunted.

"You okay, dad?"

"Who are you going to the Founders party with?" His voice was demanding.

"Um…Damon Salvatore. Do you know him?" My father's face turned in an instant, with pure hate seeming to pour from his eyes as his hand grabbed my arm, pulling me closer.

I struggled against him, but he just wouldn't let up. What was his issue?

"You are not to go with Damon, I forbid it! He is a vile, self-centred psychopath who will only cause you more harm!"

"Okay fine! I won't go with him." I looked in to his eyes, pleading. "Please let go of my arm."

His face seemed to shift back to normal as he slowly released my arm. I waited until there was enough room to move my arm before snatching from his grasp and racing out to Elena's car.

She looked at me as I rubbed the sore area of my arm, but I gave her a wide grin through the pain until she dropped the matter.

What the hell had just happened? I replay the images over and over in my mind, trying to understand why he was so mad. He had never met Damon, so how could he have an opinion on the type of person he was?

Sure, Damon was a little creepy at times, but he wasn't a psychopath. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and tried to focus on the positives…but there weren't any I could think of.

* * *

I'd spent almost 3 hours at the Grill with my friends playing pool, eating junk food and just genuinely having a good time, so much so I had almost forgotten about my fight with my dad. Almost.

I sighed and pinned my dark hair in to a messy bun to stop it sticking to the back my neck. I never realised that playing pool could be so knackering. I was hot, bothered and frustrated. I needed some air.

I quickly told Elena I was stepping out for a moment, before making my way outside to sit on the small wall in the parking lot at the back of the Grill. I took in a deep breath and tried to concentrate my thoughts and emotions. Just when I was starting to think everything was going to be all right, it was all turned upside down.

I heard a rustle in the bush behind me, making me jump from my seat, looking in the direction of the noise. I could hear a loud, nauseating crack from all the way across the parking lot and spun around in the direction of the Grill, but slammed right in to someone.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, people might start to talk." The voice sounded completely amused by the situation as I pulled back to meet their eyes. Damon again, really?

"You need to quit doing that! That almost gave me a heart attack!" I wanted to scream at but instead settled for punching him, hard, on his arm, as I tried to maintain my steady my heart rate. He always seemed to be able to sneak up on me.

"Doing what? You ran in to me!" He raised his voice slightly as he gave me a smirk, clearly pleased that he had managed to catch me out again.

I fused my eyebrows together, frustrated, and shoved him with all my strength, which appeared to have no any effect on him what's so ever, not even a twitch. Damon let out a short sigh, adjusted his leather jacket and stepped towards me.

I panicked, walking backwards, not realising how close the short brick walls was and tumbled backwards.

I let out a screech, but before I could topple over the wall, I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist, pulling me forward to an upright position. I gazed in to Damon's dazzling blue eyes as I tried to register what had just happened. He reached for my face, pausing momentarily to observe my reaction. When I didn't move he continued, resting his fingertips delicately on my check before gently brushing my hair from my face.

His soft expression swiftly changed back. "You should really watch where you're going."

"What do you want with me?" I ask my voice cracking. "Everywhere I seem to go, you're there."

"I want to know you, that's all. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" He pulled back, letting go of my waist which allowed me to relax a little bit.

"I guess not." I shifted awkwardly, remembering the conversation I had with my father. "I actually needed to talk to you, now that I think about it. I can't go to the Founders party with you." I looked up at him with a timid expression, not sure how he was going to react.

He lifted his eyebrows. "And why's that?"

"My dad doesn't want me to go with you. His exact words were that you were 'a vile, self-centred psychopath' and that there was no way that he would let me go with you." Thinking about the conversation made my arm sore where my father had gripped me. I glanced at the spot to see that dark, purple bruises had now formed.

Damon was instantly in front of me, examining my arm. "Who did this to you? And don't you dare tell me _'it's nothing'_." His voice was firm, not a hint of amusement.

"It was my dad…" I watched as his eyes darkened. "But it was just an accident!"

"Alice, he left visible marks on your body and your trying to tell me that it was an accident?! And he calls me the psychopath!" Damon pulled back, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply, he gained back the self-control that had seemed to be slipping.

I looked away from him, embarrassed and ashamed that I had let this happen to myself.

"Look at me." I turned, focusing on his ocean like eyes. "What he did was no accident, but I won't push you any further on the matter. If you want to believe he didn't mean it then I won't try to change your mind. All I am going to ask you is to please let me at least spend some of Friday evening in your company. You father doesn't even have to see us."

I considered his offer. Before I would have straight up told him no, but thinking about it now I would have preferred spending some of the evening with him than my father.

I gave a small nod and he smiled, not a smirk, but a kind, warm and genuine smile. But as soon as it had come, the smile was gone and the grin was back.

He offered me his arm and I hesitantly linked mine with his as he lead me back to the bar entrance.

"I look forward to seeing you soon." He stepped aside, allowing me to get in to the door way, when I felt his breath on my neck. "By the way; you look amazing with your hair up like that. You should wear it like that on Friday."

He let at a small chuckle and winked before turning around and walking off into the night.

* * *

**Another chapter down! Yay! Seriously though, I have written near on 15,000 words in the last few days! I must be crazy but then again I am so loving writing this story right now and I have so many ideas I want to include! Hopefully I am not boring you guys too much because of the limited action going on at the moment, but trust me it is coming. I just prefer to build my stories up rather than just ramming information at readers all at once, so just bear with me. This is my first time writing and publishing fan-fic so I am not exactly sure what my style is or what readers want at the moment. **

**Any-who, I am hoping this all made scene because I Know the time scale is a massive jump but I didn't want to waste writing on what happened in the weeks after the funeral. My goal is to keep you guys entertained, give you want you want but also try and stick to the plot that I have mapped out in my head. I hope I did the characters justice, but I also wanted to add my own little flare in there as well. I am still not 100% happy with the way the chapter turn out as I felt it was a bit jumpy and that I didn't explain things properly, but I am happy enough that I want to post it and get some feedback. **

**Thank you all so much and I will be posting some more very soon!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Safe and Sound

**Chapter 8 – Safe and Sound **

**by Taylor Swift**

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said,_

_Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

**Friday evening**

It was finally here. Tonight was the night of the Founders Party. A small chuckle escaped my lips because when I really thought about it, I didn't have a clue what this party was about. To me, it just sounded like some dumb-ass excuse to wear something fancy and act like you were posh for the evening. All I really knew was that it was being held at the Lockwood Manor and I was going with Damon Salvatore, without my father knowing.

I didn't want to have to lie to him, but the way he had been acting the last few days made me want to out as much distances between me and him as possible. I could tell already that it was going to be a very awkward evening.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror. I had decided to go with a dark crimson mini dress which accentuated my curves as well as showing off my bosom, with matching lipstick and black wedges. I'd curled my thick brunette hair but pinned it all back to the top of my head, letting lose strands fall over my shoulders.

I refused to let myself believe I had tied my hair back because of Damon's suggest. I was doing it because it matched my outfit and that was all.

I took a deep breath, grabbed my bag and head to the waiting car my father had hired for the evening.

* * *

When we first arrived at the party my father kept a close eye on me, watching who I talked to and where I was going. It really started to grind on me, but as the evening went on he became less and less involved, taking more interest chatting with the mayor and other prestigious members of the council.

I'd been hanging out with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline most of the evening as we walked around the massive estate, looking at all the history that surround these great halls. It was incredible to think that someone could live here, with so much space and so many rooms.

As we entered the main hall, I noticed Mr Saltzman at the bar, talking with a few of the council members. He smiled at us and made his way around the bar towards us.

"I didn't think you would be here, Mr Saltzman." I meant it as a statement, but it came out like more of a question.

"Well, I know a lot about the town's history, so your father asked me to come in to help with the set up and talk to people who may have any questions." He then turned to Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. "I actually think you guys might benefit from some of this information for your essay that's due at the beginning of the new semester. Seeing as Alice already knows so much, I think it's only fitting that I show you some stuff in having a fair chance of making the grade." He winked at me, making us all giggle as he directed the other three girls to the room next door.

I sighed and went to leave the room, walking out on to the balcony to get some air. It was actually turning out to be a really peaceful evening, with everyone seeming to get on so well. I started to shake and it wasn't because of the cold.

I looked over my shoulder to see Stefan approaching me. Great, the person I least wanted to be around at this moment.

I put on a happy face. "Hey Stefan, what brings you out here?"

He smiled slightly. "I saw you out here alone I thought you might want some company; Elena's busy with Mr Saltzman and his mini history lesson."

I gave a small nod.

"So, why don't you go join them?" I didn't mean for it to come out in such a threatening tone, but Stefan didn't seem to bother.

"I already know everything about this town's history and besides Mr Saltzman told me I would be too much of a distraction if I was there." His smile seemed to fall as he looked into my eyes, almost searching. "Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I want you to stay away from Damon." My eyebrows together fused together. Was that an order or a suggestion?

I looked him square in the face and spoke with a firm tone. "Listen Stefan; I have been doing what people tell me to do for most of my life and I'm done with being the good girl anymore. I get that you don't like your brother, but Damon's been there for me when no one else was. So, why don't you just stop telling me what to do." I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply. "I need to get a drink."

I stormed straight past him, ignoring him when he called my name and headed straight for the bar in the other room. I wasn't older enough to drink alcohol, but that's not what I wanted. I felt like I felt like I was over heating from the rage and anger that was building up inside me.

It was the same rage I had felt the day I had hit James at school; I wanted to scream and make Stefan suffer for what he had said to me! I tried to calm down, pressing the rage back inside. I felt like I was going to burst, but I couldn't make a scene in front of all these people. I had to keep it together.

"Well, hello there, little Miss." I jumped but knew exactly who it was. Damon. My head snapped to the side as my eyes locked with his. "I have to say that that colour looks absolutely ravishing on you and you wore your hair up."

He reached forward, tugging slightly on one of the curled strands of hair on my shoulder. He smirked at me causing the corners of my mouth to pull up in to a small smile.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I tried my best at mimicking his seductive tone, but failed miserably.

His eyes gave me a once before looking from side to side. "I don't see your father anywhere, so I guess this means that it's safe for me to ask you for a dance." My eyes widened and I tried to object, but before I knew it Damon's hand was wrapped around mine, pulling me over on to the dance floor.

As the music started I felt my heart hammering in my chest as Damon took my hand in his and rested his other hand on my waist. I had taken dancing lessons as a child, but nothing like this before.

I knew I had to turn right there, but somehow my body turned left throwing me completely off balance. _Just keep dancing_.

Damon chuckled. "Relax, sweetheart." He breathed in my ear.

This sent chills down my spine; his voice was soft and comforting almost, but there was this edge to it that scared me.

"Relax." He said once again as he moved his hand from my waist to my back, stroking me up and down in a soothing rhythm.

It felt strangely nice, the way his movements matched the timing of the music and the way he swayed us both from side to side. I was comfortable with this, with him touching me in such an intimate way. It felt right. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, getting lost in the music and the moment.

It was so strange but so right. I felt safe.

"Damon?" My head shot up from his shoulder to see Stefan staring at us, confusion plastered across his face. But my gaze shifted to the figure behind him; my father who looked positively seething.

I quickly pulled away from Damon as he and Stefan began a heated discussion that I had no intention of being a part of. My one priority right now was to apologise to my father for my stupid mistake.

"Come with me." I took a deep breath as my father turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

We walked down a long hallway to the last door on the left. It was a plain room lined with glass door cabinets full of treasures from the town's history. I looked back up at my father and noticed something extremely different about him. His eyes were blood shot and he kept twitching. That's when I saw what was in his hand. He'd been drinking.

I took a small step towards him. "Dad...are you okay?"

He let out a humourless chuckle and chucked the glass at the wall, shattering it in to a thousand little pieces.

"Okay?! This is what you call okay?! My own daughter, sneaking around behind my back and associating yourself with that monster!" I was stunned. I had to calm him down before he started to draw attention to himself.

"Dad, that's enou-..!" I never got to finish my sentence as my father charged me, slamming me up against the glass cabinet with a menacingly dark expression settling on his face as his hands grasped my neck in an unbreakable vice grip.

My hands locked around his arm. I was trying everything in my power to get him off but it only led him to squeeze harder. He was going to kill me.

A frantic gasp escaped my mouth as he was jerked from my body. It took me a moment to realise that half the party were now stood, gawking at the scene unfolding in front of them. Mr Saltzman had pulled my father off of me and he was now trying to restrain him, but my father was beyond the point where one man could hold him.

Elena came rushing to my side, but I pushed her away, coming in-between the two brawling men.

"Wait, just stop a minute!" I yelled at Mr Saltzman, before turning back to my father, hands held up in front of me. "It's okay dad, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk." His chest was rising and falling fast as I saw tears prick the corners of his eyes.

It sounded crazy, even to me, but even after he had attacked me I still felt the need to protect him. I promised my Gran I would as I looked at the person in front of me. He didn't look like my father, he looked more like a broken man who I had betrayed. This was my fault.

I cupped his face in my hands. "I'm here now, everything's gonna be fine."

He reached up and touched my face, stroking my chin. "Oh Alice, your just like your mother. Just another whore for those monsters."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, I felt an agonizing crack of pain across my cheek, sending me across the room and smashing in to a glass cabinet. My head wiped back, whacking against the hard wooden structure as sharp pains went shooting up my right arm. Before the world greyed around the edges, I heard shouting and screaming and then a figure in front of me, fanatically trying to pull the glass out of my arm. A deep voice was calling my name and then everything went black.

* * *

**So, what did you think!? I wrote this all in one go so I hope that it is to your liking :) **

**Again, like in my other chapters, there are a few key points in here to that will effect the story and what happens. I don't want to give too much away because I want you guys to figure it out as we go along. I have started to write the next chapter already and it is quite a short chapter with not a lot of action but more detail about the story and what direction this is now taking. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Born to Die

**Chapter 9 – Born to Die **

**by Lana Del Rey**

_Lost but now I am found_

_I can see but once I was blind_

_I was so confused as a little child_

_Tried to take what I could get_

_Scared that I couldn't find_

_All the answers, honey_

_ Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_

_I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh,_

_Let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Choose your last words,_

_This is the last time_

_Cause you and I_

_We were born to die._

**Saturday morning**

I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids and as the strong smell of anti-bacterial cleaner filled my nose. My mouth was dry and I smacked my lips a few times. I was lying down, in a bed it seemed, and the room was bright. Light from the window reflecting off the white walls, making me want to close my eyes again. I felt like I had slept for years, but I was still tired.

I heard the beeping of a machine and slowly turned my head towards the source of the noise. The muscles in my neck were stiff and my throat was sore. I felt so drowsy and everything seemed so blurry. What happened…? Then it hit me. I remembered everything and shot up from the bed.

I let out a scream, feeling an agonising burning on the back of my head as my right arm gave way under me, sending me back on the bed. I lifted my arm from under me to find it covered from the wrist to the elbow in bandages. _This can't be happening._

I looked around the room and noticing the fact that I was hooked up to a drip, the needle stuck in my vein. I couldn't stand needles, so I yanked it out whimper slightly, but that was nothing compared to the throbbing in my other arm.

I heard a faint knock at the door, turning to see Dr Meredith. "Oh! You're awake!" She came towards me and started to check my bandaged arm. "Now, I know you're in quite a bit of pain at the moment, but it there anywhere that hurts particularly?"

"The back of my head is killing me." I attempted to move, but gave up as the muscles in my neck ached.

"Well, after what happened to you, I'm not surprised." She took out a pen and starting jotting notes down on a click board.

"What did happen to me?" My voice cracked. I knew exactly what had happened, but I didn't want to believe it to be true.

Meredith gave me a sad and hopeless look. "Sheriff Forbes will be in here shorty. She'll tell you about what happened, take your statement and then decide on what course of action to take based on what's best for you." She handed me a couple of pain killers and a glass of water, before looking deep into my eyes. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." With that she left the room without another word.

I put the pain killers in my mouth and tried to swallow, but even with the water to wash them down, my throat burned. Within a minute there was another knock at the door followed by Sheriff Forbes and another police officer. She took the vacant seat by my bedside, taking out a note pad.

"Hi Alice. I know it's hard, but I need you to tell me everything you remember from last night."

"It's not going to help you." She stared at me, bewildered. "You saw what happened, you know exactly what he did to me, so what's the point in making me relive it?" The rage was building in the pit of my stomach, knotting itself over and over again.

"Alice, please-"

"I just don't see how I can add anything. You saw it. You saw the way he tried to chock the life out of me. Saw the way that he backhanded me across the room. Not caring when I smashed through those glass cabinet doors, cutting my arm open. Not caring when my head hit the wood so hard that I blacked out." My voice caught in my throat. Even though I was saying it all out loud, I still didn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, Alice, it's protocol, I need to get your statement."

I sighed and let out a humourless chuckle before slumping back down on the bed. I just didn't have the energy to get out of this one.

"Fine. I was dancing, he got jealous. He says he wants to talk, but instead he's been drinking and so decides to assault me. Is that good enough for you!?" I looked away, towards the window.

The sheriff was clearly shocked by my outburst, but gave a small nod. "If that's all you have to say at this time then I won't push you any further, but if you remember anything else then don't hesitate to tell us." She shifted in her seat, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Look, Alice, we need to have a discussion about where you will be staying from now on."

I turned my head back slowly, not wanting to cause myself any unnecessary pain. "What are you talking about?" I knew exactly what she was about to say, but I couldn't processes it.

"Your fathers been arrested and seeing as you're under 18, we can't let you return home by yourself, especially in the condition that you're in now. So, we will be moving you to another location for the time being, until we can settle on a more permanent solution for you."

"But where would I stay?" I could feel tears filling, but I refused to let them fall. I was fed up with being the weaker person all the time.

"Well, the normal procedure would be to move you to your next of kin, but obviously…" She trailed of not meeting my gaze, but I knew what she meant. _All your families dead or in jail now._ She continued. "Anyway, the next step would be to send you to a foster home, but being such a small town we just didn't have the money to set up one."

"So, what's my option then?"

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"We have decided to move you to the Boarding House, just outside of the town. It's owned by one of the council members, Zach, and he already has a few people staying there. I know that it's not what you want to happen, but it's what is best for you at this point in time."

I felt my windpipe tighten and then the tears started to fall. The Sheriff stood and passed me a box of tissues from the cabinet as a muttered a small 'thank you'.

"The doctors say that you should be able to leave tomorrow and we want you to get settled in at the Boarding House as soon as possible. Do we have your permission to pack your stuff and transfer it over?" I gave a quick nodded because I didn't have it in me to protest or fight anymore. "Thank you Alice and I'm sorry that this happened to you." With that they both left the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

It had all happened so fast but that was it. I had to start again, a new life, in a new place with people I didn't known. There was only so much strain my heart could take as I always seemed to be pushed to my very limit. I just wanted to end it all.

I was shaking uncontrollably at the thought of moving in to a stranger's house, having no idea what would be in store for me. They must have trusted this guy to look after me, so there was really no reason why I should have been worried. But all this confidence that I had developed suddenly felt so far away, leaving me back and square one. I couldn't stand this anymore.

I sat up slowly, wiping my forehead and neck, both damp with sweat. I checked the perimeter of the room; I noticed a small mirror and sink. I kicked the covers off and stopped, wincing slightly at the throbbing sensation in my arm. The pain killers had reduced some of the pain on my head, but not enough for me to forget about it.

I finally made my way to the mirror and my heart stopped at the mess that now covered my face and neck. No wonder my throat was so sore as a the bruises that covered it were a multitude of dark colours that normally shouldn't be on someone's skin. There were garish purple splotches across my cheek while others were more greyish and circled my eye, but still looked just as bad.

And it wasn't just the bruises. I could just make out a large gash in the center of my cheek too, most likely caused from the rings my father wore. I looked down at my chest and opened the hospital gown slightly. Lines travelled across the top of my collar bone and down my rib cage from the shards of glass, tearing into my flesh. I reached for the back of my head and felt a lump the size of a golf ball. I could hardly bear to look, but I had to so I knew what he had done to me.

A small part of me died on the inside when I realised that I would never be able to fulfil my Grans dying wish to keep my dad safe and look after him and love him. I was so confused from everything that had happened that I didn't know if I should be upset or angry.

I let out a small and humourless chuckle. At least I was right on one thing; he was a monster and I would never forget it.

* * *

**Ta da! Like I said, this chapter was more about explaining what was going to happen now in the story in terms of which direction it is going in, so I hope you all like this turn of events. And it was a lot shorter than the other chapters but I didn't want to spend too long writing about this. I was a bit nervous about this because I felt that in some parts that the scene wasn't ****believable, like the whole foster career thing, but I thought that it matched the story well with the council all being able to trust each other like one big happy family!**

**And, Zach's not dead! Like I said, this story is set about half way through season 1 and I really loved Zach's character, plus it fits in with my story quite nicely. Again thank so much for the positive feedback, I really appreciate it! See you soon! :)**


	11. Chapter 10 - Try

**Chapter 10 – Try **

**by Pink **

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_

_And does it make you wanna cry_

_When you're out there doing what you're doing_

_Are you just getting by_

_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_

_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

**Sunday afternoon**

I sat in the back of the police car and even though I wasn't under arrest, I still felt like my whole life was flashing before my eyes. Sheriff Forbs had been trying to calm my nervous all morning when she came to collect me after being discharged from the hospitals. I was still sore all over and the bruises still visible, but I could function again at least. The bandages on my arm were gone, leaving me with faded cuts.

The ride to the Boarding House was generally silent, which didn't seem to bother anyone enough to strike up a conversation. Then again, was there anything we could talk about? I had already grilled the sheriff on Zach and didn't really get much. All I knew was that he lived in Mystic Falls all his life and was one of the most trusted members of the council. Great.

My eyes widened when we pulled up outside a massive manor.

"Wait, this is the place?" It really was beautiful, but I could tell this house was old, by the looks of the grand widows and carvings in the dark wooden pillars.

The sheriff led me towards the large front door where she tugged on the string hanging from a bell, presumably an ancient doorbell. A man, probably in his mid to late thirties answered the door with a smile.

"Sheriff Forbs, always a pleasure." he said, welcoming her inside first. He then turned to me and flinched slightly, probably because of my gruesome injuries. He held out his hand. "You must be Alice. I'm Zach and welcome to the Boarding House." I took his hand but not as firmly as I would normally.

Whilst the sheriff looked through some paper work; I took the opportunity to look around at the exterior of the house, which was far grander than I would have ever expected. The fire place in the living room was absolutely magnificent and the walls lined with shelves and shelves of books. There was no denying that this was a beautiful home, with warm and homey looking rooms.

I started to think that moving here wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Well, I think that's done now. Thank you very much Zach for your help." Sheriff Forbs went for the door, stopping briefly giving me the same look that everyone else messed to be giving me. "Again Alice, I am sorry that this happened but I know that this is what is best for you." With that she was gone, leaving me alone in the foyer with Zach.

"I suppose I should show you to your new room then." I gestured me to follow him as we made our way up the large oak stair case. "As you've seen already the first floor has a parlour, kitchen and library, so feel free to use any of these rooms. The second floor has quite a few bedrooms and where your room will be. Then all that's left is the third floor, but that's just my room and storage. We have a basement as well, but there's nothing really down there."

I looked up at him, confused. "We?" I knew the sheriff had mentioned that Zach had other guests staying in the house, but she didn't offer any more information on the matter.

Zach seemed to stiffen under the question, stumbling over his words.

"Um, yes, well…my…nephews have been staying with me for a while." We came to a stop outside the door at the end of the corridor. "But I'm sure that they can introduce themselves, so I'll leave that to them. Anyway, here we are."

He opened the door and stepped aside, allowing me to get through. Stepping into the – I mean my -bedroom I felt as if I had stepped into another world entirely.

My eyes widen in awe, looking up at my walls, ceiling and floor which were all covered in the same dark wooden finish. On the far wall large French doors and windows, draped with soft white curtains opened out on to a balcony, letting natural light touch every corner of the room. Located at to the side left of the main door was a huge walk-in closet, attached to bathroom, complete with walk-in shower. Then, to top it all off, to the right of the door was a solid, wooden queen sized bed with down comforter and crisp clean linens. It was large enough not to feel cramped, but not so big it's a waste of space.

It was incredible and it was mine.

"Wow…"

"I hope the room is to your liking. All your clothes are in the closet already, but if there is anything else that you need then please let me know."

I tried to smile as much as I could, without tearing the small stitches in my cheek. "This is perfect. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it. Anyway, I have a council meeting to be getting to and won't be back till late. You don't mind staying here for a while, do you? Might give you chance to have a proper look around the house."

"Sure, that's fine."

He gave me a quick smile and nodded. "Good, well I best be off." He started to leave the room, but stopped in the door way. "Oh and I am expecting my nephews back later on, so don't be startled if some strangers walk in." He grinned at me, before leaving me with my thoughts as I collapsed on the bed.

The last few days had been so rushed, seeming to blur in to one and I wasn't quite sure how it had all happened. The best thing for me right now was to shut the pain out, just turn off any type of emotions that I had because that was the only way I was going to get through this. I had suffered too much in my life to want to care anymore. But then again, I had to try. I had to try and keep going because no matter how horrible my life was getting, I still had a small amount of hope.

I let out a yawn, as I felt my consciousness ebbing away, and then all my thoughts ended.

* * *

_I was running, I wasn't sure why but I knew I had to get away. He was coming for me and I couldn't stop him. There were corridors everywhere, leading in to all different directions. Which way?!_

_I bolted to my right, seeing the window at the far end. I pounded against the glass until my fingers scraped on the window latches. I pulled with all the strength that I had left in my body, but it just wouldn't budge. _

_He was going to find me!_

_I turned to run back the way I had come, but ended up slamming into his hard chest, locking his arms around me._

_He pulled my head to the side, his teeth grazing my ear. "I win." _

I shot straight up, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I looked all around me feeling completely disorientated. I let out a ragged sigh when I realised I was in the Boarding House. Thank God. That was a terrible nightmare. Images flashed through my head all at once. _How would I be able to sleep after that? _I thought as I lowered my body back on to the bed and stared at the ceiling. _What the hell?_

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 10:23 p.m. I felt like I should try to get some more sleep, but my body was to on edge and afraid to return back into that nightmare. Plus, my head was killing me. I needed to take a walk.

As I stepped out of the comfort of my room, I stood in the corridor, trying to make out any sounds to tell me Zach might be home. I assumed not, seeing as when my father went to council meetings, they seemed to last until midnight. Guess I was going to have to entertain myself.

I made my way to the living room and found a lit fire, making the room feel warm and welcoming. I grabbed a book from the shelf with the intention of reading it, but when I settled down in the large lounge chair, my gaze was captivated by the fire.

The fire's flames were as fingers of death, reaching up to claim a victim as they danced across the charred wood. They were so beautiful, yet there was something menacing behind them as if you turned your back for a moment, they would swallow you in to the scotching bliss of hell. The fire slowly died down, plunging the room in to a dim light.

I shook my head, feeling light headed. How long had I been here…?

I had to stop this! As of lately, I couldn't get these dark thoughts out of my head of death, pain and struggle. Not only this, but my emotions seemed to become uncontrollable, many of which had started to blur into one. Grief, happiness, passion, fear, love, pride, rage, sorrow, lust… It was becoming too much.

I was jerked from my thoughts when I heard the front door slam shut, unexpectedly, and the sound of cheerful whistling. I turned around in the chair, letting my hair wipe round and surround my face, to see who it was and felt my jaw fall open.

"Damon?! What the hell are you doing here?"

He looked back, mirroring my expression. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I live here!"

My heart was caught in my throat as I tried to process what I had just heard.

"Wait, so you're Zach nephew…and Stefan…" He nodded, smirking slightly at how slow I was putting this all together. "Oh God, no!" I sank back in my seat covering my face with my hands. _This was just typical!_

I met his gaze when I heard him chuckle as he moved in my direction, his eyes piercing deep into mine and his smirk never leaving his face. As he neared, I moved backwards on the seat until I was pressed up against the arm of the chair. He lowered himself onto the chair next to me, my body tensing.

But his face change insanity. I realised that this was the first time he had seen my injuries I felt the tears prick the corners of my eyes. He lent forward, locking his gaze with mine as his fingers rested on my shoulders, asking my permission without using any words. I gave him a small nod as his fingers brushed the bruises on my neck leading up to my face.

He pulled back when I let out a hushed whimper. It wasn't because it was painfully, but everything ache or felt strained. His cold eyes were locked to mine with clenched shut jaw, clearly trying to hold back his inner anger. But there was something else behind them and I wasn't sure whether it was light or dark, but I saw desire.

Just then the door flew open, with Stefan and Zach entering the house. They both stopped short of the living room, eyes shifting back and forth between me and Damon. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I jumped from my seat and headed for the stairs, struggling up them as fast as I could without tripping or making more of a scene.

I ran straight for my room, slamming the door behind me and locking it. I slumped to the floor with my back against the door, a limp puddle of quivering, quaking fear, anger and adrenaline. I cupped my face in my hands and just sobbed.

I could hear them arguing from my room, making me heave at the thought that I had caused this family fall out in their own home. I couldn't stand it anymore.

I felt something surge from my gut and into my throat as I ran to the bathroom, collapsing on the floor by the toilet. I chocked as it left my mouth, expected the crude after taste of stomach acid, but it tasted different, more metallic. I looked into the murky water and gasped at the horror sense in front of me.

I had vomited blood.

* * *

**Well this was a really fun chapter to write for me! The story is picking up some pace and some interesting stuff is going to be happening soon. I love writing Zach's character because it's nice to write him as a happy person rather than the sad personality that he had in the short time he was on the show. **

**Let me know what you guys think and stay tuned for more as I will be updating again at some point today! :) **


	12. Chapter 11 - Please Don't Leave Me

**Chapter 11 – Please Don't Leave Me**

**by Pink**

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many times I've kicked you outta here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

_Da da da, da da_

_ I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_But my heart is broken_

_Da da da, da da_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me._

**Monday morning**

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. I was too restless and too on edge after everything that had happened, plus the arguing between the three men seemed to continue late into the night. But I had to face the day ahead, as much as I wanted to just curl up in a ball and waste the day away.

I got to my feet with a groan, stretching on my tiptoes and relishing as the kinks in my spine snapped back into place. I looked in the mirror and noticed that most of the swelling on my cheek had gone down and my throat had started to clear up. I brushed my hair up into a high pony tail and threw on a pair of jean shorts, knee high socks with combat boots and blouses. I was only going to be lounging around the house, but felt like I should make an effort.

I scrubbed my teeth thoroughly, desperate to get rid of that awful taste of blood. I had brushed my teeth before bed, but it was just the thought that all of that had come out of my mouth. I pushed the memory out of my mind, having no intention of reliving it.

I was determined to start her day with a smile. My stomach gave a growl and I released I hadn't had a proper meal for days; hospital food was just plain disgusting to me.

I made my way down to the kitchen when heard talking coming from the room. Stefan and Zach. I hovered at the entrance nervously. I didn't want any of the events from last night to be brought up, but I had to eat something. Oh well.

I made my way through the door, forcing a small smile.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Alice! I was wondering when you were coming down. Would you like anything to eat? I'm making pancakes." Zach seemed to be in a much better mood from last night and Stefan was even smiling.

"Sure that sounds great." I was proud at the fact that I managed to keep my tone at such an even level.

As Zach went to work on the food, I made my way to the dining room with Stefan. I couldn't exactly tell him to leave me alone, after all this was his house. I took the seat closest to the door, whilst Stefan took the seat next to me, but not so close that he invaded my personal space.

There was an awkward moment of silences both Stefan spoke. "So, did you have a good night sleep?"

"It was great, thank you. I did feel a bit ill, but I guessed that was just down to the all the pills I've been taking." I shifted in my seat, feeling on edge. I didn't want to tell him about the blood or the restless sleep or the fact that I heard them arguing all night.

"I'm sorry," I looked up at him, confused. "About what I said to you on Friday night about Damon. I know you like him, but I just want you to be careful. My brother can be very selfish at times."

"So I've heard." I didn't want to talk about the matter anymore, because it just made me mad. I let out a sigh and I stuck my hand out to him. "Let's start again, clean slate. Hi, I'm Alice Jenkins." I let a grin take over my lips and he gave a small smile, taking my hand in a light hold.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore and welcome to the Boarding House."

"Pancakes!" Zach strolled into the room, looking quite proud of himself in the way he managed to balance four plated. He laid one in front of me and the smell hit me instantly causing my stomach to twist in knots, wanting nothing more than to fill myself up to bursting point.

"Good morning everyone!" My eyes shot up from the plate as Damon strolled into the room, a smirk plastered across his face as he took the seat opposite me. The warm and cheery atmosphere was now gone, leaving the place feeling empty and pointless.

After a few short moments of quite, the men started to discuss their plans for the day with the council and the upcoming festival. I rolled my eyes. Another one? After what happened at the last party, I didn't exactly feel up to going to anymore. As the conversation went on I could feel myself becoming more distant and distracted. It wasn't because I was thinking of something else, but I could feel myself becoming lightheaded.

"Alice?" My head snapped to the side seeing Stefan watching me with a weary and worried look. He knew something was wrong. His eyes widened as he shot up from the table and sped out of the room. It was then I could feel the wetness under my nose. _Shit!_

"Oh god…I…" I tried to move from the seat, but ended up stumbling backwards into the wall as black spots appeared in my vision.

Zach was beside me as Damon stood from his seat and heading for the door.

"I'm gonna go check on Stefan and be right back."

Zach gave a quick nod before turning back to me, panic all over his face.

"Sorry about Stefan, but he isn't too good around blood…" He trailed off, not meeting my gaze. "Are you are alright?"

"I'm alright, I just…" I couldn't put my figure on why my nose was bleeding; I mean it had been completely fine for the last few days. And then it hit me. "My tablets for my blood pressure. I haven't had them in a few days; I just forgot to pick them up from the pharmacy…"

Zach touched my shoulder, trying to calm me down. "It's okay. Did you want me to go get them for you? I was heading up town anyway, but are you going to be alright here on your own?"

"Yes, please. Thank you. I should be fine, I'm just gonna go clean myself up."

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Zach gave me his best reassuring look before running for the front door.

I was alone. Finally. I blink away my tears and focused on walking forwards, determined to make it to my room. I got to the first step when the light-headiness took over once again as I felt my knees turn to jelly. I couldn't do it. There was no way I was making it up these stairs.

I fell back from the step, crashing into the far wall. My breathing became ragged as I tried to contemplate what to do next. The corners of my eyes began to turn black, everything blotted out and nothing mattered. All I could think of was the world crashing around me in a messy blur. But before I could hit the floor I felt a muscular pair of arms grab me as I sank deeper into the dark abyss.

* * *

I didn't want to wake up, but I felt as it I was drowning. My eyes shot open, panicked I let out ragged breaths, trashing about as someone tried to restrain me.

"Stop!" His voice shatters through my ears like a bullet through glass. I could feel the sweat dripping from body as my heart races uncontrollably. I thought I was back in my house, but I wasn't. It was the Boarding House. I was with Damon.

The smell of cologne hit me at the same time as his voice. "Hey, it's me! You're okay, darling, you're safe." His voice was rough with some emotion I couldn't identify, but it was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard; smooth like jazz music.

But even with the voice on an angel, I couldn't control myself as pushed him aside, jumping off the bed in a bid for the door, but just ended up crashing to the floor. I let out whimper from the initial pain, feeling tears burn and run down my cheeks. My body was shaking so uncontrollably that I didn't notice when Damon had me gathered in his arms and lowering me back on to the bed.

With a sigh he reached over to my face and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Take deep breaths," he advised quietly as he preached himself on the edge of the bed.

I have no idea why I was crying, but at that point my emotions were beyond my control after building them up so much over the last few days. I did as Damon asked, taking deep breaths, gradually slowing my heart rate down as I gazed in to his gorgeous eyes. Every time he got close to me, I just found that I got so flustered around him making it impossible to ignore. Right now my emotions were so fried that I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide any reaction, especially when he was so close to me.

"Have you calmed down now?" He offered with a stiff smile.

"Yes. I…I…" I tried my best to string a sentence together, but stopped, wincing as my head began throbbed again.

"Hey, it's okay." He reached out, placing a hand on top of my knee. "Lucky I found you when I did, otherwise that would have been one nasty fall."

"Is Zach back?" I could tell by the look on his face that that was the last person he wanted to talk about.

"Actually Zach got held up in town, but don't worry, I cleaned you up best I could while you were out."

"Thank you." Damon gave me a surprised look, as if he hadn't expected me to say anything, but gave a small nod before turning to leave. I could feel my throat dry up. _He was leaving me?_ "Damon?"

He turned halfway back to look at me, his eyes intense on mine as a little half smile tugged at his immaculate lips.

"Please…don't leave me…I…" I wasn't sure what I was asking; all I knew was that I didn't want him to go. "I don't want to be alone."

"Don't worry, princess, I'm just gonna get you some water and be right back. Promise."

After Damon left, I laid back down on the bed and tried to piece together what had happened. I looked at the clock and saw that at least 6 hours had passed. Was that even possible to be out that long?

I was suddenly ripped from my train of thought. I heard banging on the far wall and as I crossed the room the sounds got louder and more violent. I exited my room and stood motionless, waiting for some indication of what the noise was. I knew it was none of my business to what was going on in the room, but something was drawing me there.

Walking slowly to the door, my hand started to shake as I gripped the door handle and pushed forward. I stepped further into the door way as eyes scanned around the dark room and it was nothing special, just a few broken chairs and…blood.

Then I heard an unfamiliar sound, turning around to find Stefan standing right in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I didn't mean to intrude..."

He stepped forward, grabbing my arm. I tried to jerk away but then my eyes adjusted to the darkness and fear consumed me. Stefan's face was horrifying as his eyes turned red with dark veins pulsing underneath them and on to his checks. The corners of this mouth pulled up into a grin, revealing sharpened, blood stained canines. His glare was cold and burned with danger as he lunged at me.

I let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! So, what did you think?! Some crazy, supernatural stuff is finally happening! Yay! I tried to build the suspense up a bit at the end and leave you at a bit of a cliff-hanger so hopefully I have achieved that. In case you haven't already guessed, now is going to be my favourite part of the story as I will now be going in to more detail about the vampires of Mystic Falls as well as the twists and turns in the plot coming to light. **

**Like I have mention before, there are a few things that you guys should be picking up on in the story that keep being repeated, but those will start to get solved and explained in the next few chapters. **

**Anyway, I hope you have been enjoying this so far and thank you for the great feedback and reviews as it really helps me when I am writing. Stay tuned for more coming very soon! :)**


	13. Chapter 12 - Runaway

**Chapter 12 – Runaway **

**by Pink**

_I'm too young to be_

_Taken seriously_

_But I'm too old to believe_

_All this hypocrisy_

_And I wonder_

_How long it'll take them to see my bed is made_

_And I wonder_

_If I was a mistake_

_I might have nowhere left to go_

_But I know that I cannot go home_

_These voices trapped inside my head_

_Tell me to run before I'm dead_

_Chase the rainbows in my mind_

_And I will try to stay alive_

_Maybe the world will know one day_

_Why won't you help me run away_

**Monday Afternoon**

There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide; all I could do was stare at the monster in front of me, the creature from hell. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as he knocked me to the floor, straddling my small body as he pulled my head to the side, nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Just a taste…" With that Stefan reared back, plunging his fangs into my neck like shards of glass ripping in to my skin. The pain was extricating, but not a single sound escape my lips, I was in much shock to react and make it real. _This was a nightmare, it had to be!_

Suddenly I felt his weight flying back as his teeth were ripped from my neck, making me shriek at the sight all of the blood now dripping from my neck and covering my heaving chest. I could hear shouting, arguing and crashing as I tried to focus my gaze on the violent noises. My ears were ringing and my neck burning as I struggled to my feet. It hadn't been a nightmare, it had been real.

I felt a pair of small hands on my arm, as I tried to pull away I realised it was Elena._ What the hell was she doing here?_

"Alice, it's okay, I can explain." Her voice was as frantic as mine would have been if I had the courage to use my voices, but I couldn't.

"What the hell were you thinking Elena!?" My head snapped to the second voice in the room, my eyes now focused on the cold and detached gaze of Damon. He was staring at me, but his eyes rested on the side of my neck as his eyes turned in the same way Stefan's had. _This was not happening!_

"No…no more…!" I shoved past Elena then Damon, running to the stairs. I had to get away.

I'd made it to the parlour and was meters way from the door, when I suddenly slammed into a strong, hard body. My eyes widen and I slowly stepped back. It was impossible! He was with Elena, upstairs moments ago. His eyes had returned to the beautiful crystal blue, but that didn't mean that I was any less scared of him.

"You…y-you…stay…away from…m-me…" I backed up as much as I could, until my back hit the wall as he closed in on me. I was trapped.

"Listen to me, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk." He reached his hand out, attempting to brush the stray hairs out of my face and out of my wound, but I batted his hand away.

"Don't touch me." My voice was firm as I tried to hide my fear, but it was written all over my face as he smirked and continued to move his hand towards my face. That was the last straw.

I pulled my hand right back, giving him a good, hard slap across the face, snapping his head to the side. My hand stung and sent shock waves up my arm. He was stunned, momentarily, by slowly brought his face to mine again.

His eyes were burning as he leaned in closer, separating us by mere centimeters.

His voice was low and husky, "Don't ever do that again."

"Fuck you." I mimicked his tone perfectly, but bit the inside of my cheek. _Had I gone too far? _

His eyes were still on fire after my little stunt, but he allowed a smirk to play on the corner of his mouth as he let out a slight chuckle and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull back with everything I had, but his grip was intense, undoubtedly going to leave marks, as he dragged me behind him back through the parlour.

I was feeling lightheaded from the attack, but that didn't stop me from yanking my arm to the point that I could have pulled it from the socket.

"You know, this would have been a whole lot easier if you would just cooperate." His voice was cheerily and amused, but I knew better. He was a monster.

Before I had time to react, Damon pulled me up against his chest, looking down at me with a humoured expression as I struggled against him. He let out a sigh and had me over his shoulder within seconds as I felt a gust of wind shot by my face, sucking the air from my lungs. Within a few moments, he sat me back down on to the counter in my bathroom. _Wait, my bathroom?_

The panic was back. "H-how…the hell did you do that?!" He didn't speak, but instead held his hand out to my face. _Not this again._

I raised my fist, with the intention of punching him square in the face, but in a flash he had both my hands pinned down in one of his in my lap. His face was like stone, unmoving and emotionless as he tugged on my arms, pulling me towards him.

"Don't. I've told you once and I will tell you once more, don't ever do that again. Trust me, I could be doing a lot worse." _He was crazy!_ "Now are you gonna be a good girl and let me treat your wounds so you don't bleed out over these perfectly white towels?" The amusement was back in his tone but I remained speechless.

I didn't know how to react. Of course I wanted to get the gaping hole in my neck fixed, but I didn't want to spend another second with him. His mood swings were really starting to give me whip lash as my stomach ache, the same cramped feeling from last night. _Shit!_

"I'm gonna be sick!" I jumped from the counter, slamming past Damon and fell to the floor by the toilet. I coughed and sputtered as the taste of pancakes came from the back of my throat and burned like acid. But there was no blood this time. _Probably because most of my blood was now on the floor or on my clothes!_

When I thought I was done, I attempted to pull back but felt my gutted heave up into my mouth as I chocked on the remaining sick. My hair was in my eyes as I placed my hands on either side of the toilet. _Fuck! I was going get it in my hair!_

Just then I felt a pair of hands brushing my hair from my face, rubbing my spine up and down in a soothing way. Damon lent forward and pressed his lips to my ear.

"There we go, let it all out." His voice was encouraging and sweet considering the situation that we were both in. But I couldn't let him me corrupt me. His brother attacked me and he had threatened me. Nothing had changed.

"Leave me alone!" Even though I had finished throwing up, I choked on my vocals, the taste of bile on my teeth and tongue.

Damon let out a husky laugh from his chest. "If I recall, princess, I say it was a mere 10 minutes that you were begging me not to leave you, so I am just keeping my promise." He pulled me to my feet and pushed me towards the counter. "Now, let's see how we should fix you up…"

He pressed his figure to his bottom lip and tapped it repeatedly as he studied my neck, leaning forward to brush the remaining hairs from the wound. I winced at the feeling as more blood trickled down my collar bone. I didn't want to believe any of it but the throbbing from the wound had otherwise convinced me.

Finally, Damon straightened up, cocking his head to the side. "Well it's not life threating, if that's what you're thinking. I'll just have to stick a bandage on it and then you'll be fine."

He looked through the draws and found a thick, square bandage, placing it on my neck and covering the whole bite.

"How could you say that?! Your brother attacked me, tore into my neck with his teeth! Something like that just doesn't go away so I'll be heading straight to the police station and getting the hell out of this house!" I made a run for the door, but was grabbed from behind and spun around to face the monster.

"You're not going anywhere. My brother and I have worked for years to keep our secret and I am not going to have some little girl screwing that up. So sit down, shut up and behave." Damon gave me a light shove, but it was enough to send me back on to the bed. He leaned over me giving me a cold, hard stare.

"Stay."

With that he jumped off the bed and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him. I was in shock. Everything that had just happened was real, but I couldn't take any of it in. His brother attacked me, bit me and…drank my blood.

It wasn't possible, it just couldn't. This was something that you watched in the horror films or read in books. It wasn't meant to be real.

I made my way over to the door, carefully taking the handle and giving the door a light shove. But nothing happened. I rattled the handle again realising it was now locked. _Locked? _He'd actually locked me in here!

I reached in my pockets, desperate to find my phone, only to remember that I had left it in the kitchen this morning. My palms became sweaty as I tried to think of something, anything that would get me out of this mess and as far away from here as possible.

The balcony.

I dashed for the French doors, squinting slightly as the bright, orange rays of sun setting in the horizon. I didn't want to be a part of this.

I climbed over the railing and stood on the edge of balcony. It was too far to jump down, but I knew I would make it down if I used the drain pipe just by the wall. I used to do rock climbing as a child so sliding down a pipe was pretty simple, but I had to act fast. If they were what I thought they were, then they would soon notice that I was gone.

Once on the ground, I snuck around the house to the front and pound down the road, not daring to look back. I had no idea where I was running to, but by the time I stopped I was stood on the front porch of my Grans house. I searched for the spare key behind the plant pots and before I knew it, I had collapsed on my bed in my old room.

I wanted to cry, but what would be the point in that. No one was going to hear me or care that I was in so much pain and so confused. I closed my eyes, not to sleep, but in the need to mentally to block the world out.

I didn't register how much time had passed, but by the time I open my eyes, it was pitch black outside. I looked to my side, spotting my family photo frame on the bedside cabinet. My eyes focused on the little girl in the image. She looked so happy and safe and she had a family that loved her…It made me sick.

In a fit of rage and lobbed the frame at the far wall, smashing it to pieces on the floor. How had my life gone so wrong?

"Well that wasn't very clever," A voice boomed from the window sill, causing me to fall back on the floor and looking up into the demons burning blue orbs. "One for breaking your cute, little picture frame, and two for thinking that you could get away from me."

Damon was in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed securely in front of his chest, watching me.

"How…?"

I watched as he slowly pushed himself away from the wall and made his way over me, a grin playing on his perfect lips. "Let's not play these silly games, darling, you know what I am and what I am capable of, so let's not go making a scene."

I slowly started to back out of the room, but with each step I took he took two steps closer, obviously knowing that I was going to make a run for it. He stopped, a meter or so from me, when I had my back pressed against the bedroom door, my hand wrapped around the door knob.

His eyes began to dilate as he spoke in a smooth but firm tone, "You're not going to scream or struggle and you're going to come with me, back to the Boarding House."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you." With that I turned on my heel and threw the door open, with the intention of getting away from him, but ended up coming face to face with Stefan.

I was trapped.

* * *

**Okay, so I am not 100% happy with the way this chapter planned out, but it does help in the build up to the next one. So trust me, things are going to be explained and solved. I should point out now as well that the story will get slightly dark, not by much but just a little more violent to reflect the dark side to Mystic Falls. **

**Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think so far. Should I keep writing or change the direction of the story...? Thanks :)**


	14. Chapter 13 - Monster

**Chapter 13 – Monster **

**by Lady Gaga**

_He licked his lips, said to me_

_Girl, you look good enough to eat_

_Put his arms around me_

_Said, "Boy, now get your paws right off me"_

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_

_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

_ That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster._

**Monday Evening**

I wanted to scream and run but I had nowhere to go as Stefan stepped closer to me, making me back my way in to Damon's body. My breathing became panicked and uncontrollable as my heart beat at my rib cage.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you I promise." Stefan tried giving me a reassuring look, as he spoke, but my mind kept flashing back to the moment in the bedroom. He grazed at me, confused, before looking up at Damon. "I thought you were going to calm her down?"

"I tried but like I already told you, she can't be compelled. I've tried twice and it hasn't worked. You try." Damon gave me a slight push in the back, making me step forward, inches away from Stefan's face as he studied me with intense eyes.

_What was wrong with these two psychos?_

"No, I believe you. Is she wearing vervain at all?"

"I checked her after she fainted back at the house but didn't find anything." I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as he stepped close to me, but never touching. "Any other theories, brother?"

I hated the way that they were talking about me, acting as if I wasn't there or that I was too much of an imbecile to understand what they were on about. It irritated me and pissed me off to the point that I could feel that burning rage in side of me that felt like I was going to explode.

I could feel my normally calm and pleasant demeanour slowly changed and my face twist as the anger consumed my emotions. My nostrils were flaring in an attempted to control my breathing as my hands closed into fists.

"Well, we could take her back to the Boarding House, calm her down and then start to come up with an action plan…"

Stefan never got to finish his sentence as I swung with a right uppercut to the head that sent him flying from one side of the room to the hall way. His body made contact with the opposite wall and he slid to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

A grin played on my lips as I felt a pair of hands wrap around my arms, pulling them behind my back. It was probably the biggest mistake of my life to try and take on a monster, but it felt fucking good.

"Whoa there, princess, I'm the only one allowed to inflict that sort of pain on him." Damon tightened his grip around me as I struggled against him. "Stefan, get off the floor." He said, with an annoyed tone.

As Stefan got back to his feet, he rubbed face, clearly still shocked that I had actually hit him. He deserved it though. He slowly made his way towards me, reaching his hands out in front of him in defence. I felt myself grinning as a small, yet menacing giggle escaped my lips.

"So you attack me, bite me and then breaking into my house, and you don't think you deserved that punch?!" I couldn't help but laugh at the situation as Stefan face shot from mine and Damon's with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen, but please let us explain." His voice was pleading.

I tried to form a sentence, but I was stunned; I wanted to know what was really going on and for them to explain themselves, but I didn't want to be a part of this world. I wanted to lead a normal life, or at least what was left of it. With all the pain, loss and suffering I had undergone, I doubted that much more could affect me.

I took a deep breath as I thought of the right way to word my answer.

"Fine, I'll come with you, you tell me what the hell has gone on and then you leave me alone."

"Okay. Damon?" Stefan gestured to his brother, who let out a long sigh before slow releasing my arms but still stood close behind me. "Right, I'm going to go find Elena and make sure she's okay, so Damon's going to take you back to the house, but I promise you all of your questions will get answer tonight."

In reality, I was a trembling wreck on the inside because of my growing fear and panic that seemed to be consuming me by the minute, but I managed to keep a face like stone, gritting my teeth. I had to be strong and show that no matter what happened, the situation couldn't affect me anymore to give them more leverage over me.

I felt my eyes widen as Stefan sped out of the room, at light speed and a little glimmer of hope now that he was gone, but I realised that I still wasn't alone as Damon stepped forward, pushing himself right up close to my back. Normally I would have been okay with such close contact with him, but these last few hours had proved that I knew nothing about him.

He brought his head to my shoulder, leaning into my ear as he whispered, "After you."

I was frozen with fear, not just because of what had happened, but that everything had come down to this, being with a stranger in my own house. I wanted to move and follow his demands, but my legs didn't register what my brain was screaming at them as my heart worked into over drive. I closed my eyes and tried to focus but the thought of Damon stood behind me made it impossible.

"You should really learn how to control that heart rate of yours. It really gives you away when you're trying to show that you have no fear when clearly you do." He emphasised his words and inhaled deeply, taking my scent from my hair and neck. "Plus, the sound of the blood pumping around your body makes me crazy."

I stiffened under his words as he let out a small chuckle. "It's alright, sweetheart, unlike my brother I can control my thirst, so you don't need to worry. Just do as I say and we won't have any issues." He came to the front of me and held out his arm the same way he did that night outside the Grill when he had walked me back inside.

I was hesitant in taking his arm, knowing full well what he was capable of, but I knew I didn't have a choice in the matter, after all I had agreed to go back to the house with them. I glared at him as a smug look formed on his flawless, chiselled features. _He was just being childish now._ I shoved past and making my own way down the stairs.

By the time I had made it to the bottom, he was already in front of me, holding the door open the way a gentleman would for a lady. I couldn't help but smile slightly at the gesture and mutter a small thank you as we exited the house. His car, a Camaro convertible of some sorts, was a parked just outside and was a beautiful shade of blue, almost the same colour as his perfect eyes.

I mentally slapped myself and tried to look at anything that would distract me. _I wasn't meant to be attracted to this monster!_ I mean, yes, he was absolutely perfection in every way possible, but he was still a psychopath with a deranged brother and secrets.

"Are you just going to stand there all evening or actually get in the car?" I hadn't realised that I had been stood there for that long and bit the inside of my cheek, making my way around the car but stopped after hearing a snigger escape Damon's lips. "Other side, sweetheart."

I looked up at him, confused, but it hit me eventually, cars were a left hand drives over here. I had gotten so used to right hand drive back in England; I was just programmed to go to the left side passenger seat. _Damn it. _My cheeks felt hot, so I quickly covered them, hoping that he wouldn't see the bright red colour now burning my skin.

I made my way to the other side of the car, yanking the door open and plonking myself on the seat before Damon could make any side comments about me or what had just happened. I was not in the mood for him and his attitude right now.

But as soon as I breathed, I felt a warm, happy feeling rise through my body. This car smelt like him. His scent was everywhere and I couldn't get enough of it. It was musky with a hint of ripe fruit and oak, then coated in the irresistible smell of his cologne. It was beautiful, just like him…

I quickly snapped out of it as the man himself settled in the car, his trade mark smirk playing on his lips. I gasped as his arm suddenly extended in front of me, slightly brushing against my chest. I sat frozen as he grabbed my seat belt tightly in his hand and slowly pulled it around me, fastening it securely. I exhaled sharply once he'd moved back, settling the car in gear and taking off down the narrow road ahead.

The trip to house was silent, with only the hum of the engine making the awkwardness just about bearable. I kept my eyes to the side, aimlessly staring out of the window and thinking about what was in store for me at the house. It couldn't be anything to bad, after all Stefan did look like he might have had a break down had I not agreed to let them explain the situation.

I was still beyond words to describe how mad, upset and scared I was about everything that had happened to me back at the house, but deep down, I kinda felt sorry for Stefan. I mean, it couldn't be easy being an absolute freak and a monster that people feared or hated.

I felt the same way about Damon, but with his consent attitude and side comments, it made it difficult to feel anything towards him than frustration at the moment.

I was jerked from my train of thought at the touch of someone brushing my hair from my shoulder. I turned to see Damon, staring at me with intense eyes but still a sadistic smile.

"Wake up, Dolly Daydream. We're home."

True enough, we were back at the Boarding House, which looked even more menacing in the darkness of the night. It sent shivers up my spine and rattled my entire frame. I could do this.

Once again, Damon held the front door open for me, which pissed me off this time around, earning him a glare.

"You know I am capable of opening a door myself."

"Ahh, don't pout about it, darling. Besides, I was being a gentleman; I thought girls like you appreciated things like that." He tilted his head to the side, eyeing me up and down before settling on my gaze again. A slight chuckle rumbled in his chest as he pushed the door closed behind him and stepped through to the parlour. "Well, Saint Stefan isn't home yet and Zach still isn't back, so make yourself at home." His tone was sarcastic.

I didn't really have much of a choice but to follow him to the parlour, taking up a seat on the far side of him. This was my home and all my stuff was upstairs, but it felt wrong, like I didn't belong here anyway.

Damon held out a glass towards me. "Drink, sweetheart?"

He really knew how to push my buttons. I pushed his hand away, my frustration building.

"Stop calling me that! Okay? No more 'darling' or 'sweetheart' or 'princess'! My name is Alice and I would appreciate it if you would call me as such because, trust me, I could come up with many new nicknames for you, jackass."

Damon cocked his head to the side and leaned forward, pressing me in to the arm of the chair, his eyes drinking in every aspect of my body, from the sides of my neck to the swells of my breasts. He grinned at me, noticing my uneven breathing as he brought his hand to face, stroking a stray hair from my cheek. Finally his gaze rested on my hand, lifting it in his to bring in closer to his face.

"You still didn't tell me where this beautiful, little ring came from, Alice." I hated the way he said my name, exaggerating every syllable, but I didn't comment on it, I was trying to avoid any more confrontation with him.

"I told you, it was a gift from my Gran before she died." I tried yanking my hand from his, but his grip was like a vice and all I managed to achieve was him pulling me towards him, our face inches apart. It wasn't so much the close contact that scared me, but the way he looked at me in that sadistic way. Panic filled my eyes and my breathing became ragged as it dawn on me that this…thing wasn't human, even if I had tried to believe for a split second.

Suddenly, the front door of the house swung open as Stefan hurried inside, Elena close behind him. Fear was evident all over her face, whereas Stefan was expressionless, he didn't even comment on what was going on between me and his brother.

"Damon, we have a big problem."

Damon let out a long and annoyed sigh, never taking his eyes off me. "Seriously Stefan, what could be worse than…"

"Zach's dead."

* * *

**Wow, now that was a lot for just one chapter. Hopefully I didn't bombard you guys with too much information and I hope that nothing seemed repetitive. Now the length of my chapters are getting longer as I have a lot of story development, however this will also mean that I won't be able to upload as many chapters a day, so it will most likely be a chapter everyday day or so. But I promise that I am 100% committed to this story and am determined to finish it. :)**

**And yes, Zach is dead...again. Oh well, it was fun to write him while it lasted, but it will all be explained soon!**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think or if there is ways that I could improve my writing. It would be a big help. Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. Chapter 14 - Something's Not Right

**Chapter 14 – Something's Not Right**

**by Cold War Kids**

_You said you like old cars_

_I bought a beat up brown Dodge_

_It was smoking black_

_And died in your front yard_

_ You follow whose dating who_

_But, but when it comes to you_

_One is pulled a dozen_

_Different ways in the mind_

_ Something is not right with me_

_Something is not right with me_

_Something is not right with me_

_How was I supposed to know?_

__**Monday evening**

Even after hearing that news Damon's face never left mine as his lips pressed in to a thin line, trying to control his anger. No one had spoken or even moved for the past minute, everyone terrified of making a move at all or to react, hoping that this was just a mistake. Zach couldn't be dead. He went out this morning to get my pills and promised to be back.

This just couldn't be happening.

Damon released my hand and slowly turned in the chair to face his brother, his expression a mixture of pissed, yet sarcastic. "Oh and how sad it is that he's dead, but really we can morn his lose later. Right now we have a bigger problem on our hands, like sorting out little miss here."

I was in shock, not just of how he had referred to me but that he had pushed the aside the fact that his uncle and friend was now dead and he couldn't give a damn. My eyes widened in horror at that moment as Stefan nodded in agreement, before turning back to Elena.

Her face was pleading, like she knew something bad was going to happen, but she was powerless in the matter. I could see her body tense all over, taking Stefan's hand and making their way around into the main parlour where Damon and I were sat.

I felt all three pairs of eyes glued to me; studying me like a cat would stake a mouse before going in for the kill.

"I know this is hard for you to take in, with everything that has happened. We wouldn't be telling you any of this unless it was absolutely necessary, but we have exhausted every other option." Elena voice sound as if it was at break point, as she took a large gulp. "I suppose that you have already worked out that Stefan and Damon aren't exactly human but-"

"I know what they are. I'm not stupid." I cut her off, my tone sharp and firm.

I could feel my lungs tighten as a burning sensation rushed through my veins, heating me up in a red hot rage that made me want to explode.

Elena looked shocked and slightly taken back by my reaction, but she managed to keep herself composed. "Okay, so-"

"Come on Elena, let's not beat around the bush; I know their vampires after Stefan ripped in to my artery with his teeth without as much as a thought! So, let's just cut the crap and get to the main point on why I am here so I can just leave."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Damon had leant forward again, not touching me, but enough to send sparks shooting up my arms and down my spine.

"What Damon is trying to say is that, we…I mean, me especially, have a lot of explaining to do." Unlike his brother's eyes, Stefan's held certain warmth that made me want to believe him and at least try to understand the situation.

I took a long and much need breath, think carefully on how I was going to word my question in a calm way. "Why did you attack me?"

"I so sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear." His eyes didn't gloss over with tears, but it looked like he just wanted to break down. "I'm not exactly…comfortable around human blood; it just drives me a little crazy sometimes, so I try to only feed on animal blood. But when I smelt the blood on you at the dinner table, I panicked. I went straight to Elena's and she helped in calming me down, but it wasn't enough. I came home and feasted on so many blood bags, I just passed out and when I came to…" Stefan trailed off, not daring to meet my gaze.

"And then I came in the room and you just lost it?" He nodded his head slightly as if ashamed at what he had done. I bit my lip, worried at how my response might affect him. "Look, I'm completely not okay with what happened, but what's done is done. I accept your apology."

I saw a small smile tug at Stefan's lips and Elena leaned in closer to him, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. It made me feel ill just watching them. Don't get me wrong, it's always nice to show a bit of love and affection, but not when two other people are in the room and you're making it pretty obvious.

I diverted my eyes, but was met by an intense stare from Damon. As the seconds past, I decided that looking at him was the worse of the two directions, so I turned back to Stefan and Elena, clearing my throat in a loud and obvious way.

"So, you said that you would answer all of my questions tonight and that was all my questions that I had. Can I please leave here and go home now, my real home?"

Damon let out a bitter laugh, cocking his head to the side. "You're not going anywhere." This time around his voice was stronger and commanding. "You may have asked all your questions but we have a load of questions for you too. Like, what is that ring and where did you get it?"

I fused my eye brows together and pressed my lip in to a thin line, standing up from the sofa. "I already told you everything I know about the ring, so if that is all then I will be on my way out."

I turned on my heel, intent on making it to the door and yanking it open as Stefan repeatedly called my name. But before I could step out of the door, Damon suddenly appeared behind me, slamming the door shut and pinning me to the door.

I twisted my body around, pressing my back into the door, as I punched him as hard as a possible could in the chest, without breaking my hand. Damon groaned, pushing me back, causing me to yelp in pain as the hard metal handle dug into the skin of my back. His hands grabbed my forearms tightly with sadistic smirk playing on his lips.

He leant forward, using his nose to brush the hair from my ear as he nuzzled the side of my face. "Bad move. You've already pissed me off one to many times today, so please, let's skip the dramatics."

"Damon, that's enough! The point of this meeting was to ask her questions not scare her even more than she already is." Stefan's voice was firm and seemed to work as his brother slowly stepped back from me, a growl escaping his lips as he turned back to the sofa.

In that same moment, Elena was by my side, taking my hand and leading me back to the chairs, this time sitting next to me rather than with her beloved Stefan.

"We need to ask you something, Alice and you have to be honest with us because this is something that we don't understand with you." Stefan's voice was smooth but his expression was serious as his eyes buried themselves in mine.

"What are you talking about?"

"You sent Zach out to get you some tablets this morning for your nose bleeds and to help control your blood pressure, right?"

I was confused. Of course that was the reason I needed the tablets and I didn't understand why he had decided to comment on that of all things. But I gave a small nod and waited quietly for his response.

"Well, here's the thing; your tablets don't exists. I went to the doctors, checked your medical records, everything and nowhere is there any mention about your condition."

I could feel my jaw slowly fall open. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't. This was just some sick joke.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've been on that medication for most of my life. You must have made a mistake on my records…wait. What were you doing with my medical records!?"

I was beyond mad now. Not only had they accused me of being a lair about my medical condition but they had gone as far as to look through my records. I couldn't help but feel the fire burning in my veins and my stomach twist in knots. I focused my attention on the flames dancing around the fireplace, trying to regain the control I knew was slipping from me.

Elena gripped my hand in hers but I refused to look or even acknowledge her.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in but it's true." I turned my head to her and saw pain growing in her eyes as she took a deep breath. "There's something else, as well. Your father knew about vampires and so did your Gran. They were both working with the council for years trying to take down the vampires in the town. Did you know anything about this?"

I tried to speak, but my throat closed up and not a sound escaped my lips so I settled for just shaking my head from side to side. Everything she was saying I didn't want to believe but deep down I knew it was true. At this point, with everything that had happened, I was willing to believe anything that they were telling me.

Elena leant forward and lightly brushed my shoulder, but it was enough to send me shooting up from my seat.

"Don't, please, just don't." I took a deep breath before turning my attention to Stefan and Damon, who never took their eyes off of me. "Are you done?"

"For now, but you're not of the hook quite yet." Damon stood from the seat and took a step closer to me. "You're free to go but you not allowed to leave this house. If you do try and runaway again, I will find you, drag your sorry ass right back here and lock you in the basement if I have to. Are we clear?"

"Damon…" Stefan voice was as a warning, but didn't work as well this time as Damon's cold, stone stare was unchanging or moving.

"Are we clear?" He raised his voice slightly in a threatening tone. I didn't want to push him any further so I quickly nodded my head which caused his face to relax and a small, yet cocky grin to play on the corners of his mouth. "Good girl." He praised me like an owner would with a well-trained dog. _Bastard._

I turned my back to them and made my way to the stairs, not wanting to be in their presents any more. But before I could make it to the first step, Damon blurred in front of me.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"I need to take a shower and change out of my clothes." I gestured to my shirt, which was stained with blood from Stefan's attack this morning. There was no way I was going to be able to save the shirt so it would have to be binned. It was my favourite shirt as well.

Damon's eyes softened for a moment before stepping to one side, allowing me to go to my room. My legs felt like jelly, but I pushed forward, determined to get away from them. I couldn't deal with anymore of this, not tonight at least.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and started to rip my blood stained clothes from my body, chucking them into the small bin by the desk leaving me in my black underwear and bra. I staggered into the bathroom, holding myself up on by the sink as I took in my appearance. The bruising had gone down and the swelling on my cheek and eye had changed dramatically. The only thing that made me look completely awful now was the massive gaping hole in my neck covered with a crimson soaked bandaged.

I ripped the fabric from my neck, letting out a small whimper when part of the wound was torn open again.

I didn't know what to do with myself. I just had no energy. I didn't want to do anything. Like literally, all I wanted to do was lay on my bed and stare at my ceiling. Even though the wound was in my neck, I couldn't help the searing pain in my chest. It was aching and growing and I felt as if I was slowly being dragged into a darkness that I couldn't escape. All the things and people that I love held little interest any longer. I was empty.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head and stumbled over to the shower, peeling off the rest of my clothing along the way. When the first drop hit my skin, every muscle in my body relaxed and everything just seemed so clear. I let the warm droplets form steam on the glass as I stood there motionless, letting the voices bang around in my head. They said the same thing, over and over again, how much clearer could it be? They were vampires, that much was clear and now I had no way out.

I slow started to rinse my hair with shampoo before letting it fall over my shoulders as I washed the rest of my body. I was sore all over which didn't really surprise me after the last few days I had had. Once I was finished, I just stood there with my back to the water, my skin was burning from the mellow droplets morphing into sharp blades of fire on my spine. If only life were this easy, to just stand here and forget the world. Wouldn't that be something, but yet something quite impossible.

I snapped out of my thoughts with ease staring down at my hands to see they were a wrinkled mess from being in contact with the water. How long had I been stood here for? Something was seriously wrong with me. I turned the water off. That was enough thinking for one night.

* * *

**So that was a descriptive chapter. I wanted to try and show the state of mind that Alice is currently in from what she has learnt about vampires, to her own demons that she is struggling to control. There has been so much that has been going on and drama that I thought it would be a good idea to show how much of an effect this is having on our main character. **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, comments and positive feedback that you have left, it is down to you guys that pushed me to get this chapter finished and posted for tonight :) I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! I will be uploading another chapter tomorrow. **

**P.S. I will put a warning out now that the next chapter will be a bit darker than what I have written previously but it won't be something that is not fit for the T rating. See you guys soon! **


	16. Chapter 15 - Breath of Life

**Chapter 15 – Breath of Life **

**by Florence and the Machine**

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I was looking for a breath of life_

_A little touch of heavenly light_

_But all the choirs in my head sang,_

_No oh oh_

_To get a dream of life again_

_A little vision of the start at the end_

_But all the choirs in my head sang,_

_No oh oh_

_But I needed one more touch_

_Another taste of heavenly rush_

_And I believe, I believe it_

_So oh oh oh_

_Whose side am I on?_

_Whose side am I?_

_Whose side am I on?_

_Whose side am I?_

***A.N. Just a warning that this chapter is slightly darker than before but is still a T+ rating!***

**Wednesday morning**

Time seemed to pass by faster than blinking, turning the seconds into minutes. I was so bored, just being cooped up in my room for the last few days, with hardly any human contact.

Well actually, that was a lie. Elena had come in twice on Tuesday to give me some food and attempted to talk to me but I just wasn't in the mood. I asked her to leave, nicely, and when she refused I locked myself in the bathroom until she had left. Childish, maybe, but I didn't want to even look at her let alone speak to her.

One moment I was lying on my back on the bed, starting up at the ceiling for what seemed like a few minutes, next thing I know it had been an hour and a half. Maybe it was the fact that I was sat motionless for that long, but when I finally started to sit up, I was covered with an unexplainable exhaustion. My eyes were dry, like I'd spent all that time crying, but there was no wetness on my face.

I was stuck in this room. I didn't have an excuse to leave the house seeing as school was over for the holidays and I didn't have any plans to meet anyone. Besides, I didn't really want to test Damon any further on his promise of the basement if I tried to sneak off.

I let out a short and annoyed sigh before, shooting up off the bed and wandered over to my closet, pulling out a pale pink, knee length dress, black pumps and a grey cardigan the same length as the dress. I didn't bother with make-up, because really what was the point? It's not like I needed to make an effort for anyone.

I pulled the door to my room open, slowly and stood there, studying the length of the hallway. There was neither a sound nor a person in sight. Then again, they were vampires and for all I knew at this stage, they had turned in to bats and were hiding in the corners of the house, waiting for me.

The thought made me chuckle as a bitter smile formed on my lips.

I moved quickly down the hall to the stairs, passing room after room each looking almost the same as each other. I made my way down the steps, trying to avoid the creaky ones as best I could until I came to the cross road; did I take my chances and make a run for it? The front door was a few feet to my left. I could do. Or I could just stick with my original plan to get some breakfast.

I didn't fancy facing Damon today, so I sighed and made my way to the kitchen.

It was empty, but someone had defiantly been here as a fresh pot of coffee and today's newspaper placed on the counter. I hated coffee, so that was no good to me, but the front of the paper caught my eye when reading the head line.

_INVESTIGATION INTO MYSTERY DEATH OF COUNCIL MEMBER CONTINUES_

After everything that had happened, I had sort of forgotten about Zach's death. A small spark of guilt trickled through my body at the thought of how selfish I was being. Here I was complaining about my life, when Zach didn't have a life anymore.

"Morning."

My eyes shot up from the paper and landed on Damon, who was leaning against the door frame, his muscular arms crossed over his chest. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing the top of his perfect, pale chest.

I gulped and turned away from him to search through the cupboards. There was no particular reason I was looking for anything, but I needed something that would distracted me from him.

Damon let out a small chuckle before moving slowly around the kitchen island that separated us to stand directly behind me, leaving me little to no space to move. He placed his arms either side of me and gripped the counter in his hands.

"Oh come on, you can't stay mad at me forever. So, I threatened you a little, but in fairness it worked; you didn't run away." The cockiness in his voice was really starting to grind on me. That and the fact that his breath on the back of my neck made goose bumps rise on my exposed skin.

"Trust me Damon, I am beyond mad. Now would you please remove your hands so that I can make some tea or am I not even allowed to do that?" My cheeks were red hot, but I wasn't sure if that was because I was flustered or pissed off.

At that moment, my stomach made a loud groaning noise that hurt like hell. Even though Elena had been bring me some food up, I hadn't really been eating anything, but now I was starving.

Once again, Damon seemed to find amusement is my suffering, but did as I asked and stepped away from me allowing me to turn around and face him. I watched his eyes as the traced themselves over my body.

"Hmm…Well by the sounds of it you could use a proper cooked breakfast. Allow me to-"

"Thank you for the offer but I don't want anything, especially something from you." His face darkened slightly but I held my ground, I was done being a push over. "Now, if you'll excuse me I will be going back to room and continue to live out my days in captivity."

I didn't know where the words had come from, but as soon as they had left my mouth I regretted them straight away. Was I some sort of idiot for back talking to a vampire!? I might have been stupid but I was seriously finished with people constantly pushing me around.

I made my way to the door, ready to leave and be done with Damon, but he suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking my way out and grabbing my wrist.

"You know, you should be nicer to me because, trust me Alice, I could make your life a living hell in this house." His tone was harsh but his gripped on my wrist didn't reflect the angry in his voice.

"Damon, let go of my arm now or I will scream at the top of my lungs until Stefan comes down here." It was a pretty empty threat, but it was all I had.

He let small chuckle before settling his graze on me again. "Okay, for one I am not scared of my baby brother at all, so the threat itself has no effect on me. And second, Stefan's not here, he stayed at Elena's last night."

He released my wrist and circled me like a vulture until he was behind me, gently grabbing my shoulders and massaging them. It was my opportunity to run, but my legs wouldn't move at all. My mouth fell open as my bottom lip began to tremble. This couldn't be happening.

Damon lent forward slightly until his lips brushed my ear and he whispered, "It's just you and me today."

That was it. I pulled myself away from his grip and ran to my room as fast as I could, stumbling slight on the last few steps before slamming my door shut and leaning against it. I was gasping for air but not from fear or that I had ran from him, but the fact that I felt like I was about to explode with rage.

My pulse sped up and my breathing became very shallow as my muscles grew tense. I could feel my temperature rising and could almost feel my blood boiling in my veins. But I couldn't bring myself to do anything. I wondered over to the bed and resumed my position from this morning. I had achieved nothing.

I just sat there, staring at the walls, feeling completely and utterly empty inside. There was a build-up of tears in my heart, but they wouldn't come out. I wouldn't let them. All I had done since I had come to this town was cry and feel sorry for myself and I just couldn't do it anymore. There was no point because no one cared and at this point in time not even I cared.

I couldn't do this anymore! I know I kept saying it but it was true. I was just over thinking everything. Over thinking everything. My mind was spinning. Staring at the wall, then the ceiling, then back to the wall. I was going mad! I just felt like punching a hole in the wall and knocking everything over.

I start to get frustrated and I start running my hands through my hair. I'm so angry with myself, but so desperate and defeated and hopeless. But most of all I feel numb. I don't even feel sad anymore, I just feel numb to everything, to all of it. And darkness. So much darkness...

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself stood in the bathroom, staring at my reflection in the full length mirror. I felt something in my hand and look down. A razor. I knew it was wrong and that I should have dropped it straight away but instead I held it up to my face. It was so beautiful, the way that the light dance and reflected off the blade. But I saw something else. I saw hope.

I took the blade down to my wrist and without hesitation, pressed it against my skin and close my eyes. The sensation felt so good because it felt like something I needed and it was a pain I could control. It let me know that I was still alive, even when I felt dead inside. It helped me know that I could still feel things.

I slowly opened my eyes feeling calm, but was soon met with the horror in front of me. There was blood everywhere, on the ceiling, on the walls as the crimson liquid pooled on the floor, filling the cracks of the tiles. I took a deep breath and was immediately bombarded by a stench unforgettable yet indescribable as my stomach began to wrench. I'd never smelled this smell before, but so me how I knew exactly what it was. Decaying flesh. And there was something written on mirrors. _Your fault._

"This is all your fault!"

I quickly turned around and screamed at the sight.

There, stood directly in front of me was the cold, rotting corpse of my Gran. Bugs and maggots were eating away at her dead skin and her pupils were fixed and dilated. I had no time to react as she lunged for me.

"YOUR FAULT!"

I shot up from my bed, as my heart smashed itself against my rib cage. There was sweat all over my body as I began to choke on the tears at the back off my throat. I was having difficulty breathing as I ran my hands up and down my wrists, check for any marks or cuts.

It was a dream. Just a dream.

But my heart shattered into a million pieces. It was this sadness that just wouldn't go away. I couldn't control it anymore. It was not only a sadness but a darkness that I couldn't even escape.

I swung my legs out of the bed and sat there staring down. I was still wearing my pink dress and shoes so I must have passed out after my confrontation with Damon. Just the mere thought of him made my skin crawl.

Then there was a slight knock at the door before the man himself strolled in to the room, carrying a tray with toast and a cup of tea. He stopped, abruptly, and took in my wild appearance from my tousled hair to the beads of sweat that trickled over my chest.

He raised his eyebrows and gave a long, flat whistle.

"Wow. You look terrible."

If it had been anyone else who had made the comment I would I slapped them then and there, but then again I was used to Damon's 'comforting' words by now.

I let out a bitter laugh and turned away from him, wiping my nose on the back of my sleeve. I felt the bed sink as he sat next to me, settling the tray on the bed side cabinet and handing me the tea. I muttered a small thank you.

"Sorry, that was rude; I didn't mean it like that. Sometimes I can't keep my mouth shut and I say things I don't really mean."

It was weird to hear something so sincere come from Damon that it generally surprised me. Sure he had given me compliments before, but they were always cocky or sarcastic. This was the first time that I heard that gentleness in his voice that proved to me he really did mean it.

Damon must have sensed my body un-tense as he took my free hand in his.

"It's okay, Damon, really. I'm just a little…emotionally drained at the moment, that's all." I looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't convinced with that same look of concern consuming his features. It was a look he rarely gave, but when he did, it sent sparks flying up and down my spine.

"Look, I know that at the end of the day, you guys are trying to look out for me and protect after everything that has happened. And I appreciate it; I really do, but…" I turned away as I wasn't sure how to word what I wanted to say, afraid that spiteful, sarcastic Damon might come back.

He moved closer to me, taking my chin in his hand to face him then moving his figures up to my cheek, tracing small circles under my eyes, catching the small tears that had escaped.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking, Alice."

"Can you tell me what's going on? I mean really going on. I need to know." I thought I had only spoken the words in mind until I felt Damon wrap his hand around mine as he led me out of the door and in to the hallway.

I tried to pull away from him. "What are you doing?" My voice cracked from the amount of panic I was in. Was this going to be like before?

Damon stopped and faced me, but his expression was calm. "I'm not only going to tell you what's going on but I am also going to show you. I just have to ask you something."

I gave a quick nod, wanting nothing more than to get on with this and finally end all the secrets and mystery that surround the Salvatore brothers and this town.

Damon lent forward ever so slightly and lowered himself to my height so we were now looking straight in to each other's eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

* * *

**I think that was my longest chapter yet! I hope it wasn't to dark for anyone, but I need to do it to show the amount of craziness that is going on in her head. I also wanted to show the different sides of Damon; the vampire and the human. I didn't want to make him an asshole of a character, but I didn't want him to seem unrealistic with how nice he is being. **

**Thank you so much for everyone who has been reading and supporting me! I really hope that you enjoyed this! **

**Next chapter: secrets are uncovered, confessions are made, questions are answered and a lot of screaming ;) **


	17. Chapter 16 - Scream

**Chapter 16 – Scream **

**by Michael Jackson **

_Peek in the shadow_

_Come into the light_

_You tell me I'm wrong_

_Then you better prove you're right_

_You're sellin' out souls but_

_I care about mine_

_I've got to get stronger_

_And I won't give up the fight_

_With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream_

_Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme_

_You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize_

_Somebody please have mercy_

_'Cause I just can't take it_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make you just wanna scream_

**Wednesday morning**

I had quite a fair skin tone already, but as soon as the words left Damon's mouth, I felt my skin go cold as I turned as white as a sheet. I suppose the expression would be that it looked like I had just seen a ghost. I just froze in place and I could feel myself trembling in jerky movements.

My mouth fell open slightly and stared to shake as I tried to form the words that I knew he wanted to hear. I was almost hyperventilating as my breaths turned in to short, harsh gasps. I knew I had to say it. It was my only hope in knowing what was really going on.

"Yes, I trust you, Damon."

As soon as the sentence left my lips, I knew it was true. Yes, Damon scared me with his mood swings and how unpredictable he could be, but deep down I knew he was a good person. The human side to him was genuine, I just needed to get to know him a little better and the only way I could do that was if I put a little faith in him.

Damon gave me a small and rare smile before rising up to his full height again, taking my hand in his and leading me to the parlour. He directed me to the sofa as he went and poured himself a drink and searched through one of the bookcases.

He always seemed to have some sort of alcoholic beverage in his hand, but then again that probably had something to do with being a vampire.

When he finally settled down next to me, he handed me an old, black book bound in shiny leather. It was fatter than the others books that stood on the shelf and was a good couple of inches higher.

I had always been a lover of books and one look at this to me was like looking at a master piece of art work. As soon as I touched and ran my hands over the beautiful binding, I knew it had been loved and well cared for.

I tore my gaze from the book and raised my eyebrows at Damon in hope that he would give me some sort of hint to what he had handed to me.

"Open it." His voice was calm and relaxed as he took another swig of bourbon, his gaze never leaving me.

The pages fell open in my hands, there was just a hint of foxing towards the edges of the pages, and a faint scented musty smell touched my nostrils. It was a photo album.

My eyes widened at the images stuck to the pages. They were like windows in time. I began to flick through the pages, feeling my lips pull up in delight. History had always been my favourite subject in school and so being able to look at these pictures was something most incredible.

My gaze was then fixated on one image in particular. A boy about the age of fifteen, dressed in smart, fitted clothes. Although he was a strong and handsome young boy, there was something in his expression that was dark and saddened. I felt my own happiness die down like an extinguished flame.

"Who is this?" It came out as a whisper, but I knew that he could hear me.

"It's me, back in 1855."

I looked up at him, confused as I tried to put all the puzzle pieces together. I couldn't stop myself as I suddenly launched my body forward, cupping Damon's face in my tiny hands. I started to trace every line and mark on his face, from his soft, yet chiselled cheek and jaw bones to his thin lips. His ebony black hair contrasted perfectly against his snow white skin, making him almost shine.

Damon's brilliant blue eyes pierced through me causing me to stop my actions. His eyes seem sharp and cold just like the rest of his facial features, but there was pain behind them, which was something I could all to easily relate to.

I timidly started to shift away from the hardened man and slowly brought my hands away from his face as his eyes followed my every move. Just as I thought I was safe, Damon leant forward in the same way I had and began to trace my own features from the hollows of my eyes to the points my dimples would be if I were to smile.

Damon wasn't glaring nor was he even frowning, but his relaxed expression seemed to frighten people away, even me at times. He wouldn't meet my gaze as his thumb moved down to my bottom lip, pulling it down ever so gently.

"I can tell by your body language and the rate that your heart is racing that you must have a few questions, so please, ask away."

He moved back ever so slightly, allowing me some room to move as he reached back to the table for another drink.

"How old are you?"

The question was so simple and yet so complex in another way. I had tried to work his age out when I had held his face, but with him being a vampire, I had no idea how the whole age thing worked.

"Well, I was shot back in 1864 when I was 24, so I guess you can work it out from there." Again, Damon wouldn't meet my gaze as he spoke by instead was fixated by his drink.

I had to dig deeper if I was going to get anything out from him and the only way I was going to achieve that was to act like Damon; be completely blunt and emotionless.

"Who shot you?"

"My father."

"Why'd he shot you?"

"Let's just say that we didn't see eye to eye on some issues so decided on murdering Stefan and I in cold blood to protect the family name and honour. How's that for father of the year?"

I could tell by his sarcastic tone that that was not the real reason, but decided not to push him any further in fear that he might turn on me.

"What about being a vampire? You can go out in the sun, so obviously not all the myths are true."

He let out a small chuckle and held out his hand with a huge, blue stoned ring. "It's lapis lazuli; this is what keeps me from frying out in the sun. Hideous looking thing, isn't it?"

I shook my head and examined the ring from the silver band to the 'D' symbol that locked the stone in place. "It's beautiful."

I mentally cursed myself for letting my guard down in front of him, yet again, so quickly with drew my hand, returning my face expressionless.

"What about other things? Stake through the heart, decapitation, garlic, silver, bats…" There was so much more I wanted to ask, but wanted to take in one step at a time.

"Stake and decapitation, yes. Garlic and silver, no, but we are effected by a small plant, vervain. When wearing it, you can't be compelled by a vampire and it is acts as a poison to us causing burning and extreme pain. And finally, no bats, but we can control elements such as me, I can control the fog and crows."

I made a mental note of everything he had said, hoping it may come in use soon.

"What happened to Zach?" It was blunt and to the point, but I needed to know.

"He was attacked by another vampire. Stefan tried to save him, but there was just too much blood and he couldn't keep control. When he came back, Zach was dead and everything that we needed was gone."

"What do you mean _'everything we needed'_?"

Damon stood from his seat, making his way over to the fire place. "It's best not to ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."

"Tell me."

Damon finally turned to meet my eyes, his features set in pure cold, hard glare. I might have pushed him to far this time as his lips pressed in to a tight line.

"They folders contained information about you, your family, your medical records, everything and now it's all gone." His tone was simply, yet effective in the way it sent shivers up my spine.

"What the hell where you doing with my stuff?!" I panicked.

"Well seeing as the information you gave us on Monday was pretty piss poor, we had to go do our own digging to see what we could find out about you."

"I told you everything I know!"

Damon let out a humourless chuckle and started pacing up and down the room, forming fists at the side of his body.

"You didn't tell us why you have nose bleeds for no apparent reason. You didn't tell us why you can't be compelled by vampires. You didn't tell us about your ring and why it seems to glow whenever you're nervous. And you seemed to forget to mention about your psychotic parents and other family members were part of the council."

I froze up. I didn't have a clue what he was talking about, but something in the back of my mind was screaming at me to run as fast as I could.

"What are you talking about!?"

Damon swung around and threw his now empty glass in to the fire place, causing me to yelp back as he suddenly appeared in front of me, pressing me into the back of the chair.

"Oh come on, Alice! Enough with the stupid games, I know your lying, you know you're lying, so let's cut the crap now."

"Shut up."

"Can't handle the truth, can you? Getting all defensive because you know you've been caught out. You're a lair Alice and if you don't tell me what you know then I could always make you."

He slowly open his mouth to reveal is razor sharp teeth sitting at the top of his gums as he rolled his tongue over them. I felt the burning rage in my chest and shot up from the seat, giving Damon a shove. Granted, it didn't do much, but he took a few steps back, allowing me to rise from my own seat.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my voice, causing my throat to go dry and earning a startled expression from Damon. "You don't know what you're taking about! I know absolutely fuck all about what you are accusing me of and I will be damned if you think I am just going to sit here and take your bull shit!"

I bolted for the door, but as I expected I was caught by Damon as he grabbed my hand, pulling me into his chest.

"Oh, I don't think that you're in any position to be bargaining with m-…" He was about to finish the sentence when suddenly his face twisted in pain and agony. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out.

Then the smell of burning filled my nose and I looked down to see Damon's veins in his arm become more prominent as they filled will a dark liquid. My eyes then saw that Damon's hand was still wrapped around my hand, so I ripped it away make him topple over on the floor and then horror consumed me.

My ring was glowing a bright red, almost blinding me. I looked away, focusing on Damon and noticed that the ring had brunt the skin on his hand, when it had been wrapped around my own and the ring.

I felt terrible and wanted to reach out and help him, but something in my mind pulled me back, telling me that this was my only chance of freedom. I looked at the door and then back at Damon, who was holding his hand as the black liquid escaped the wounded. He looked up at me, rage filling his eyes.

"What did you d-…" His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed on the floor.

Now was my chance.

I stormed passed Damon and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I didn't know where to go, but I had to at least get away before he woke up or Stefan came home. I couldn't go back to my Grans, last time I did that they found me.

I took the short cut through the cemetery with the intent or making it to the police station, but I made a sudden stop, or rather my legs did. _What the hell?! _

I tried to run or move, but my legs just won't budge. I scanned the area trying to find something or some sort or explanation, until my gaze landed on the graze stone in front of me.

My Gran.

I collapsed on the damp grass and knelt by the stone, reaching my hand out to brush away a few leaves.

"Gran…please help me…I've been so lost without you." Sobs began to rack over my chest as warm tears trailed my cheeks. "Why didn't you warn me or protect me?!"

I then felt a cold shot travel up my spine and before I could register what was happening, someone was behind me. They grabbed the back of my neck, putting extra pressure on the bite wound as their other hand snaked around my face, holding my mouth. The edges of my vision turned fuzzy and fade black.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful."

I let out a muffled scream as the world collapsed around me.

* * *

**OMG! What's going on?! What happened to Damon? What was the whole ring thing about? What happened in the cemetery? ****Don't worry everyone, all your questions will be answered in the next chapter ;)**

**Anyway, back to the story. I really enjoyed writing the Damon/Alice scene, because I love writing both sides of him. It was interesting for me to try and put him in a position like this and see his reaction to everything. I really hope you guys liked that :) ****Oh and the whole thing about the ring will be explained soon, just think back to what Alice's Gran told her when she gave her the ring back in chapter 4. Don't worry, Damon didn't die either, because I know it kinda seemed that way when I wrote it, but he's not dead. And yes, the mystery person at the end was a new character, all will be explained soon ;)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, so let me know what you think. I know I keep saying it, but thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this as it has really helped me and told that you guys are loving the story as much as I am when writing. The next installment I might post later on today, but if not it will defiantly be tomorrow. Happy New Year, everyone!**

**Next chapter: Alice finds out what she is, secret files are found, a new villain is in town and a lot of drama! Stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 17 - Super Freak

**Chapter 17 – Super Freak **

**by Rick James**

_She likes the boys in the band_

_She says that I'm her all-time favorite_

_When I make my move to her room_

_It's the right time_

_She's never hard to please_

_Oh, no_

_That girl is pretty wild now_

_(The girl's a super freak)_

_The kind of girl you read about_

_(In new-wave magazines)_

_That girl is pretty kinky_

_(The girl's a super freak)_

_I really love to taste her_

_(Every time we meet)_

_She's all right, she's all right_

_That girl's all right_

_With me, yeah_

_Hey, hey, hey-heeeey_

_She's a super freak, super freak_

_She's super-freaky, yow_

_Everybody sing_

_Super freak, super freak_

**Wednesday afternoon**

There was a feeling of numbness creeping over me and surrounding sounds became muffled, as though I was wrapped in cotton wool.

I gradually started to open my eyes and emerged from the darkness of my deep sleep. _What happened?_ My confused brain frantically tried to explain not only where I was, but what had actually happened. All I could hear was the dripping sound of water and an aching pain in my neck.

Slowly the dimness and silence which surrounded me became to clear and the smell of smoke drifting into my nose, causing me to choke.

I tried to move my hands to my face, but found my wrist bound together in front of me. I started to panic, twisting my arms back and forth in an attempt to loosen the rope. With each turn, the skin on under the rope turned raw and began to sting and throb. They were no looser than before and now I had only increased my pain.

I took a moment to study my surroundings and came to the conclusion I must have been in a cave of some sorts as cold, hard stone covered the floor and walls. There was minimal light, but I could make out a small door to my left.

Suddenly, the door swung open as a man made his way over to me. He gave me a menacing and toothless smile before leaning down to my level. I was frozen with fear, not knowing what to expect. He was an older man, in his late 50's, with yellow tinted and wrinkled skin and short brown hair, turning grey at the roots.

His hands were shaking, involuntarily, as he stroked the side of my face, causing a gasp to escape my lips as his ice like figures traced the hairs from my neck.

"Marcus!" The roar came from behind the door, making me and the man jump in sync.

The old man grabbed my arms and hulled me up to my feet, pushing me forward towards the door and into a blinding light. This was no cave. This was the tomb under Fell's Church.

Touches were lit in every corner of the room, but brought me little to no comfort as my eyes adjusted to the figure on the opposite side of me.

He was a gorgeous man, about 6 foot 2, with long blonde hair tired back and dark green eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt and black trousers, white made his pale skin that much whiter. I knew in that insanity exactly what he was. Vampire.

The way he looked at me reminded me of the first time I had seen Damon in the Grill, as he scan the length of my body. _Damon._ What I wouldn't give for him to be here now. Sure, he was a sarcastic and sadistic prick at times, but at least I felt safe with him. The way that his man looked at me made my skin cruel and my stomach turn over ten times more than it had with either of the Salvatore brothers.

The man's lips pulled up into a perfect smile as he spoke, "Alice! Welcome, I'm glad to see that you are finally awake! Please, come over, don't be shy." His tone was overly happy and joyful, which scared me more than if he had threatened me.

When I didn't more the old man behind me, Marcus, shoved me forwards until I was a mere meter away from the vampire.

He looked down at my wrists and held them up to his face before ripping away at the rope. His eyes burn with rage when he saw the marks around my wrists from my struggle to free myself, but to my surprise he started to rub my raw marks in a soothing manner.

He slowly released my hands and turned to Marcus. I considered running, but where was I going to go? Especially with him being a vampire. I decided that my best plan of action was to stay put.

"Marcus, my dear friend, when I said make sure she doesn't escape I didn't mean bind her wrists to the point she could wound herself! Do you not understand anything, you half-breed?!"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I-…"

He never finished his sentence as the vampire used all his strength to back hand Marcus across the room, making the sound like a cracking whip. I flinched back, now terrified about what was going to happen.

The man face softened again once he was facing me, as if nothing had happened.

"I have no doubt that you have plenty of questions but first let me apologise for the despicable actions of my pet. He doesn't seem to understand the simplest of instructions, but I promise that I won't be leaving you in his care again."

"Who are you?" The words leave my mouth in a whisper, wanting to be carefully about how I handled the situation.

The vampire let out a small chuckle, "Of course, how improper of me! I am Alexander Lucifer Hidwick, but you address me as Alexander." He reached his hand out to mind and when I didn't take his, he snatched my hand away from my body, planting a hard, long kiss on the top.

When he had finished, he didn't release my hand straight away, but rather used it as a way to pull me closer to him, inches away from his chest. I tried to divert my eyes, but he gasped my chin in his other hand, forcing me to look at him.

I jerked back and out of his grip which seemed to amuse him.

"You have so much rage and power built up in you for someone so young and beautiful." He reached forward but I slapped him straight across the face.

"Don't fucking touch me again." My chest was heaving, but not only from how scared I was but that fact that what he said was true; the heated rage within me was becoming something I couldn't handle anymore, making me visibly shake.

He surprised me again by laughing at my pathetic attempt to cause him pain or hurt him. But he suddenly turned serious again as he stepped forward, gazing at my neck.

"Your wound is bleeding again. It seems that you may have an infection. Tsk, tsk, and the brothers never thought to help put you out of your misery." He paused and gazed up in to my eyes. "I, however, will gladly assist you in that."

My muscle's seized up at his words. _He was going to kill me!_

Alexander noticed the change in my demeanour as he reached for a knife from his belt, but instead of turning it on me; he held it to his own wrist. My pupils widen as the crimson liquid flowed from the wound, but he seemed relaxed.

"I would use my fangs, but this is by far the easiest way I can assure that you will drink enough."

With that, he was behind me focusing my head up and covering my mouth with his wrist to drink his blood. I pushed and pulled with everything that I had as the liquid pooled at the back of my throat. There was no way in hell I was going to swallow.

Alexander gave a short and annoyed sigh before holding my nose, cutting of any oxygen I had and focusing me to drink his fluid.

Once he was satisfied, he let me go I dropped to the floor, gasping at the relief when air filled my lungs again.

"Trust me, my dear, it was for the best. And look, your injury has already healed."

True enough, when I ran my hand over my neck, the puncher marks were gone as well as the other bruising and pains that covered my body. I felt stronger.

"Now let's have a chat shall we because I would just love to discuss these files with you."

He picked me up and led me to the large stone table in the centre of the room, covered in documents…all about me.

My lungs twisted and horror filled my heart. "Where did you get these?"

I knew the answer as soon as a low, husky laugh rumbled through his chest and he started to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"I believe you know him; Zach Salvatore? He was a lovely fellow, but unfortunately he stood in my way, so he had to be destroyed. A pity really."

I felt a single tear trickle down my cheek. I hadn't known Zach long, but he was a good person and to think about what he went through in his final moments would haunt me forever. Alexander shook his head and continued to look through the papers.

"Ah, here we go. Alice Rosaline Jenkins, 17 years old, born in England but moved to Mystic Falls to live with your Gran after the death of your mother and sister. Your Gran died a few weeks back and there are no other living relatives, apart from your father who is currently serving a jail sentence for assault, so your current residence is the Boarding house."

"What do you want from me?" My voice cracked in the same way when I had asked Damon outside the Grill. "You obviously want me or need to tell me something, so can you just get it over with."

He eyes didn't meet mine, but I could tell he was gloating on the inside from the control that he had over me.

"You have the fire in you. It's a rare thing to come by these days, even more rare when that person doesn't know what they are."

"What am I?" I had no idea what he was talking about, but if he knew anything, then this was my best bet in finding out. Plus, it would give me a chance to keep him talking in the hopes someone would find us. Someone had to find us.

"You're the _Tenebris Flamma; _the Dark Flame. It may mean nothing to you now, but it will soon." I fused my eyebrows together, confused by what he meant. "I'm going to take you with me, show you the wonders of your gift and make your life worth living!"

He seemed to dance around the table to my side, taking me in his arms. I tried to pull back, but it only made him tighten his grip around me, pulling me further into his embrace.

I had no way of moving, so settled in his arms, hopefully giving him the impression I was comfortable so he would loosen his hold.

"You still didn't tell me why I am a _Tenebr_…whatever, Dark Flame." My words came out muffled where I was pressed so hard against his chest, but I knew he could hear.

Alexander pulled back, but held my hands in his, playing with my figures.

"It's in your blood, passed down through the generations. Think about; your Gran was a strong and independent woman, but she was never patience. She snapped easily and was difficult to control. Your father was the same but choose to try and embrace the darkness and look were that got him."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, it is passed down to the first born. All that pain and suffering…it's almost too much to bear for one person." He scanned my body up and down, lapping up my bare legs and exposed throat as he tugged on the strands of my hair.

"I don't unders-…"

"Oh you stupid girl! Think about it!" He spat the words out as if they were a sour taste in his mouth as he started to pace the room, never taking his eyes from mine. "When your Gran was alive, there were three people sharing that collected energy: Your Gran, your father and you. Your life was simply and you rarely had any side effect to the power, apart from the nose bleeds that no doctor could ever explain. So to make matters easy, your Gran faked your medication for sleeping tablets so at least you had something believable to blame."

My body went into shock. My face went slack, mouth slightly opened as I felt the colour drain from my face. I was staring wide-eyed the wall, trying to piece it all together.

"When your Gran died, it meant that you and your father were left to carry that power. But your father was a fool from his past in thinking he could handle it, so when more of the energy was passed down to him, it drove him mad and made him attack you that night at the party." His lips curled up into a sick grin.

"The only thing that is keeping you from going over the edge into the brink of insanity is being alive and taking that much of the energy. It's the reason he came back to Mystic Falls because he knew your Gran didn't have a lot of time left and he wanted to be there for you when the shift happened. Think about how much pain he's in, trying to control all that darkness."

"How do you know all this?" I didn't meet his gaze again but I could sense the grin forming on his lips.

"I've been watching over your Gran for years and when you came along I was intrigued. I've been watching you from the moment you stepped into town."

My throat was dry, but I focused the words from my mouth. "So, what do you want from me?"

"You are oblivious to it all, aren't you? You're something quite rare, precious and…dangerous which is something I could always use to my advantage."

"You still didn't answer my question though; what is all this darkness for if it is just going to drive me mad?!"

Alexander opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment, Marcus came stumbling through the door. _The door that led outside!_ Both men were on high alert.

"Master, they're coming. We need to leave now." Marcus was clearly breathless and I could now make out a large bruise that had formed on his face. He may be creep, but that didn't mean he deserved to be ruled by this monster.

My heart fluttered in my chest at the mere idea that someone had finally come to help me, but Alexander appeared by my side in an instant, taking my arm firmly and dragging me to the back of the tomb.

"Come now, there are tunnels behind here that we can escape through." He was so calm and collected about everything.

I tried to yank my arm from his grip but it only caused him to spin around and grab my throat. His fangs came out and the dark lines slowly formed under his eyes.

"Don't test me, girl. I am over 300 years old, so you would be wise to-…"

Something crashed into both our bodies, throwing him to the opposite side of the room as I slid down the wall. But before I was on the ground, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into an upright position.

"It's alright, sweetheart, I've got you." The voice was smooth and soothing to my ears; the voice of a saviour.

My eyes shot open.

"Damon?"

* * *

**Happy New Year! Sorry for the slightly late update today; I went out last night and got a little carried away ;)**

**Anyway, what did you think of the whole thing!? Was it to corny or did it just suck really bad? I wrote this as a way of explaining the situation and how important this is for Alice. Being what she is now puts her in a great danger and I wanted to show that in the way that Alexander was. Did you like Alexander? I tried to make him a character who in ways acted like Damon, but had evil intentions. Sure Damon is a an ass at times, but at least he tries to do what's best for Alice, so I hope that came across in the way I wrote it.**

**Also, what did you think about the explanation. I was really worried writing it and it made me think it was to cheesy or not something very _'Vampire Diaries'_. Tenebris Flamma is ****Latin and I wanted to show that this is something unique and important that will have an huge impact on the story. A lot more is left to be explained so don't worry if you don't get it yet. But please let me know what you guys think, cause I am really nervous about this chapter :s**

**Next chapter: A little bit of death, a lot of blood, a _'romantic'_ moment and a special guest appearance from one of my favourite characters from season 1 ;) See you soon!**


	19. Chapter 18 - Titanium

**Chapter 18 – Titanium**

** by David Guetta **

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up._

_ I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium!_

**Wednesday evening**_  
_

"Damon!"

I slung my arms around his neck as my chest heaved rapidly with heavy panting. I was relieved that he'd come that I forgot about our argument from this morning and savoured the moments I spent with him wrapped in my arms.

I was safe again.

Tears of joy ran my cheeks as his hand ran up my back to calm me down. I was only now the danger of the situation hit me and I could feel myself on the brink of hysterics of what could have happened if he hadn't turned up.

"Damon, I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I…I was just…"

"Whoa there, calm down. We'll talk about this later, but right now we need to get you outta here." He brushed the hair from my face, checking for any marks or injuries.

"She's not going anywhere!" At that moment, Alexander tackled Damon at vampire speed into the main room, pinning him to the table by his throat.

I ran forward, shoving Alexandra in the back. It didn't affect him, but that wasn't what I was trying to achieve. My plan was to get him off Damon and at least leaving an opening for him to strike. I repeatedly hit Alexander in the back, close to the point of breaking my own bones, until he turned around, grabbing my fist in mid swing.

He slowly closed his hand around my fist, crushing it a little more every second causing short gasps to escape me. His lips pulled up in to a menacing grin as he lent forward slightly.

"You may be useful to me, but that doesn't mean I will be able to control myself, so it would be in your best interest to stop."

With that he gave me a light slap across the face, but it was enough to send me to the opposite wall, my head colliding with the hard stone surface and splitting my bottom lip open. My vision started to blur and I had to squint my eyes to try and make out what was going on in front of me.

Damon was off the table now, but was still in a bad position as blood poured from his nostrils. He held up his arms in defence as Alexander went in for another punch to his ribs, sending Damon to the floor. He laid there, his breath wheezing and eyes closed as a bubble of blood formed at the corner of his mouth and popped.

Just then, Alexander pulled something from his belt. Another knife? But no, this one was wooden. My heart stopped as my mind flashed to what Damon had told me about vampires. _A stake to the heart means insistent death._

I started to panic, but not knowing what to do, until I saw Stefan in the corner of my eye, poised at the door and ready to attack. He gave a small nod and I knew what I had to do.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing Alexander to draw his attention to me, giving Stefan just enough time to crash into him with the element of surprise. As the two men – or should I say vampires – brawled, I crawled to my feet, my throat in agony, with blood still draining from my lip, and stumbled towards Damon.

Damon was already on his feet and caught me as I tripped on the stake, locking his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" It was a pretty stupid question for me to ask, but it was all I could think of and I saw the cuts in his face close up before my very eyes.

"That's what I should be asking you." He ran is thumb over my bottom lip to catch the blood seeping from the spilt, concern all over his face, but I shook my head.

"I'm fine, really." I was a little shaken, but he didn't need to be any more concerned than he already was.

"I want you to go through that door and run home. Don't stop for anything, you just keep running, you got it?" His tone was harsh, but I understood what he meant. I gave a quick nod and bolted for the door, not daring to glance back at the fight in fear of the worst.

I swung open the door, expecting to find the beautiful outdoors, but came face to face with Marcus. He grinned and took step towards me, grabbing my wrist causing me to shirk and pull my fist back, hitting him square in the face.

He fell back, but wasn't taken completely off guard as his breathing became rapid. I cried out as his hands neared my neck, wrapping them around my thin neck with bruising force. I struggled against him as he backed me into the wall, tightened his fingers around and cutting off my air supply. I gulped and gasped for breath, digging my fingernails into his wrists, trying to dislodge him.

Desperation to breath overtook me, and despite the pain I began to thrash and buck under him. The edge of my vision went dark, so using my last bit of strength I brought my knee up hard into his groin.

He doubled over in agony on his knees. I decided to finish him off as he began shaking, so I kicked him in the ribs as hard as I could, earning me a slight of blood splatting from his mouth.

I was about to go in for another kick, when I heard shouting and crashing from the main room. Damon had told me to run, and truth be told, that is exactly what I wanted to do, but something was holding me back. They both had come looking for me, and I would just as much of a monster as Alexander was if I left them in a time of need.

I ran through the door but stopped immediately in my tracks. Stefan was on his hands and knees, coughing and sputtering as Damon was pressed against the wall. Not only that, but Alexander was now holding a flame dangerously close to Damon's face, teasing him as he brought the fire closer.

I didn't have time to think, so I grabbed the stake from the floor and jumped on to Alexander's back, causing him to topple over on the ground. I jumped up as he grabbed my hair but before he had time to react I rammed the stake in to his chest.

It went in like a knife through warm butter and I jerked my head back triumphantly. He let go of me then, and I grabbed his neck holding his face up to mine, his expression empty. He started backing away, but his life was already flowing out of him. He hit the ground with a thud, leaning against the stone pillar.

His skin began to grey and the veins in his body were more prominent as he turned, much like the way I imagined someone to turn to stone when looking at Medusa, from Greek mythology. I let out a bitter chuckle and fell to my knees, rubbing my neck.

"Alice!" Damon was instantly behind me, pulling me to my feet and examining my bruised throat. He grabbed my forearms and shook me. "Did you not understand the part where I said run?! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

I pulled back, glaring at him. "A simply _'thank you for saving my life'_ would be nice!"

"I didn't need saving, I was doing perfectly fine by myself! Besides this was all your fault in the first place!" He took a step closer, but I refused to let him push me around like he had back at the house.

"Well if you hadn't of threatened me and scared me, I wouldn't have left!"

"Well you shouldn't have been asking so many questions!"

I rolled my eyes at how childish he was being. "Well you should learn to stop being such a jackass and control your goddamn temper!"

That shut him up instantly, so instead he resorted to staring daggers at me. He was being pathetic and I was stupid to think that we were having a romantic moment from when he wrapped his arms around me. I felt the tears in the corners of my eyes that threatened to fall but I refused to let them, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Would you both just cut it out, now." Stefan was now on his feet as he made his way over to the body, nudging it with his foot. He then looked up at me. "Thank you, Alice. You saved us both." Stefan looked to his brother, but Damon remained silent.

"You're welcome, Stefan." I exaggerated Stefan's names and refused to meet Damon's death stare he was giving me. It he was going to throw a tantrum like some 3 year old child, then I was just going to pretend he wasn't there.

I straighten up and stared down at the body. "Did you know him?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, but I'd heard of him before, or rather a friend of mine had. I've invited her over so she can help us put the piece altogether. But for now, Damon and I are going to stay here and clean up. Why don't you go back to the house and freshen up."

I wanted to get as far away from here and Damon as possible, so I muttered a small okay and headed for the door. Just as I was about to leave, he grabbed my arm and pushed his weight on to me.

"Don't try sneaking off again." Damon voice was cold and even and as he slowly released me. He gave me enough room to pull back my hand and slap him hard, clearly shocking him. I heard a snigger escape Stefan's lips and a smirk formed on my face.

I didn't wait around to see what the reaction was from Damon as I slammed the door behind me and stormed out of the graveyard.

It was about a 5 minute walk back to the house, but with the sky turning dark to night, I felt uncomfortable and unprotected. Alexandra's words played in my mind, not just about me, but my family, being a _Tenebris Flamma._ None of it made any sense to me, but deep down I understood every word he had spoken. About the tablets, the rage, the suffering…

A small spark of guilt flamed up through my chest. If all this was true then…my father…

I couldn't think about that now. I had to focus.

I was finally at the house and made my way to the parlour. I was just going to sit there, but then I spotted the bottle of Damon's prized and expensive alcohol. I wanted to take my mind of things, but was that really the way to do it? I reached over and started to pour a glass, but stopped. Did I really want to do this just to antagonise and hurt Damon's feelings more for the reason that I purely wanted to piss him off for acting childish?

I shook my head. _Fuck, Damon._ He wasn't here and I seriously needed a drink.

Suddenly, a cold shot pricked the back of my neck. _Another vampire, really?_ I quickly turned around at the sound of the floor boards creaking and came face to face with a woman.

She was a little older than me, with dark brown pupils and golden hair sweeping down her back. She gave me a smile and studied me with clear and focused eyes.

"Wow, you really are the _Tenebris Flamma." _

She hadn't attacked me or even threatened me, so I assumed she was safe.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I voice was shaky, but mostly from the fact my throat had taken another battering yet again today.

"Stefan didn't mention me?" Her mouth fell open as she placed her hands on her hips. "I am going to have to have a serious talk to him about this; I mean how could he not mention me!"

I felt my own jaw loosen, not sure how to react to the girl. Seeing my face, she gave me a big smile and held out her hand.

"I'm Lexi."

* * *

**Ta Da! What did you guys think?! I decided to upload another chapter today after all the positive feedback and reviews, so hopefully you all enjoyed this. **

**Point**** 1: Yes, Alexander is dead, but it was never my intention to make him a long term character and his role was more about showing the danger Alice is now in as well as giving an explanation to what she was. **

**Point 2: Again, there has been tension building up between Alice and Damon for quite sometime, so I through that something like this with her saving him was the perfect setting for her to snap and rip him to shreds, figmentary of course. I hope I achieved that there. But, don't worry, we will be having some more Alice/Damon moments in the coming chapters. **

**Point 3: Lexi! Like I said before, I would be bringing back some characters who have die on the show because they fit in with this story and they are people that I enjoyed watching on the show. Anyway, she will have some answers to all of your questions...**

**I think that's about it for this chapter. I did want to ask something though and it would be amazing if you could let me know: With the rate in which this story is going, there are going to be A LOT of chapters, so I am considering splitting the story in two and having a sequel instead of one long story. What do you think? Let me know :)**

**Please let me know what you think and I would be grateful if you could let me know if the story line is too confusing or far-****fetched. Thanks you guys! Stay tuned for more ;)**

**Next chapter: Explanations, romance and an almost shirtless Damon! ;) **


	20. Chapter 19 - Lego House

**Chapter 19 – Lego House**

**by Ed Sheeran **

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_

_And colour you in_

_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_ And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_Now I'll surrender up my heart_

_And swap it for yours_

_ I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now._

**Wednesday evening**

"Lexi?"

I bit at my bottom lip, feeling slightly stupid at the fact that I had no clue that she was and let she seemed to act like we were best buds. But then it clicked. Stefan said he had invited over an old friend to help with our little situation.

"You're Stefan's friend, right?" I tried to make my voice sound casual, but failed miserably as it came out just above a whisper.

"That's me. Stefan text me and said you would be come back now and to fill you in, so here I am!" She opened up her arms and gestured to the sitting area.

"What exactly are you filling me in on…?"

Lexi gave me a skeptical look. "Honey, Stefan already told me everything, so I am just going to be filling in the blanks for you."

I settled in my seat opposite Lexi and took a moment to study her. She was an interesting character and didn't seem anything like a vampire to me. The way she was and acted was almost...human.

I decided to start off in getting the answers that I wanted and took on the same state I did this morning when asking Damon questions: blunt and too the point.

"What is a Dark Flame then? What am I?"

"A Dark Flame or _Tenebris Flamma,_ is a hunter of sorts. They have been around for as long as all the supernatural creatures have roamed this Earth. No one knows where they came from or how, all we know is that they are extremely dangerous."

I swallowed, trying to keep my breathing steady. "So, what you're saying is my bloodline is a string of hunters?"

"You're on the right lines, yeah. Legend says that when we were created – vampires, werewolves, witches, the list goes on – that a clan formed together to protected the people from any dangers that now surrounded them. Don't ask me how true it is, because honestly, there isn't a lot of information on this, so you'll have to bear with me."

I consider what I should be asking, seeing as I only really got half the story from Alexander. I started twiddling my fingers, until my tips brushed my ring.

"What about this, the ring? It must have something to do with all of this seeing as it burnt through Damon's skin."

Lexi gave a small nod and grabbed a drink from the bar.

"That ring that you're wearing is something that has been passed down through your bloodline. They say that the stone in the centre is a mix of the blood of the first hunter and an igneous stone, which is meant to ward off evil and protect whoever wears it."

I fused my eyebrows together, becoming confused by everything. "But why did it glow and burn through Damon's hand? It practically poisoned him."

"No doubt he deserved it."

I raised my eyebrows. Sure, Damon wasn't my favourite person at the moment, but I didn't appreciate Lexi bad mouthing him. She held her hands up, defensively.

"Sorry, bad habit." She sat back opposite me, taking a shot and staring at the ceiling, thinking of the best way to explain. "The ring works in two ways; the first is that it can protect you. When faced with an unknown danger, the ring acts as a shield to try and force the monsters away. When Damon threatened you, you were conflicted in what you wanted to do because you knew he wasn't _'evil'_, but you knew that he was threating you, so the ring acted like a repellent rather than something more extreme. You with me so far?"

I gave a small nod as I processed what she said. It was true that I had conflicted emotions towards Damon, even though I would never admit it.

"The second way is works is the darkness. When up against a large amount of danger, the darkness within you builds and it's not something that the ring is able to control. So, instead of hindering the situation, the ring becomes useless allowing you to build and harness that darkness. And then you get mad. The energy makes you stronger and more capable, allowing you to take on and handle the situation in your own way. That's how you were able to stake Alexander."

I considered everything that she told me. I did feel something take over me in the moments before the staking, but I put that down at an adrenaline rush. Surely this little ring couldn't control all of that, but somehow it all made sense.

"So basically, what you're saying is I'm just going to explode one day and want to kill anything with claws or fangs?"

Lexi pressed her lips together to try and supress a laugh. "Not exactly. Imagine you're something like the Hulk: the rage is something that you have the power to control, you just need to learn how."

"Right…" I wasn't sure what was more weird, the fact I was now some supernatural hunter or the fact I had just been compared to the Hulk, a massive, green monster.

With that, Stefan and Damon came through the door covered in blood all over their clothing and rips in their shirts from Alexander's attacks, but no marks or injuries anywhere on their bodies. I rolled my eyes. _Vampires._

Lexi shot up from her seat, arms crossed securely over her chest.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Stefan opened his mouth to speak, but Lexi held up her hand. "No, don't! I don't want to hear it right now because you and I need to have a little chat."

Lexi grabbed Stefan's arm, playfully, and started to drag him out of the room, giggling like some mad hatter. Stefan managed to turn back to me just before he disappeared with Lexi.

"Alice, I'm going to go find Elena, so I won't be back until later on. Are you going to be okay here for now?"

"Sure, Stefan, I'll be fine. Thank you for everything today, coming to look for me. I appreciate it."

Deep down, I felt like a complete and utter bitch for just ignoring Damon when it was him that had done most of the work in making sure I was safe again. There he was, stood right there whilst I was congratulating Stefan. But then again, Damon had pissed me off to the point where I didn't care at this moment.

Stefan was then pulled through the front door, closing it behind with a banging which echoed throughout the house, making everything seem awkward and unsteady, like I was walking on egg shells.

Damon held my gaze for a moment before breaking away, going to his bedroom to change out of his ruined clothes. I was alone again. I didn't feel sleepy yet and I didn't fancy the long walk to the bedroom, so I grabbed myself a glass of bourbon and walked closer to the fireplace.

I curled up on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest and watched as the orange and red colours seemed to twist and twirl above the bluish and green in the fire place. The colours seem to melt into each other and form liquid, dancing and swinging like figures reaching to the sky as if to grasp the moon. I wanted to jump in to the welcoming heat in a bid to keep warm. _Why was it so damn cold in this house?!_

I was jerked out of my miserable state as someone draped a large blanket over my shoulders. I looked up and was capture in Damon's mesmerising eyes. He hadn't actually changed out of his clothes, but instead had undone all the buttons on his shirt, letting it hang open and revealing his beautifully toned muscles. I stiffened as he ever so slowly, he lowered himself to the floor next to me, not to close, but enough that I could almost feel his breath on my face, his eyes never leaving me.

My heart was pounding as my stomach refused to sit still, flipping itself over and over again.

His arm reached around me, pulling my head to his shoulder and shifting my body so that I was now resting my weight on the side of his body. If anything could make me feel safe, it was being held by him, just like this. I stole a glance at his eyes to find them fixated on the flames as his lips pressed in to a thin line.

"I'm sorry."

My eyes widen at his words. _Damon Salvatore had just apologised to me?_ I looked up at him with a puzzled expression, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry for the way I have acted and treated you these last few days. There is no excuse for the things I had said or done, but I hope you will accept it when I say that I am truly sorry. I just..."

"It's okay Damon, I forgive you. I'm sorry that I pushed you and pulled you just to get information out of you and then accidently poisoned you. But if it's any consolation, we're both as bad as each other."

Damon's chest rattled as we both laughed at my pitiful attempt to lighten the mood. Yes, I was still annoyed about the things he had said, but right now and just being in his arms, made me feel calm. That same fluttering feeling in my chest made my cheeks glow, like the time we danced at the Founders party. Although it was short lived, it was a memory I now looked back on as one of the best things I'd done since I moved to this town.

Damon shifted a little awkwardly under me as he spoke, "And thank you for saving my life. Your pretty handy with a stake, I'm going to have to teach you properly as a way of defending yourself."

A small smile played on my lips. I liked this Damon, the one who spoke to me in this way and held me in this way. It was so perfect to just be able to sit here in his embrace and only have to mutter a few small words.

I didn't know how long we were sat there, but I could hear the soft calling of voice in my head trying to drag me in to the bliss of sleep. I let out an exhausted yawn and tried to get up off the floor, my legs feeling like jelly from the position I was sat in. My legs caved in under me, but Damon shot up in the last second, causing me to let out yelp when his arm went under me, lifting me in the air and pressing me to his chest.

I went to let out a protest, but he simply lifted a finger to my lips, silencing me in an instant. Then he used both hands and carried me, bridal-style, up the stairs and in the direction of my bedroom. I was too tried to protest anymore so settled in his arms, snuggling my face in to his chest.

The trip was long with Damon going at human speed, but it seemed to be even long with the never ending silence between us.

Once in the room, he carried me all the way to the bed. He sat me down on the edge as I tried to reach around and undo the back of my dress. I let out a frustrated grunt as my muscles refused to work or cooperate.

Damon lent forward and reached his hands out to the zipper on the back of the dress, asking permission without using words. My body was sore all over and I didn't have the energy to undress myself. I gave a small nod and he slowly pulled the zipper down and then started to slide the dress over my body, letting it pool at my feet, leaving me in my panties and bra.

He then grabbed my oversized night shirt from the cabinet and rolled it over my arms and abdomen, letting it fall just below my knee. Damon then pulled the sheets back, allowing me to slip into the covers and when my head hit the pillow, I could feel myself falling off the edge and into dream land and closed my eyes.

I felt Damon brush a few hairs from my face and a short sigh escape his lips before he started to head out the room.

"Damon?" I heard his footsteps stop and knew he was waiting for me to finish. With the last bit of strength I had, I took a deep breath, "Thank you."

* * *

_I was in a meadow by a lake, sat in the banking and watching the sun set behind the hills. It was truly beautiful and absolutely perfect. _

_I felt a warm breath on my skin and turned to find Damon caressing my hair and inhaling my scent from the croak of my neck. I brought my hands up to his face, but he grabbed them before they could reach their target. His grip was gently as he rolled his thumb over the top of my hand. _

_Then his hands started roaming up my arms and around my body as he lightly pushed my chest down so I was laying flat on my back with him on top. I closed my eyes as he placed a kiss on the smooth column of my throat, nibbling slightly at the soft and sensitive flesh._

_I looked up at him and he leaned forward slightly but stopped a few inches from my face as if seeking my approval, hesitant and searching my eyes. I leaned even closer to show my approval, then he touched his lips on mine, I thought I would explode. This was Damon, my Damon. _

I rose out from my dreamy state and felt completely at peace as I allowed my eyes to adjust to the light in my room. Unlike most of my journeys in the world of sleep, this was the first one I had woken up to and felt like I was completely relaxed and at ease. I wasn't panting or sweating or having my heart ram against my rib cage because now I was happy.

This happiness had come from Damon and I knew it. I sucked in my breath, suddenly realising a truth that I would never otherwise be able to admit.

The way my heart would beat faster just thinking him and then when I saw him, my heart lurched for fear that I'd never see him again. The way that my stomach tied itself in knots whenever we were apart, but leapt for joy whenever he was near me. It was an unmistakable feeling.

I was falling for him.

* * *

**I promised romance and I have finally delivered! I wasn't too sure when writing it if it sounded realistically but I wanted to show that Alice has been able to break through to Damon and get him to care. It was also a way to show that Alice is becoming a stronger person in being able to stand up more for herself. Oh and what drama we have! I loved writing the dream sequence as a way of showing that just as Alice has got under Damon's skin, he has gotten under hers. So, what did ya think?!**

**I am also going to quickly explain the whole ****_Tenebris Flamma _idea because I know some people where confused, so I will try and explain it as best as I can:**

**Basically, Alice comes from a bloodline of hunters known as the _Tenebris Flamma _(Dark Flame). Much like the most of the supernatural creatures, no one really knows where they came from and many believe them to be only a myth. This bloodline, however, was a powerful one and similar to the way the a witch bloodline works, the energy and gift is passed down through the generations to the first born child. This can be dangerous though, because over the thousands of years, the energy has turned into something much darker and can be difficult to control. So, now the energy is shared around the surviving members of the bloodline, until a new child is born. In Alice's case it meant that the power was shared between 3 people, but after her Gran died it meant that Alice was then given more responsibility in controlling the darkness. It is because of this power that Alice's father went mad. ****The ring comes in to this because, like Lexi explains, it is what was used to help then control the darkness and being able to harness it in the right way. And finally, the reason the ****_Tenebris Flamma _are so rare is because they have been hunted to near extension by the supernatural creatures. **

******I hope that clears it up a bit for you guys, but trust me it will all make sense eventually, I just have to push on with the story! I was going through my plan the other day and I know I said I was going to try and stick to the timeline of season 1, but I think I have just failed on that XD but I am going to try and fit some of the key points from season 1. Let me know what you think?!**

******Thanks guys and I really hope you guys are enjoying this! **

******Next chapter: It's Stefan's birthday! ;)**


	21. Chapter 20 - Dance With Me Tonight

**Chapter 20 – Dance With Me Tonight **

**by Olly Murs**

_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now_

_Loosen up and let your hands go down, down_

_Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah_

_ I feel the music moving through your body_

_Looking at you I can tell you want me_

_Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah_

_ When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care_

_I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right_

_Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on, oh baby_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

**Friday morning **

I felt like that exhilarating feeling you have when riding a roller coaster. It was like being wrapped in a nice warm blanket, right out of the dryer on a chilly morning. When I looked at him I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks when he smirked at me. It was a feeling that just wouldn't go away.

I had feelings for Damon.

I mentally slapped myself. I had to stop thinking about him. It was never going to work between us so what was the point in me building my hopes up.

I hadn't seen him since that night and had spent most of the last few days in my room seeing as I was still under house arrest. So instead of possibly provoking Damon, I settled for watching T.V. and eating my weight in chocolate.

It was almost 11 a.m. and the house sounded pretty empty, so I decided it was time for brunch. This whole house arrest thing was making me extremely lazy.

I made it half way down the stairs and stopped in my tracks at the sound of cheery whistling coming from the parlour. _Lexi?_

I stood in the arch way and saw Lexi stretched out on the couch with a bag of blood in one hand and her phone in the other. The room was dark, with the curtains closed. I was confused until I remembered that vampires burned in the sun unless you had some weird piece of jewellery. There were so many rules and exceptions to this vampire thing.

"Morning! Well for you maybe, I'm just about to head upstairs and get some rest."

"So what have you guys got planned tonight?" I felt the need to talk to her because she was such a laid back and fun person to be around.

"Well its Stefan's birthday, so we've all going out for drinks tonight at the Grill. You wanna come?"

"Sure, that'd be great." I settled down opposite her. "Where's Elena?"

Lexi took a deep breath, clearly bothered by the situation. "Her and Stefan are going through a little bit of a rough patch together. But don't worry; as we speak I am concocting a plan to pull them back together."

I gave a small nod. I knew Stefan and Elena had been a bit rocky these last few weeks with the tense atmosphere, but I had never wanted to comment on it, in fear of hurting her feelings. I made it my goal to go and see at some point today. Then it hit him. Damon still won't let me leave the house in case there might be a repeat of the Alexander situation.

"Is Damon home today?" I bit my bottom lip, knowing that it he was home then he would do everything in his power to stop me going out.

"No, he's out with the sheriff at the moment and won't be back till later on." Lexi studied my facial expression and grinned. "Don't worry, I won't tell if you want to sneak out." She winked at me, before jumping off the chair and heading for the bedrooms.

I took out my phone and called Elena.

* * *

When I arrived at the house, Elena looked visible distressed already as she invited me in for a drink. She told me about how much she was struggling with the whole vampire thing after a friend of hers, Vicki, was killed. I had heard about some crazy stuff that had gone on in town, but I had too many of my own issues to need to worry about others.

I gripped Elena's hand from across the table and gave it a squeeze. She looked at me through glass eyes, clearly on the brink of tears.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll get through all of this supernatural shit together. I promise."

She allowed a small smile to play on her lips as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, there is a party tonight at the Grill. I know you're still upset about Stefan, but I've been told that the best way of forgetting about something is to have a time out, meaning drink."

Her smile grew as she nodded her head. This was going to be an awesome evening and one that neither of us would forget.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day just chatting in general before we made our way to the Grill. I hadn't really made and effort for the occasion, settling for a pair of jeans, tank top and tying my hair back in a high ponytail.

Lexi was at the bar when we walked in, and looked over the moon to see that we had actual come.

"Finally you're here! First round of shots is on me." I felt so happy and relaxed about everything, but that soon faded away when Damon stormed into the Grill.

When his eyes meet mine, they burned with rage as he tried to control his face. He slowly made his way over to us, not breaking eye contact once. When he was at the table, he spoke in a smooth and cool tone.

"Elena, do you mind if I borrow Alice a minute, we need to have a chat." It wasn't a question and before Elena had time to answer, Damon gripped my arm and pulled me towards the short hall by the toilets

He pressed himself against me until I was backed into the wall and still had my arm in an iron grip, but not using nearly any of his real strength.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He was angry, but didn't raise his tone too much in case someone was listening in.

I pushed him back and crossed my arms over my chest, not in the mood for one of his temper tantrums. "Look, I have been cooped up in the house for days, I needed to get out! Besides Lexi invited me and everyone, including you, is here. Meaning that if I had stayed home, I would have been unprotected and your little safety plan wouldn't have worked."

Damon studied me with narrowed eyes, but in the end gave in. "Okay, you stay in the Grill and don't leave unless me or Stefan are with you, got it?"

I was beaming and before I could stop myself, I had my hands wrapped around him in a bear hug. He tensed up but relaxed a little as I pulled away.

"Thank you Damon!"

I ran back over to Elena and Lexi just as the drinks had been passed to us.

My aim was to get slightly tipsy and nothing else.

But by my fourth shot, I could feel myself stumbling around a little bit laughing and repeating some semi-incoherent and irrelevant bull-shit unnecessarily loudly. I had been drinking vodka mixes and downing them. The world started spinning and I collapse in my seat next to Lexi and burst in to hysterics and she eventually joined me.

At some point, Elena had gone off to talk with Stefan, but the evening was becoming blurry and everything faded into one.

"You are wasted, kid!" Lexi gave my shoulder a light punch and she down another shot.

"Lexi, I feel fucking amazing! I've never had this much before!" I was buzzing and jumped up from my seat, grabbing Lexi's hand. "Come on, let's dance!"

The DJ had just set up near the back of the Grill. I was surprised that Lexi had managed to get a DJ on such short notice and get the owner of the Grill to agree to this. Then again she was a vampire; she probably just compelled him.

The bass and sound was thumping through the crowd as if it were our very own hearts beating to the music. The bass vibrate in my body to the point I felt like me head would explode but I didn't care; I were having fun. The music wasn't that loud, but everything around me was magnified.

Then the dancing tune came on: Olly Murs. In all honesty, it wasn't a real dance tune, but being in my drunken state, I couldn't give a damn. Just then, Lexi was pulled from me as she started some weird dancing with a stranger. I decided that I needed a dance partner.

I scanned the crowd and spotted the man I wanted. A dark haired beauty in leather. As I made my way to the bar, dancing sweaty bodies press and rubbed up against me. I tried elbowing passed everyone, but by the time I got an opening, he was gone.

I let out a frustrated huff. _Brilliant!_

Just then, I felt a pair of hands on my waist causing me to jump at the sensation. Turning quickly, my eyes locked with Damon's, and there were no words that could some up the intense wave of emotion as I stared at him. His hands fell from my hips, and I felt my skin bristlier at the touch, making the small hairs on my arms raise up, despite the heat. I had felt his touch a thousand times in real life and in my dreams, but feeling it now sent a buzzing up my spine.

I grabbed Damon's hands and tugged him towards the dance floor.

"Dance with me!"

I wasn't really dancing, more like swing mine and Damon's arms from side to side and I started singing at the top of lungs. I would probably regret this all tomorrow, but right now I couldn't care less.

Damon raised his eyebrows at me as a small smile spread across his lips. "You've been drinking?"

"Hell yeah! I feel amazing! I've never felt this good!" I moved my hands up Damon's arms and locked them around his neck but all he was doing was stood there grinning.

I pulled back, glaring at him. "Fine, if you won't dance with me, then I'll find someone else."

I moved away from him, but he grabbed my hand and spun me out, making the world blur around me in a multitude of colour and bright lights. My ponytail whipped into my face and just as I thought my eyes were adjusting, I was spun back in and pressed against Damon's chest. I could feel myself panting, not just because of the dancing but the way he looked at me took my breath away.

When my heartbeat returned to a somewhat normal rate, I decided to challenge him, in the mood for anything he could dish out.

"Well, that wasn't really dancing, was it?"

He narrowed his eyes and before I could scream his name, he had me lifted up to his height as he span around in circles. It reminded me of the time me had danced at the Founders party, only this time he sped up his movements to keep in time with the music. By the time he has put me back down, his body is pressed into my back and his hands snaking around my waist as he nuzzles into my neck.

"Be careful what you say, sweetheart, because I always aim to please." I could hear the amusement in his voice as he nibbled at my neck, playfully, causing me to giggle at his touch.

He finally stopped and turned me around to face him, holding my hand. "I have to go and sort something out, so have a brilliant rest of the evening and Stefan will be taking you home."

I gave a nod and allowed the biggest smile I ever had to control my face. I watched him as he left, eyeing up his back and beautifully shaggy hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through.

I snapped out of my thoughts, when I saw the sheriff come through the door.

_Oh shit!_

I quickly made a dash for the side over, hiding in the alleyway, but as soon as that cold air hit me, I felt sick. I couched on the floor and hung my head between my legs, taking deep breaths.

I don't know how long I was stood there for, but the next thing I heard scared me half to death. Gunshots. I peeked around the corner of the wall to see Sheriff Forbs and Lexi whose face had twisted in to her vampire look, complete with razor fangs and growling. She stalked the sheriff and was about to attack when Damon suddenly jumped out of nowhere, staking Lexi through the heart.

I brought my hands to my face in a bid to stop a cry escaping my lips as Lexi's body turned to stone collapsing at Damon's feet. I couldn't believe it. He had killed her.

I hide back in the shadows and closed my eyes. The girl who I had had the best time with this evening was now dead. Not only that, but I watched it as it happened and there wasn't a damn thing I did to stop it.

When I was sure that everyone was gone after hearing the sound of the car pull away, I glanced around to view the stop where she was laying, only to see Stefan and Elena.

His hands where in his hair and his chest heaved up and down uncontrollably.

"Stefan?" Elena was quiet, careful not to startle him. She reached out and touched his shoulder and he whirled around to face her. His emerald eyes darken with fury and anguish.

I'd seen Stefan in his darkest form, but something in my eyes told me that he had been sent over the edge. He was going to kill his brother.

"No more second chances!" His voice was harsh as his hands formed into fists at his sides. "He's not going to change! He's killed so many people, but this..!" Stefan pointed at the remains of his friend, his voice turning weak. "Lexi...I can't let him live after this."

Elena dropped her hand and turned away, she knew she couldn't convince him. I thought about running to her side or trying to stop Stefan, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Before I could stop myself, I started to run back to the house. At first I thought I was going it to warn Damon, but I decided I wasn't because all I wanted to do was hide under my bed. Damon was a big boy and could handle himself. In that next moment I was in my room, curled up on the floor as I closed my eyes, rocking backwards and forwards.

I heard grunting, crashing and fighting as the vampires brawled somewhere in the house and I came to conclusion that Stefan hadn't killed Damon. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

I let out a bitter chuckle. This was definitely a night I would remember, but for all the wrong reasons.

* * *

**Okay, so this wasn't my best chapter and sorry if it seemed really rushed. I am trying to bring in the elements of season 1 and this actually leads on nicely to the next chapter in the story. It would be fantastic if you guys told me what you thought as I was really unsure when writing this. I wasn't sure if I have done Lexi justice in the way I wrote her as well as her death. I was also a bit annoyed with the way the conversation between Alice and Elena was written as I though it was really rushed and not as heart felt as it should of been. **

**I loved writing the Damon scenes though, as I love writing him as spiteful, jackass Damon and caring, lovable Damon. Which side of him do you guys want to see more of? Let me know!**

**Anyway, thanks so much for the on going support guys and gals! It really means a lot to me :) **

**Next chapter: Alice makes plans to see her father, Stefan morns the death of this friend and Damon reveals why he is back in Mystic Falls which has heart breaking consequences ;) Stay tuned! **


	22. Chapter 21 - Naturally

**Chapter 21 – Naturally **

**by Selena Gomez & The Scene **

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_ You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_ And it takes my breath away_

_What you do so naturally_

_ You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you_

_Know who you are and to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_ Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay-bay-baby._

**Saturday**

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, tossing and turning in my bed with the reoccurring image of Lexi collapsing on the floor. I was saddened by her death but hadn't cried a single tear, making me feel even more terrible. She was a wonderful person who had helped me through so much in such little time that I couldn't help the guilt that washed over me. If only I had stayed with her that evening or not run away, maybe things would have been different.

It had occurred to me that she was the only person that knew anything about me and what I was, so now I had no way of knowing anything more. Well that was a lie. I did have one other person I could turn to for information. My father. I had to go see him. But I had one tiny problem with that.

Damon.

I hadn't heard anything since last night, but did hear Damon's car pull out of the drive way this morning. Maybe I could get away with it…

I quickly slipped on my jeans and blouse and raced down the stairs, not paying attention to anything and determined to make it out the house. I was a few feet from the door when I crashed into a cold, hard body.

My heart was in my throat and my eyes squeezed shut. _Shit, he's caught me. _

"Are you okay?"

I glanced back up at the person and felt a wave of relief wash over me as Stefan stood before me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I bit the inside of my cheek, not sure what I should ask him. "How are you?"

Stefan took deep breath. "I'll be okay, I just need time, that's all."

"I understand." I gripped his should, knowing all too well the pain he was in.

He cleared his throat and straightened up, trying his best to form a smile. "Anyway, are you heading out or..?"

"I was actually going down to the police station. I figured that my father would now some more about this whole Dark Flame thing. Besides, I've been meaning to talk to him for a few days."

Stefan nodded and stepped aside, allowing me to get to the door. I raised my eye brows up at him, a little puzzled by the situation.

"I'm not my brother and I won't keep you here just for the sake of it. Besides, you've proven that you can take care of yourself."

"Thank you Stefan." I smiled up at him as his disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

The walk to the police station wasn't that long, but I was constantly checking behind him, in fear that Damon was watching me, ready to pounce and drag me back to the house. Maybe I was just a little bit paranoid.

I had called Sheriff Forbs beforehand and made it clear that I needed to see my father. Although she was a little sceptical about the whole thing, she booked me an appointment. Things were planning out pretty well so far.

But it was short lived, as I walked through the station doors and spotted Damon at the front desk. _Shit._

I calmed my breathing and slowly made my way to the desk. We were in a public place and a police station, so there couldn't be anyway that Damon was brave enough to try something now…surly?

"Good morning, Sheriff, I'm here to see my father." I tried to keep my tone even and steady.

Damon's eyes snapped to me and I could feel him practically burning holes in to the side of my head. I was in so much trouble.

"Ah, Alice. You're looking a lot better. Now if you could just sign this form and then I will take you to the next section." She handed me a document about the reason for my visit and safety precautions. Throughout the whole time I signed the papers, I could pratically feel is breath on the back of my neck. He hadn't spoken a word or moved since my arrival.

She check through the documents painfully slow as the weight of Damon's gaze filled my mind, making me uneasy but I refused to acknowledge him.

"Well, now that's all done, right this way." She gestured towards a large metal door and relief filled me to final be away from Damon. I knew I would have to face him later, but at least I was free now. Pretty ironic though that I was now in a prison, surrounded by bars and armed officers.

I came to the first check point and I handed over my handbag and mobile phone as they were placed inside a locker for safe keeping behind the desk. I went into the next room and underwent a search, like at an Airport where your coat and shoes were passed through an x-ray while you stand on a plinth with your arms apart and then they pat you down. I felt as though I was a prisoner myself but was glad that I was not staying here.

Finally, I was lead to the last room. The metal door clanged followed by the sound of keys jingling in the lock, where opened up to a large seating area. It reminded me of a school dinner hall, but surrounded by bars and security guards stationed in every corner. The door behind me slammed shut and the only sounds were the quiet voices of private conversations and the rustle of paper from those looking through paper work. Florescent lights hummed and buzz overhead; one blinking every so often as if it is about to go out.

I focus my mind and scan the room, finding him instantly. He didn't look like my father but I knew it was him. He looked exhausted with red rimmed eyes and dark grey bags under them. His face was drawn and pale as if 10 years had been added to his age in a week.

I took a few steady steps towards him, before settling down on the bench. His gaze met mine and a small yet sad smile formed on his lips.

"They told me you were coming. I didn't believe them." His voice was dry and horse as I noticed thick, bruises covering his neck and cheek. Much like the injuries he gave me. I didn't want to think about what might of happened to him after I had passed out.

"Well, I'm here now." I wasn't sure how to start the conversation as he looked back down at his hands.

"You know." It was a simple statement, not a question, but in summed up everything I wanted to talk to him about.

"Why did you never tell me?"

He let out a humourless chuckle. "Would you have believed me?"

"That's not the point, because now I've been left alone to deal with all this myself and I don't what I am supposed to be doing."

He shook his head and locked him my eyes. "Yes you do. It's in your blood. You're a hunter, a protector and a guardian. This was what your life was meant for. It comes naturally to you."

"But how?" I was getting really annoyed with him just beating around the bush like this.

"You'll know how, trust me. And when the time comes, you'll know what you have to do." He shifted awkwardly in his seat. "I know you won't forgive me for what I did to you, but you have to heed my warning while you can."

I fused my eyebrows together as he took my hand in his. I flinched back slightly at the contact and at how cold he was, but finally relaxed as he ran his thumb over my fingers.

"You need to stay away from Damon. He will break you and destroy you and leave you with nothing. He's not good for you."

I pulled back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He grinned, but his eyes filled with rage, the same rage from the night he attacked me. But he calmed himself before inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"I can see it in your eyes. You have feelings for him. I know you won't admit it to him, hell you can hardly admit it to yourself! But you have to trust me and your instincts: he is a monster and he will only drag you down with him." He started to play with the buttons of his shirt like a child trying to distracted themselves. "Don't be like your mother and get involved with vampires, look where that got her."

I had had enough. I rose from my seat, refusing to look at him as tears filled my eyes, but I wouldn't cry in front of him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I didn't even bother with a goodbye as I left for the door, not daring to look back as I knew guilt would consume me in an instant.

I hurried back through the check points. This was all a big mistake. I didn't get any information out of him and I had only fueled my anger for him. Not to mention the fact that I had to now go home to a very irritated Damon and explain myself. This wasn't going to be a great day.

As I wait at the last check point, I hear the beating of the rain on the thin roof like crinkling of aluminium foil. Crap. It was raining and I had to walk home without an umbrella. I stumbled outside and felt a chill in the air, as the thunder rolled across the sky as if someone was bowling on the top of the clouds. Fat raindrops splat on the sidewalk, forming puddles like a pool of tears.

I looked at the street light, and it reveals the rain in the darkness as the sky twisted in million shades of grey, painting its own picture.

I make a dash for the ally way by the car park and decide to wait for the rain to subside. Sure, I could have waited in the police station, but I need to get my mind off my father and focus on something else.

Suddenly, I heard the screeching of tyres and swirl around to meet a mood shattering situation; Damon's car pulling right up next to me.

He jumped out the car and blurred in front of me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly. "What are you doing here?" Damon voice was bitter and clearly pissed off as his eyes burned into mine.

"Me?! What are you doing here?" I took a shaky step back, but he closed the distance between us once again. Even with the situation we are both in, I couldn't help but find him incredibly attractive in the way is hair became darker now it was drenched in water, or how the droplets trickled off his nose.

I mentally slapped myself for having these thoughts when at this point I was supposed to be scared of him. Anyway, I probably looked like a drown possum compared to him.

"Well after I found out you went sneaking off, AGAIN, I had to drop everything I was doing to come get you."

"Look, I'm fine, I just came to see my dad. Why are you making sure a big deal out of this?"

"Because last time I checked, I was in charge and I specifically told you not to leave the house."

"I'm not some little kid you can push around all the time, Damon! Besides, I won't even be here if it wasn't for you murdering the only person who knew anything about what I am!" I regretted the words instantly, seeing the slight pain in his eyes, but just as soon as it was there, it was gone again.

"Get in the car now." He slowly growled through clenched teeth, emphasising each word.

"No." I mimicked his death stare, holding my ground and refusing to move.

When I didn't move, he snatched my arm from my side pulling me to him and staring down at me. "Get in the car before I drag you and force you in there myself."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I yanked my arm away from him, but within an instant he grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me to his car, throwing open the door. "Let go of me!"

There was no mercy or surrender in his face when he pushed me in the passenger seat, closing the door. I reached for the handle, but using his vampire speed, he was back in the car driver's side, shoving me against my seat as he locked the doors, so when I tried the door it refused to budge.

"Just stop it will you, please." His tone was still harsh, but there was an element of defeat as his features softened. I felt terrible, knowing that he was only trying to protect me, so I gave a small nod as he started the engine.

The trip home was silent and awkward, neither one of us brave enough to strike up a conversation. Damon tapped his fingers in a rhythm against the steering wheel as he watched the road. I stared out of the window and tried to focus on anything but Damon but I could barely make out the faint outlines of the trees on both sides of the road through the pouring rain. Everything was blurry.

I glanced over at Damon, but his face was expressionless as the car moved at a steady 70 miles an hour. My breathing was shallow in fear of what Damon would do. He was clearly mad at the speed he was going and I was worried at how he might take out his angry once we got home.

Once we got to the house, Damon cut the car off, and then turned around in his seat to face me, his eyes watching me intensely. I flinched back when he reached his hand out to me, pulling me across the seat, right up against him. I sat completely still as he studied my expression, before slowly realising me.

I jumped out of the car and walked at a fast pace to the front door, but Damon was close behind me, following my every moment. I made my way to the first steps leading to the bedrooms, but he was so close that I could practically feel the heat radiating from his body.

He reached out, taking my shoulders and turning me around to face him. I narrowed my eyes, getting annoyed at how possessive he was.

"I can walk to my bedroom on my own you know."

"Oh but that's not where you're staying tonight." I looked up at him, confused by what he was talking about. "I have some business to take care of with a certain witch and I can't have you running off again on some suicide mission."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Damon, I'm going to bed."

I didn't even make it to the first step when Damon lifted me in the air and slung me over his shoulder. I started to beat at his back, screaming, shouting and kick as he made his way down some stairs. Damon carried me down a long corridor as the air grew colder. My breathing became uncontrollable as he took me to the end of the hallway.

_Wait, where the hell was he taking me?_

He then dropped me and I braced myself for the fall, but landed on a mattresses. I quickly studied my surroundings and realised I was in the basement. I jumped back up, determined to make it to the door, but Damon was in front of my, pushing me up against the wall and holding my wrists above my head with one hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I panicked and started to buckle under him in a bid to try and get him to release his hold on me.

"I've been lenient over the last few days, but you took it too far in running off today." His eyes wondered over my face and body, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"I didn't run off, I went to get answers. Now let go!" I thought about using my ring on him, but his grip on my wrists was unbreakable.

"No." His tone was amused at how helpless I was to the situation he had put me in, trailing his fingers along my throat. I could feel chills run up and down my spine as I tried to pull out of his reach. He was just trying to intimidate me, but I won't let it show.

With that I brought my knee up hard, with the intention of hitting him in the groin, but he used his other hand to catch my leg and force it back down.

"Tsk, tsk. Do you remember what I said a few nights ago? If you ever tried running off again I would gladly lock you in the basement, so I'm just keeping my word." A sadistic grin took over his face as he pulled a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You can't be serious?!"

"Oh, I am absolutely serious. If you're going to behave like a child and break the rules then you are going to have to suffer the consequences." With that he gave me a light shove on to the mattresses and by the time I was on my feet again, he had locked the door and was smirking at my from behind the bars. "Don't worry princess; I'll be back for you later."

I threw myself at the door and wrapped my hands around the bars. "Damon, you son of a bitch! Let me out of here now!"

"I will…eventually." A chuckle escaped his lips before he blurred out of the room and up the stairs, leaving me here alone.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and started to beat my fists against the stone wall.

_Bastard! He was going to pay for this. _

* * *

**I loved writing this! I mean really, I love writing Damon as a completely jackass because that was the type of character he was in season 1. Plus, I didn't want him getting all soft too soon and I wanted to show how protective he is over Alice, even if he does have a funny way of showing it. I also felt that it was time that Alice tired to get answer of her own and show that the connection between her and her father has very little chance of fixing itself. I also wanted to reflect that this darkness that Alice shares with her father is having a massive affect on him, physically and mentally. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I may not be posting everyday for a while because I have a tone of coursework to finish off, but I promise to be updating his every few days. Thanks for the reviews as well, it means so much! Let me know what you think or if there is a certain direction you want me to take the story in. Should I move on quickly from season 1 and bring in other series elements? **

**Next chapter: A drunk and depressed Damon, a confused and desperate Alice and some unsettling truths about the Salvatore brothers past that will break them apart ;) Stay tuned!**


	23. Chapter 22 - Heartbreaker

**Chapter 22 – Heartbreaker **

**by Pink**

_Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife_

_Cause I'm always watching' for someone to show their darker side_

_So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now_

_Watch it all play out, see if you really stick around_

_ But there's always this one question_

_That keeps me up at night_

_Are you my greatest love_

_Or disappointment in my life?_

_ Are you a heartbreaker?_

_Maybe you want me for the ride_

_What if I'm falling' for a heartbreaker?_

_And everything is just a lie_

_I won't be leaving' here alive_

_I might as well lay down and die._

**Saturday evening**

I wasn't sure how long I had been in the basement, not much more than a few hours, but the time had moved so painfully slow that it felt like an eternity. I was going to kill Damon when he got back; I mean how dare he lock me down here!

I had built up so much frustration out here that I had continued to punch the wall and kicking at the door, which had no effect. At the time if sounded like a good idea, but not my knuckles were bleeding, raw and swollen. I wouldn't have been surprised if I had broken a bone or two because now I was unable to move my figures without having a bolt of pain shot up my arm. It was my own fault, but I couldn't control myself. I felt a burning rage deep inside me that was going to explode unless I had something to take it out on. So I settled for a brick wall; not my smartest idea.

My eyes shot up to the door, hearing someone move towards the door and unbolt it. Stefan.

"Alice? What are you doing down here?" He scanned my body, checking for any injuries and pointed to my hands. "What happened?"

I staggered to my feet, my legs feeling numb from the cold and how long I had been sat in here. I had to hold on to the wall for support as Stefan help me steady myself.

"Where the fuck is Damon?" My voice dripped with angry and I could feel my face twisting with rage.

Stefan's eyes widen, looking down at my hands. "Did he do this to you?"

"No, I did that, but he's the son of a bitch who locked me down here. Apparently he is now 'in charge of me', so felt the need to teach me a lesson and suffer the consequences if I ran off again." A bitter chuckle escaped me as I gestured for Stefan to move from the door, but he continued to help me back up the stairs.

I went straight to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of pain killers and a pint of water in a bid to quench my thirst. My head was pounding from how dehydrated I was and my lips were cracked. I felt Stefan's gaze on me.

"Where is he?" I was determined and ready to give Damon a piece of my mind after the shit he'd put me through as I made my way in to the parlour.

"He's not home yet. What happened?"

"He locked me in the basement after he caught me at the police station. He said something about taking care of some witch business, whatever that means."

"Yeah, we ran in to a bit of trouble tonight." I raised my eye brows at him, pressing me on. "Bonnie's a witch and her ancestor Emily took over her to break a spell. Long story cut short; Damon made a deal with Emily years go and she ended the deal so in revenge, he attacked Bonnie. I haven't seen him since." Stefan wouldn't meet my gaze, but I understood. It wasn't easy for him to have a lunatic like Damon for a brother.

"So Bonnie knows now. That's good thought, right? I mean we don't have to keep secrets from her now and having a witch on our side is always a good thing."

"Maybe, but think about what she now has to go through. Everything she has believed has changed. It will take some time for her to adjust."

Just then the front door swung open as Damon stumbled through the arch before using is vampire speed to go up the stairs to the bedrooms. He hadn't even acknowledged either Stefan or me.

I whirled around to Stefan. "Which room is his?"

"Last door on the left." I went to leave, but Stefan lightly grabbed my shoulder. "Just be carefully, he hasn't exactly had a great evening."

I pulled out of his grip, glaring at him. "Well that makes two of us."

I took my time going up the stairs, trying to compose myself and think carefully about what I was going to say to him. I wanted him to feel guilty about what he had done, which of been an impossible task but I was going to try. I stormed in to his room, prepared for a fight as he looked over his shoulder, his body facing the window.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I licked my dry lips and tried to control myself.

"I don't want to talk about it. Leave."

"You've been drinking?" I asked, but already knowing the answer seeing the glass in his hand and the way he seemed unable to keep still for more than a few seconds.

"Just a little." Damon said carelessly, throwing his leather jacket over a chair. He stumbled over to me, his stare lingering over every aspect of my body. He settled in front of me, reaching forward and tugging at a few strands of hair that hung over my shoulders. "Hmm, you're upset."

I slapped his hand away from my hair, glaring up at him. "I'm not upset Damon, I'm pissed off! If you ever try a stunt like that again, then I will…"

"You'll what?" A smirk formed on his face as he cupped my cheek in his hand before trailing his fingers down my neck, lingering on my clavicle. I bit my tongue at the fiery contact. "God, you're hot when you're mad. Has anyone ever told you, you look even sexier when you're all hot and bothered?"

"No. Stop looking at me like that." I said dryly, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing at the way his eyes smoldered me.

"Hmm, like what?" He gazed up at me through his lashes as he pulled on the collar of my shirt. "Your heart is beating rapidly against your rib cage, Alice. Are you sure your not enjoying my company too much?" He was smirking at me again, loving the fact that he had this power over me to reduce me to a shaking wreck from just being in his presence.

"Don't flatter yourself, Damon." I pushed his arm away from me.

He raised his eyebrows at me, pouting his lips with a humoured expression as he grabbed my hand from my side, pulling and twiddling my fingers. He brushed over my knuckles and his face turned suddenly serious as he examined the dried blood and raw marks that covered my hands. I cried out and tried to jump back to get away from his probing fingers on the cuts.

"What happened here?"

I refused to answer him and turned away, looking at the floor instead of him. I felt stupid and ashamed at what I had done to myself but I refused to admit it. Damon grasped my chin, gently, and forced my head around to look at him.

"What happened?" His tone was harsh but his crystal blue eyes were soft and I knew I had to answer him this time.

"I beat the shit out of the basement wall after you locked me in there. I don't like being in small spaces." The last part was a little bit of a lie, but I wanted him to feel bad and guilty about what he had put me through. And it seemed to work.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't realise…"

"No, you wouldn't of known because you're Damon. Someone who thinks he can do whatever he wants just for his own personal amusement. Well, I hope it was worth it."

"Alice, I'm sorry, so deeply sorry. Let me make it up to you." He reached his hand out to me, but I pushed him back, not wanting him to be anywhere near me at this point.

"Keep away from me." I took a shaky step back, heading for the door, but he was behind me in and instant, shutting the door and wrapping his arms around my waist. My chest heaved up and down as he took his wrist in to his mouth.

I knew exactly what he was doing, and started to thrash back and forth in an attempt to get him to realise his grip. It had little to no effect, as he held his bloodily wrist to my face.

"Drink." He ordered me, but I fused my lips together, slowly stepping back. If he thought he was going to win me over by doing this, then he had another thing coming.

To my surprise, he let go of my hips, giving me just enough time to make it to the other side of his bed. But my victory was short lived as he appeared behind me, pulling my back to his chest and snaking his arm around my chest. I considered screaming, but knew as soon as my mouth was open, I wouldn't have a chance.

He then let go me again, making me believe he had given up, until I felt his fingers wrap around the back of my neck. My mouth flew open from the shock that travelled my spine and I had little to no time to react as Damon slammed his wrist passed my lips.

I squirmed and struggled beneath in worthless attempts. The blood pooled at the back of my throat and I refused to swallow, which in turn meant he refused to move his arm. He stroked my head and rested his chin on my head, waiting for me to accept his fluid. The taste of it all became too much and I choked on the blood, letting it seep down. He'd won.

I turned around to him, at a speed that even impressed myself, and slapped him across the face. The pain in my knuckles was now numb as they slowly died down from pain, but my palm was now on fire.

"How dare you!" I screamed through heart shattering sobs.

"Alice, calm down, now." Damon then grabbed my body in an iron grip, pulling me in to him.

"Damon let go of me! You have no right to touch me!" I was screeching at the top of my lungs, my fists pounding against his hard chest. I was still struggling against his unmoving body, but no matter what I did he refused to loosen his grip.

I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes, but not from fear or sadness, but from the growing desire for him in the way that he held me. I took in huge gasps of air, my frame shaking with anger as I choked on cries at the back of my throat.

Before I knew what was happening, he pulled my face forwards and crashed his lips into mine. He kissed me with passion and heat that made me want to surrender to him right here and now. My hands stopped their attack on his chest entirely as my body melted into his.

My arms came up to link around his neck and my fingers started running through his hair, tangling and pulling him further down towards me. I felt his arms tightening around my small waist, raising me on to my tiptoes. He intensified the kiss, becoming hungry for more as we both fought for dominance.

I made a sharp gasped sound as he pushed his tongue passed my lips and started exploring the inside of my mouth. He tasted of bourbon, but I didn't care. It was typical Damon. He was so talented in the way that he kissed me, making electricity crackle through my veins. I could feel myself coming undone…

I suddenly broke away from his mouth, coming to a heart breaking conclusion. I wanted to continue kissing him forever, but I knew it wasn't right. He was drunk and clearly depressed and I refused to be his toy for the evening just to make him feel better; no matter how much I wanted him.

He lowered himself down, ready to capture my lips again, but I held a hand up to his mouth and stepped back, not getting far with his arms in an iron lock around me.

"Please, just stop a minute." I was taking deep breaths, trying to think about everything that was happening.

Damon fused is eyebrows together. "I thought you wanted this?"

I glanced back up at his and felt guilt wash over me. He looked vulnerable and broken that I didn't want to hurt him anymore. But I couldn't do this, not now.

"I do Damon, really. But I don't want in to happen this way. You've been drinking and are clearly upset about something and I don't want to be the person you take your emotions out on. If we do this, I want it to be real, not some one night stand."

I felt his grip fall from my waist as I took his face in my hands. "Look, if you still feel this way tomorrow, then we can talk. But right now, I don't think I would be able to look at you again if this as purely about fulfilling your lust."

His eyes seemed to glass over, but not from tears, more like someone in daydreaming or completely out of it. He dropped to his knees in front of me looking absolutely lost, holding his head in his hands and started to rack his fingers through his hair. I got down on the ground to be with him and pulled him in my embrace.

I want to help him, so I took his arm and draped it over my shoulders, slowly rising to my feet and taking him with me. He slumped forward slight, but was still standing as we made our way over to the bed, stumbling, and I settled him on top of the sheets. It was hard work, but I managed.

He watched me with half closed eyes as I started to unbuttoned and remove his shirt and his shoes, before wrapping him up in the covers. My eyes lingered over his abs, imagining what it would be like to rack my nails over his perfectly formed chest. I shook my head and pulled the sheets up further. I took one last look at his beautifully chiselled features and saw an innocent and sweet smile moulded to his lips.

I rose up from the side of his bed and placed a small kiss in his forehead. "Good night Damon."

I turned away towards the door, when I felt his hand wrap around my arm, pulling me towards the bed. His eyes were open but I could tell he was still completely drunk.

"Stay with me…please." His eyes darted all over myself making him look scared and uncertain.

"Okay." The words had left my mouth before I had time to think, but deep down I wanted to stay with him. Besides, he was pissed out of his head so probably wouldn't remember any of this anyway.

I climbed onto bed with him, cradling him in my arms as he snuggled in to my chest. I bent down and brushed the hair from his face, causing his to let out a small moan of approval. I rocked him in my arms, humming a lullaby to him in the hope he would drift off to sleep.

His breathing became steady as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him like a teddy bear. This felt so right. I was so peacefully and felt my heart swell at the thought that this was really. This was what I wanted; him.

I rested my chin on the top of his head and felt myself drifting off.

"Katherine…"

My eyes snapped open as I looked down at Damon, but he was still fast asleep, mumbling to himself.

"Katherine…I love…you…"

I flinched back at his words and felt like someone had wrapped their fingers around my heart and squeezed. Tears started to spill from the corners of my eyes. This was too much.

I slowly unhooked Damon's arms from around me and bolted out of his room and down the corridor, determined to make it to my room. But I collapsed on the floor of the hallway, hugging my knees and letting all the emotions fall out of me. I couldn't take it. I thought there might have been something between us…but I was wrong. He belonged to someone else and I was stupid to believe that we had something.

"Alice?"

My eyes shot up and saw Elena knelt down next to me. I could barely make her out though the tears in my eyes as I struggled to make out a sentence.

"W-whose…K-Kather-ine?"

* * *

**So...what'd ya think? I know it is extremely evil of me to put in a romance scene like that, cut it off half way through and completely destroy the connection with the mention of Katherine...BUT, I didn't want the characters to be playing all sunshine and rainbows just yet ;) I really enjoyed writing this because, like I have said before, I love playing with the many different sides of Damon.  
**

**I have also tried to make a connection with season 1 episode 9 "History Repeating" with the whole Bonnie/Emily thing, so I hope that made sense to you guys. Thanks so much for the reviews and kind words and I'm sorry I haven't been able to thank you all personally. I have been so busy with writing this, coursework and work but I just want to say how much I love and appreciate all your support! I have loved writing this story so far and I hope you are all enjoying it as well :) Let me know what you think? And I will try my best to upload another chapter for Monday **

**Next chapter: Alice finds out about Katherine and the Salvatore brothers (mainly Damon's) past, which brings her to breaking point. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._**** Stay tuned ;)**


	24. Chapter 23 - Survivor

**Chapter 23 – Survivor **

**by Destiny's Child**

_Thought I couldn't breathe without_

_I'm inhaling_

_You thought I couldn't see without you_

_Perfect vision_

_You thought I couldn't last without you_

_But I'm lasting'_

_You thought that I would die without you_

_But I'm living'_

_Thought that I would fail without you_

_But I'm on top_

_Thought it would be over by now_

_But it won't stop_

_Thought that I would self-destruct_

_But I'm still here_

_Even in my years to come_

_I'm still gonna be here_

_ I'm a survivor_

_I'm not gonna give up _

_I'm not gonna stop _

_I'm gonna work harder _

_I'm a survivor _

_I'm gonna make it _

_I will survive _

_Keep on surviving._

**Sunday morning**

Elena told me everything. About the Salvatore brothers in the growing up in Mystic Falls and them both falling in love same girl, Katherine Pierce, a vampire. Back then, the town council had been hunting vampires of the town for years, but the brothers loved Katherine so much that they would do anything to protect her. Then, one night, the towns people gathered all the vampires to be burned in the church and as the brothers tried to save her it resulted in the brothers being shot by their own father in 1864 but turning vampire as they both had her blood in their systems.

But she didn't die in the church as Damon had made a deal with the witch, Emily, to use a spell to protect Katherine in a tomb under the building, so that one day he could revive his long-lost love. Emily, however, had destroyed the necklace, leaving no possible way for Damon to open the tomb. She was to be trapped forever.

Even after Elena had told me all of this, I still felt even worse. Nothing had changed really, I just knew a bit more about his past. But I couldn't help the hurt that I had felt when I heard those words leave his mouth. I just couldn't take it anymore, because no matter how much I felt for Damon, I now knew he could never return that feeling.

Elena had talk to me and tried to ask about what had happened in Damon's room, but I refused to talk to her, not wanting her to take any pity on me. It was my own fault for being trapped in his web and now I had to deal with the consequences.

I didn't sleep that night either, in fact I had spent most of the evening in the bathroom trying to scrub his scent off of me. I had showered at least twice and brushed my teeth countless amounts times in a bid to rid the taste of bourbon from my tongue. I just wanted to forget about him and the time we had spent together.

It was early when my alarm went off as I ripped myself from my sheets in order to start the day off as soon as possible. I threw on my demine shorts, white t-shirt and my hoodie as well as slipped on a pair of black ankle boots. I didn't bother with my hair or makeup seeing as I was still house bound and didn't fancy another trip to the basement. I grabbed my phone and made my way out of the room.

Wandering down the stairs, I heard hushed whispers coming from the kitchen just as I pushed through the door and being meet by two concerned faces. Stefan and Elena were sat at the breakfast bar, each with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." I put on my best smile and tried to lace my tone in as much warmth as I could, trying to make it seem as if last night had no effect on me. I made my way over to the kettle, pouring myself a tea before settling down on the seat opposite them.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Elena grasped my hand.

"Great. Why wouldn't I be?" I was trying to avoid the issue from last night at all costs.

"Well, it's just you looked completely broken last night." She was searching my face, trying to find a hint of emotion to what might have happened. "What did Damon do?"

"Nothing, trust me. I was just a bit emotional about everything that had happened this week. I'm fine." I took a sip of my drink as Elena opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "Have we got anything stronger than tea or coffee?"

I strolled over to the alcohol cabinet, pulling out a bottle of 19th century whiskey, before quickly popping the cap and gulping down the blissful taste.

"That's incredible." I felt a grin take over my features as I looked at the shocked expressions from Elena and Stefan. _Sweet, innocent Alice drinking! What a scandal!_

"Um, Alice, are you-" Stefan reached forward but I pulled back, walking backwards towards the door, when I suddenly collided with a rock hard body.

"Morning." I swirled round to see a shirtless Damon stood before me, looking ridiculously hot with his tangled hair and slightly sleepy expression with his eyes barely keeping open. He was clearly having a hangover.

I didn't even give him the courtesy to greet him back as I pushed passed him, making my way out of the kitchen with the intent on making it to the parlour. I let the door swing shut and settled just in ear shot, wanting to know everything they were saying.

"What's her problem?" Damon's tone was sarcastic.

"You are, without a doubt, one of the biggest jackass's I have ever met, Damon!" Elena was clearly pissed off as I heard the clanking of mugs in the sink.

"Okay, what'd I do this time?" Damon asked as the stumbled over to the chairs, making screeching sounds on the stone flooring.

I heard footsteps moving around the counter. "You need to fix this and apologise to her." Stefan's voice was like ice and I could only imagine the intense stare he was giving his brother.

"What are you…oh…"

"Yeah, you locked her in the basement for six hours, Damon. Six hours! If it wasn't for me going down there then she would probably still be there now with the state you came in last night. What gives you the right to do that to her?!"

"Well, if that's it then-…"

Before Damon could finish, Elena cut him right off slamming her palms on the counter. "It's not just that Damon! What the hell happened in your bedroom last night?" I could hear her it in the way that she spoke that she was trying desperately to control her anger.

"I don't know!" Damon yelled right back, just as pissed as Elena was now.

"Well you better find out because from what I heard and saw last night, you have some serious explaining to do!"

There was silence. No one moved and there wasn't a sound from anyone. Elena was letting out ragged breaths now as Damon cleared his throat.

"I can't fix anything until you tell me what it is I did." His tone was calmer now, but there was still and edge to it like he might explode.

"That's the thing, Damon, she didn't tell me anything apart from ask who Katherine was." Elena was still seething, but managed to keep it under control.

I had had enough, rising from my hiding place and taking another swig of whiskey. It was burning my throat and in honestly tasted disgusting, but I needed to do this. I needed to make myself numb and forget.

I stumbled over to the patio doors, just standing in the sun with my arms spread, basking in the warm glow. The ground was still damp from the storm yesterday, but I needed to get out of the house. I then heard the sound of people calling my name, so I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I wanted to get away.

I bolted for the woodland area just off by the Salvatore lake as the voices became more and more distance, until there was nothing. Nothing but the sound of my own panting and the liquid splashing about in the bottle.

I stopped abruptly, coming to the opening of a plain, green land of just grass and flowers. No buildings or fences or anything that looked like it was untouched by man. I studied my surroundings and saw the river that flowed under the Wickery Bridge. I must have run pretty far to have gotten here.

I could hear the wind touch the crowns of the oaks, making the leaves rustle, as it made its way further on over the fields. A warm breeze softly stroked my neck and a nostalgic smell of hay was suddenly present. It made me remember many of my past summers, playing here as a child. I stood there for a while, listening to the twittering of birds, as I watched the long green grass sway in the wind.

I was at peace.

I heard a rustling in the bushes and spun around on my heels, expecting to find Stefan or Damon, but instead coming face to face with a woman. Her hair was a golden yellow which flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a dark, almost black, shade. She was dressed in leather trousers and green shirt, with knee high boots. Her plump lips were pulled up in a snarl.

"You!" Her voice dripped with hatred, as she looked me in the eye with a stabbing glare. Vampire.

"Who the hell are you?" I dropped the bottle of whiskey, taking a step back from the creature.

"Maria. You may not have heard of me, but I have heard everything about you. You're the Dark Flame who killed my brother." She placed her hands on her hips, knitting her brows together.

"What?" Then it clicked. "Alexander?" I choked on his name, trying to stop myself from shaking.

"Hmm, now she remembers. How did it feel to rip someone's life away from them, to know that you held them in their last few moments?" I could see the veins under her eyes slowly seeping down to her checks, knowing it was going to be a matter of moments before she attacked.

"He attacked me and tried to kill me!" My nerves showed through.

"Well, I'm gonna finish what he started and end you."

Maria's eyes transformed as her fangs extended. She lunged forward, yanking my head to the side and tearing in to my neck, but just as soon as she was there, she collapses on the ground. Her lips and gums where fizzling as if acid had been smoothed against them. She was screaming in pain as her eyes changed back from her twisted vampire face.

"Vervain…" She was struggling to breath through the burning and peeling of her skin.

I remembered Damon saying that vervain had an effect on vampires and acted as a poison, but I didn't have any on me. Not that I knew of…

Within a second, Maria came at me. I didn't know what to do, so I swung my leg back around and gave her a fast and powerful roundhouse kick in the ribs, making her howl in torment but still racing towards me. What would or could I do? I was stuck.

She came for me again and I felt the muscles of her arms move as she tried to throw me to the ground, but I was faster, side stepping her as she crashed head first into a tree. As if in slow motion, she spun her body toward mine, grasped me with her free arm and hurled me into the air in a single deft motion.

I could feel myself tumbling through the air until I finally fit the rough bark of the tree winding me instantly. Not only that, but sharp pains shot through my ribs as if they were cracked.

She was in front of me again, twisting her fist in my hair and yanking me to my feet. Maria backhanded me with such force, my head snapped to the side and smashed into the trunk, causing blood to flow from my cheek. It was then I saw my saviour; a twig. It may not have sounded like much, but if I could just get my hands of it, I could kill her.

She laughed at me. "You're not putting up much of a fight. I have to say, I'm disappointed." She seemed amused at the situation.

She grabbed me, trying to throw me down, but I dodged, making her trip off-balance, allowing me enough time jump to the side. I launched myself at the stick, but her hands wrapped around my ankles. I screeched at the impact to my ribs, but muster just enough strength to throw my leg back, ramming my boot heel in her eye.

I rolled over grabbing the twig in my fist just as she swung for another punch, but I danced out of the way and swept my leg behind hers, knocking her to the floor. Taking my chance, I straddled her and drove the stake into her chest.

Her body froze as the dark veins rose up in her skin, the same way her brothers had, as a small whimper escaped her. I sighed triumphantly, letting myself relax in knowing I had killed her. I started to laugh as I rolled off her body, lying next to her in the grass, grabbing my bottle at my side. I took a huge gulp I closed my eyes, enjoying the sun and how calm I felt. All the rage and darkness from early was gone, making me feel as light as a feather, despite the fact I was now laid next to a dead body.

I felt something vibrate in my pocket. My phone. I quickly took it out, not even looking at the caller I.D.

"What?" I slurred my words, still slightly out of breath.

"Alice! Where are you?" It took me a moment to process the frantic voice on the other end, but then it hit me. Damon.

I groaned. "What do you want?"

"I want to know where you are so I can bring you home." His voice was softer, but still had a hint of panic.

I chuckled at what he was telling me. "What, so you can lock me in the basement again? Punish me for running off? Or, better yet, use me to help get over your ex, Katherine? No thanks, I think I'll pass on all three."

"Alice, please stop being-…"

"You have a good day now. I know I will." With that I cut the conversation off and threw my phone into a nearby tree, smashing it in to hundreds of different pieces.

I tried to stand from the position I was in, but the shooting pain in my ribs told me that I had best stay here. Which was fine by me. I had gotten any sleep last night and being able to just lay here and not have to worry about the world around me was perfect. I was in my own personal paradise.

* * *

A cold breeze drifted over me, causing me to shudder. My legs felt like ice as I slowly sat up. It was pitch black now, with only the moon to help me make out anything. My back and chest hurt like hell and I felt a burning sensation in my neck. I turned to my side, jerking back at the body that was lying next to me. Of course, I'd killed her.

I reached around me and found the bottle, taking another swig to help my thirst and with the pain, before I made my unsteady attempt at walking. I had to go back to the house at some point, so I might as well do it of my own accord. Plus, it would be hilarious to see their faces when I came back.

The forest during in the dark would have been a lot more intimidating if I wasn't pissed out of my mind as I staggered round, tripping on twigs along the way. I'd say it was also due to the blood lose, but at this moment in time I was having trouble telling left from right.

Everything was blurry and there were shadows in odd places and muffled sounds coming from all directions. I chuckled to myself, because thinking about it I had just taken on a vampire; not much could throw me off now.

There was a bright light at the end of the path and, before I knew it, I was stood right outside the Salvatore Boarding house. A smile broke out on my lips. This was going to be fun.

I pushed through the door and stumbled in. At this point, I felt four pairs of eyes lock on to me as I desperately tried to suppress a grin. I finished off the bottle and threw it to the floor, shattering it in to a million tiny fragments. The looks on the faces of the people were hysterical; Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Damon, all opened mouthed and wide eyed.

"Hey guys!" I was shouting at the top of my voice, being overly dramatic with the amount of joy in my tone and the way I threw my arms in the air. "Did you miss me?!"

I was going to be raising some hell tonight, not giving a shit about the consequences. If I was going down, then I was going down in style. I was going to be difficult for them, because I felt like it.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

* * *

**As promised, another chapter for Monday! I played around with this a lot, unsure if it flowed in the right way but I hope you guys get what I was trying to do. Yes, it may seem like the Maria character was pointless, but I needed to show that even though Alice may seem like she is out of control, she is actually in control. Confusing, I know, but I wanted to write a bit of action and show that Alice can take on the vampires because of what she is. I hope that makes sense, but Alice needed to be able to break away and discover who she was and what she as capable of, even if she was drinking. I suppose it is one of those mind of matter situations. I promise that there will be a lot more story development in the next few chapters, but I wanted to focus of character developments for a few chapters, physically and emotionally. **

**Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for reading so far! I will try and upload again in the next few days, but I have so much college work to do, it's like I'm drowning! But, luckily, I have Tuesdays off so I will be devoting this day as well as time in my weekend to continue writing this story :)**

**I would love it if you guys could tell me what you like about the story and if there is anything you would like me to add in. I know some people have asked to include more of the other characters like Bonnie and Caroline, so I will be writing them into the story a lot more. Do you want more romance? Action? Season 1 storylines? Or are you just happy for me to dip in and out of these areas? Let me know!? I would really appreciate it! :)**

**Next chapter: The roles are reversed, with a drunk Alice and a (somewhat) responsible Damon. Will history repeat itself from the previous night or will they be prepared for a fight? Stay tuned to find out more ;)**


	25. Chapter 24 - Enjoy the Silence

**Chapter 24 – Enjoy the Silence **

**by Depeche Mode**

_Words like violence_

_Break the silence_

_Come crashing in_

_Into my little world_

_Painful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

_Can't you understand_

_Oh my little girl_

_ All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm._

**Sunday evening**

"You know, you guys should really learn to start locking the front door, otherwise any drunken lunatic could walk on in." I stumbled over to them, leaning against a chair and resting my other hand on me hip.

Stefan rushed forward, taking my arm as I started to tipped to the side. "Alice! Where have you been?" He sounded all panicky, which I didn't understand.

I felt like being a bitch, so I pushed him aside and made my way to the bar. "Sightseeing." I replied, sarcastically.

"What happened to your neck?!" Damon was suddenly in front of me, holding me back from the bar in a firm grip that matched his tone.

"Got bit by some crazy ass vampire, but don't worry, I took care if her." I punched Damon in the chest, mimicking the way that I had staked Maria before making my way over to the table everyone had been gathered around moments ago. It was a large map of Mystic Falls with candles surrounding it as well as a large, old book with loads of writing. It looked like gibberish to me.

"What are you talking about? You killed another vampire? When?" Elena's high pitched voice went straight through me, which didn't help with how worried she was.

"Please, stop with the questions, my fucking head is pounding." I stumbled over to the bar again, trying to get passed Damon. "Hey, we got any more whiskey, I'm absolutely parched."

I pushed him aside, but he grabbed me, pushing down on my sensitive ribs. I span around. "Ow! What's your problem!?" I was leaning against the table, smoothing my pains to try and make them leave, but it had little to no effect.

Damon held his hands in the air, defensively. "I didn't even use that much force on you!"

"I cracked a couple of ribs, dumbass. Now move outta my way." I waved my hand in front of him before stepping around him to settle on the arm of the sofa.

"We were worried about you." Elena's tone was softer, but she still held a wide eyed expression, staring at my neck.

"Well, I'm back! Problem solved." I raised an eyebrow and pointed at Bonnie. "What's the witch doing here?"

"We were going to use a locator spell to find you, but it didn't work." Stefan sighed before turning back to me as I started to snigger.

"Oh, I get it. So instead of doing the normal thing and organising a search party, you've all been sat on your asses, trying to do a spell that doesn't work!" I started clapping my hands together. "Bravo!"

I looked at each of the faces in the room, all of which were stunned by the way I was acting. I smirked, tearing off my hoodie and jumping up on the sofa.

"Hey look! I'm a helicopter!" I started making weird howling sounds in my throat whilst holding the hoodie above my head and spinning it around in a circular motion, like a cowboy with a lasso. I then leapt off the back of the couch, landing with cat-like skills on my feet, before twirling my body around like a ballerina.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief, rubbing his eyes. "Okay. Elena and I are gonna take Bonnie home." He led the girls out of the arch way as I continued to jump about the room. "Remember what we talked about Damon." Stefan sounded so serious that I couldn't help the giggle falling from me.

"Yeah, yeah I'll take care of her." Damon was annoyed, probably now that he was playing babysitter to some idiot girl that couldn't handle her drink…oh yeah…me!

Bonnie, Elena and Stefan left, but not before giving his brother a warning look in which Damon shrugged his shoulders. When we were finally alone and I heard the car pull out of the driveway, I felt myself grinning.

"Oooh, look, it's the evil brother, come to take care of me again!" I started dancing around the living room, hips writhing back and forth and singing at the top of my voice to no tune in particular. The room was spinning and I loved it!

I stopped dead in my tracks, eyeing him up from across the room. "I know! Let's do some shots!"

"Stop messing around." Damon's arms were crossed, jerking his head towards the stairs. "Let's go."

"Hmm, you gonna lock me up again, cause I'm such a naughty, disobedient girl." I stumbled over to him and tangled my figures in his hair, pulling him down to my level.

He grabbed my arms and pushed me back, but still held me within distance. "Alice, stop messing around and get your ass upstairs so I can clean you up, now."

I pouted my lips, spotting his precious bourbon on the drinks bar. I yanked my arm free of his gripping, jumping over the sofa and grabbing the bottle. "You'll have to catch me first!" I started laughing hysterically at his expression. This was the most fun I had had in ages!

Damon was suddenly behind me, snatching away the bottle of bourbon as he sat it down on the end bar. He pulled me in so that we were chest to chest, holding the back of my neck so I was titled up and looking in to his beautiful eyes. I breathed in deeply as his scent that seemed to engulf me.

"Don't ever touch my drink. It's expensive." he whispered, his dark eyes dancing across my features and seemed to get darker by the second.

"Damon, you're so big and strong…and hot!" I pulled at the collar of his shirt, popping the first few buttons. I sucked in my bottom lip seductively, gazing up at him through my long, hooded lashes.

Within an instant, Damon picked me up in his arms and headed towards the stairs, his face like stone and unmoving. My arms and legs dangled like a rag doll while he effortlessly carried me.

"We're we going!?" I was trying to supress a laugh and started poking his cheek with my finger, trying to get any sort of reaction out of him. My neck muscles gave out and my head rolled back weakly, but I was still laughing. I couldn't help it.

The next thing I knew, I was being settled down on a bed; his bed. I was in his room again. Damon quickly slipped into the bathroom, before coming back with a bowl of water and medical kit. He set everything down on the bed side table, sitting just in front of me.

"Where does it hurt then?" He finally broke the silence between us, moving my head to the side to examine my neck.

"My back hurts and my ribs. My head is killing me and my cheek strings." I replied, feeling my body shaking all over. I wasn't feeling too good now. That buzz from a few moments ago had completely fizzled out of me as pain escalated through my body.

Damon positioned himself just in front of me, opening the medical kit and taking out a cloth and cotton bud. He dipped the cloth in the warm water and started running it over my cheek, rubbing away the mix of dirt and blood. My face was numb, so I didn't feel too much.

Then he took the cotton bud and started wiping away at the cut, making me flinch at the thumping pain. His head was slightly tipped to the side and he was staring at me in fascination.

"Alice, I need to check you to see the extent of your injuries, do you understand?" He said his voice rough with some emotion I couldn't identify. Pity, maybe?

I nodded my head, cautiously, as he lent forward. I flinched back, not really knowing why, but his touch was something that I didn't want to feel right now.

Damon looked at me, his expression serious, but with soft eyes. "I'll have to touch you and remove your shirt. Is that alright?" He asked.

I nodded my head wincing as my head throbbed again and feeling suddenly too tired to want to argue with him. I attempt to lift my shirt and expose my back for him, but my arms give out as I whimper and the throbbing in my abdomen.

"Here, let me do it." Damon slowly made his way to my back, gently lifting the shirt to examine me, leaving me in a bra. I heard him take in a sharp intake of breath and feeling his hand ghost over the areas it hurt most, but never touching.

"How bad is it?" I manage to choke out through the arching feeling.

Damon didn't say a word as he moved back to face me, his eyes widening as he took in the damage to my ribs. This time I had to see. I cried out and jump backwards as his fingertips brushed over the wounds. I look down to find that my pale skin was now covered in ugly purple and blue bruise splotched all over the right side of my chest.

I looked back up at him and watched as his jaw clenched when he saw the extent of the bruises that covered my torso.

"Well, no wonder I'm in so much- AGGGHHR!" I started to choke on my cries as Damon pressed the wet cloth on to my ribs. He pulled back in an instant as tears streamed my face.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful." He looked guilty, pressing his lip in to a thin line and looking down. This time his touch was feather-light as he washed away the blood seeping from a small cut just below my bra.

He cleared his throat, not meeting my gaze. "You know, I can make all these pains go away…" He lifted his head to mind, staring directly into my eyes. "…but only if you want to this time." He swept the tips of his fingers along my neck, brushing the bite mark.

I considered his offer. I hated the idea of being weak and vulnerable and having to have him save me, but the crackles on pain that flowed through my body made it almost impossible to ignore.

"Yes…"

His eyes widen and he pulled back from me as if I had burnt him. "Really?"

"Yes, please…" My voice was dry as I struggled to speak up.

Damon drew a shuddering breath and managed to put a sentence together. "I just don't want to do this if deep down you don't want to. I can't stand the thought of you hating me even more."

"I don't hate you, Damon…" I wiped the tears running my cheeks and forced a smile. "Sure you piss me off with the things you do, but I could never hate you." I reached forward, taking his hand in mine.

"Why not?" he said quietly, consistently searching my face for any hint of rejection.

"Because, deep down, I know you're a good person."

Damon gazed at me before running his hand through my hair and down my back, lightly, but still making him tense up. He rose from the bed and sat behind me, pulling me back against his chest and between his legs. I hissed at the stringing in my back, but took deep breaths as I lowered myself against him, resting my head on his shoulder.

He pulled his wrist to his mouth and I heard the sucking sound as he slid his fangs into the thin layer of skin. He held the blood wound in front of me, waiting. I swallowed hard. Was I really going to do this willingly?

Damon must have sensed my discomfort, as he dropped his arm slightly and pulled my hair to one side. He rested his head in the croak of my neck.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He spoke, but it was low and husky, barely above a whisper.

I turned my head around and stared in to the blue depths that seemed to always consume me. "I want to." I was surprised by how strong I sounded and shocked myself further when I grasped his arm in my hands and pressing my lips to the crimson liquid.

His blood tasted like heaven. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever had in the way that it brought my taste buds to life. The liquid seemed to dance in my mouth and my throat in a musical rhythm.

It was warm and rich and I felt myself getting lost in him. It was so delectable that I pulled him in closer in a bid to have more.

I leaned closer to him and with his free hand he started stroking my hair tenderly, moaning in to my neck slightly. Finally, when I thought I might lose control, I released his hand and start to take large gulps of air to fill my lungs. All the pains and aches were gone.

Damon moved his head from my neck and with both arms he reached and held me across my belly, pulling her closer and sharing the warmth of his body with me. This hand on my bare skin was like fire and I could almost feel it blistering, but it was a sensationally feeling.

I turned my face towards him but his expression was almost completely unreadable and I could tell that he was trying to read mine. I didn't know what to say or feel, because at this point I didn't have a clue what we stood as; friends, enemies, strangers…lovers?

"I should go." I made a move to get up, but instead rolled off the bed. I held my hands out in front of me to break the fall, but Damon's arms were securely wrapped around my waist, pulling me up into a standing position. Even though I had his blood in my system, it didn't take away the pure dizziness that took over me.

I was going to have a massive hang over tomorrow.

"I want you to know how sorry I am, for everything." His whole body was tense as he searched for the right words to use. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope you understand that I never wanted any of this to happen the way that it did."

His eyes burned into me, and I could feel the familiar heat begin to boil inside of me. I tried to speak, but there was nothing to say. I was speechless. I felt my breathing hitch up as he leaned forward, simply pressing his lips to my cheek and cradling the other side of my face.

He pulled back a bit, his expression a mixture of uncertainty at my lack of a reaction. I straighten up and took his face in the same way he had mine.

"I forgive you, completely." The corners of his lips pulled up into a slight smile. "But there is one thing I want you to do for me."

His face dropped, his eyes looking panicked at what I wanted. It wasn't anything bad, but I liked having this power over Damon, the same way he had over me.

"There's gonna be danger where ever I turn in this town and you can't keep me trapped inside this house forever. I have a life to get on with." He opened his mouth to protest, but I held a finger up, silencing him instantly. "So, I want you to train me in ways so that I can fight vampires and be able to take care of myself. I took down a vampire by myself today, so I have the ability. Sure I got a bit battered during it, but I did it."

"Alice, I…"

"Please Damon. Just teach me." I sounded like a whinny child, but I needed him to do this for me.

He seemed to be thinking it all over in his mind, until he finally gave in and nodded.

"Okay, I'll train you." I was ready to jump with joy, but he grabbed my arms and secured me in place, staring down at me with serious eyes. "I have to set the ground rules first. One, training will be every day after school if you want a hope in hell of being prepared. Two, you do as I say when I say it, no arguments or questions. And three, you can't tell anyone." I raised my eyebrows at him, confused by what he said. "I don't think they would approve of me teaching you this stuff."

I beamed up at him, satisfied with what he had said. "Deal! Thank you so much, Damon. I won't let you down, I promise."

I knew it was time for me to leave, but I was frozen. The silence that now surrounded us was thick and I wasn't sure what to do or how to react. He leant forward again, but only slightly to study my expressionless face. He reached forward and started twirling my hair in his fingers.

I closed my eyes getting lost in his touch. The buzzing feeling from the alcohol was back and I couldn't resist him anymore. He smelled so good, felt so familiar and comfortable that I simply didn't want to help myself.

Gently, he let his lips brush against mine, waiting momentary for my reaction. I decided it was my turned as I let my mouth fall open against his, deepening the kiss. He took the opportunity, reminding me and showing me what I had missed out on last night.

Just like he had, I was the first to take dominance of the kiss, as I let my tongue tangle with his as I felt his hands cup my face. Yes, it was a very possessive action, but I couldn't help the way he made me melt under is touch as if he were trying to protect me from the world.

I was panting now from the shock waves that rippled over my skin and the way that goose bumps appeared on my chest. I was suddenly aware that I was snogging Damon, in his room, in just a pair of shorts and bra.

Damon must have released at the same time as me, as he jerked back away from me. His vision was clouded with lust as he seemed to float back down from his high.

He cleared his throat. "I think you better leave and get some rest. You've got school tomorrow and training straight after." He guided me out of his room and down the hall to my room, but not crossing over the threshold of the door way.

He cupped me cheek on last time with sad eyes. "Good night, Alice."

And then he was gone.

I closed the door tight, cutting off the rest of the world and collapsing on my bed. My lips still tingled from the kiss. It had been incredible as I tentatively reached my finger up, touching my lips.

This was me, completely and utterly content in the silence.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! I mean, seriously, it was so good to be able to write a scene like that with Alice being completely out of it. Sorry if you thought it was a bit on, but I was just trying to imagine the way other people I know who have acted like this when they have had a bit to drink ;) I also wanted to do a role reversal with Alice and Damon, with her being irresponsible and him being some what responsible. I also wanted to get across the fact that she is slowly opening up to him in accepting his blood, but he is also showing her his more vulnerable side.**

**As always, thanks for the reviews, and reading through them I guess you guys enjoyed Alice's more wild side ;) I will hopefully be uploading more during the week, but I can't make any guarantees because of college :/ I will say, however, that I will definitely have a chapter out before Friday :) Oh and I will also be posting another story in a few days. It's nothing special, just a little one-shot that I have been writing to fill the gap until VD is on again. Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter: Some steamy training lessons, a little bit of magic and a whole load of vampires. Stay tuned ;) **


	26. Chapter 25 - Fly or Die

**Chapter 25 – Fly or Die**

**by Rock Mafia **

_For those who tread lightly, who need some enlightenment?_

_The world is what you make of it_

_You fill it up and break it 'til_

_The pieces inside you_

_Help you find your way back home_

_So take it or leave it_

_'Cause I don't believe it_

_And you won't receive it until you achieve it_

_I know that you need it_

_I see you defeated_

_They're growing defeated_

_To show you're a leader_

_And let love flow_

_'til it echoes slow_

_And makes its way across the globe_

_Fly or die_

_Well that's the way ya do it_

_Nearly getting by_

_Well what could be more stupid?_

**Friday – 2 week later**

The last 2 weeks flew by and I hadn't stopped for a minute. It had been a constant back and forth from school, to training, to keeping up with a social and everything in between. I was knackered, but I had been having the best time of my life.

The first few training sessions were a little awkward because of our little kiss in his bedroom, twice now. But thinking about it, both times one of us was drunk so it couldn't if been anything too special. Neither of us had spoken about it, which in some ways I was happy about. I didn't want Damon to reject me and I was getting used to the bond we now had in being close friends.

But training with Damon was the best. Every day, after school, we would practice in his room for about three hours before he would lecture me on my day's performance. In the beginning, it was pretty easy. Our lessons where more about understanding vampires in the way that the acted and different methods in destroying them. Then came the harder work of physical training and Damon definitely knew how to break me down.

My muscles were sore and my bones ached, but I tried to complain as little as possible. Damon got annoyed when I asked for a break or time out, saying that I didn't take this whole thing seriously, but I tried my best to ignore him. As long as he was teaching me, I was happy.

Although these last few days had been intense.

We were now standing in the middle of the room, a mere few inches between us. I was dressed in my gym shorts, while tank top and running trainers, whilst Damon settled for his usual attire of a black shirt and dark jeans. I was really starting to wonder if he owned anything colourful. We stared at each other for a moment slowly circling. I had my stake at my side and ready as Damon gave me a nod, signalling the start of the fight.

I lunged forward, going full steam ahead for a full frontal assault.

With his inhuman vampire speed he blurred around the room, just out my eye line, I span around, trying to get a lock on him, but his body crashed into me, sending me back into the wall.

Shooting pains burned in my spine and it hurt like hell, but I refused to show him any weakness. I had to show him I was capable and strong to take care of myself. He needed to see that.

Damon appeared in front of me, so I pulled my fist up, but he caught it effortlessly in his hand and started to apply pressure. A whimper escaped me as I tried to get away, but he wouldn't move. I had a split second to think as I flung my knee up, kicking him, but just missing my target in the centre of his legs.

As I brought my leg back down, he released my hand and grabbed my ankle, spinning me out so I crashed in to the desk. I toppled over the chair and landed with a sickening thud, just as Damon swooped on top of me.

All in one swift moment, he locked his knees around my tights, pressing me in to the floor, and he grabbed my wrists, pinning them to either side of my head.

I was panting uncontrollably now from having the wind knocked out of me to then having Damon straddling me in the middle of his bedroom. He didn't do anything else but stare at me with cold eyes, but never looking directly at me as his gazed moved over my features.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as he pushed himself off the floor, leaving me and racking his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"You're being too soft! It you were like this with a really vampire attack, then you wouldn't stand a chance!" He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "Okay, we're finished for today. Leave."

He turned to mess of weapons sprawled across his bed and slowly started to pack them away again.

I stood up, shoving the chair away as the anger boiled up in me. _How dare he speak to me like that! _I was seething, so decided to make him pay for what he had said.

I ran at him, full speed, and just as he turned my hand swung back and went flying towards him.

My fist crashed against Damon's face, knocking his off balance and sending him to the hard, wooden floor with a loud cracking noise. He quickly span over onto his back, blood seeping from the corner of his busted lip. He wiped the liquid from his face as a widely smirk crossed his lips.

"You're getting better at this. I'm impressed." He hoisted himself up and took a step closer to me, my body and muscles still burning.

"Did that hurt?" I asked, a mocking smile crossing my features.

"It was more the shock, but it's gonna take more than that to throw me off."

In an instant, Damon grabbed my hand, swing me in towards him. He locked one arm locked around my chest, pressing me into his body, as his other hand yanked my head to the side, exposing my neck. His human teeth nipped at the skin there and I could feel the smirk forming in his face as goose bumps rose on the area.

"Your dead, sweetheart." His voice was low and husky, trying to intimidate me.

I pulled my head forwards and sent it back with all my strength, smashing in to the side of Damon's head. He must not have expected it, as the blow caused him to double over, clutching the side of his face when his arms let go of me. This was my chance.

I grabbed the stake from the floor by my feet and lunged for him, taking him completely off balance as he stumbled on top of his bed. In the same way I had killed Maria, I jumped on top of Damon, straddling his waist and resting in the middle of his chest.

He looked up at me, clearly shocked by what had happened, but relaxed slightly under me as I tried to get my breathing under control.

"You shouldn't play with your food, Damon. They might end up getting the upper hand." I tried desperately to keep my voice even.

"I think…you might be ready." He was breathing deeply, his jaw clenching, but a small smile pulling the corners of his mouth.

I slowly slipped off him and the bed, allowing him to rise up. I collapsed on the bed next to him, closing my eyes and allowing myself a minute to compose myself. My heart was hammering against my ribs still from the fight, but I could practically feel his gaze on me and could imagine the intense stare he was giving me.

I signed, but didn't open my eye. "You know it's rude to stare." I murmured.

"I would call it…observing." His voice was so strong, smooth, and deep that it sent shivers down my spine just knowing he was this close to me.

I propped myself up on my elbows and raised my brows at him, getting lost in ocean of his eyes. "And what exactly would you be observing?"

"I'm just amazed. You've come so far in so little time." He started at me in fascination, reaching out and brushing the hair sticking to my forehead from the sweat.

I blushed. Not the most romantic setting, but still there was something about his touch that brought a warming comfort to the way I felt.

He moved towards the bedside cabinet and passed me a water bottle. "Drink up."

I hesitantly took the bottle and glanced at the contents, wondering why he was so eager for me to drink. Damon chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned. It's laced with vervain." I stared at him, confused as he sighed. "Like I said before vervain is something that repeals vampires, so if you were to ingest it, the vervain is in your system. Stefan and I have been spiking your drink ever since he attacked you that night so no vampire could bite you without being burned."

"And you never thought to tell me?" I groaned, before pouring the liquid down my throat.

"A simply 'thank you' would be nice." He mimicked my line from the day I saved him from Alexander, a grinning forming on his face. But just as soon as it was there, it was gone again, turning serious. "I wanted to make sure that you have every form of defence."

"Thank you." I nodded, understanding what he meant and feeling slightly guilt for questioning him.

My eyes locked with his, and I felt the swelling feeling in my chest as we shared a little moment together. Damon just made me feel completely at ease and I felt so confident around him.

My heart actually started to skip faster from how nervous yet excited I was to be around him. But I knew I had to stop this and soon. I didn't want to ruin any part of the relationship that we had worked so hard to build. He was my teacher and I was his student. End of.

Just then, Stefan burst through the room, his face a mix of fear and complete and utter devastation. I shot up from the bed to straighten out my shirt, trying to look innocent. Was he really mad about this whole Damon teaching me thing.

"Damon, we have a serious problem. Bonnies missing and Elena was taken from her house last night."

"What are you talking about?" Damon demanded.

"Look, I didn't want to tell you, because I knew how you would react." Stefan swallowed, his mouth hanging open. "Do you remember, back in 1864, there was a girl, Anna and her mother, Pearl? We both through they died in the fire, but I saw Anna a few days back. She talked about opening the tomb to realise her mother, but I could let her do it."

Damon rose from his position, his posture stone hard and unmoving. "What are you trying to tell me Stefan?"

"I broke in to father's tomb and took Emily's Grimoire. That's what is needed to open the tomb. But Anna found out and so has taken the book to open the door, Bonnie to do the spell and Elena for revenge of the Gilbert family name."

In a flash, Damon had Stefan pinned to the far end of the room, his hands wrapped around his throat and a stake being held dangerously close to his heart.

"You better start talking brother before I make good on my promise and end your miserable existence now."

"Think Damon! Think how many blood thirst vampires are trapped in there, waiting to destroy the town!"

Damon let out a humourless chuckle. "You see, brother, this is why you don't know a thing about me. I don't care what happened to his pathetic little town or the people in it. If that tomb is being opened, then I am going to be there. I'm gonna be there for her."

With that, Damon shoved the stake in to Stefan's stomach causing him to double over and scream out in pain. Damon blurred out of the room and I ran to Stefan's side, grabbing the piece of wood and yanking it out of his abdomen. He was panting, but the wounded slowly closed up as I helped him to his feet.

"What's he going to do, Stefan? Where's he going?" My voice was panicked and I didn't have any way of hiding it. Damon, in those few moments, had scared me ten times more than anything else that he had done.

"He's going to the tomb to get Katherine. She'll be in there." He slowly leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He looked crushed and I knew the feeling all too well.

Even after I had tried to convince myself over and over again, I couldn't help the tears fill my eyes. Damon was still in love with her. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I now knew it was true in the way he acted and left. I tried to believe that maybe we had something, but I now realised that I meant very little to him.

I was just a form of entertainment for him and now his new toy had arrived. He didn't need me anymore.

Stefan must have noticed the tears trailing my cheeks as he reached out to me, taking my hand.

I sighed, not meeting his gaze. "He doesn't want me anymore and just when I thought we were getting to know each other." I wiped the wetness from my face.

"It's not just that Alice. Damon is a very complicated person." Stefan shook his head, trying to come up with the right way to word what he wanted to say. "He's been heartbroken and got so worked up about a relationship only to be let down and have it torn away from him. He still blames himself at times too because he feels that he could have stopped it all from happening. He never got over Katherine and that's why this has sent him over the edge. What's worse is that I kept this all from him."

I took a deep and much needed breath, trying to compose myself. I knew that it was unlikely that Damon would ever see me as anything but…just plain Alice, but I wanted to believe that he thought I was more than that. I wasn't just some human and I was going to prove it. I rested my hand on Stefan's shoulder

"What do you need me to do?"

Stefan eyes widen at my question. "I want to ask you to help me but after everything that has happened and that you have been through, I don't want to make you take on any more than you can handle."

"Stefan. I live with vampires, I come from a bloodline of supernatural assassins, I've killed monsters and been bitten by them. And I have lost every one of my family members. But…" I drew in a ragged breath. "I have never felt more alive. This is what I want to do; this is what I have to do. It's who I am. I'm a protector and I couldn't live with the idea that someone might get hurt because I didn't step up to help them."

He seemed slightly stunned by my little speech, but I needed to tell someone. I would have never have admitted it aloud before, but the time I had spent here in this town had brought me a new lease on life. I had a purpose now and it was my duty to fill that position.

Stefan took both my shoulders in his hands and faced me directly. Looking at him now, I saw that he was a lot more complex than I first thought. His eyes were sad and I could see that he had suffered a great deal in his life but, like me, he had also overcome so much.

"Thank you, Alice. I will be in your debt after this."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. This is what I want to do, to help you and anyone else who might be in danger because of this. I just need to ask you for one thing." I queried.

"Anything."

"We save Damon as well." I saw the how puzzled Stefan was from my request. "Damon is obviously upset and we all know that he is not emotionally stable. I just have a bad feeling that him going to the tomb will tip him in to darkness. Katherine has been his downfall for so many years, so just imagine what he will be like when she is released." I tried to assure Stefan that his was for the best.

If Katherine was alive and in the tomb, then Damon would become reckless because he his blinded by the love he has for her. I couldn't let that happen. After everything we had been through together, I owned it to him to make sure he got out of this with his sanity in tacked.

"Alright. We'll do it." Stefan nodded and a smile tugged at this lips. "Get ready, we'll leave in a few minutes."

Stefan blurred out of the room and I turned to back to the bed to select my weapon. I probably wouldn't need to use them, but it was better to be safe than sorry. I strapped on my belt and attached three vervain darts and two stakes.

I took one last swig of the vervain drink and headed for the door. I could feel it in my bones that something was going to happen tonight. Something that would affect us all.

I just hoped that I would be able to stop it in time and save Damon from himself.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload! I know I said I would post this chapter before Friday and I was actually going to post it for Thursday but after reading back through the chapter, I wasn't happy with the way it turned out. I didn't think it flowed right so I completely rewrote the chapter. I hope you guys liked this! **

**In case you didn't know, this chapter was based on episode 'Fool Me Once', but I changed the story line slightly to fit in with what I wanted to do. This chapter was about showing the development in Alice and Damon's relationship as they both struggling with determining what they are to each other. But, this is all thrown out the window when Damon learns that Katherine might be free. It shows that like Alice has been trying to fight her emotions for Damon, he has also been trying to fight his feelings for Katherine. I hope you guys understand my thinking behind that! **

**Anyway, I have been having a little bit of writers block at the moment. I know were I want to go and take my story, but I am struggling to make it flow right. I don't want the story to seem too repetitive and boring for you guys. I'm really critical of my work and I am just hope that I am meeting all your expectations. As always, thanks for all the reviews! It really means a lot. If you have any suggestions on what you want me to do or anything you would like to see, please let me know. Oh and I wanted to know: do you guys think the romance between Alice and Damon has been moving too fast or should I turn it up a notch?**

**Thanks for reading and I will be posting again very soon!**

**Next chapter: The tomb is opened, Damon breaks down over Katherine and Alice takes down some vampires. Stay tuned ;) **


	27. Chapter 26 - Give Me Love

**Chapter 26 – Give Me Love **

**by Ed Sheeran **

_Give me love like never before,_

_'Cause lately I've been craving more,_

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_

_Maybe I should let you go,_

_You know I'll fight my corner,_

_And that tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_

_No I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My my, my, my, oh give me love._

**Friday evening**

Let's just say, that when under pressure, Stefan drives like a mad man. Which I couldn't really blame him for with the pending threat of vampires destroying the town and his girlfriend possible getting drained. Just a normally evening in Mystic Falls.

We drove passed a load of students on the way to the church when I realised there was some party going on tonight._ Shit._

"Stefan, what are we going to do with all these people here?" I voice wobbled slightly, but I think that was more due to the fact that he had decided to take a short cut through the woodland road.

"They shouldn't go too deep in to the woods, so we should be alright." His eyes were locked to the road and his tone was stiff, as if he was gritting his teeth.

I could feel a sickness feeling in my stomach. Something was going to go wrong tonight, I just knew it. I just had to get to Damon in time. That was my goal.

We finally pulled up at the site, a massive hole in the ground with stairs leading down. I couldn't hear anything but I could see flickering little coming from the stairs. This was actually happening.

I jumped out of the car and bolted for the entrance, but Stefan appeared in front of me, pushing me back and shaking his head.

"It's too dangerous right now, Alice. Just let me go in and try and defuse the situation, okay?"

I started at him in disbelief. "Stefan, you need me down there! I have to go help Damon!"

"I know, trust me I know. But I need to make sure that I have everything under control first. Just, please, wait here."

I didn't have time to argue, because he was gone, leaving me alone to fend for myself. I knew I had to stay here and I promised myself I would stay here for 5 minutes, and then I would go down. I had to make sure he was okay. He had to be okay.

I immediately froze and I stopped my breathing. Someone was here.

Something crashed into my back, sending me flying into a nearby tree. I screeched as a broken twig lodged itself just above my hip. It wasn't a deep wound, but it was throbbing. I yanked out the wood and took a quickly glance. Only a little blood.

I turned to face my attacker head on, raising my stake over my head. The thing stood before me was a vampire, but there was something different about him. He was a young man, not much older than myself, but I knew better. The way this creature looked at me was like he was about ready to sink his fangs into my neck.

He ran forward at human speed, teeth bared and eyeing up my throat. Holding the stake out, I pushed it up, ramming it in to the vampire's abdomen, but missing my target. To play it safe, I punched him in the face, letting my ring burn on his cheek. Smoke started rising from the wound, but didn't stop him as he lunged out towards me, catching my ankle and causing me to lose balance, but I span to the right to keep myself from falling.

The vampire was on his hands and knees, clutching the wood and trying desperately to pull it out. I took a chance and ran forward; catching his face with my knee and sending him back with a sickening cracking sound. I think must have broken his jaw in the way he was holding it and screaming.

This was it. I jumped forward and on top of him, grabbing the other stake from my belt. I positioned it just above his heart and looked in to his eyes. He looked so young and so…scared.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before pushing down on the stake, killing him for good.

I didn't stay around to see the light drain from his eyes. It was all a bit too much. I felt a little guilty, that I held his life in my hands and didn't think twice before giving him the death sentence. This vampire was once a human being and I had just killed him. He must have been a newly turned vampire in the way he attacked, uncoordinated and predicable. To have his life end so suddenly, it just all felt like too much for me to handle.

Just then, two people came out of the tomb. A young girl and women. Both vampires, related to each other, maybe. The girl looked at me, then the body before running and full vampire speed. Damon. If they had just left the tomb, then where was Damon?

I ran for the entrance, not caring about Stefan's order for me to wait here.

I heard chanting coming from the main room. Bonnie and another older woman. Her Grams? I quickly took in my surroundings just as Stefan's came out of the tomb door, Elena following close behind, holding her wounded neck. Vampire bite. At least she was alive. I held my breath, waiting for Damon to appear behind them. He didn't.

I ran for the door. I had to find him.

"Alice! What are you doing?" Stefan pulled me back from the tomb entrance.

I shot him a glare. "You take care of Elena and I'll take care of Damon."

"No, you can't go in there; the door could close at any second!"

"The more time we spend here arguing about it, the less time you're giving me to search for him!" I snapped impatiently. I just wanted to get in and get out as soon as possible.

Stefan finally seemed to see the logic behind my reasoning and nodded. "Be quick."

I ran for the door with one goal in mind; finding Damon.

I searched everywhere in every room of the tomb. It was so dark and I could barely see anything apart from a few of the lifeless vampires hunched against the walls, all mummified by now. The reality hit me then that if I didn't find Damon soon, he would end up like one of these. I was becoming frantic. All I could see was bodies.

Then I heard muttering to my right and ran through the opening in the cave.

"Damon?" I could see the faint outline of his body in the light of the flame.

"She's not here!" He screamed, turning towards me and throwing the bag of blood at the wall, just missing me. The bag exploded against stone, the blood dripping down and pooling on the floor.

"Damon we need to get out of here now!" I tried to keep my voice even, but couldn't help that panic that took over me.

"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside." He said, sputtering over his words and running a worried hand through his hair. "How could she not be in here?"

"Damon!" His gaze finally locked with mine as I pleaded with him. "Please."

I grabbed his arm and, to my surprise, he didn't resist as I pulled him along and out of the tomb. The chants from the two witches echoed throughout the room as the stone door slammed shut behind us.

I was panting uncontrollably from running around the tomb to the ever pending thought that I might not have got to Damon in time. His hand dropped from my grip as he headed for the stairs and out of the ground.

I ran after him, calling his name, but by the time I had made it up the stairs, he was gone. It dawn on me then that I should just leave him. My heart couldn't take this anymore. I had to get out if here.

* * *

I didn't remember getting home, in fact, I think I ran most of the way, but I just couldn't bear to do this anymore. I had to get away from here. I stood in my bedroom for about ten minutes, just staring at the wall, trying to think of a plan on how to get myself out of this mess.

I stumbled into the bathroom and lifted up my shirt to examine my new battle scars. It wasn't that bad, just a large gash just above my hipbone, probably from when I got that twig lodged in me. I slowly cleaned the wound and placed a bandage over the top. I then changed my shirt, throwing the other one in the bin. The amount of clothes that had gotten ruined since moving to this town was unreal.

I went over to my wardrobe and grabbed my rucksack and started to throw all my clothing in here. Everything I owned, which wasn't a lot, went into the bag. I thought that maybe I could do this and get over Damon, but it just hurt too much.

I felt a shiver on the back of my neck and knew one of the vampires was home and I could just about guess which one it was. I quickly spun around, on the defence.

"Hey." Damon was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed securely over his chest. He didn't seem drunk, as well, always a good sign.

"Hey." I forced a small smile I went back to wardrobe putting away all my vampire equipment and yanking out a few more items of clothing, but as I turned, Damon was right front of me.

"What are you doing?" He looked to the bag at my feet and to the clothes missing from my draws. He knew.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay in this house anymore. I'm going to the Sheriffs department in the morning and getting a house change." I bit my bottom lip, too afraid to meet his intense stare.

He seemed to let the issue go, but continued his prepared speech I knew he had.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid." His voice was smooth but the way he looked at me was like he was trying to discipline a small child. I shoved passed him, but he grabbed my arm.

"What are you talking about?" I spat, tugging my arm out of his grasp. To my surprise, he let go of me but still stayed close.

He looked down on me and cocked his head to the side. "Well let's see. You took on a vampire who almost snapped your neck. You ran in to a tomb of blood thirst vampires and you could have almost got yourself trapped in there."

I looked down at my feet, feeling tears roll down my face. After everything I had done for him and he still treated me like crap. I tried to form some sort of come-back, but the words went dry in my mouth.

I then felt Damon's hand on my shoulder, as his other hand grasped my chin, lightly, tilting my face up to him. I hated him seeing me like this, but he refused to let me go. His eyes looked sad and guilty from seeing me in this state. His mouth was hanging opening slightly, as if trying to come up with the right words.

"And for that, I will forever in your debt." This tone was soft and understanding. My brows fused together, as I proceeded what he just said to me. "You saved me. Thank you."

Both his hands came up and cupped my face, his thumbs running just under my eyes to wipe away the remaining tears.

"It's okay, Damon. You would have done the same for me." I smiled, trying to stop the tears, but I wasn't crying from sadness anymore. For the first time in a while, I felt wanted by someone.

Damon leant forward slightly but stopped and pulled back, suddenly.

"Alice…" I could partially taste him as his breathing became ragged, trying to regain the control that he was evidently losing.

"I want to kiss you, but only if you want me to. I don't want to push you in to something that you don't want to do."

My bottom lips started to tremble and I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"It depends, Damon. I want to, I really do, but…" I reached up and rested my hand on the side of his face, searching him for anything that would tell me this was wrong.

"But what?" He croaked, barely above a whisper.

"Are we doing this for the right reasons? You've waited 145 years for Katherine only to find that she was never in the tomb in the first place. I don't want to be something you use to take your mind off her." I could feel my eyes filling up again, knowing that this as the tipping point; him rejecting me or accepting me.

"Alice, over these last few weeks I have seen you blossom and I have grown to love this new side of you. Today, with Katherine, I just…I-I…I guess I was still under the idea that I owned her. Now I realise I never did." It was his turn to look down at the floor, but his hands never left my face.

"Damon…" I meant it as a warning, but I could help it as it sounded more desperate. I wanted him.

"You just need to hear me say this, but even if I have to go rest of my life making it up to you, then I promise you I will. You've changed me, challenged me and accepted me in all ways possible. And that's why I know that you're the best thing for me."

Damon came down to me and held my face tight, but gently, in his hands, smoothing my cheeks with his thumb. His warm breath caressed my lips as he leant closer, his nose brushing against mine now and his forehead rested against me. In an instant my hands went around his neck to pull him closer as his arms wrapped around my waist.

A tingle shot up my spine as his moist mouth closed slowly round my own. Unlike our pervious kisses, this one felt special because neither of us were drunk and we were both completely aware about what we were doing. It was gentle yet insistent, loving but possessive. I allowed my eyelids to close and enjoy the sensation as his tongue lightly swept across and between my slightly parted lips.

I couldn't help the gasp the escaped me as I knotted my fingers up in his hair, pulling him down, causing a grunt to rumble in his throat. There was an edge of urgency about his kiss, a hunger that might suddenly rage out of control, yet strangely tender and sensuous. We both needed this. We both wanted this.

Before I knew what was happening, I started to step back until I felt the backs of my knees hit the mattress as I fell on to the bed in a sitting position. Damon never broke the kiss as he slide on top of me, his palms splayed across the bed either side of my hips as he leant forward. I sighed with pleasure as Damon trailed kisses down my neck, shoulder and collar bone.

I sprawled back on the sheets, panting as he pulled back from me. His eyes were a brilliant blue as they travelled over my body. He let out a noise, between a growl and a sigh, and pressed his body against me. He reached forward and pulled the hair from my neck, placing soft kisses over my jawline and jugular. He nipped and sucked at my tender skin causing me to moan at his soft touch.

His fingers started to trace the curves of my body as he rested his hips between my legs. He pulled back slightly and I felt my face heat up as Damon's shirt came off and he slowly started to take mine as well, leaving my the top half of my body in a purple lace bra. I cringed as his eyes went to the wound on my stomach and I prepared myself for him to lecture me about being carefully with vampires. But, to my surprise, he placed his soft lips on top of the bandaged and across my belly, as if he was kissing away the pain.

"You're so beautiful...so perfect...so magnificent." He whispered between the kisses as he slowly moved back up my abdomen to face me.

I was blushing, slightly embarrassed in the way he showered me with compliments and I hadn't said a word yet. I was fighting to catch my breath in the way he had been ravishing me in glorious kisses and love.

"Are you sure about this, Alice?" He looked up at me, searching my face for any hint of rejection in the same way Katherine had given him.

I smiled, wickedly, at him and spun us around so I was on top of him again. He looked up at him and I saw innocents and vulnerability in him as my hair fell around us, shielding and protecting us from the outside world. Like a woman starved, I attacked his mouth, taking his lower lips and biting at it slight, causing a moan to rise through his throat. I relished in feeling this favour on my tongue. There was something about the way he tasted that was addictive.

I then began to slowly kiss down his chest and muscular stomach, using my teeth to graze over his skin, leaving little red marks behind. As I made my way back up his body, my tongue soothed the small bites, wanting to consume and rid him of all his pains in the way he had done to my own.

He growled, throwing his arms behind him in surrender as he grabbed at the pillows under his head for some sort of anchorage. I reached back up to his face and pulled him up to me, locking my lips with his in a hungry and passionate embrace. Again, another growl came from his chest, making him rattle slightly. I pulled his face away and half consciously started to trace his facial features, letting my fingers linger on his neck.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." I replied, finally, completely breathlessly as I ran my hands down his perfectly toned chest.

Damon grabbed my wrist, pulling it to his face as he started to place wet kisses on my palm and up the inside of my arm.

"I want you. I _need_ you." His voice was rough and filled with desire as he empathised is words.

In a second I was under him once again, him holding my hands either side of my head. It reminded me of this morning, in the way he held me and I couldn't help the way my heart smashed against my rib cage.

He hovered above me, and stared directly into my eyes with his beautiful, ocean like orbs.

"You already have me." I whispered, feeling my heart swell. "Give me love, Damon. Give me your love."

His smile was so pure and angelic, not like his sarcastic smirk or grin but a real smile. This was the real Damon that I had grown to care for so deeply. His index finger gently tilted my chin upwards so that he could explore my mouth again.

This was what we both wanted for so long that we just gave in and enjoyed each other's touch and kisses. The way he started to place playful kisses on every piece of skin he could reach. Our lips turned more firm and eager. The sensation of having his hands roaming around my bare body felt like fire flaming through my veins. Everything about this moment was perfect.

I didn't plan for it to go this way, but I guess sometimes you just can't help who you fall for. I wanted this. He wanted this.

I felt safe. I felt happy. And I knew that I was home.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers! So...did I do good? I had been thinking about writing this scene for a while, but I could never find the setting to put it in. But now I feel that both our characters have reached a pivotal point where neither of them want to wait around anymore. Like Damon said, he felt like he owned Katherine at least the decently to go see if she was in the tomb, because he had gotten so close to Alice, he didn't feel that need for Katherine anymore. **

**Oh and I LOVE Ed Sheeran! I mean, the guy is a completely musical genius when it comes to writing lyrics. I think this song has been in the Vampire Diaries before, 3x14...I'm not sure, but I love the song and think if fits in perfectly with this chapter. It just reminds me ****of a guy trying to let go of the hurt of previous relationship through seeing someone new and asking this new person to love him because he is finally feeling new passion with the new girl. **

**Anyway, that's enough of my rant for now. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Thanks for all your amazing support! But before I go, I have been thinking. I am really enjoying writing this story and I don't want it end! But I don't want to drag the story out and for you guys to get bored. So I have been thinking, that when I get to the end of this story, I will tie it in with the end of season 1. Then, the sequel story will be based around season 2, because I have so many more ideas for that and I would love to write a bit with the Originals. Let me know what you guys think, please! Yes or no to a sequel..?**

**Next chapter: Damon makes a new friend, Alice finds out some more truths and the some new (or should I say old) vampires are back in town. Stay tuned ;)**


	28. Chapter 27 - Video Games

**Chapter 27 – Video Games **

**by Lana Del Ray**

_Swinging in the backyard_

_Pull up in your fast car_

_Whistling my name_

_Open up a beer_

_And you take it over here_

_And play a video game_

_I'm in his favourite sun dress_

_Watching me get undressed_

_Take that body downtown_

_I say you the bestest_

_Lean in for a big kiss_

_Put his favourite perfume on_

_Go play a video game_

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

_Everything I do_

_I tell you all the time_

_Heaven is a place on earth with you_

_Tell me all the things you want to do_

_I heard that you like the bad girls_

_Honey, is that true?_

_It's better than I ever even knew_

_They say that the world was built for two_

_Only worth living if somebody is loving you_

_Baby now you do._

**Saturday morning**

The dim light slowly drifted its way through the glass panels as the heavy patting of rain outside pulled me out of my dreamy state. I so relaxed but I had had the most amazing, emotional and exhausting night of my life. I felt incredible.

I could feel arms wrapped around me and the sound of steady breathing behind me. This was the first time I had ever woken up next to someone like this in such an intimate way. It felt so right. Waking up to someone's gentle touches on my skin just made me feel completely and utterly at peace with everything. But it wasn't just anyone I was waking up with. I was waking up with Damon Salvatore.

As much as I loved the feel of him wrapped around me, I needed to put something on, so slipped out of the covers. I grabbed my underwear and then settled for slipping Damon's shirt over myself. It smelt like him so much and was so soft. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and was surprised to see that I didn't look an absolute wreck. I looked fresh and felt better than I had before.

I heard Damon stir in his sleep and quickly darted back under the covers, pressing myself as close to him as I possibly, could as his arms encircled me again. He groaned in approval at having me so close, squeezing me tight, but gently, like a teddy bear.

His hands started to travel up to the top of my neck, all the way to the bottom of my back. It sent shivers up my spine, a small moan rising through my throat. His muscular arm that was draped over my chest pulled me closer to him, his chin resting on my shoulder as he placed warm kisses on my neck. I sighed, and leant back into his touch, turning my body slightly so I could look at him.

His sapphire eyes resembled the bottom of the ocean; mysterious and intriguing. They were so clear I felt like I could see into his soul. His thick, dark was in a mess all over his head, sticking up and curling at the ends slightly.

"Morning." I whispered, not wanting to shatter the calm atmosphere with my big mouth.

"Good morning to you, too, Little Miss." Damon grabbed a piece of my hair and started to twist it around his fingers.

I couldn't help myself as I reached out, cupping his cheek in my hand, rubbing my thumb under his eyes in a soothing motion. I then reached up for his hair, pulling him down for a kiss, as his fingers traced circles over my stomach. I pulled back slightly, giggling, causing Damon to raise his eye brows at me in an amused, yet confused, expression.

"I'm ticklish." I admitted blushing at the fact I had given away yet another weakness of mine. The first was when I fell for his amazing kisses and charming smile that could melt my heart in second.

"Oh, really?" Damon pulled back the bed sheets and he eyed me again, a wicked smirk on his face. "Shall we see just how ticklish you really are?"

"No, Damon! Don't you da-…"

Before I had time to react, Damon was on top of me, running his fingers up the shirt and brushing my curves. My body started to spasm at the sensation, screeching and trashing about beneath him, trying to escape him. Then he started pocking my sides, make me squirm even more as he lent down to capture my lips. His hands stopped their attack on me, resting on my hips as he deepened the kiss. His touch alone sent jolts of pleasure through my veins, as I lent my head to the side, letting him leave a trail of kisses across my neck and collar bone.

I wanted to stay here forever. It was just us, together. That's until my phone went off. _Crap._

I groaned and reached over to grab my phone, but Damon refused to give up his onslaught of kisses on my tender skin. I glanced at the caller I.D. Elena. I had to answer this and tried to push Damon back, but that only made things worse as his human teeth started to nibble at my skin. I sighed, a mix of annoyance but mostly pleasure and answered the phone.

"Hey Elena! How are you?" I tried to keep my voice as even as possible, but with Damon on top of me made it almost impossible.

_"Morning Alice. I'm just wondering what you were doing today. I'm in desperate need of some girl time."_

Elena sounded tired and slightly depressed. Then again, I couldn't really blame her after the night she had.

"Yeah sure, that sounds gr-..!" I screeched out a little as Damon had snuck his head under the shirt wrapped around my body so his head was now pressed against my belly. His hair tickled my rising chest, his human teeth now nipping at my stomach and tracing his fingertips up and down my legs.

_"Um, Alice? Are you okay?" _

"Fine! Never better. Look, I've got to go, but I will meet you at your house in about three hours okay?"

_"Wait bu-…" _I didn't have time to answer or react as Damon took my phone, ending the call and throwing it on the opposite side of the bed.

I sighed, pulling his head up towards my face. "Now was that really necessary?"

"Probably not, but it was the only way I could think of to get your attention." He started to play with my bottom lip, rolling his thumb across it and pulling it down before reaching over to move some of the hair from my eyes.

"Can you get off me, I have to get ready."

Damon smirked and lent down so his lips were pressed to my ear. He nipped at the earlobe, blowing warm air around it and making me shiver.

"Never." I couldn't see his face, but could imagine the sarcastic and cocky look plastered on it.

I let out a huff, before using every ounce of my strength to flip us, holding his arms above his head and locking my legs over his body. I knew he could break the hold in a matter of seconds, but I think he seemed to enjoy someone else taking control for once.

I leant forward, a few centimetres away from his mouth, teasing him the same way he had me. He tried to reach his head up and kiss me, but I pulled my face away just in time.

"Please." Damon pouted slight, his eyes lightening up. He looked almost cute. Almost.

I came back down to his level again, breathing in his scent and positioning myself just like I had before.

"Never." I whispered, mimicking his tone perfectly and earning me his signature 'Damon look', complete with raised brows and half smile.

Before I could let him change my mind, I jumped off the bed and made my way over to the pile of clothes in the rucksack. I had made a complete mess of the room, but at this point I didn't have a care in the world.

Damon was behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his chest again.

"You still want to leave?" He murmured in to my hair, resting his chin on my shoulder.

Even though he knew what the answer would be, he still sounded scared. It was funny and strange to think he could be scared of anything, but then it struck me that there was one thing he always seemed to be searching for. Acceptance. He was scared of rejection.

I turned my body around, locking my arms around him in a warm and comforting embrace.

"Never."

* * *

After 2 hours of distractions from Damon, I finally made my way out to meet Elena. He had offered to give me a lifted, but once Stefan had come home, I didn't want to make it seem so obvious that I had spent the whole evening with his brother. I wanted to play if safe, for now.

There was a spring in my step and the hole in my life was now filled. It felt so strange, these emotions. This was the first time I had ever given myself to someone completely. Sure I had kissed a few boys before, but nothing compared to what I felt when I was with Damon. He made me feel special and I guess that's all I could ever ask for.

Did I love him? I wasn't sure yet. I knew I cared for him deeply and would do anything for him, but I was too young to know what love was. All I knew was that at this point in my life, I actually felt like I belonged somewhere.

It was pouring down with rain and the sky was clouded over in a think grey mess, but I didn't care. Nothing could spoil my day now. I span my umbrella in my hands, making the water on top splash out in all directions.

Before I knew it, I was outside the Gilbert house. It had been a while since I was here, now that my house arrest was lifted. Let's just say that Damon could be persuaded quite easily and I cracked him. At least I knew what one of his weaknesses was now.

I bounced up the porch steps, unable to contain my happiness and knocked on the door. Jenna, Elena's Aunt and guardian, opened the door. I had met her a couple times before and she seemed like a friendly person with positive attitude.

"Hey Jenna. Is Elena in? I know I'm a little early, but…" I trailed off, looking at the sky and the massive droplets that fell.

"Oh yeah, sure. She's in the kitchen, so go make yourself at home." She pulled a bag and her car keys off the table, smiling before leaving for town.

I wondered into the house, closing the door tight behind me, and made my way over to the kitchen. The house was quiet and I was about to call Elena's name until she popped out from under the cupboard carrying a large box.

"Hey Alice, how are you?" She seemed a lot happier, but I could tell she was still feeling the effects from last night with that massive bandage slapped over her neck.

"Great thanks. Sorry about this morning, my battery died." It was a small lie, but I would rather that than telling her I had slept with Damon. It wouldn't reflect too well on either of us if anyone else knew.

"It's fine, really, I just really needed to talk to someone today." Elena dumped the box on the table and pulled out a couple of drinks from the fridge and gesturing towards the sofa.

"Sure, anything." I relaxed back in to the seat, but Elena sat on the edge like something was going to happen at any second.

Something was clearly bothering her as her hands started to shake and her breathing became uneven. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to think of someway I could ease her in to conversation without being to abrupt.

"So what's been troubling you? I could tell on the phone that you weren't happy about something." I studied her facial expression, both anxious and integrated to what she wanted to talk about.

She let out a long, deep sign, looking down at her drink. "It's a long story."

"I'm sure I can keep up." I gave her a smile, trying to reassure her that it was fine, but something was seriously wrong. I could feel it.

Elena nodded her head and half smiled back. "Well, a few weeks ago I found out that I was adopted. I never knew anything about it until Stefan told me."

She paused, looking up to examine my reaction, but I tried to stay as neutral as possible. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or that I was judging her before I heard the whole story.

"Isobel was my real mother and I've been trying to find her now, for a while, but reached a dead end every time. That's until I spoke to Alaric Saltzman."

I narrowed my eyes, now really confused to what was going on. "Mr Saltzman? What's he got to do with all this?"

"It turns out, that my mother was married to him for a few years." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well, that's a good thing, right? I mean, he knows where she is."

"Not exactly." Elena sucked in her bottom lip, biting at it furiously. "There was a reason Alaric been in town and it's not to be a teacher. Isobel was killed a few years back, but the never found the body. Alaric watched her die." Her voice was dead-panned as her eyes glossed over, not from tears, but pure lack of emotion.

"Then he must know who killed her." There had to be a positive to this situation, even if it meant Elena only got the name of her real mother.

Elena let out a bitter chuckle, shaking her head. "Oh, he does." She looked directly at me. "Damon. Damon killed my birth mother."

My jaw fell open and my eyes widen. Damon killed her mother. I knew he was a vampire but to think that he had actually killed a defenceless woman just didn't sound like him.

"There must be some sort of mistake..." My throat was dry.

"That's what I tried to believe, but there is another twist to this story." Elena took a sip of her drink and seemed to relax a little. "When I asked Damon about it, he told me that he didn't kill her, but he turned her."

"Turned into a vampire?" It was starting to make sense now.

"Exactly."

I paused, thinking about the situation. So Isobel was turned vampire by Damon and somehow Mr Saltzman just knew all about his. Something wasn't right here. Surely Damon won't kill and turn just anyone, especially some random women he just met.

"But, wait, how does Mr Saltzman know all about this?" I asked.

"He's been hunting Damon for a while, so he likes to think of himself as some vampire hunter." Elena rolled her eyes, clearly thinking the situation was as weird as I thought it was.

"Wow. And how do you feel about all of this? It must be hard for you." I wanted to know that she was okay because she would have done the same for me and I knew what it was like to have so many secrets finally coming out of the closet.

"It is in some ways, but I guess I'm just used to it know. My life was never going to be simple so I might as well just take everything on the chin and accept it." She smiled; trying to hide the pain like I always did, but I understood why she did it. It was easier to hide it all away than have to live with it every day.

"We're like to peas in a pod." I grabbed her hand in mine, giving it a light squeeze. "It's strange to think that when I first came to this town all I wanted to do was run away. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here now. I would have gone down a very dark road and spiralled out of control, completely destroying my life."

I swallowed hard, thinking about how my life could have changed so much and I knew exactly what would have happened. Drink. Drugs. Crime. I would just be another low life on the streets without anyone to help me. I would have become my father.

"Alice…" Elena sighed and tried to change the subject, but there was something she had to know.

"I need to say this Elena, however sad and stupid it may sound. You were the first person who ever tried or wanted to be my friend and not for any other reason that the fact that I was alone. You took a chance on the new girl in town and you made my life better. Thank you for that." A single tear trailered my cheek, but not from sadness.

Just like this morning, being with Damon, I felt like my life was coming together. Sure I didn't have a blood family anymore, but I was surrounded by people who cared about me. My existence wasn't this black void of nothingness because I had a purpose now. The darkness that used to consume me felt far away.

Elena gripped my hand tight and pulled me in for a hug. "Everyone deserves a chance to make their life better." She whispered.

Elena was one of those rare people you met that would help you through anything, understand everything and always be by your side. I was proud to know her as one of my best friends who I could trust with anything.

Suddenly Damon burst through the door.

Okay, maybe I couldn't tell her everything, especially the fact that I was sleeping with her boyfriend's bother. _Awkward. _

Elena jumped up from her seat. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Damon blurred upstairs and then back down, searching around the rooms of the house. Something was clearly wrong. He racked his fingers through his hair and paced the room up and down, completely restless.

"We have a big problem. The tomb vampires escaped and Stefan's missing." His tone was firm and he refused to meet my gaze. Damon's whole body looked tense compared to Elena's now shaking frame.

"Missing?!" She screeched, mouth hanging over open in complete disbelief.

Damon nodded his head. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"And you think the tomb vampires got him?" I questioned him. I almost found it funny that the tomb vampires were the only solution he had come up with and not simply that Stefan had gone out of town.

"Do you have any better ideas?" He snapped at him, eyes practically burning with anger. "I tried calling him, texting him, everything. Stefan does just leave town without telling anyone."

"Okay." I held my hands up in defence. I was hurt by the way he spoke to me. This was not the Damon I had spent most of the morning with, but I couldn't let it faze me too much. This was his brother after all and I took a deep breath, stumbling over my words. "What are we going to do?"

Damon started exhaling slowly, trying to calm himself down and regain the control that was slipping from him. "We're going to get him back."

I let out a bitter chuckle at how ridiculous he sounded. "Damon, really? There were loads of those vampires! If Stefan is really with them, then we are going to need a lot more help than just us three."

"You'll have me." A new voice boomed from behind me.

I span around on the defence, prepared for a fight but dropped my fists instantly. Stood in front of me was the self-proclaimed vampire hunter himself.

Alaric Saltzman.

* * *

**Okay, this wasn't the greatest chapter I have ever written, but trust me, the best is coming ;) This was more of a little filler chapter to help lead on to the next events in the story. I also wanted to take this opportunity to talk more about Alaric and explain a bit more about Elena's situation at the moment. So I hope all that made sense. I had so much fun writing the Damon and Alice scene at the beginning because I just love writing Damon's more sexy side. ;) **

**I am curious to what you guys think so far, so please let me know if you like the direction I am taking the story. Plus, I would love it if you could help me come up with a name for Alice and Damon. I know there is Delena and Stelena, but I thought it would be nice to have one for the new couple. I am thinking of something like Dlice, but I'm not sure :s I'm not very good with names, but please let me know what you think or if you can come up with a better name XD**

**The response for this story has been incredible and I want to thank you all so much! When I started to write this, I didn't think it would get this far, but thanks to all of you who have reviewed, sent messages, followed and favourite the story. It really means a lot to me, especially when I come home and see all the amazing feedback. It really brightens my day so thank you :D I will hopefully be updating on Friday, but if not it will definitely be by the end on the weekend. And TVD is back this week, so I am well pleased about that! Can't wait!**

**Next chapter: Intimate moments, bitchy arguments and preparations for a fight. Stay tuned ;)**


	29. Chapter 28 - Battlefield

**Chapter 27 – Battlefield**

**by Jordin Sparks**

_Can't swallow our pride,_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_

_If we can't surrender_

_Then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like._

_A battlefield_

_A battlefield_

_A battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armour_

_Get your armour (get your armour)_

_I guess you better go and get your armour_

_Get your armour (get your armour)_

_I guess you better go and get your._

**Saturday afternoon**

"Mr Saltzman." I said, politely, but slight nervous at the fact he was my teacher and someone that I now knew nothing about.

He led a double life and it scared me to think of all the stuff he had been through, yet he was still able to carry on living a somewhat normal life. It struck me then that if I was to go on with this Dark Flame thing, then I would be exactly like him. Having to shut out people from my life and live a lifestyle that no one could ever know about.

"Please, call me Alaric. I've never been fond of that whole teacher last name thing." He straightened up in the door way, still looking slightly wary.

I shifted awkwardly in my position, not sure what to do.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" I tried to make it sound like a normal question, but I knew how it sounded abrupt. But I was curious. Why was he here to help us?

"Well, Damon came to me and gave me an offer of killing some vampires, so I could hardly say no." He glanced up at Damon, an expression a mix of everything making it hard to determine how he was really feeling about this whole situation. Alaric cleared his throat. "So, what's the plan?"

Damon started to pace the room again until he was facing the window. He looked incredibly tense, which I couldn't really blame him for, considering what was going on.

"I saw Anna and Pearl last night, and they are currently living in a ranch a few miles from the tomb. Now my guess is that that is where the vampire's went. It's close, safe and people they already know are there." His tone was dead-panned and emotionless. Definitely not my Damon.

"Wait, who's Anna and Pearl?" I asked, general wondering who they were. I always seemed to be the last person that knew anything around here.

"Daughter and mother, escaped from the tomb last night." There was a little bit of irritation growing in his voice, like I should already know who they were.

I crossed my arms over my chest, thinking. The two people I saw leave the tomb must have been them; it was just strange to me. Although they were vampires, they didn't seem like the type to kidnap another vampire. Something else had happened.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We?!" Damon whirled around, staring at me with intense eyes. "There's no 'we', it's just me and Ric. You'll just get in the way. Both of you." He gestured to Elena as well, whose reaction was the same as mine.

My mouth fell open as he looked away from me and I was shocked by his outburst. He must have been joking if he thought I was just going to stay behind while he went on some suicide mission. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alaric slip out of the front door towards his car. I couldn't really blame him for not wanting to stay in here, but at least it gave me an opportunity to talk to Damon about his stupid plan of leaving me and Elena behind.

"Elena, do you mind if I have a quick chat to Damon?" I didn't look at her as I spoke as I watched for any sort of reaction from him. There was none.

"Sure, going on in to the kitchen, I'll go help Alaric with the equipment in the car." Elena half smiled, but I knew that she felt uncomfortable in this situation and I didn't blame her. Damon, as much as I liked him, was acting like complete ass.

Damon nodded, turning on his heels and not giving me even a second glance as he went to the dining table. Elena gave me a confused look and I shrugged my shoulders, wondering in to the kitchen as she went out to the car. Damon was seated at the table, his fingers tapping impatiently but he seemed calm and his face was like stone, unmoving.

I slid into the seat opposite him but he didn't register that I was there.

"Let me come with you." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. I had to go with him.

"No." He replied instantly, not even giving it a second thought.

"Why?!" I was whining like some three year old child, but I needed him to understand that I had to be with him.

"Because I said so, that's why." He said in a controlled voice.

"But I have been training for weeks! I'm ready, you know I am ready."

"Alice, you took down three vampires on three separate occasions." He met my gaze this time as he continued calmly. "There will be absolutely loads in that house. I can't risk it."

"Oh come one Damon! For God sakes, wake up! You know what I can do and you know what I am capable of, so please, stop with this whole hero thing and just accept that I am coming with you." I reminded him, a little sadly. I couldn't believe he was actually considering leaving me behind.

"You're not ready for this Alice!" Damon slammed his fist down on the table, breathing rapidly. "Last night, with that other vampire was just pure and utter luck! He was barely a few months old, that's the only reason you got him."

I was taken back, flinching at his harshness. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes as one slipped from my eye, trailing all the way down my cheek.

I wasn't upset about what he had said, hell, I practically expected some sort of speech from him. But the fact he had stated that my skills were just accidents just went too far. I had been training for weeks and for him to turn around and say that was completely out of order.

Damon sighed, running his one hand through his hair as the other rested on my arm. I pulled out of his touch, letting his hand fall flat on the table.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." He muttered, just above a whisper.

I shook my head and stood up from my seat, intent on leaving the room, until a thought occurred to me. I needed to show him how ready I really was.

I grabbed the knife I kept in my boot, turning back with quick reflexives, throwing it down of the table, settling itself between Damon's fingers and just missing his skin. His eyes widened as he looked down at the knife then back up at me. He raised his eyebrows, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, that was a pretty impressive shot. Right on target." He sounded downright amused.

"What are you talking about?" I leant forward, gripping the blade in my hand and pressing my face against his ear. "I missed." I whispered, making him particularly shudder.

I yanked the knife out of the wood, making my way to the door when Damon rushed over to me, grabbing my body and tugging me tightly against his against his chest.

I struggled against his grasp and while my new found skills from training helped, Damon was still much older and much stronger and a vampire. Plus, he was my teacher, so anticipated my every move.

"Let me go, now." I demanded, slightly pissed that he was using my lust for him as leverage. All I wanted to do was knot my hands in his beautiful hair and snog him senseless.

"No." Damon eyes were now glaring directly into mine and studying me.

The way he looked at sent shivers over my spine, his cool breath blowing across my face as in leant in and the heat radiating off his body. His fingers trailed up my arms until he was cupping my cheek and stroking his thumb over it. His gentle touch almost felt good. I couldn't help the way that he made me feel in just the way that he touched me…wait...no! NO! No, I was mad at him!

I cursed myself and pushed him with every ounce of my strength before slapping him across the face as hard as I could. It was either that or shoving him against the wall, ripping open his shirt and ranking my nails down his beautiful toned chest. No, I was meant to be mad at him.

My palm was burning and I had no time to react as Damon grabbed both of my wrists in one fluid movement, pinning them both to his chest and holding me tightly against him. He cocked his head, smirking at me.

"There's your fire. That rage that you try so hard to keep under-control." He chuckled, looking directly into me. "Do you remember what I told you when we met at the park? Sometimes you need to let it all go, let the madness take hold. You never know, you might surprise yourself by discovering a new side to yourself that you never knew existed."

"What do you mean?" I was puzzled and hated this little game he was playing with me.

"I mean, that this is the side that you need to release. It's the side of you I have grown very attracted to you and I love it when you lash out like that. It's hot." His voice was low, husky and extremely seductive that I finally gave in.

"Damon, just shut up and kiss me." I whispered, all my rage now gone and a smile playing on my lips.

He gladly obliged as he wrapped his arm around my waist and buried his other hand in my hair. I held on to his firm biceps and latched on to his lips, tasting him and letting all my anger slip away. I don't think that anything in my life could compare to this but I surrender to the consuming feeling of his lips on mine. He was mine.

"Alice?!"

I was snapped out if my trance, pulling away from Damon to see Elena stood in the door way, mouth hanging open and arms hanging lifelessly by her sides. _Shit._

Damon didn't bother looking up at her as he pulled a few pieces of hair behind my ear, his other arm still wrapped around my waist.

"I'm gonna get some stuff from the car." He spoke quietly into my ear before planting a small kiss on my cheek. "I'll be back in few minutes."

Within seconds he was gone, using his supernatural speed. The skin in which he had kissed me felt like it was on fire, making me blush even more at the sensation. How was it that this one man could have such an effect on me?

"Alice, what the hell is going on?" Elena finally broke the silence and had the guts to speak in such a way that wiped the smile off my face.

I saw the serious look in her eyes and I sighed, knowing that I was in for a lot from her. It almost made me laugh about how ridiculous this all was.

"It's really none of your business." I replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes it is! You kissed him! No, scratch that; you had your tongue down his throat and he was practically groping at your ass!" She scoffed, throwing her arms up in the air and pacing the room towards me.

"Elena, just leave it! It's no concern of yours what I do or who I do it with." I spoke these words through gritted teeth, closing my eyes in a bid to slow the burning anger rising through my body.

"Oh my God…you slept with him?!" Elena raised her voice up again, really starting to grind on me.

"Yes and why do I get the feeling you disapprove?" I shook my head, knitting my eyebrows together at the tone and the way she was acting like it was the crime of the century. "You're not my mother, Elena. You don't get to tell me what to do."

"No, but I'm your friend and I want to look out for you! How could you let him take advantage of you like that, after everything he has done to you?" Elena lashed out, coming close to emphasize the words that stung. She had no idea how the words had affected me and I couldn't look at her from fear of losing it.

"Why do you also thinking the worst of him! He is a good person and has been there for me when others have not. He has helped me through so much and he didn't take advantage of me." I practically spat the words out, wanting to be done with this conversation.

I felt my muscles tense and I clenched my jaw. I could feel my body physically shake at how pissed I now was. I couldn't even have one day to be happy? Out of all the time I had spent in this town, I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. And then incomes Elena, with her massive hammer, determined to ruin everything and knock down my wall. I didn't even want to listen to her anymore because I didn't want to even think about what anyone else thought about me and Damon.

Elena was frozen in her place and was speechless, literally. It really pissed me off, not only that she accused Damon of taking advantage of me, but also for the simple fact that she didn't know anything about him.

I let out a ragged breath, trying to control myself. It wasn't helping at all, but I had to try to stop myself from exploding. I didn't understand why she was so upset about all of this. It wasn't like she was Damon's ex-girlfriend, so why did it matter to her what we did together.

I was hurt by this all and I couldn't do this, at least not now, so I turned back to her and shoved passed her and back into the hallway, waiting for Damon. She didn't call my name or even try to stop me as I leant my head against the wall, taking deep breaths. I had to keep it under control.

I hadn't felt this bad in weeks, that feeling that this darkness was just going to erupt inside of me and that I would just lash out. I wanted to kill something! No…no…calm…I had to keep calm. I would have plenty of time for ripping monsters to pieces later. Right now I had to keep myself balanced.

A touch on my shoulder brought me back from the images in my mind to the tense atmosphere of the Gilbert house. I looked to my side to see Damon stood behind me, his eyes darting between Elena and me. Alaric stood at the front door, stakes in one hand and a large bag in the other. It just felt a little awkward seeing as Alaric was my teacher, but I didn't really care that much. I had to prove a point to Elena.

I gripped Damon's other hand, feeling suddenly warm and reassured when he was close by. He looked confident and determined with his typical snarky half-smile of his, but oddly enough it made me feel safer. It Damon was convinced that this was going to go to plan, then I believed him.

Damon handed me my hunting belt, equipped with my favourite stake and vervain darts. I smiled at the fact he knew exactly what my style was. I twirled the stake around in my hands before looking up at the group.

"Let's do this shit." I beamed, excited about how this was going to play out.

Sure, Stefan's life was on the line, but that wouldn't stop me from taking down all these monsters and finally putting my skills into good use.

We all made our way to the car in silence, no one wanting to start something that they couldn't finish. I was going to kill anything that stood in my way and I was going to enjoy.

I was going to relish in the fact I was going to end so many miserable lives tonight and make it safer from these creatures. I could feel the darkness taking over, making me shake. Normally I would have tried to repress the feeling, but right now I didn't want to.

Just like Damon had said, the darkness allowed me to explore a new side to myself that I never knew. It was time to let the beast out. It was time to embrace the darkest side of myself.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I know I said Friday but then I got snowed in at home and my internet went down! But I'm here with another part to the story.**

**I hope you liked this chapter because I had a lot of difficultly writing it. I didn't want to write about the fight and Stefan's rescue just yet because I want to explore what the characters were going through. There are a few things that happened in this chapter that will have an effect on Alice and how she wants to handle the situation.**

**I also wanted to explore the tension between Dalice (thank you to everyone who suggested the name!)and how Damon wants to let her in to help, but is scared that something would happen to her. It shows his more human side. I liked playing around, as well, with Elena's reaction and how this will have an effect on the friendship that Alice and Elena have. And finally, there is Alaric. I didn't want to write a lot about him on this chapter, but give him of an introduction because I wanted the main focus to be on Alice's conflicting emotions.**

**Anyway, that wraps it up for this chapter! I will try and upload as soon as possible, so hopefully by Tuesday. Thanks to everyone for the name suggestions and reviews! I do have a question for you guys: Do you want to see more on Alice's dark side or Damon's dark side? I like writing both, but wanted to know if there is something that you wanted to see happen. I kinda felt like Damon has been too nice and Alice hasn't explored her darkness enough, so please let me know :)**

**P.S. Sorry for the ridiculously long authors notes! I just like to keep you guys updated XD**

**Next chapter: Madness, darkness and losing control. Stay tuned ;)**


	30. Chapter 29 - Spitfire

**Chapter 28 – Spitfire by The Prodigy **

_If I was in world war two they'd call me spitfire_

_If I was in world war two they'd call me spitfire_

_If I was in world war two they'd call me spitfire_

_If I was in world war two they'd call me spit._

_Fire_

_Fire_

_Fire_

_Fire_

_Cause you know that I can_

_Cause you know that I can_

_If I was in world war two they'd call me spitfire_

_If I was in world war two they'd call me spitfire_

_If I was in world war two they'd call me spit. fire_

_If I was in world war two they'd call me spitfire_

_Fire_

**Saturday evening**

The trip was long and silent.

Just the splashing of the rain and the gently hum of the engine. The whole atmosphere was tense and awkward. Damon was tapping his fingers repeatedly on the stirring wheel as Alaric's gaze was fixated on the road.

I was sat in the back with Elena, who hadn't muttered a word to me since our argument. Fair enough, I didn't really want to talk to her anyway, not after the way she had spoken to me.

We decided that it would be best to drive passed the complex first to get a better idea about what we were up against before we ran in there all stakes raised and vervain darts fired. Even through the curtain of water that covered the window, the beauty of the home and surrounding area reminded me of home back in England.

The yard was full of flowers, fruit trees, and vegetables. Even in this miserable weather, the beauty that surrounded this property was that put a smile on my face. A dog kennel and a large patio area set in the cool shade under a large Amur Maple tree.

It then struck me that none of this mattered anymore because the family that did live there were now over run by vampires, most likely dead. I flinched at the thought that their lives had ended all because of a complete set of events that could have been prevented.

Damon parked the car about half a mile away from the house, running his hand through his hair. Now he was worried.

"Right, so what's the plan?" I said, eager to know how we were going to make it through this in one piece. Damon had to have a plan.

"Well, they'll know I'm a vampire before I even get to the front door. Plus, I could hear a heartbeat coming from the house, so they must have kept the owner alive." Damon stared directly out of the window, his voice flat and emotionless.

"Why would they do that?" Alaric asked, slightly confused.

Damon huffed, running his hands over his face. "Most likely to stop other vampires getting in the house without an invitation and…for a snack."

The thought that someone was still in that house made my skin crawl and the hairs on the back of my neck twitch. Sure, the person must have been compelled, but there must have been something in the back of their mind, screaming at them to run as fast as their legs would carry them.

To be completely and utterly helpless was something what terrified me more than ever.

I swallowed my fear and leant forward in the middle seat so I as now between the two tense men.

"So you need one of us to get in the house, right?"

Damon nodded, but didn't turn my way. "And that person is going to be Ric." He stated.

"Damon, come on. At least let me be of some use." I threw my hands out dramatically, trying to get my point across to him. "If Ric goes up there, they may suspect something. Me, being a girl, it wouldn't arouse too much suspension."

Damon slowly turned to me, eyeing my up and I knew he was at least considering what I had to offer this time. As much as he wanted to keep me safe, he couldn't deny the logic behind my planning. He needed to get his brother back and I needed to let some of my inner rage out. In my opinion, it was a win-win situation for all of us.

"I don't know if we should risk it…" He murmured, still on the fence for what was best.

"Damon." I whispered as I cupped his cheek in my hand.

I didn't care about the two pairs of eyes starting at us, because at this moment in time it was just me and Damon.

"You've seen me fight. You know what I can do. All I have to do is get into the house and get you inside. Then you and Elena go find Stefan and leave the fun stuff to me and Alaric."

I could see the conflict of emotions that ran across his features in that moment. He was scared and confused but yet excited in anticipation for what could happen. I could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he parted his lips to speak his finally verdict, but I held a finger to him.

"Do you trust me?" I mouthed to him, only just audible for his vampire hearing.

"Yes." He answered, without a hint of hesitation.

"Then let me do this."

I dropped my hand from his face, turning to see Elena with an expression like ice. She hated the fact that I was with Damon, but it really didn't bother me what she thought. When she got Stefan back, it would all be sunshine rainbows again, so she couldn't stay mad at me for too long. Either way, I would deal with it.

I slipped out of the car, but peered back through Damon's window as Alaric passed over my stake. I only had room in my pocket for one and I didn't want to draw attention to myself when I got to the door. This was my best bet, for now.

"I will let you in through the back door." Damon's gaze locked with mine one final time as I placed my soft lips to his forehead. "Be ready."

I ran. I ran because, one, I needed to get to the house and make it seem natural like I had come from far away and, two, the rain was soaking my clothes.

I pounded up the path way until I was under the roof of the pouch, tapping on the door lightly. I knew they would be able to hear and, besides, I had to stay in character. For the next few minutes I was no longer Alice Jenkins the hunter, I was Alice Jenkins the scared and vulnerable teenage girl.

I saw someone in the window, feeling eyes travel up my body. I had to try and ignore it as he finally opened the door. _Here goes nothing._

"Oh, thank God! Sorry for bragging in like this, but my car broke down and I can't get any phone service. Do you mind if I use your phone?" I made the small request and crossed my arms, trying to make myself seem small and innocent. Though I didn't want to move due to the cold, my clothes, were beginning sticking to my skin even more.

"Sure." The vampire eyed me up and down, smirking at me evilly as he licked his bottom lip. "Follow me."

"Thank you so much." I flashed a smile as the vampire turned, leading me down a large hallway.

I gripped the stake in my pocket hard as I scanned the rooms that we passed. Each one was filled with vampires and every window was boarded up. I tried to keep my breathing as easy as possible, knowing the slightest change in my character could set them off.

We turned to the last door of the left and my eyes widen once I saw the back door. Seems I didn't have to go hunting around for it after all as my vampire 'friend' had already led me to it. It certainly made my job a lot easier.

Then my eyes landed on the small, fragile human sat at the kitchen table. She was about mid-forty's; but her appearance had seemed to age considerably more. Dark bruises covered me arms with her wrist and neck layered in bite wounds. Her skin was so pale to the point that she looked seriously ill and the large bags under her eyes drained her entire face.

But that wasn't the only thing that struck me. As the vampire instructed the women to give me the phone, her dim pupil's locked with mine. You would think being compelled meant that the victim could feel or remember anything. But the pain and fear in that woman's eyes proved me wrong. She didn't know why or how, but deep down she knew she wouldn't make it out of here alive.

I grasped the phone with shaky hands; thankfully that if was a wireless cord. I gazed up at the vampire, straining to keep my expression neutral.

"Thanks for this, but do you mind waiting outside? This is sort of a private conversation."

He glared at me, but gave a tiny nod, exiting the room, but leaving the woman here. I knew I had little time to react and that he would be back soon. I ran to the kettle, then the sink and turned on anything that would make a noise and at least hide some of what I was planning to do. Finally, I bolted for the backdoor. Sure enough, Damon was already there.

"So far, so good." I breathed, eyes darting from left to right. "Now what?"

"Give me the woman." He said softly, and my brows furrowed. "I need to get her to invite me in."

I gripped the woman's arm and handed her over to Damon, just outside of the threshold to the house. Alaric appeared by his side, giving me a reassuring smile, which quickly turned as his eyes widened.

Before I had time to react, I was grabbed from behind and swung in to the kitchen table. The vampire pushed me against the table, knocking the wind out of me and so hard that it was digging into my stomach. I struggle to breath as his hands travel up my back to my neck.

I pulled my head forward and threw it back, connecting with his skull a sickening crack. He fell back, giving me just enough chance to spiral around, sizing up the vampire as I jumped him. I rammed the wooden point through his chest, holding one hand over his mouth to stop him shouting out and alerting the others.

Damon grasped my shoulders and pulled me into an upright position, his hands travelling over my face, checking for injuries. I pushed them away, forcing a smile through the throbbing pain at the back of my head. I knew I shouldn't have head-butted him.

"I'm fine, really." I bent down and yanked the stake out of the vampire's chest as Damon strapped my hunting belt around my waist. "Go find Stefan, now. Leave the rest to Alaric and me."

I pulled out of his grip, as Alaric helped me in carrying the vampires body outside were I discovered the body of the woman. I shot Damon a look of disgust, but he merely shrugged his shoulders. We were going to have a serious talk about this late.

I shut the door again and bolted to the far end of the room, hiding in the shadows of a nearby cupboard as Alaric steadied himself outside, by the back door. Damon checked the door to the hallway once before sneaking down to the basement. I kinda figured that that was where they would keep a vampire, anyway.

I held my breath and waited. I could hear the commotion coming from the opposite room, knowing that it was only going to be a matter of time before they realised that something was wrong. And it came sooner than expected.

Another vampire stepped into the room, turning off anything that was making a noise from the running water to the radio. I had to take him out now. If he turned anything else off, then he would hear me, but I had to time this right. I waited until he got to the kettle, hand hovering over the switch just a few feet in front of me. This was my chance.

I lunged forward, taking the vampire by surprise, and knocking him to the ground, straddling his body. I aimed my stake at his heart, but his reflexes were too quick, using his strength to throw me off of him, slamming my small frame into the cupboard. _Shit._ That was bound to have made a racket.

The vampire ran at me and I dodged him with ease, snaking my leg under his causing him to tumble forward and into the counter. I knew that it wouldn't have hurt him, but it messed up his balance, giving me just enough chance to ram the wood in to his back. He screamed and I knew that the vampires had been alerted as one appeared in the arch way, fangs bared and running towards me.

I yanked my stake out of the corpses back, holding it in front of me and bracing myself for impact…but it didn't come. Alaric tackled him to the floor, lodging a vervain dart in to his neck before twirling around and stake the other vampire who had just stumbled through the door. She choked on her last breaths and crumpled to the floor as Alaric finished off the vervain vampire at his feet.

For a history teacher, I was impressed.

"Let's go." Alaric grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the kitchen into the hallway. We had to keep the monsters distracted whilst Damon was down there. It was our job.

I twisted the stake around in my hands as we stood back to back, heads darting from each the open doors. Another vampire pounced on me, but I was ready for her.

I grabbed the collar of her shirt and swung her around, slamming her in to the glass door cabinet. The shards cut in to her back, causing her to whimper, but I didn't care. She was in pain and I liked it, more so because I knew that I was the one making her feel it. I pushed her further in, torturing her before I staked her, but missing her heart.

I did it deliberately as she doubled over in a pain. I didn't want her death to be easy. I wanted it to hurt and burned and for her to feel every ounce of fear that she had disposed on any human. I wanted her to beg me to kill her.

I made another strike with the stake, but was a pair of arms threw me off from behind, thwacking me on to the ground. I screeched, not realising that the broken glass was now covering most of the floor, making it pierce in to the backs of my thighs. I was wearing jeans but that did little to protect me.

I didn't have time to think as a vampire jumped on top of me, snatching my head to the side and tearing its teeth into my neck. I didn't scream or struggle, in fact I actually laughed. Silly vampire.

The creature pulled back instantly, suffocating on my blood that was laced in vervain. I could feel the ring on my finger burning, so closed my hand around the vampires face, letting his skin peel at the contact.

He was paralysed from the pain as I flipped us, watching his eyes scream out as black liquid seeped from the wound. I could hear Alaric fighting in the background, but I didn't care. I was entranced by the way this vampire looked at me, pleading for me to stop.

I let out a humourless chuckle and thought about how many times a human begged him to stop as he ripped their lives apart.

I saw the black fluid leak out of his eyes and mouth, burning his skin even more. I reached over for the stake on my belt, positioning it just above his heart and looking directly in to his eyes. He deserved this.

I pushed all my weight on to the stake and watched as the life left his face and the darkness take over the pale colour of his face.

I slowly stood up from the body to see two vampires glued to the stop, looking down at the body and then me in utter disbelief. I smirked at them, rage and fire running through my veins.

"So…" I spoke, lifting the stake up in the air. "…who's next?"

I ran forward, plunging the stake through the first vampire's shoulder blade, using it as leverage as I swung my body weight in the air and drop kicking the next one. I curved my body around in mid-air, so that I was now sitting on the first vampire's shoulders as I yanked the stake from his chest and shoved it in to his heart.

He crumpled to the floor as I attacked the vampire I had kicked, pinning her body against mine.

"P-p-plea-please...d-don't k-k-kill me...!" She pleaded, tears running down her face.

My expression softened slightly. She looked almost human…no…No! She was a monster and deserved to die!

I clutched the sharp wooden in my hand and rammed it in to her neck as I watched her choke on her own blood. Something crashed behind me, so I quickly finished the vampire off and jumped to my feet.

Alaric was pinned to the wall by his throat by another vampire. How many of them were there?!

I rushed the vampire, jumping on to his back and wrapping my arms around his neck, squeezing as hard as I could. He trashed backwards and forwards in a bid to get me off, but I held on for dear life as Alaric struck him with his stake.

I stepped down and looked around me. There were bodies everywhere, all dead…apart from one. The vampire that I had pinned to the cabinet was crying out, blood drowning her clothes. Alaric stepped forward, but I held out my hand.

"She's mine." I muttered, heat rising in my face.

For some twisted reason, I was excited and thrilled to have the honour of killing the last one. A smile creped on to my face as I pulled my last stake from my belt and knelt down next to her, cocking my head to the side. She flinched back, panting as tears stained her cheeks, crawling back trying to get away from me.

"Please…please…"

I didn't give her time to finish her pathetic plead for life as I struck her straight in the heart with the weapon. She let out a blood-curdling scream that soon fade as her life was drawn out of her. She was dead, but that wasn't good enough for me.

I slowly pulled the stake out and then stabbed her again and again and again. I could hear someone calling my name, screaming at me to stop, but I refused. The hole in the vampire's chest was enormous and I took a moment to admire my work, grinning at the fact that I had done this.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away. Out of sheer instinct, I span around on my heels and rammed my stake into the creature's stomach. I threw my head back ready to strike again at the chest, but I froze at the crumpled body screaming in pain on the floor.

My face paled and all my early emotions of revenge, fear and rage disappeared.

_Oh my God…I had just staked Damon. _

* * *

**Hello everybody! What did you think of that? I know I'm not the best at writing action and fight scenes, but I gave it a go and I loved it. One, because I like writing a bit of gore and two because I finally got to write Alice going off the rails. She has gone mad with the power that she has and is thrilled by the kill, so much so that she didn't register that it was Damon behind her! Don't worry, he's not dead, just I stake wound to the belly, but still. The song for this chapter I think fits perfectly from Alice's physically fight to the emotion battle that she is having in trying to control herself. **

**This is the first look at the darkness over taking Alice fully and why she feels like she is slowly going mad. She can't handle or control what is going on inside her, hence why she went mad at the end and repeatedly stake the vampire and tortured some of the others. Anyway, that's enough of my rambling! **

**What did you think of Alice's new side? Is it too dark or do you think she needs to go deeper? Should Damon be annoyed by her outburst or encourage it? After all, he is the one how told her to embrace the dark side. Let me know why you guys think!? I would love and appreciate it so much! Oh and if you want to, check out my new story about a classic fairy tale with a Delena twist ;)**

**Next chapter: The madness returns and the blood is on Alice's hands. Will she be able to control it or will she fall over the edge... Stay tuned ;) **


	31. Chapter 30 - Demons

**Chapter 30 – Demons**

**by Imagine Dragons**

W_hen the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide._

** Saturday evening**

"Damon!" I threw the stake to the floor and collapsed next to him, pushing my hand over his wounded as he struggled to get up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

Blood was pouring out everywhere as Damon's face twisted in agony, letting out a small moan of pain. His shirt was soaked and torn a massive hole through the material. Alaric was at my side in seconds, holding Damon's arm as we both pulled him up to lean against the wall.

"What the hell happened?" Alaric asked, but his breathing was rushed and uneven, which didn't really surprise me after what we went through.

"He came up behind me and I just lashed out…I couldn't stop myself…I-I…" I choked on my words, feeling tears run over my cheeks.

This was my entire fault, all of it! I'd staked him!

Blood dripped from the corners of Damon's mouth as he coughed uncontrollable in a bid to try and get his breathing steady. His eyes were sewed shut as he gritted his teeth, trying to rid the pain from his body.

I stumbled back wanting to distance myself from the mess I had made. This was my fault.

"It's okay, you didn't kill him and he is healing already." Alaric tried to assure me, but I held my face in my hands, sobs racking over my chest.

"That's not the point!" I screamed. "I couldn't control myself."

I turned to the body of the vampire I had staked multiply times, studying the massive gaping hole that was now in her chest. Blood pooled all over the floor and shards of glass were scattered everywhere. But that wasn't what caught my attention.

I studied the expression of the corpse in front of me, feeling the strings of my emotions pull tight and the realisation of what I had just done. She had begged me not to kill her; begged me but I refused. I caused her every amount of pain that I thought that she deserved, but now I realised that that wasn't the case at all.

She looked scared and in pain with the way her mouth hung open and her eyes wide. Her muscles had stiffened up, making her look like some ancient statue.

"I did this…this is my fault." I whispered.

"Alice?" Damon's voice was like a bullet through glass, snapping me out of my confused and deluded state almost instantly.

The look on his face told me he was completely stunned by what had happened. The wound in this abdomen had closed up, but the blood was still there to remind me that I was the one that had caused him that pain.

I took a shaky step closer to him, wanting to hold him in my arms and beg forgiveness for what I had done. Damon looked away from me, taking a step towards the front door and away from me.

"Damon, I-…"

"Save it." He cut me off bluntly, holding up a hand as if to dismiss the matter. "We'll talk about this later."

My heart ached. He wouldn't even look at me for more than a few seconds. Tears ran tracks down my cheeks and started curling under my jaw. I made no attempt to wipe them away as my arms went limp at my sides whilst I was slouched up against the wall. I never meant for this to happen, I never meant to lose myself like that. I had let the demon out and all became too much for me to handle. I had let it dominate me and consume me in ways I never wanted it to.

Just then, the front door swung open and we were met with two horrified expressions. Anna and Pearl.

I didn't hear the conversation that was going on, but it involved a lot of raised voices. Every aspect of my body felt rigid and desensitised to what was going on. I was shaking as I looked back behind at the mass of bodies around the room. I dropped my head, taking in the state of my own body; rips in the jeans and blood soaking them from the glass that embedded itself in my flesh. My shirt was torn open to reveal my stomach, covered in blood that I wasn't sure if was my own. And then there was the stinging in my neck and the thumping at the back of my head.

This was all become too much now.

My skin crawled and I glanced down at my hand, noting that my hair was standing on end. I was shocked to discover that my complexion was deathly pale and that all I could hear was a faint whooshing noise. I felt light headed. Too light headed to even stand. Then everything began to spin. I knew this feeling all too well.

"Oh God," I mused. "I'm about to faint-…"

My stomach was twisted but before I got the chance to figure out what was going on everything stopped and I felt numb. Everything went black and the next thing I knew I was on the hard floor, my limbs sprawled all around me. I opened my eyes and took in the shocked, pale faces all around me as a cloud of blackness covered my eyes, pulling me into the darkness.

* * *

_I was running. I didn't know why, but I had to get away. He was coming for me and he was going to drag me back there. I couldn't go there! I would never go back! I had to find her before he found me. A race against time. It wasn't just my life on the line anymore, but hers as well._

_It was dark and I was alone among a crowd of panicked people scrambling along a city street. I was looking for someone I knew, or more specifically my mother. There were several hotels lined up along the street, and I looked in each of them._

_She wasn't here. She had to be here!_

_Then I came to an abrupt halt in the lobby of one of the hotels, suddenly everything went blank and a man emerged from the haze. I reconsider him, but I couldn't put a name to his face. His dark hair and cold eyes reminded me of the threat of death that he still posed to my mother. I knew he had my mother somewhere. I just knew it._

_He held out his hand, using his finger to beckon me to come to him. I steadied my heart beat as my lungs struggled for air, taking my first, uneasy step towards him. _

_When I was close enough, he grabbed my wrist, spinning me around so that my back was now pressed against his chest. He started to play with a few wispy bits of hair that hung over my shoulder before rubbing my bare arms until his hand fisted my hair again._

_My chest started to rise and fall in rapid moments as I tried to focus my breathing. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me fear him. _

_I froze as a man chuckled behind me, nuzzling his face in to my hair as a hand snaked around my front to my face, pulling my head to the side so his mouth was settled on my neck. He took a long and deep intake of air as his lips rested on my ear._

_ I could feel his hot breath crawling across my skin, causing me to shiver involuntary as he started to nip at me earlobe between his teeth. _

_I struggled against the unbreakable grip, but it was near to impossible with my arms locked to me sides tightly giving me little room to try and escape. He was playing with me and I couldn't even stop him._

_"You know," He murmured just loud enough for me to hear. "This would have been so much easier if you had just cooperated."_

_"Where's my mother?" I blurted out, just wanting to know that she was safe. _

_"I would have thought that that was oblivious." His tone was sinister but was laced in amusement over that fact that he was winning his little game._

_I stiffened instantly, knowing what he was about to say, but not wanting to believe it. This wasn't happening, not now! Not after I had fought so hard to get her back. _

_"I killed her." He whispered. _

_"NO!" I screamed, thrashing out of his grip and reaching for the stake on my belt. _

_I ran at him, prepared to kill him then and there until the lights in the room finally flickered on. My eyes widened at the person stood before me. I knew exactly who he was but I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it!_

_"D-Damon..?" I squeak. _

_Damon, covered in blood, stood in front of me, a menacing look lighting up his icy eyes. I started to shake my head, crying to rid the image from my mind, sobbing and backing away from him. This couldn't be him!_

_"Surprise." He jeered, fangs exposed with a wide and cocky grin on his face. _

* * *

I woke and sat up as fast as a bolt of lightning. I turned my head wildly around me to see where I was placed. I was in a bed, but the room was too dark for me to make anything else out.

_It was just a dream? A very vivid dream…_

Nothing had changed except my position; my covers were pushed to the side and my pillow was now knocked onto the floor. I ran the backside of my hand across my forehead and removed it to see beads of sweat streaked across the surface. I realized I was breathing all too rapidly and I forced myself to take quick, even, and deep breaths.

I was dressed in a pair of shorts and tank top. Okay, defiantly not what I was wearing early. I ranked my brain, searching for answers to what had happened, but I came up completely blank. I ran my hand up to my neck to find a massive bandage already covering the wound.

_How the hell did I get here?_

"You're awake, finally." Damon's voice boomed from across the room, causing me to pull the covers around me in a panic.

_It was just a dream, just a dream…_

Damon would never really hurt me or deliberately cause me any pain. He wasn't that type of person and I knew that what had just happened was my own messed up head playing tricks on me. I just wished I would start to believe that.

The light in the room suddenly flickered on. I was in his room, on his bed! He was in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed securely in front of his bare chest, watching me with curious yet confused eyes.

I was so flustered from everything that had just happened that I didn't have a clue on how to respond. Had he been watching me this whole time? The covers were so tangled I had to have been writhing around in my sleep which also explained the amount of sweat that coated my body.

I tried to meet his gaze, but I couldn't do it without having the flash of his face from my dream. I closed my eyes and I ran a hand through my hair, taking shaky breathes.

"What happened?" I asked through quivering lips.

I slowly opened my eyes I found that his gaze was fixated on me as he casually walked across the room and hovered over the end of the bed. He studied me for a moment, as if he were in deep thought before he settled down on the edge, never taking his eyes off of me.

"You fainted, so I brought you up here and took care of your injuries." He whispered in a soft tone filled with concern, gently reaching for the bed covers I had wrapped securely around myself.

He tugged at them and I let him pull them off me, revealing my bare legs covered in multiply cuts and bruises. They would heal, that was for certain, but it was going to be painfully. I saw Damon's jaw clench, gritting his teeth at the ugly marks that covered my skin.

Cold chills shot through my body as he walked his fingers up my shivering legs, lightly pressing on the wounds.

"Do they hurt?"

"Not really, I'll get over it." I didn't want him to make too much of a fuss over me, especially after what I had done to him.

Damon sighed, but didn't argue the matter as he moved closer up the bed, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against his body. Damon's hands gently started to stroke my hair, tucking the strands behind my ears. The gesture alone calmed me down, my breathing returning to normal and my muscles started to relax and mould against his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered, knowing fully well that he could hear me.

I didn't really need to be specific in what I was thanking him for because he knew exactly what it was. He'd helped me, looked after me and comforted me in each of the darkest moments today.

"Damon, I…I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." I didn't look at him, but I could feel his grip tighten on me as he dipped his head down to my ear.

"It's okay, really. It's my fault for sneaking up on you like that." He said solemnly. "And, to be honest, I would have been more pissed off it you had not reacted at all. Rule number one in vampire training; never hesitate and always go for the kill."

I nodded my head. "I know, I just…I should have been in more control with what I was doing."

The images flashed across my eyes with the blood, the corpses and the cries when the begged me to stop. I shuddered and curled up closer to Damon, trying to rid the memories from my mind.

"You killed some vampires and you did your job perfectly. I'm not seeing a down side to any of this, unless you count me being staked." He replied, sounding almost amused.

I couldn't really blame him for that, trying to make the mood in the room more light-hearted. I small smile pulled at my lips as I took a deep intake of air and his scent. Even after a battle to the death with vampires and getting staked, Damon never failed in smelling and looking so damn amazing.

"Did Stefan get out okay?" I asked, completely forgetting that that was the reason that we were in the house in the first place. I almost felt bad.

"Yeah, Elena and I found him in the basement. He was pretty beat up, but he is a big boy who can take care of himself so I am sure he'll be just fine."

"So that's it then?"

"Yep." He stated, popping the 'p'.

There was an awkward moment of silence, neither one of us wanting to say anything else about what had happened. I was just happy to be wrapped up in his arms, but I had to get something off my chest.

"I really am sorry about what happened." I croaked out, moving my head so that I could look into his eyes.

To my surprise, he was already looking at me, gaze darting over my features before settling on my lips. My mouth curved as I tried to form words, but my pleas for his forgiveness were stopped as Damon pressed a finger against my lips.

"Ssshhhh…" He hushed me, pulling me closer so that I was now sat in his lap. "Alice, as long as you're safe, then that's all I need to know. Okay?"

"Okay." I whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

He trailed his finger over my lips and moving it across my jaw to my chin. He then started stroking his fingertips down my chest, his eyes following his movement. My breathing became desperate from his touch as he stopped just short of my hem of my top and flicked his eyes back up to me.

His eyes were filled with lust as he ran his other hand up and down my spine before rolling me over on to my back, with him settling on top of my body.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly.

He didn't respond instead he lightly gripped my face in his hands and kissed me hard and passionately. My hands tentatively rested on his chest while he deepened the kiss, sucking on my bottom lip and a small groan rumbled from the back of his throat. His hands travelled down my back until he held hips firmly in place, making jolts of pleasure course through my body as his fingers worked their magic.

Letting my instincts take over, I kissed him back fervently, wanting him too feel every bit of emotion and care that I had for him. I flipped us over so I could take control, but he wasn't having that. Using his supernatural speed and strength, he picked me up in one swift movement and rushed me against the far wall, pinning me to his body.

His mouth moved across my neck, using his teeth to nip and the skin, but avoiding the wound as much as possible. He let out a groan form the back of his throat, grabbing at any available skin that he could. I lifted my head up and closed my eyes to better enjoy the sensation of Damon roaming my body.

I could get used to this. I could get used to him. I could get used to _us._

Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit me, making my head spin and the corners of my vision blur slightly. I had to grip the back the wall to keep myself from falling as Damon grabbed my arm in a bid to help and steady me.

"Alice? What's wrong?" His concerned voice was the only thing I could hear right now above the muffled buzzing sound.

My head was burning with the pain and pressure on both temples that felt like it was going all the way through my head. There was a sharp stabbing pain coming from various angles as blood roared behind my ears in time with the hammer pounding my temple.

My brain felt like it was on overdrive, but at the same time couldn't process properly. Images and ideas and plans and deadlines ran through my head, but they were chased each other round and round. My mind couldn't catch a single one, but was getting pounded with all of them at the same time as they ricochet and slammed into the walls of my head.

I let out a whimper, clamping my hands around my face as I sunk to my knees before coughing fit causing me to gasp for breath. I felt like I was going to be sick as my skin started to burn up and my veins felt like sandpaper, rubbing against each other every time I tried to move.

Holding my body close to his, Damon picked me up and whisked me back to the bed as my body started to shake and my breathing became desperate. I tried to protest but the words dried in my mouth.

He placed my head on the pillow, but I thrashed back and through, choking on fluid that was holding up at the back of my throat. I didn't even have time to jump off the bed as my mouth fell open and I vomited all over the covers of the bed.

Damon was rubbing my back up and down but I couldn't hear a word he was saying as my ears blurred out the noise and my throat reacted to the liquid that left my mouth. There was something seriously wrong and the flavour felt strangely familiar.

It had a metallic, copper like taste with some salty tones as well. Not a hint of stomach acid at all.

I slowly open my eyes and tried to hold back a scream at the sight in front of me. The bed was covered in a crimson fluid that was now dripping off my chin.

_Blood._

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that you had to wait so long for an update! I haven't been feeling well these last few days and just didn't feel like writing. But I am back now and am so happy with hoe this chapter planned out!**

**OMG, the blood vomiting is back! It will all be explained soon, but I just wanted to give you guys a taster on what this is doing to Alice in the way that she is struggling to cope. And there is the nightmare! Again, this is something that will be explained in the next few chapters, but I am curious to what you guys think is going on. Anyone care to have a guess? ;)**

**And then you have Damon, who did suffer with a bit of a mood swing today, but can you really blame him? After being staked and all I think he had reason to be a little cross. But, don't worry, he will always be kind and caring to Alice because he feels a great deal for her. He understands, in some ways, what she is going through and he also has some deep emotionally connection with her. **

**What did you think then? Good chapter, bad chapter? Was in interesting to get inside Alice's head or would you have preferred more action? Please let me know.**

**Thanks so much to Tvdlover87654 for the song recommendation! I think it worked really well with this scene and chapter so thank you so much! If anyone else has any song suggestions then please let me know! Just say why you like the song and what type of scene that you think it would go with! It would be a massive help as well as getting to know what it is that you guys what to see in this story. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and all the support! I will try and update as soon as possible this week, but I do have a load of coursework to finish off but I will hopefully post again by Friday! I have started writing another story as well, so the updates for this story may be slightly longer now, but I promise to never keep you guys waiting more than a week!**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think as it really helps me out!**

**Next chapter: Alice suffers the consequences of losing control, Damon is determined to try and fix her and Stefan finds out about Dalice. Stay tuned ;)**


	32. Chapter 31 - Say You'll Haunt Me

**Chapter 31 – Say You'll Haunt Me **

**by Stone Sour**

_Little supernovas in my head_

_Little soft pulses in my dead_

_Little souvenirs and secrets shared_

_Little off guard and unprepared_

_I was never good enough to find_

_I was never bad enough to mind_

_In the middle I will do my best_

_Take me in your arms and leave the rest_

_I will give you anything to_

_Say you want to stay, you want me to_

_Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me_

_I want to know I belong to you_

_Say you'll haunt me_

**Sunday morning**

I didn't remember much of what happened that evening. All I knew was I spent most of the night crying, unable to sleep and Damon insisting that he stay with me through the night, which I couldn't really argue with seeing as I had destroyed his bed. He was going to have to buy a new bed because there was no way that stain was coming out. I had apologised repeatedly and even offered to pay for a new mattress, but he had brushed the issue off like it was nothing.

He'd carried me from his room to mine, my own shaken body not strong enough to carry my own weight as I sobbed into his chest. He settled on the bed next to me and pulled the covers over both of us, before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against his chest.

He whispered sweet nothings in my ear to try and calm me down, so I merely nodded over and over again, before burying my face against the side of his body. I felt safe as he ran his fingers through my tangled hair and held me protectively against him, prepared to fight off any evil that came our way. And then he kissed my forehead and told me goodnight, making me feel safe and happy as I drifted off into the land of dreams.

When I woke the next morning, nothing had change. Damon's arm was still wrapped around me and my face was still pressed against his chest. I pulled back slightly to watch him as the sun began to rise through the cracks in the curtains, allowing me to look at him. He was calm, sedated in slumber. His face was so soft and sweet and innocent. You would never have guessed that he could be a crazed killer capable of ripping someone to pieces in a matter of seconds.

The sight made me smile to see that his features were worry free and peaceful as I rested on my side with my hand under my pillow. Just watching him. After a few minutes his eyes flutter open, but his expression stayed exactly the same as his gaze locked with my own.

A sad smile crept on to his lips as his hand reached forward, his fingers now toying with the material of my tank top. I reached forward and let my hand gently caress the side of his face, before ending in the crook of his neck.

"How do you feel?" He asked, genuinely concerned, worry setting in to his perfect features as well as a twinkly of guilty in his eyes.

"Better, thanks." I replied. "Look, I am so sorry about what happened. I don't know what came over me. But…um…you're welcome to s-stay in my room for now until we can sort out the mess I made in your room." I finished awkwardly, looking away from him.

I felt like a complete idiot, but I had to tell him that at least. I was the one supposed to be feeling guilty, not him. I just wished that there was something I could do to make it up to him and offering my bedroom was the only thing that came to mind.

"It's okay, seriously Alice, stop apologising." He lightly gripped my chin forcing me to look in to his beautiful eyes. "None of this is your fault, okay? I'm just glad that you're feeling better."

"I am, thank you." I sniffled slightly, not sure on what to do now. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I promised the Sheriff that I'd help her today but I can stay here with you if you need me to." He sighed heavily, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on my forehead.

"Damon, please, don't let me being a little ill mess up your day."

"But you're not just a _'little ill'_ Alice." He snapped. "You vomited blood and you didn't even seem that surprised by it. Has this happened before?"

What was I supposed to tell him?! Yes, it had but it had only ever been once. I didn't want him to feel any more under pressure than he already was, plus it was my issue that I had to deal with. I refused to drag him down to my level of insanity at this moment in time.

"No, never before." I shook my head, hoping that I sounded convincing.

Damon narrowed his eyes but didn't mention anything more about the situation. He continued to wrap pieces of my hair around his finger, watching his own movements and deep in thought. I couldn't help but feel guilty about all of this. The Damon I first met when coming to this town was not the man laid in bed with me now. The cocky and sadistic character was one that I hadn't seen in a while and it scared me to think that he was changing not for himself, but for me. I never wanted him to feel that way, which made it all the harder when I studied his face now to see nothing but concern and worry for me.

"Damon." I reached for his hand, running my thumb over the top as he watched my movements. "Don't let me ruin your day. Besides, I have plans for today anyway, so I won't be alone."

It was a small lie. My plans for today were basically eat junk food and chill in front of the television. I wasn't normally this lazy, but after the evening I had, I think I deserved it.

He locked eyes with me and I could still see the uncertainly there but he nodded his head allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief. I smiled as he lent in, kissing the top of my head as he jumped off the mattress and made his way over to my draws. He grabbed his shirt from the other night and tugged it on roughly.

In a flash, he was knelt by the side of the bed, gripping my hand.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Promise." He sighed and I smiled back at him.

I knew that there was nothing that he wouldn't do for me and I would so anything for him.

He smiled genuinely at me, not his usually smirk, as he stood up and placed a small kiss on my hand knowing that our situation and relationship was complicated, but that we would get through this. Like everything else that we had both suffered in our lives, we would find a way to get over this.

* * *

It took me the best part of an hour to get Damon out the door, not that I wanted him to leave but I needed him to just be able to get on with his life without worrying about me all the time. It was hard letting him go, even though I knew it was only for a few hours, but still I couldn't help the way he made me feel. I was safe with him.

Damon made me promise to stay in the house and try to get some rest, but I couldn't just stay in my room all day. It made me slightly depressed to think that I had been put under a sort of house arrest again. But I gave Damon my word to stay put and I would it's just that I decided that sitting in the parlour was going to be a lot comfier that being copped up in my room all day.

I threw on my jeans and a white blouse before heading out in to the corridor, stopping to listen for anything but there was nothing. The hallways were empty and slowly I started to make my way to the stairs. There was something quite surreal about all of this. Normally there was always something going on in the house, but right now it seemed abandoned.

I plonked myself on the couch in the parlour room, stretching out and letting my eyes flutter shut as I embraced and relaxed in the silence.

The shattering of glass made me jump to my feet, braced for anything or anyone. It was just my instinct now to fear the worst about everything. Paranoid, who? Me?

Just then Stefan stumbled through the archway, holding on to the wall for support. He was in his slacks and vest which was drenched in sweat. He'd obviously been working out all morning, but there was something about him that didn't seem very Stefan…

"Hey Stefan, how are you feeling?" I asked, trying to sound as casually as possible.

"Better, I feel a lot better actually." He strolled over to the bar, grabbing a glass and some of Damon's personal and expensive drink. "I almost feel amazing and for the first time in a hundred years, I feel like I am in control."

He threw himself on to the seat beside me, swirling the liquid around in his glass and eyeing me intently. His gaze didn't move or flutter from me as I shifted awkwardly in my position. I needed to get out of here.

"That's good then. I'm glad you're okay." I smiled and made for the door.

Before I had even made it two steps, Stefan was in front of me grabbing my arm in an iron grip. My heart skipped a beat and I swallowed the large lump in my throat as Stefan took a deep breath before smiling sweetly.

"Alice, do you mind if we have a quick chat." He drawled, gesturing over to the seats and giving me a light shove. I sat on the edge of the couch as he perched on the corner of the coffee table, eyes searching mine.

"Um, sure…what about?" I murmured, not really looking at his eyes as a nerve twitched in his cheek and he tilted his head to one side.

There was something about the man that sat before that didn't remained me of Stefan at all, or at least not the Stefan I had gotten to know after the last few weeks. His arms seize at his sides as his figures tapped at the glass in his hand. It reminded me of my father in the way be would lose control over his alcohol problems.

Stefan let out a low chuckle, shaking his head to the side in disbelief and stopped just in front of me. "Oh I don't know, how about the fact that you've been sleeping with my brother."

I hesitated, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. What the hell was I supposed to say? _Yes I have been sleeping with him after everyone told me what a bad idea it was to hang out with him! _I was in deep shit.

"Stefan, please, I don't want to talk about this." I let my eyes drop to the floor as I felt a rush of fear, not only from the fact that Stefan now knew, but the tone in his voice was laced with venom. I made a move to get up, not wanting to be around him anymore.

"Well I want to talk about it." He said in a mocking tone as he advanced on me, pushing me down back on to the couch. "How many times have I told you to stay away from my brother? How many times have other people warned you about him? And you still didn't listen."

"What's your point?" I asked scathingly, my face heating up with rage.

"My point is that my brother is a psychopath and would say or do anything to make you his." He snapped before gulping back the remains of his drink.

I scowled at him, trying to hide my fear, but knowing that he could see right through me as a grin pressed on to his lips. He was laughing at me.

"Okay first, Damon never forced himself on me. It was completely and utterly of my own accord." I exclaimed. "And second, it's really none of your business what's so ever what I do. You're not my parent, you're not even really my friend seeing as I know nothing about you."

"And you think you know my brother?" He asked quietly, titling his head to the side. "Tell me, Alice, when did he sleep with you?"

I froze, knowing already what he was going to say. He was going to bring _her_ up. My face twisted into a heated scowl and I shook my head mutely unable to form a reply.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I know." He continued, snickering at my predicament. "He slept with you the night he found out that Katherine never loved him and left him all these years. He didn't sleep with you because he 'loves' you. He slept with you for his own shellfish gain."

"Shut up." I said, my voice surprisingly steady as tears brimmed my eyes.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Stefan queried his tone smug and cocky. "Ask him when he comes back. Ask him why he loves you, because I bet you anything he is going to struggle for the answer."

"Please, just stop." I begged as a small tear escaped my eye.

"Fine, but just remember what I have said to you." Stefan gripped my chin and pulled me around to face him. "Damon is a worthless piece of shit who is just going to drag you down to his level. Think about all those people you killed yesterday. Sure they were vampires, but you loved every second that you had ripping them to pieces. There isn't a hint of remorse inside of you. Just like Damon."

He stood from his seat, patting a hand on my shoulder before he moved out of the room, leaving me with my thoughts. I felt like curling up into a ball, hiding away from the world and not letting anyone find me.

I knew that everything Stefan had said was true, but I didn't want to come to terms with it. I was happy thinking that Damon was with me simply from the fact that he cared for me and not that it was because of some deep rooted issue with his ex.

As much as I tried to push it to the back of my mind, I couldn't help but with the cracks in my heart expand at the thought. As much as I had tried to deny it and claim that I only cared for Damon, I know that it was simply not the case.

I was in love with him.

I ran my hands through my hair, trying to regain my control and come up with some type of plan to how I was going to get out of this mess. I had to confront Damon about this, but I had to do it in the right way. Either that or continue living in this lie that what he felt for me was really.

Thinking about it now, all I have ever wanted was to be happy and have someone to love me. My life so far had been shit from the death of my family to my father being in jail. I wanted to hold on to the hope that this and being with Damon was the point on my life that things would change. But ever so slowly, that hope was slipping from my grasp.

"Alice…"

My heart lunged in my chest, beating against my rib cage at the unexpected voice. I spun on the spot, eyes darting around the room, trying to locate the source. The voice echoed through the house, bouncing of the walls and making my hands shake and stepped out of the parlour room. It sounded strangely familiar and very real. It sounded like my own voice…

"Alice…"

Up the stairs.

I raced to the stair case and then I steadied my steps, trying to avoid the creaking floor boards and paced down the hallway, pausing just outside my bedroom door. The sound of muffled crying could be heard as I gripped the door handle and pushed forward. The room was dark and the curtains were drawn, apart from one beam of light creeping through the balcony doors.

I scanned the room quickly, wanting to come to the conclusion that the coast was clear…but it wasn't. I stopped abruptly and my eyes widen at the girl in front of me. But it wasn't a girl…

She wore a beautiful dress which highlighted every curve of her body. It was garnet and black, adorned with silver roses woven into a lace border. As she moved, the dress flowed around her and gave the impression that she was gliding weightlessly across the room. Thick blue veins swelled through her wax paper skin. She floated with ease with eyes as empty as the nothingness from which she came. Her hair rippled in dark thick waves down her back.

She was a ghost…and I knew who she was. It was Sara.

My sister.

My chest seized up and my throat became dry as I stared at the ghostly image in front of me. It was impossible and yet here she was, standing right in front of me.

As I looked at her, transfixed by her presence, she turned and pierced me with her gleaming emerald stare. Her eyes seemed to bore into the depths of my soul. There was an eerie quality about her that could make the hair stand on the back of your neck. I wanted to run for safety, but my feet would not allow me to do so. Her very presence was so enchanting and otherworldly that I remained motionless, as if by moving she would disappear from sight and be lost to my memories for eternity.

"Sara?" My voice trembled as my teeth started to chatter and tears welled in my eyes.

"Alice. It's so good to see you again." She smiled, holding out her arms to me.

I shook my head, running my hands over my face in a bid to wake myself up. "No…no you're not real. This can't be real…you're dead." I muttered to myself.

The ghost slowly nodded, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Yes, I've been dead for a while now." She dropped her arms to her sides, studying my horrified expression. "I've missed you."

"Why are you here?" I ask quietly, my pale eyes intense as I focused on the figure before me.

Sara flinched back as if I had hit her; I knew the impact that my words had on her. If this was real then it was a miracle I should embrace, but I couldn't bring myself to accept this. I was never a believer of anything which made this experience even more unsettling.

"I came as warning." She said calmly in an attempt to reassure me, but her facial expression filled with pain. "They are coming."

"Who's coming?" I asked, my voice much steadier than I felt. Just being in this close proximity was unnerving.

"They were the first immortally monsters created on this earth; the nobleman, the survivor, the manipulator, the fighter and the impossible creature." Her eyes glossed over looking back at the window but not stepping in to the light.

"What are you talking about Sara?"

"You have to stop them Alice. Stop him. He will be the death of us all…" She turned to me again, tears running down her checks as she took slow steps back, stopping just before the rays of sun that seeped through the thick curtains. "Save them. Save us."

"I don't understand! Wait!" I screamed out in desperation and I knew it was time for her to go.

Sara shock her head before taking one last step back and basking in the light as flames attacked her dress and the poor soul was thrown into the raging inferno. She screamed desperately for mercy, but the intense flames swallowed her voice and engulfed her body. She was in too much pain to think properly and all I could do was watch.

I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut, begging for it all to be over. This threw the memories of that night in to the front of my mind when the car when up in flames. Her strangled screams as she tried to escape the smoke from the fire entered that choked her throat. I was all hopeless and even now I could do nothing to stop it.

I swallowed and open my lids, seeing no evidence of the burning girl but the smell of roasted flesh still lingered in the air. She was gone. Tears ran down my cheeks as my emotions were pushed in to over drive.

I needed answers and I needed them now before I went mad. There was only one person who would have those answers.

Carl Jenkins.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the update taking so long! I have been so busy at the moment and I have so much work from college it is just crazy! But I'm back with another chapter!**

**I was very unsure when writing this chapter as I did feel it went off subject a little bit with the whole ghost thing, but that is something that comes with the madness that Alice is experiencing. It will be explored a lot more in later chapters, but because Alice is surrounded by so much death, she has a sort of connection to whose who have died at her hand. This is the consequences ****she has to suffer because ****she ****lost control. Think of it like the Hunters Curse from TVD but in reverse with the hunter being ****haunted ****by the dead. **

**Stefan is also very out of ****character ****in this chapter, but if you ****remember ****that this scene is based just after the ****episode ****when Stefan has his first taste of human blood in years. He was gone slightly mad in trying to control the hunger which is making him crazy. And finally we have Damon, who Alice was noticed to have changed over the last few days which brings up more ****concerns ****to ****their ****relationship and what they really are to each other. **

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Good, bad, better..? I think it is a little obvious, but can anyone guess who the "first immortally monsters" are? As always, I always love reading your feedback, so please let me know what you all think. If I get 7 reviews on this chapter then I promise that I will post the next chapter by Tuesday! That's my goal so please leave a review, even if it is just a comment to say you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you guys and I will be posting again soon!**

**Next ****chapter****: Alice confronts her father about the ghost, Damon finds out about her ****problems ****and ****invitations ****to Founder's Day event party. Stay tuned ;) **


	33. Chapter 32 - Crazy

**Chapter 32 – Crazy **

**by Gnarls Barkley**

_I remember when, I remember,_

_I remember when I lost my mind_

_There was something so pleasant about that place._

_Even your emotions had an echo_

_In so much space_

_ And when you're out there_

_Without care,_

_Yeah, I was out of touch_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_

_I just knew too much_

_ Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Possibly._

**Sunday afternoon**

I'd run to the police station, not bothering with a change of clothes or my wild hair or lack or makeup making me look half dead. I just had to get there and no one was going to stand in my way.

I'd been sat in the waiting room for about half an hour now until the Sheriff got back to give me permission to go speak to my father. I kinda guessed that I would have to wait for her, but I had started to get agitated and on edge in having to wait so long.

The room was like a box, the walls seeming to close in and suffocate me as I nervously began to click my fingers. The metal chairs made for uncomfortable seating, making me fidgeted even more in trying to find a position that wasn't going to numb my backside.

There were other people in the room, but no one was looking at each other, or they were looking at each other and just trying not to get caught doing it. The tension was almost palpable, as it always was in places like this where nobody really wants to be.

I took a deep breath and hung my head between my legs, twitching my leg and tapping it against the steel. I had to calm down. The whole experience this morning had really out me on edge as I ran my hand through my knotted hair for about the hundredth time today. I had to get answers and I was going to get them now.

Suddenly, someone grabbed hold of my arm and yanked me into the corridor that led to the bathroom. I was about to start shouting and cursing at the idiot who had pulled me away, until I was met with a pair of cold blue eyes.

_Shit._

"What are you doing here?" Damon growled at me, refusing to let go of my arm. "I thought I said stay home and get some rest?"

"Yes, I know you did, but I just couldn't stand being stuck at home all day." I tried to sound innocent, knowing already that he would be complete against me seeing my father.

He half glared, half nodded and I thought he might just leave it at that, but then he was on my other side, all up in my face once more. I sighed and turned around to face him properly, raising my eyebrows at him in a questioning way.

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, looking away as if trying to collect himself. I reached my hand forward, grasping his hand in mine, feeling the sparks of electric ripple through my veins.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's nothing…never mind." He muttered, playing with my fingers and watching his own movements, not meeting my gaze. "I don't want to fight with you, I just worry about you."

"I know you do but trust me that I am feeling fine, okay?" I reassured him.

I didn't want to tell him about what happened after he left with Stefan or the ghost of my sister because I knew he would just over react. Besides, they were my issues and I was going to deal with them at my own pace.

"Okay." He murmured, giving me a lopsided smile. "Actually it's good that you're here because I have to ask you something and I really hope that you'll accept."

"Which is..?" I was surprised by his sudden change in mood, but loved the way it seemed to brighten him up.

He reached into his jacket pocket and handed me an envelope address to him in beautiful gothic script and the crest for the town in the top right hand corner. I looked up at him spuriously, but he didn't say a word, just grinning as he played with a strand of my hair.

I slowly opened the paper, not wanting to rip it and out slid an invitation to some party. But it wasn't just any party…it was one of the Founders Day parties.

I tried to form words but only mange to let my mouth fall open, still confused to why he was showing me all this in the first place.

"Well, it's the Founders Day event party next weekend, you know, the one that they have before the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant?" He explained.

I nodded my head but kept my eyebrows knitted together. I was familiar with the pageant from stories that my Gran used to tell me. I was never a fan of them really; I didn't see the point in some self-obsessed girl show which was completely superficial and dehumanizing. But then again, I never considered myself one of the girls, so maybe it was just me.

"Well," Damon continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

"Again?" I questioned. "Last time I went to some Founders Day party, I ended up in hospital for two days." I reminded him, giving him a slightly smile to lighten the mood.

"Yeah but this time you'll be with me." He grinned, seeming to have it all planned out. "Besides, you still owe me a proper dance seeing as we never got to finish it last time."

I thought about his offer, watching his expression as all his emotions seemed to shot by at once; hope, happiness, anticipation, worry, lust and even a little bit of fear. _Was he scared I would reject him? _Stood in front of me I saw another side of Damon that I would never have believed he had if he wasn't here right now. I saw the man and not the vampire who seemed to rule his life. I saw the more human side of him.

I didn't want to go to this stupid party, but I could tell from the way he looked at me that this was something that he really wanted to do. I wanted to give him everything his heart desired from me and give him all the joy in his life that I knew he deserved.

"Fine," I finally gave in. "I'll go with you under the one condition that you take me home this time. I would prefer that to spending the night in a hospital bed."

"Deal. It's a date then." He pulled me in to his embrace, placing a kiss on my cheek, lingering there for a few moments before he pulled back.

"Great. Well seeing as your feeling so generous today, I need to ask a massive favour." I held his hand in mine, trying to look completely innocent. "I want to see my father…privately"

I watched as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in disbelief at my request. I had told myself that I wouldn't tell him what my visit was for, but I was tired of waiting around for the Sheriff to give me permission to see my father.

And, besides, Damon was a vampire and would probably be able to get me in quicker than the Sheriff ever could.

"No." Damon said after a moment of silence, shaking his head and fusing his eyebrows together. "No way, absolute not."

"Why?"

"Well for two reasons: one, because I am in charge and two…what I just said." He gave me a dark smirk, but not giving in at all.

"Please. I know what I'm asking sounds ridiculous and stupid, but he is the only person I can turn to in order to get any answers about my bloodline." I brought my hands up to his beautiful face, caressing the soft skin of his jaw as I spoke and smiling as my gaze fell upon his lips. "Please, just this once."

I started to pout my bottom lip, probably going a bit overboard with my childish behaviour, but I wanted to have this moment with my father. I had to know the truth. I could partially see the wheels turning in his head as he started to think over the situation at the same time as I did. His eyes boring into mine as I smiled, knowing that I was going to have it my way.

"Fine." He sighed, finally giving in. "I'll let you into his cell so you can have a…private conversation. But I'll be waiting outside."

"I guess I can deal with that." I beamed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a full on kiss.

Every time I kissed him felt like the first as his silk lips moulded to mine, sending little shocks through my skin. His hands found my hips, pulling closer to him as his tongue brushed my teeth, wanting to gain access.

He groaned, pulling back and smoothing the side of my face with the pad of his thumb. I knew he didn't want to stop, but we couldn't be caught making out in the police station. That would have been a little awkward.

"Okay, follow me." Damon whispered and I nodded in agreement, taking his outstretched hand as he led me to the service desk.

Damon quickly sweet talked the women at the front desk to let us into the cells, using a little bit of compulsion to seal the deal. He then took me through the large metal door at the backend of the room, leading to a large hallway full of cells.

Damon turned back to me and handed the key to the cell door. "Your father is in the last cell as the end. Now I promised I would give you some privacy, so I will wait here."

"Thank you Damon." I whispered, before taking off down the hall to the last cell.

I looked at the man curled up on the bed and chuckled at the pathetic sight. I stood outside the door, looking inside the room for a moment. The room was very still and dark, but I could still see him.

I unlocked the door, closing it behind me and settled on the seat next to the bed. I cross my arms over my chest and waited, watching as his eyes fluttered open and the realisation of who I was settle in on his shocked features.

His features instantly shifted from a look of scepticism to curiosity and finally settled on a look of pure, sadistic joy. He sat up on the bed, never taking his eyes off of me. He looked a lot worse since the last time I was here and seemed to have aged another five years with the deep set wrinkles and dark bags under his eyes.

"I was wondering when I would see you again." He didn't even try to disguise the thrill in his voice. "Finally realised that you couldn't handle it?" He arched a brow at me.

My expression stayed complete neutral as I refuse to utter a single word. I didn't want to give into him straight away, but was rather happy with just dragging this meeting out. I was bound and determined to get answers.

The room fell silent around us as he waited for my retort but I held my silence because I didn't have one. Not one worth repeating anyway.

"I saw her." I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. "Sara."

He didn't seem surprised but actually seemed to relax a little more now that I had finally spoken.

"Hmm…you were bound to see them at some point, although I am surprised that it was your sister." He nodded slowly, as if in thought before letting a sick grin pull at his lips. "After what I heard, you went on some massacre rampage."

"How the hell did you know about that?" A wave of anger came across me at his words and I could feel myself reaching boiling point already.

"They talk you know…ghosts." He muttered, eyes now dancing around the empty space of the room. "They roam on this Earth for years, searching for the peace that they were deprived from when they died."

His own voice seemed to fail him and then it was that I truly saw what he had become. Seeing a man so powerful and so strong break down in front of me was truly painful, even if I did hate him with every bit of my being. He was still my father and even after everything that he had done, there was a small part of me that still felt for him.

In this one moment, he'd never have shown such weakness in front of me, would have fought it at all costs. But the fact that he was losing control in front of my very eyes, falling apart piece by piece in my presence, spoke volumes for the change in our dynamic as well as the man in front of me.

"I see them too, you know; Sara and your mother." He whimpered, not meeting my gaze at first. "Not so much anymore, but they still appear to me, still searching for their own peace."

"Why? Why can I see her?" I could feel the tears threatening to fall as the image of Sara's burning flesh filled my filled my vision again.

"Because you were the cause of her death." He replied completely deadpanned. "You ran away to go to some party and so she went with your mother to come get you. They won't have died that night if you had just stayed home."

"But why!? Why the hell can I see her?" I screeched, balling my hands in to fists and trying to keep my breathing under control.

"Because of what you are!" He exclaimed. "You would think that with all this power that we would have the upper hand in dealing with the plagues that wonder this place. Ha! We are cursed souls, Alice."

A single tear slipped down his cheek, but a sarcastic smirk played on his lips and he sniggered. And then I complete lost it.

"Stop speaking in riddles and tell me!" My voice dripped with hatred for the pathetic excuse for a man stood before me as I looked him in the eye with a stabbing glare.

"You have the fire Alice." He mused, merely raising an eyebrow and giving an amused grin of satisfaction. "I can see it burning in your eyes, threatening to break through at any given moment. You can't control it and it's driving you to the brink of insanity."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, unable to control myself anymore.

I stood up, shoving the chair away as the anger boiled up in me. I pulled back my fist and punched him squarely in the face causing a cracking sound of his nose to echo throughout the room. He staggered back, clutching his bleeding nose and crying out in pain.

His eyes widened, slightly panicked as I drew ragged breaths, trying to regain some sort of control. His new expression was overrun with hatred and malice.

It hinted at a the feeling an animal has when it has cornered its prey and of knowing that the prey must fight with its life or that this moment would be its last remaining memory on earth.

"Tell me now." I spoke calmly. "What is this curse that you claim exists in our bloodline?" I looked at him coldly, turning back to my seat and half-grinning at his frightful expression.

He was shaking as he steadied himself on his feet and sitting back on the edge of the bed, holding his nose as the crimson liquid seeped through his fingers.

"The kill is what thrills us, drives us to want to murder the monsters that have claimed so many lives." He explained, meeting my eyes briefly, before quickly diverting his eyes. "But do you really think the spirits would just let us off for killing so many." His voice cracked.

The man stood before me was nothing compared to the man I had feared all these years. He was a broken soul without anything left in his life. I liked that.

"Continue." I growled, insisting he carried on. I knew there was more to this story.

"We are cursed to be haunted by our dead." He said. "For every life that has ended because of us, we must suffer the consequence of carrying their burden for the rest of our lives. Reliving their deaths. That is why we are known as the _Tenebris Flamma_; the Dark Flame."

Hearing that name brought back so many memories on how much I had suffered in this town from my time with Alexandra to the time I had spent with Lexi. The image of her death lingered in the back if my mind still and I would never be able to forgive myself in knowing that there was a way I could have stopped it.

"We have a shining light inside of us and we want to do good in our lives, but the darkness that surrounds us will consume our light." My father said at last. "It is the rising darkness that we will never be able to escape."

Time seemed to stand still at his words.

Somewhere inside of me I had known the truth of his words about this darkness and the fire, but hearing them spoken had an impact so painful I could barely control my emotions. My hands started to shake as the reality of what he said snuck in. It was impossible, but it was true.

I was a time bomb, just waiting to explode and even I didn't know when I could come undone.

"That is our curse and unless you know how to control it, it will send you into madness." He breathed.

Before I knew what was happening, my father lunged forward, wrapping his arms around me so fiercely that my head spun. He lifted me off my chair and I found myself clinging on to him as well. I'd never been held with such aggressive desperation in my life, but this was what I needed.

Sobs began to rack over his chest, rattling my small frame. I rubbed my hand up and down his back and tried to pry us apart briefly. Without me to support him, he collapsed on to his knees, hanging his head and letting the tears flow freely.

I had to get out of here.

I made for the door, throwing it open and closing it abruptly behind me. I was about to make my way back down the corridor, until I heard the hushed whisper of my name.

I turned back and jumped slightly at seeing my father pressed up against his cell door, reaching through the bars and grabbing my arm in an iron grip.

"It will destroy you Alice. There is no escape. It's impossible." He spoke softly, a hint of defeat in his tone.

"Nothing is impossible." I said sternly.

His mask fell. Any residual coldness he'd been hiding behind since our confrontation moments ago had now vanished. His eyes were laced with sorrow as he sniffled on his choked sobs at the back of his throat.

"But there is hope…the first immortally monsters created on this earth… the nobleman, the survivor-…"

I cut him off, knowing already what he was going to say and finishing his sentence. "…the manipulator, the fighter and the impossible creature. That's what Sara said." My eyes widened in confusion. "Who are they?" I demanded, gripping his hand in mine.

He shook his head. "I know little about this story…but the book will tell you more."

"Book? What book?" I asked, panicked.

"The crypt…you'll find it in the Mystic Falls cemetery crypt."

I wanted to ask him what in the world he was talking about, until I heard my name being called from the end of the hallway. Damon was at my side in an instant, yanking my arm out of my father's grip and snarling at him through the bars.

I pushed at Damon's chest, trying to distract him. "Damon, please it's okay! He didn't hurt me, it's okay."

Damon glared at my father and then at me, but gave a small nod, before grabbing my arm and leading me out of the cell room. I didn't even get a chance to say good bye to my father. I may have hated the man, but he was the only one who would ever be able to understand what it was I was going through.

He was still my family.

Damon took me around the side of the police station to the back door and gave me a light shove outside into the alley way before pressing me up against the wall with his body.

"What the hell was all that about!?" He was seething.

I looked up at him like a deer caught in head lights as I tried to think of something to tell him. I couldn't lie to him anymore. He needed to know.

"It's consuming me." I spoke softly, finding it difficult to speak, my voice rough. "The darkness is driving me mad and I can't stop it."

"What are you talking about?" His face was haunted as he cupped my cheeks to brush the tears away.

"There's nothing I can do…it's going to kill me…" I admitted in a desperate plea.

"Tell me Alice, please, you're scaring me now." Damon breathed, his expression pained. I looked away.

"I'm cursed." I whispered. Damon opened his mouth to speak again, but I held my finger to his lips, silencing him. "I have to go to the crypt in the cemetery. That's my hope now."

_It is my only hope_, I admitted inwardly, not wanting to cause Damon anymore pain or worry.

We both knew the gravity of my words even if Damon didn't fully understand my situation, but I hadn't the strength to push my point further. There was a light at the end of this darkness that could save me.

And for the first time in my life I prayed. I prayed that Damon would be there to be my saviour when my world came crashing down.

I begged that in that end, he would be the one to help save me from myself.

* * *

**Hello everyone and here I present to you another chapter! AHH! I had so much fun writing this one and it was a lot shorter before, but I had so much I wanted to talk about I settled on making it an extra long chapters, so I hope you guys liked that! **

**So what did you think? Did you like the new twist in the story of Alice's curse? I love the idea of being able to play around with this and I have so many things I want to do to show Alice falling into the darkness that drives her to kill. And isn't Damon just a sweetheart! Another party and date that will hopefully not turn out like the last one...hopefully... ;)**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for your amazing reviews! What do you think of Alice's curse and the idea of the book? What's in the book and what will be reveal about Alice's darkness? Also, what did you guys think of 4x13?! Personally, I thought it was one of the best episodes so far with so many twists and turns in the story! That episode just shows why I love the show so much! Anyway, enough of my rant. **

**Let me know what you guys think?! It real helps me out in knowing it you guys are liking the direction that the story is taking! I really want to know as well, because this story will be reaching the end soon: would you guys like a squeal? I know I have asked this before, but the way I write the next few chapters will be driven by you as the readers and if you wanted me to continue the story of Alice. I have so many ideas and I want to base the second story around season 2 as well as the originals. Please let me know! Thank you all so much! **

**Next chapter: Alice discovers more than she ever bargained for in realising that the darkness is just around the corner. Will she survive the week before the Founders Party and how will Damon react to Alice mad claims of a curse? Stay tuned ;) **


	34. Chapter 33 - Breaking Down

**Chapter 33 – Breaking Down **

**by Florence and the Machine**

_All alone it was always there you see_

_And even on my own_

_It was always standing next to me_

_I can see it coming from the edge of the room_

_Creeping in the streetlight holding my hand in the pale gloom_

_Can you see it coming now?_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah I think I'm breaking down again_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah I think I'm breaking down_

_All alone even when I was a child_

_I've always known there was something to be frightened of_

_I can see it coming from the edge of the room_

_Creeping in the streetlight holding my hand in the pale gloom_

_Can you see it coming now?_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah I think I'm breaking down again_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah I think I'm breaking down_

**Wednesday afternoon**

Even though Damon tried to convince me that he believed me, I knew he thought I was crazy or that I was having some sort of break down. He spent the best half of that afternoon trying to calm me down after having a breakdown over my father's claims of a curse.

I screamed, I cried and I fought Damon with every bit of my being until he finally gave in and took me to the crypt in search for this book. We searched for hours in every nook and cranny in a desperate search for this book, but came up empty handed. Whether that was because my father jut lied to me or the book was moved, I didn't know. I was just so tired of being here.

And it hurt.

It hurt to know that the one little bit of hope I had left in me was now gone. All I had now was the words of a mad man, claiming that I was to be forever cursed. My aching body, mind and heart couldn't take it anymore. Every night since then, I cried myself to sleep.

Damon stayed with me every night, trying to keep the reoccurring nightmares at bay. It was the same dream over and over again, seeing Damon leaning over my mother's murdered corpse, the blood on his hands.

When he asked me in the mornings what my nightmares were about, I refused to tell him. He didn't need to know that the reason I was so scared was because of the thought of him, being the demon that I knew he was deep down.

I still hadn't confronted him on the issue Stefan raised about what he felt for me and why we were together. I guess I just didn't want to feel any more pain, at least not at the moment. I needed Damon now, in my time of struggle and difficult that I was coming to terms with. I knew I was being selfish and stupid for hang on to something that may never work, but I needed him. Only him.

The last few days had been difficult, but I was starting to deal and accept it now. All I had to do was get through this week of school and then I would have the weekend to relax, take my mind of things and enjoy the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Although I wasn't a fan of the event, Damon had asked me to go with him, which gave me something to look forward to and enjoy.

And I was already half way through the week; perfect.

My last class for Wednesday was history, which in all honestly I didn't mind too much. It was a pretty laid back lesson anyway, so it would give me time to chill and take my mind off that damn book.

I took my seat at the front of the class, right in the middle row as the rest of the students came pouring in through the doors. It reminded me of my first day here as I refused to meet the stares of any of my class mates.

Elena and Stefan got to class later than I did, so they both ended up passing right by me to get to their seats. However, to my utter surprise, Stefan took a different seat, the one directly to my left as Elena took to the back row to sit with Caroline and Bonnie.

"Long time no see, Alice." Stefan mused, leaning towards me slightly, but I refused to acknowledge him.

I focused my eyes on my notebook, doodling on the side of the paper as Stefan watched me sink in to seat in a bid to hide from his intense stare. I hadn't spoken to him since are discussion in the parlour, meaning that I was still beyond pissed at him. He was being such an obnoxious jackass lately, yet when I quizzed Damon about it he said it was just Stefan's way of coping. Coping with what? That I didn't know because, as usually, I was kept out of the loop.

"Good afternoon class! Who's ready to learn?"

My thoughts were cut off by the start of class. Mr Saltzman waltzed to the front of the room, seeming to be in an overly good mood and stared a lecture about the town's weekend festivals with Miss Mystic Falls and the history that surrounded it. I rolled my eyes, becoming increasingly bored of the lesson, twitching in my seat.

"Alice." A small whisper of my name jolted me and I slowly turned to meet Stefan's gaze.

He handed out a note to me and I snatched it away abruptly, twisting back in my seat. When Mr Saltzman turned away again to his blackboard, I opened the folded paper and glanced at the message.

_We need to talk. S._

I scoffed at the note and threw it in to my open bag on the floor, refusing to meet Stefan's eyes again. If he thought that after everything he said that I would happily go back to being the way we were, then he was out of his mind.

I stayed glued to my seat and tried to focus on the lecture. It was a futile attempt to calm myself, but I couldn't shake the feeling of his stare burning into the side of my head. This man wanted something from me and didn't know what, but his malicious intent was clear.

I nervously ran my fingers through my hair and looked to the front of the classroom. I jumped a little feeling my phone vibrate. I tracked down my phone from my purse and held it under my desk, eagerly checking a text message from an unknown number. Strange, I never gave my number out to anyone. I opened the text and stared at in silence. I re-read it over and over and over again until my vision became blurry.

_1 new message: Don't trust him. Don't trust any of them. _

I quickly exited the text message and put my phone away. I looked to my right and saw Stefan still eyeing me, but more with curiosity this time. I took a deep and silently breath before turning away to the to the front of the class just as the bell rang out for the end of the lesson.

History couldn't end soon enough. It was a dry subject. Although Mr Saltzman was an interesting teacher, his class was boring for the most part and it didn't help matters in my mood swings at the moment. I was on edge and there was nothing that I could do to calm myself.

I stayed sat in my seat and just waited for everyone to leave before getting to my feet, making my way over to the front desk. Alaric looked up from his work and gave me a confused look.

"Mr Sa-… I mean Alaric, do you mind if I have a quick chat with you? It's important." I asked, noting his relaxed posture.

"Sure, please, take a seat." He smiled, eyeing me as he piled papers into his bag before settling back in his seat. "I have actually been meaning to talk to you myself, after everything that happened. How are you feeling?"

I sat on the edge of the chair, not wanting to get to comfortable. "Better, thanks. I guess it was just the adrenaline rush of the moment final snuck up on me and knocked me a bit. But I'm okay now."

"As long as you're okay now."

"Yeah. Anyway, I have a question for you and I hope you don't mind answering." I asked, swirling my ring on my finger as a distraction and to keep myself calm.

"Sure, go ahead."

I hesitate, not sure in how I should say it. I knew what I wanted to say to him but I was unsure in how he would take it. Would he be offended that I asked or just happy that he had someone to talk to about it? Screw it, I was just going go ask him.

"Why'd you become a vampire hunter? I mean, I know it was for your wife after she was murdered, but why do you still do it now." I asked nervously, scooting in my chair and fiddling with my fingers.

"Ah." Alaric said slowly, as if debating what he was going to say next. "Well, it's a bit of a complicated story. Why'd you want to know anyway?" He finished after a moment, still pondering the question.

"I found out some more history on my bloodline, hunter thingy and I was just curious to what your take on all this was." I responded somewhat nervously.

"You mean, why do I kill?" I nodded quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed about asking him.

It's not that I didn't want to talk to him, it was just after everything that we had been through together, I didn't know what are relationship was. We had something very much in common, that was for sure, but did that really mean anything at the end of it all. We all have things in common, but that doesn't always plan out for the best. But after getting to know Alaric over these last few weeks, I could tell me was going to be a valuable ally in all of this.

"There's no real reason behind actually, when I think about it. If I'm in danger or people I care about are then I guess it is some sort of protective thought." He finally broke the heavy silence. "I know I have the skills to help people in those situations, so that's what I do."

"I understand all that, but why? I mean you had your whole life ahead of you and you willing gave it up to hunter monsters?!" I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "Why would anyone chose that life?" I whispered to myself.

Alaric turned to face me, his eyes wide with surprise. I swallowed nervously, getting up from my seat and grabbing my bag from the table.

"Look, I…um…please don't be angry, Mr Saltzman. I was just...just…I…" I started to stumble over my words, not quite knowing what to say after my outburst.

Alaric rested his hand on my shoulder, drawing my attention to his tense eyes and worried expression as he searched my features for any indication to what my problem was.

"Are you sure you're okay Alice?"

What was the correct answer here? No, of course not! I've had to deal with so much crap over the last few weeks; I don't know what to do anymore. All this built up power and emotion was just waiting to explode, and no matter how much I tried to control it, it would never stop. I couldn't be this person anymore! I hated this life that I was forced into and would have given anything in the world for it all to be over!

But yet I couldn't say that to him. I couldn't tell him that my life was a complete and utter mess, partly because I was affair of how people would react. Would he tell Damon about my issues or would he take in further and get me sent off to some mentally hospital?

No I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone.

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine." I answered unwillingly, but smiling as best as I can before exiting the classroom that was slowly suffocating me.

As I walked through the classroom door to the corridor, I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. I stopped after a couple steps and dug through my purse, finally managing to track it down. I stepped forward and looked up just in time to collide with the person in front of me.

My bag dropped from my arm and crashed onto the floor, tipping out all my books and paper work. I stumbled backwards in surprise and my heart practically flew out of my chest when I realized I was now face to face with Stefan.

I was confused and speechless. I attempted to lean over to pick up my bag, but he beat me to getting my books as he gathered them under his arms. He held my books out for me and I reached for them, but in the last second, he pulled them from my reach. Instead, he grabbed my wrist and he held on tightly pulling me a tiny bit closer.

"I really would like to talk to you Alice. Privately." He spoke softly with a sadistic smile, but I could see the fire burning in his eyes. The same fire from the last time I had spoken to him.

"Well I don't really want to talk to you, so if you could step aside, I need to get to my locker." I replied in a slightly sarcastic tone, before grabbing my stuff and hurrying down the corridor.

I wanted to get as much distance between me and him as possible, quickly throwing my books into my locker and bolting for the exit. I'd almost made it out of the school and to freedom, until the one and only Caroline Forbes launched herself in front of me.

Her face was twisted in heated scowl as she grabbed my arm and lacked me in to the girl's bathroom with her, with Bonnie following close behind.

I yanked my arm out of her grip just as she started a pre-planned rant. I was seriously not in the mood for her today.

"Oh my god! Alice Jenkins, you and I need to have a serious girl talk!" Caroline's voice shook me from my thoughts as she paced backwards and forwards.

"What are you talking about?" I responded looking down to my phone, not real interested in what she had to say.

Caroline was a lovely girl and an amazing friend, but there were those times where I wished I could find the mute button and get her to shut up for at least five minutes! She was beyond annoying and she proved that very point when she grabbed my phone from my hands, tossing it in on to the bathroom counter.

"You have been keeping secrets from us!" Caroline scoffed.

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably next to me, clearly not wanting to be in this situation. But I knew all to well that Caroline could be a very controlling person, always looking to get her own way. Did that make me a bitch for thinking that?

"Look, please, I'm not in the mood today for any more of your bloody girl talks or gossip." I groaned in annoyance, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh my god, Alice are you okay?" Bonnie asked gaping at me, lightly brushing my arm with her hand.

"Yes I'm fine, why the hell wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I don't know." Caroline sighed dramatically, crossing her arms against her chest and glaring at me, her bottom lip pressed in to a thin line. "How about the fact that you slept with Damon Salvatore!"

In that moment, time itself stood still. I didn't understand or comprehend what I had just heard leave Caroline's mouth. It was as if my brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around me, everything was in fast-forward while I was motionless in the middle of it all. How could this happen?

I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes until I saw nothing but sparkles, trying to stop the twinkling of tears that filled them. They knew. How? Why?

"Who told you that?" I asked in a tone that was more of a statement.

"Elena." She answered simply and I felt my face boil. "And she asked me not to tell you, but seeing as I am a considered friend, I found it would be in your best interest if you listen to a bit of advice."

I half chuckled at the statement, throwing my head back and just thinking about typically hilarious this situation now was!

"And what would that be?" I said shortly, showing Caroline that I really didn't want to know or care about what she had to say.

"I dated Damon for a few weeks, before you, and he was a complete jerk to me! Why the hell are you even with him now?" She replied matter-of-factly, almost gloating at the fact that she was with him before I was.

"She's right, you know." Bonnie added.

"Guys, seriously, it is none of your business." I replied casually as I grabbed my phone from the counter, making my way to the door and in to the now empty hallway. I then exited the building and started to cross across the campus grounds, thinking that I had got away from them.

"Of course it is!" Caroline shouted, running after me until she was direct in front of me, cutting off my escape.

"No it real isn't!" I screeched back. "Why the hell does everyone think they have some control over me and what I decide to do in my life? It is none of your concern what I do or who I am with so I would appreciate it if you kept your opinions to yourself!" I screamed, not caring who heard.

"God Alice! You're such an idiot! Why can't you see that he is nothing but trouble? He is way older than you, manipulative and a complete asshole!" She retorted.

I opened my mouth to protest, but the words went dry in my throat. I knew, deep down, that Damon was none of those things because he was a good person capable of remarkable things. People just rarely saw that side of him. But in the mix of all this hate that I was feeling and conflicting emotions, I couldn't help the way that Caroline's words struck a chord with me.

She had dated him before, which is something I didn't know, but the thought confused me. Why the hell had Damon ever dated her for? I mean, it couldn't have been a serious relationship because she was defiantly not his type and she was a pupil at school…but then wasn't that the same as me? No matter how much I wanted to deny it, Caroline's relationship with Damon hadn't been too dissimilar to mine, or was it?

I looked up at Caroline with glass eyes, hollowed out and unresponsive as I shoved passed her one last time. I didn't want to give her or anyone else the satisfaction of seeing me like this.

"Alice wait! Alice" She called after me but made no attempted to follow me. Good. I wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

I left the school campus and started down the first sidewalk I had to take in to town and back to the Boarding House. A breeze picked up my hair and threw it into my face, blocking my vision momentarily. I brushed it aside with a hand and kept going. I just wanted to get home, but the wind was really starting to pick up now. The sky was a little cloudier than before, but I doubted it would rain and was mostly likely just a change in the weather. At least I hoped it was what it was.

I hated this place, hated this town and hated the people in it! None them would ever understand what it was that I was going through, none of them. They all had it easy, but me? I would forever have to fight for my own sanity and peace of mind that they all took for granted every day! It didn't help matters that idiots like Caroline and Stefan had planted the seeds of doubt in my own mind about Damon.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down, running my hand through my hair repeatedly as I continued my walk to god knows where. I wanted so badly to just run away from this all and forget about everything, Forget about the supernatural and my bloodline and everything else that had coursed me so much pain here. I had killed so many and the thought mad me sick to my very stomach_. I had killed._

But I couldn't walk away. Not now that I understood that it was a chance to find out the truth. And it didn't have any matter who was the monster in all of this. Maybe someone wanted me to think that I was the monster.

Finally, I came to an abrupt stop by the edge of the river bank. I'd seen this place before, I think. It had been long time, yet in the back of my mind; time was an illusion that measures how much we do until death. Time, what a dreadful thing to think about.

I started to feel lightheaded as I collapsed on the edge of the water, my fingers brushing the cool liquid that flowed carless.

The water was still here after so long, after so many years, yet I couldn't remember ever being here before. How the hell was this place so familiar, yet I had no recollection of it? I reached forward and touch it, just a little before dipping my hands in. I watched as the ripples moved like the tears I had cried, but, there had been more than just tears.

Deep within the fresh spring water, I saw what peace was or what it could be, if I was given the chance to ever embrace it. The ripples reminded me of sound waves, large at the source which then became more gentle and graceful with time. Like my time. The time I had before I truly drowned in my own madness, before I drowned in the false senses of security that I held on to so firmly.

"Why me?" I whispered glancing down at my ring that had started all of this when my Gran had died.

My conscience was screaming out for hell itself to let loose the flames and curses that wheel around my thoughts of my own twisted mind. I wanted the darkness to consume me, to take away all this pain and guilty! I wanted to let go and be free to suffer the consequences of forever if it meant that I could at least have one moment of peace.

But along with it, soft whispers that spook sweet, almost deceiving words of serenity and peace. Feelings I hadn't felt in so long. And there was always more than just words said because there was always more than tears shed.

"Help me." I whimpered, hoping that someone would hear me, anyone. "Please, help me."

Just then, the clouds opened up as the rain started pouring from the heavens, the large droplets of cool water dowsing my already dark red dress and making it darker. Dark strands of hair stuck to my face and neck but I made no attempted to move and took no notice whatsoever.

My phone vibrated once again in my pocket, the small screen lighting up to reveal the same unknown number with another message. Or should I say another warning.

_1 new message: They can't be trusted. None of them can._

* * *

**Hello everyone! Another chapter down and finished! In all honesty, this wasn't my favourite chapter to write and was more of a filler to explain how Alice's perfect life is breaking down around her and there is nothing she can do to stop it. I also wanted to have more interaction with the other characters like Alaric Caroline and Bonnie to show that these people are also starting to have a bigger impact on her life. Alaric is someone she can relate to with his life style choice and I wanted to show that they do have some sort of bond between them, even if it is only a small one. **

**And I'm sorry there was no Damon in this chapter! But I thought that in every chapter, Damon was with Alice and it seemed like she depended on him all the time which isn't the case. Yes, she needs him to help her, but she is strong and capable of handling herself, even if she doesn't believe it. Some of you might think that the ending to this chapter was slightly weird but I wanted to show that Alice is really going off the deep end now and that she is a ticking time bomb.**

**I am also happy to say that I have actually already written the draft for the final chapter to this story! I think there is only going to be another 7 to 10 chapters to this story left, but don't worry, I have a second story based on season 2 planned and ready ;) **

**Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I am off college at the moment so I will have more time to update and write this week! For the next chapter did you want me to go straight in with weekend and the party, or did you want me to show the rest of the week with Alice coming home after her break down? Let me know what you think! BTW, I am unable beyond words to express my utter disbelief on episode 14! WHY!? :'(**

**Next chapter: A bitch fight that leads to a break down in friendship and a familiar face is back in town. Stay tuned ;) **


	35. Chapter 34 - Control

**Chapter 34 – Control **

**by Garbage**

_The world might end,_

_The night might fall._

_Rain on down and cover us all,_

_And drown us with the burdens of our sins._

_Maybe I'll look you in the eye,_

_Tell you, you don't wanna die._

_Maybe I'll hold my breath and jump right in._

_Maybe I'll hold my breath and jump right in._

_I never saw you coming from inside my little prison,_

_Your autograph would really buy me time._

_If you think you are the reason,_

_Give me something to believe in._

_It's always darkest right before the dawn._

_It's always darkest right before the dawn._

_I confess I've lost control,_

_I let my guard down,_

_I let the truth out._

_Oh I confess I've lost control,_

_I let my guard down,_

_I let the truth out._

**Wednesday evening**

In any ordinary case I would have run home screaming my head of at the thought I had a stalker watching me. Then again, I lived in the town where everyone had an issue or secret, so someone stalking young teenager wasn't really going to cut it in a place where vampires roamed free and a threat was at every turn.

I wondered out of the clearing by the river just as the sun started to disappeared over the horizon. The idea of walking home alone in the dark didn't bother me anymore or even scare me like it would have before, which struck a chord with me. I was completely emotionless at that moment in time.

Lately I'd been feeling useless and I didn't really know what to do about it anymore. I wasn't depressed, I was just not really sure how to describe how I was feeling. I guess it was mostly overwhelmed. And exhaustion. And frustrated.

Basically I was feeling really frustrated to the point where I could cry and felt like so many people were putting the blame on me for my behaviour and I was starting to realize that it was true. My grades were dropping at school and I felt more uncomfortable alone than with other people, even my friends at times. That mixed with the fact that my father and I were not on speaking terms really didn't help with that balanced lifestyle I had dreamt of when moving here. I felt angry and frustrated and guilty and hopeless. But worst of all I felt like I was trying to find something to pity myself for and that made me feel even guiltier. I don't know. I just wanted out from this.

Oh well, there was no way I was getting out of this now. I was stuck here with a bunch of people who hated me and an uncertain future. What a life!

I shuffled down the street, my eyes flickering back and forth. Every opening door and every shrill bird call caused me to jump. My hand unconsciously tightened around my backpack straps as my unconsciously clenched into a tight fist around it and I quickened my pace.

The sound of a car coming from behind me forced me to turn around, and my heart froze and my stomach turned icy as I saw the vermilion red Ford F-150 lumbering down the street, an unknown assailant operating it from behind the tinted windows.

I didn't know why, but I recognised it from somewhere, as if from a dream.

The track blurred behind me as I felt a surge of adrenaline as the vehicle pulled up on the side of the road. The steady thump of my footsteps echoed in my ears and I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead. I had to get out if here. I ran.

I surrendered myself to the miraculous beat of my feet against the ground. The angry pitter-patter of the soles of my shoes hitting the pathway and straight for the Boarding House surge me on to speed home at full pelt.

A distinct old dead tree came up on the path that meant that I should have been able to see the house around the next bend. Forcing my legs to push harder I kept my sprint, anticipating the relief of getting home in one piece. I rounded the bend in the path and came to an abrupt halt. My breathing hitched in my throat making my already screaming lungs just about burst...

"Stefan…" I huffed through shallow breaths.

"Alice, what are you doing out this late? It's dangerous to be out here all alone, who knows what kind of creeps are lurking around here." He mused with a cocky tone.

"Well I'm home now, so if you could excuse me I-…"

I never got a chance to finish my sentence as my body was lifted off the ground, my weight supported by my neck and cutting off my breathing. I gasped, spittle flecking out onto my lips as I struggled to suck in a breath. My legs kicked wildly in the air, desperately trying to find somewhere to place them but ending up flailing uselessly.

And curse my nail-biting habit! My blunt finger nails did nothing to as I clawed at Stefan's hands, pleading without using words to let me go. However, my feeble attempts seemed to only serve to annoy rather than hurt him as an arrogant smirk pulled at his lips.

"That's it, struggle. Get that blood pumping for me. It'll make it easier for me to drain you dry."

With my vision blurring I used my last breath to let out a bloodcurdling scream as I melted into the darkness…

I jolted wake, panting uncontrollably and thrashing around as the nightmare slowly faded away. Beads of sweat trailed down my face as my heart bounced around in my chest, unable to control itself.

My hand immediately reached up and ran over my neck, somewhat surprised to find it smooth and no blood. It was a nightmare, but I still I shuddered at the feeling of him ripping my throat out, drawing my blood with terrifying efficiency.

My eyes darted around trying to identify where I was, which was pretty unsuccessful considering the lack of light, but slowly shapes and images became clear. I was in the Boarding House, in the parlour room to be exact, wrapped up in blanket and settled on the sofa.

I was home, I was safe. It wasn't real, it wasn't real…

But still, it begged the question; how the hell did I even get here?

At that moment the front door swung against the wall, causing all sorts of vibrations to echo throughout the room. Damon marched through the entrance to the house, his eyes appeared to be a clear, icy blue as the darkness swam around in his eyes. He clearly did not have the best day.

He looked around and caught sight of me nestled with, I was pretty sure, a terrified look on my face. It wasn't because of his, but rather myself and everything that had happened in the last five minutes. Damon's rage vanished only the slightest as he became aware he had intruded, but still took long and simply strides until he stood before me.

"Hey." I croaked, my voice coming out just above a whisper.

"Hey." He murmured back, looking slightly more relaxed. "How you feeling today?" He settled down next to me, lifting me up by me waist and pressing me into the side of his body, an arm loosely wrapped around me.

"Good, I think. I'm just a little tired, that' all. This week's really taken its toll on me." It wasn't too far from the truth, but he didn't need to know that.

"You must have been a sleep a while then, I mean came home earlier and you were already here, so I got a blanket and made you more comfortable." Damon admitted, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind my ears. "I'm worried about you."

I raised my eyebrows at the fact that yet again, Damon had managed to confuse me. He was worried about me, which in some ways I was grateful for because it was nice to feel wanted by someone. But, in other ways, it pissed me off to think that all Damon did was worry about little old me.

"Sorry. But, if I promise that I'm okay now, will you stop all this worrying?"

"I guess." He muttered, curling my hair between his fingers, his mood seeming to brighten slightly. "So, you still up for Friday?"

Shit. I'd completely forgotten about that damn party but I had promised I would go. Besides, I needed to have an evening free of vampire craziness and enjoy myself for once.

"Of course I am, how could I forget." I said softly, shifting my weight to put some distance between us. It's not that I didn't want to be close to him, but every time our skin made contact, it sent a shock wave of pleasure through my body and I wasn't sure how much longer I would be about to control myself.

I noticed his shirt button had popped opening leaving the top half of his naked torso for my viewing and I was sure that it hadn't been that way a few minutes ago. Damon smirked and stood up until he was directly in front of me. He leant forward, resting his forehead on mind as I slowly sank into the back of the couch.

His lips were inches from mine that I could practically taste him on my tongue as I pushed forward, ready to devour him in a whole hearted kiss.

That was until Elena walked through the door.

"Oh, God…um…sorry for bursting in…the door was open." She stuttered, not knowing where she should have been looking.

Damon hadn't moved or flinched since Elena had entered the room, but finally let out a frustrated sigh before heading over to the drinks cabinet. If I didn't know him any better, I would have said he was sometime of alcoholic.

"Elena," Damon greeted in an overly joyful tone. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"You know why I'm here Damon." She huffed, looking complete exhausted, not that I had any sympathy for her. Not after what she did.

Elena took the seat opposite me as Damon settled down next to me, a full glass of bourbon in his hand. I looked back and forth between the two as the seemed to have some telepathic conversation that I wasn't involved in. Once again, I had been left out of the loop hole.

"Okay, not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here? I thought you would have been out with Stefan." Eugh, just saying his name gave me goose bumps, especially after my little panic attack earlier.

"Well that's kinda of the problem." She replied, wrapping her shaky hands in to a bundle on her lap. "There's something wrong with him."

Damon let out a frustrated sigh, running his free hand over his face and taking a large mouthful of drink. "Seriously Elena, we went over this. Just give or take a couple of days and he'll be back to his old bunny eating self in no time."

"It's been a couple of days." She retorted.

"Give then!" Damon shot back, getting tired of the conversation. "Did you really think it would be that easy for him just to switch back to normal?"

"Wait I'm confused!" I finally butted in after realising there was no way that I knew what they were talking about.

The room fell silent for a moment as Elena gazed up at Damon as if for support, but Damon was simply shaking his head. Something was seriously wrong.

"Stefan's back to drinking human blood." Damon answered.

I paused my train of thought for a moment, trying to register what it was they were trying to tell me. Yes, I got that Stefan was drinking human blood, but wasn't that pretty simple and easy? After all, he was a vampire.

"And why's that a bad thing?" I asked.

"It's not a bad thing, Elena's just been over reacting and that's all." Damon concluded, finishing off his drink and leaning back into the couch.

"Damon it's not that simple and you know it." Elena voice was slightly shaken, but she was in control. "He's acting weird and complete not like Stefan at all."

"It will pass, trust me." Damon reached forward, placing his hand over her knee and squeezing slightly as if for reassurance. "He's gonna be fine."

For instance, I felt like my light blue eyes were turning an even darker shade and the heat rise in my cheeks. I looked from my stringy matted hair to her beautiful lines of chocolate hair. My teeth clenched and if it had been possible, my eyes would have seared holes through her. I couldn't stand the sight of her with her bright smile and perfectly flawless face whilst my man, _my Damon_, touched her.

Who the hell did she think she was?!

I was snapped out of my heated daze to the melodious dinging of Damon's phone. He pulled it out of his back pocket and glanced at the caller ID before quickly excusing himself to answer it, exiting to the back of the house.

And there is was. Just me and Elena and perfect time to test out my death glare.

My death glare was a calm yet murderous look I often gave when I was overly pissed off to the point that I didn't know how I felt. That coupled with my tensed, menacing posture and almost deadly stillness made for the perfect threat or warning without me even moving my mouth.

The death glare was hard to pull off, but when done right I could convey a depth of anger and potential violence that no badass boast or pre-asskicking one-liner could hope to top.

Elena's little face slackened and her brow furrowed as her eyes darting about in concern as if she were searching for a place to hide. But she had to face me sooner or later and that was now.

"Why the hell did you tell Caroline for?" I asked in a completely deadpanned and flat tone. I wanted to at least hear what she had to say.

"I didn't mean to, but she had dated Damon before I wanted her to try and knock some sense into you." Elena played with the loop on her belt, only meeting my gaze once or twice. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea about what I have been through!?" I exclaimed, shooting up from my seat to pace the room. I was losing it and we hadn't even had a proper conversation.

Elena shifted again in her seat, running a hand through her hair before standing up to face me. She was so close I could take her out right then and there but I had to remain calm. I had to keep in control, not only for her sake or Damon's, but for myself.

"Look I understand that the past few weeks have been tough, but the last thing I ever wanted to do was upset you."

She sounded sincere in what she was saying, but I was beyond the point of caring or even wanting to understand what she was trying to say. She had broken my friendship and my trust, and it was something that she wouldn't be able to win back so quickly with some crap apology.

"Get out." I whispered through clenched teeth forming fists at the side of my body.

"Alice-…"

"Get. Out. Now." I hissed looking her dead in the eyes as fear consumed her.

Immediately, Elena scurried off and I thanked her for the fact that she didn't protest anymore. I didn't want to test my patience especially when I felt like I was at my break point. When I was sure she was gone and heard the front door close, I took in a long breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I glanced down at my hands and saw that they were now shaking and my knuckles had turned white from the amount of pressure I was putting on my fingers. I slowly unclenched my fists and ran my fingers on my hair, feeling tears stinging my eyes.

I wasn't sure why, but I just felt like crying, which was something I seemed to be getting really quite good at now. There were so many reasons that I had to be upset, but I wasn't sure which had triggered it all off. Could it have been the nightmare or my confrontation with Elena or my jealous spark that had flared up?

Screw this!

Knowing that Damon was going to be on the phone for a while, I wondered upstairs to his bedroom and prepared myself for a shower. I could have easily had one in my own room, but Damon's shower was the best one in the house. Plus, I wanted to give him a little bit of a surprise when he came looking for me.

The room hadn't changed much, excepted for a new mattress on the bed after I had ruined the last one. Oh well, shit happens.

I started to get undressed and got as far as taking my shirt off until I got annoyed with failing to reach my bra strap. So, for complete no reason, I climbed into the shower in all my clothes apart from my shirt and let the hot water release all of the tension in my muscles. My shoulders and upper back were particularly sore but not unbearable. I knew that the bruises on my back had disappeared, but that didn't make it any more comfortable with the tenderness of my skin as the water poured down.

I just stood there, staring up at the water as it soaked my jeans, making it harder to move by the second.

"Alice, are you in there?" Damon asked from his bedroom just as he came around the corner.

He was a silhouette against the light coming from the window, and I knew that he could see me clearly just as I could see the twinkle in his ocean blue eyes. They went wide and wild as he watched me through the glass door. I smirked at him and the fact that I could see him coming undone.

Damon stepped into the bathroom and opened the glass door, raising an eyebrow at me as he scanned my body.

"What are you doing?" He asked his voice serious, brooding and sexy as always. One of the many things I loved about him.

I took a step closer to him, wrapping my fists in his shirt and pulling him down to my level. For once, I was going to take control. I parted my lips and pressed open mouthed kisses along his neck and jawline until they rested by his ear. I nibbled at the flesh there, smiling in delight as his breathing hitched up ever so slightly.

"I'm doing what I want." I finally whispered.

Damon went in to protest, by didn't get far as I pressed my lips to his, cutting off any speech he had planned to give me. The shock was enough to render him motionless and unresponsive for a few seconds, so I took the opportunity to yank him into the spray of the shower with me.

We were both still mostly clothed, but I felt that Damon was a little undressed compared to me so I ripped his shirt completely down the middle, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"That was a new shirt." Damon moaned against my lips as he shrugged the rest of his shirt off before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'll buy you a new one." I groaned, loving the way his chest felt against mine.

To my disappointment Damon let go of me and pulled back a few inches so we were looking directly at each other as he ran his hand over my cheek.

Damon reached down to the button on my jeans but I grabbed his hand, using all my strength to push him back and up against the wall. He looked at me bewildered as I smirked, running my tongue along his chest to under his chin, collecting the water droplets as I went. I gripped his jaw and brought it down to my level.

"I'm in charge tonight, not you." I said softly with a slight menacing undertone.

He blinked in confusion before finally settling on his lazy, lopsided smile. We locked eyes and everything seemed to disappear. Damon's eyes were so bright that they seemed to burn into me and set my skin alight which made my heart flutter against his chest. I knew he could feel it. He was beautiful and he was mine.

"Anything for you, princess."

I was stunned for a moment, mostly down to the fact that he was actually agreeing to go along with this. I tilted my head to the side before pulling him back under the water spray.

"Kiss me." I muttered and Damon complied without any hesitation at all.

I latched my hands into his hair, focusing his head to the angle I wanted before taking him over in a furious and heated snog. He lifted me up and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist as he shut the water off and carried me over to his bed.

Maybe it was because I was mad with the world and wanted to forget about everything. Maybe it was because I was pissed at Caroline and I wanted to sleep with Damon again to prove a point. Maybe it was because I was jealous of Elena and wanted to prove that Damon was mine. Or maybe it was because of my nature and the need to be in control of everything I did.

Ha! Control? I don't even know what that word means anymore.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am so so sorry for the late update! If I thought it was going to be this long, I would of let you all know :s Life has just been a bit crazy at the moment with college work and university interviews, but I'm back now! **

**So I decided to write this chapter based on the fact that no one is really in control anymore, hence the title of the chapter. It also helped for me to talk about the story plot in season 1 were Stefan his losing control over his need for human blood. Alice's nightmare she had was sort of based on this idea that she knows that Stefan is not complete in control but knew nothing about it up until now. **

**Anyway, what did you think of Elena? I didn't want to write some massive bitch fight but rather just show it through the way that Elena and Alice responded to each other. Oh and what did you think of the Dalice scene? Good, bad, needs more? Let me know and help me improve!**

**Once again I am very sorry for keeping you all waiting so long but now that all my interviews are out of the way with, I should have a lot more time to write now! Thank you all so much for your reviews and please keep them coming because it really pushes me to write for you! Thanks!**

**P.S. I really need some song suggestions for my chapters so please let me know if you have any good ones that would fit in with the story. Just let me know what the song is, who it is by and what the meaning behind it is so I have an idea on what type of chapter or scene I could use it in! Please and thank you!**

**Next chapter: Uncle Johns back in town, there's a party at the Lockwood's and all hell breaks out. Stay tuned ;) **


	36. Chapter 35 - Brick by Boring Brick

**Chapter 35 - Brick By Boring Brick**

**by Paramore**

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of a world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

**Friday evening**

I had dreaded the rest of the week but it had passed fairly quickly. Maybe it was because everyone was freaking out about the whole Miss Mystic Falls pageant, but I hadn't heard or spoken to Elena in the last few days. In fact I hadn't really seen anyone else like Caroline, Bonnie or Stefan, not that I really wanted to.

I was still a little annoyed with them about what had happened, but I couldn't stay mad at them forever. It was a pretty small town and it was gonna be awkward bumping into them all the time so I decided I was going to make an effort to patch things over with them, starting tonight.

There was some Founders event happening at the Lockwood estate and practically everyone in town was invited. It was a formal evening so I had to make an effort, which was difficult seeing as my wardrobe consisted of mostly jeans and t-shirts.

That was until my date brought me a new dress. I'd repeatedly told Damon not to buy me anything, but as usually he didn't listen. The last few nights I had felt closer to him than ever before and we'd spent a lot of time together. With all the disaster that had happened in the town over the last few weeks, it was nice to just curl up against him and forget for a few hours.

It may not have sounded like a lot, but it was enough.

I glanced at my reflection in the full length mirror in my bedroom. The dress Damon had picked was black, obviously, and was cut in such a way that the skirt was shorter at the front and longer at the back. A zigzagging pattern of beads highlighted the waistline of the sheer, sleeveless frock. There were pleated back panels that flowed around the bottom hem and lace on each side of the zipper at the back showing off some skin.

It was beautiful and the shortest part of the dress came to just above my knee at the front allowing me to show off my simply, crimson stilettos as a splash of colour.

I tossed my hair over my shoulders, trying to determine what way to wear it. It had gotten a lot longer and reached just below my breast. Where it hadn't been cut properly in a while, it looked tatty and un-kept no matter what I tried to do with it. It was slightly curled which hid a lot of the imperfections, but it still looked a mess.

The only option was to tie it back, which wasn't my favourite look seeing as I hated showing off my neck, but it would have to do. Let's just say that being in a town with vampires can make you slightly uncomfortable about which veins you showed off.

"Alice?"

I glanced over my shoulder, spotting my date hovering in the door way. Damon was watching me, one hand stuffed in his pocket, the other balled nervously at his side. It was strange to see him like that, nervous or uncertain. His vulnerable side was one that he would normally never show and he was quite clever in the way he disguised it. But he couldn't fool me.

He was wearing a black suit with a dark shirt and little to no effort made on his hair. It was the same untidy and un-styled mess on his head, but it was a look that suited him best.

"Nice suit." I remarked with a sly smile. He laughed.

"You ready to leave?" Damon asked with an almost boyish look on his face as his eyes travelled over my body.

"I think so, I just need to pin some of my hair back." I replied, reaching for the clip on the dresser.

When I looked back in the mirror, I jumped at seeing Damon was directly behind me. He pulled the clip from my hands before throwing it over his shoulder. I went to make a protest, but Damon lifted his fingers up to my collar bone, dragging the tips along my sensitive skin. My heart skipped a beat and any thought in my head was now gone, purely focused on him now.

"No need to pin your hair up tonight." He offered, gazing at me in the reflection. "You already look splendid. Almost good enough to eat." He grinned at his own little joke.

Damon reached forward, gathering my hair and moving it off of my shoulder so he could kiss it gently, his warm soft lips leaving a shiver along my spine. I sighed out loud, my eyes fluting as I rested my head on his chest and leaned against his frame.

"You know, we really should be leaving now." He purred as he wrapped an arm around me instinctively, his other hand trailing down my curves.

Damon captured my gaze in the mirror, watching me intensely at the lustful expression that consumed my features. He stroked the bare skin on my arms as he placed delicate kisses on the side of my face, all the while his fingers traced circles over my body.

"I got you a gift. Well, I...I actually kinda made it, and I...um..w-wanted to give it to you now. Um…" He stumbled over his words, seeming slightly unsure. I'd never heard him ramble so much, but it was cute in seeing his more human self.

"What is it?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Close your eyes." He murmured against my ear, seeming to regain his effortless composure again.

I bit down softly on my bottom lip but did as he requested. I stiffened slightly as I sensed Damon's hand coming closer to my neck. The cool feeling of a chain fell over my chest and was pulled to the back of my head. A necklace? A small tick was made as Damon latched the necklace, bringing his hands onto my shoulders and running them down my arms.

"Okay, now you can look."

I inched my eyes open little by little until I caught the reflection of the light on the chain that hung on my neck. I practically gasped and felt my eyes widen as I took a few steps closer to the mirror. A long, antiqued silver chain draped over my clavicle in a deep 'V' shape that lead down to my cleavage.

It was then I noticed the pedant that hung in the centre.

A rich red, oval stone, about the same size as my ring, was the central piece and was nestled between two leaf like shapes. I turned the pendant in my figures and found on closer inspection that it wasn't leaves but a bird, no, it was a crow, which encased the stone with its wings. I could make out every detail from the feathers to the haunting eyes of the crow.

It was a flawless design that captured the allure of nature's beauty and was completely enchanting.

"It's beautiful." I finally spoke, a half smile speared on my face as my eyes glassed over with wonder. "You made this for me?" I asked, almost unable to believe it.

"Yes." He whispered.

I turned to meet his gaze, a tear slipping from my eyelid. Damon raised his eyebrow at me cocking his head to the side and moved his finger to the tear. He held it up, almost questioning it, searching my features to try and determine how I was feeling.

In all honestly I had no clue why I was crying, but I guess it was a sense of relief in knowing that he cared for me. I was finally content and satisficed that my life was stable. This was the moment that I realised I had everything I ever wanted. Happiness.

"Thank you so much." I whispered. It was a thank you, for more than the necklace, but for coming in to my life and picking up the broken pieces. For deciding that I was worth it. We were worth it.

I gripped his shirt in my hand and pulled his face down to mine, kissing him softly before I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. One of his hands rested on my hip while the other came up to run his fingers through my hair.

"You like it..?" He asked quietly.

"Love it."

I pulled back from him leaning in for one more peak on the cheek. Our foreheads stayed pressed together for a minute and I finally sighed loudly.

"We best be leaving now." I spoke softly, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"We should, shouldn't we?" Damon grinned, stepping back and holding his arm out to me. "M'lady," he said playfully.

I hooked my arm in his, taking a deep breath as he lead us from the room and to a night that was sure to be filled with entertainment.

I hoped.

* * *

As usually, we had to go through the traditional and boring introductions with greeting the members of the Council. In all honestly it was a load of bull, but I tried to act proper for the evening, knowing that I wanted to make a good impression on these people.

Although, that first impression came as slightly challenging with Damon's arm wrapped around my waist. I didn't mind it one bit, but the strange looks that we got from everyone there did make things a little awkward seeing as Damon was a lot older than me. _A lot. If only they knew…_

About an hour in to the evening, Damon and I split up as he went to the bar with Alaric and set off to find Elena. It was strange that I hadn't seen her yet meaning she was either avoiding me or with Stefan. Oh well, I promised myself I would sort things out tonight.

I finally found Elena in the main guest room, at one of the spare tables with a man I hadn't seen before, but she seemed to know him pretty well. I made my way over to the table just as Elena's gaze met mine.

"Hey Elena, can I talk to you?" I spoke softly, hoping she wouldn't be too freaked out by my actions from a couple days ago.

She gave a small smile and nodded her head before following me into the empty hallway, not even bothering to say goodbye to the man at her table. Strange…

Once we were in the hall, I leant of against the wall as Elena ran her fingers through her hair. Neither one of us really knew how to start of this conversation, so I guess it was down to me.

"Look I am really sorry about my behaviour the last couple of days," I breathed finally, searching her face for anything to tell me if what I was saying was okay. "But you have to understand why I was so upset."

Elena nodded her head. "I know and I am sorry that I got involved. I guess I was just concerned about you." She paused, licking her dry lips. "I know what type of person that Damon is and the things he has done, but-..."

"But he's not that person anymore." I stated firmly, trying to keep myself calm.

"I understand that. He has changed in some ways and I think that's down to you." She replied softly. "Just please be careful. This life is a dangerous one and I don't want to see you get hurt."

I understood what she meant completely. We had both lost so much over the last year, all leading to this point where we were both in the middle of all the supernatural crap that went on in this town. It was a difficult and dangerous lifestyle. But it was one we were growing to accept. And, to be completely honest, I would rather have someone like Elena to back me up when the walls came crashing down around us.

"Sure, I'll be careful." I replied with a smile.

Elena beamed back at me and came forward, wrapping her arms around me in a warm hug. I instantly hugged her back, feeling all the stress and worry of my life disappear. Yes, I had Damon who was there for me no matter what, but it was nice to have some human company in this town where you really didn't know anyone. Not really.

We pulled back from each other, the same ridiculous grins on our faces.

"So who was that guy at your table?" I asked, curious as to why I hadn't seen him before.

"Oh, that was just my Uncle John." She replied unenthusiastically. "No one really likes him and he just showed up a couple days ago without any warning or reason."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you like him?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "He was just always really weird and generally not a nice person at times. But he's family so I guess I'm stuck with him."

"I know the feeling." I shot back with a giggle.

"Good evening, ladies."

Both of us wiped around at the same time to find Stefan stood a few feet away, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. Ever since he had been back on human blood, he'd been acting like a right idiot. I just couldn't wait for this to pass so we could get the old Stefan back.

"Stefan, I was just coming to look for you." Elena responded with a false smile. She hated this new Stefan just as much as I did, she just refused to admit it.

"Well I'm glad I found you finally," Stefan drawled, taking small steps towards us. "Tell me Elena, would you like to dance with me?" His deceivingly gentle voice made my stomach turn.

Stefan completely ignored me, which was fine. I didn't practically want to be around him either. I know I said that I wanted to straighten things out with everyone tonight, but with Stefan being on human blood and high made it impossible to.

"I would love to Stefan." She responded, already taking his extended hand, before quickly turning back to me. "We'll talk some more later on!" Elena called just as she disappeared in to the next room.

I sighed, feeling bored and alone. I didn't want to bug Damon seeing as he was having his bonding time with Alaric. They seemed to act like they didn't like each other but, as much as they would deny it, they had a special kinda friendship going on that made me smile.

I made my way over to the balcony doors, slipping through them and stepping out in to the cool chill in the wind. Just standing here by myself reminded me of the last time I had come to this house. I ended up leaving in an ambulance and spending a few days in hospital. Fingers crossed that wouldn't happen again tonight.

"Good evening." I was snapped out of my haze and turned to see the man Elena and I had just discussed. Her Uncle John. "You must be the lovely Alice Jenkins. I've heard great things about you."

John held out his hand and shook it with a firm grip. I'd known him for not even a minute and I already had a bad feeling about this guy.

"Thank you. You're John Gilbert, right, Elena and Jeremy Gilberts Uncle?" I already knew the answer was yes, but it was the only way I could think to start conversation.

"That's me." He admitted, before letting go of my hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Like wise." _Not!_ "So what brings you in to town?" I asked.

"Oh severally things, but enough about me, let's talk about you." His tone was downright intimidating as he eyed me.

"What about me?" I finally questioned, knowing he knew exactly what I was asking.

He wanted to know about my father and family and all the other crap I had been through since moving to this town. There wasn't anything else that was really interesting about me other than my secret lifestyle which he couldn't really question me on seeing at was, well, _secret._

"Well I understand it must be hard for you, what with the death of your family and imprisonment of your father." He sighed, rubbing his chin. "And then having to live with a house of vampires, now that must be difficult."

Everything stopped. My face started to go slack and my mouth was slightly open as my body was unmoving. I could feel the colour draining from my features as my eyes widened. He knew. But how? As the shock began to melt away, everything returned slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please Alice," John replied. "I know the Salvatore brothers are vampires and that you are the _Tenebris Flamma._ It's funny really; I thought you'd be taller." He grinned, mocking me.

"What do you want, John?" I finally asked with a shakily breath.

"Don't look so worried Alice." He told me plainly, hands in his pockets. "I have no intention of telling the Council anything about this yet, unless any of you give me reason to."

"What's this really about?" I asked quietly, my tone was growing more severe.

John finally turned to me; he was gazing at me expectantly with his head tilted slightly to one side. There was something about this guy that was completely unnerving and unsettling. I didn't like him one bit and I hated the way he said my name, pronouncing all the syllables.

"Get me the device Alice and I'll give you the book." John said causally, his eyes focused intently on me. "I know you've been looking for it."

I gulped, shifting uncomfortable under his cold glare. The book? The only book that he could possibly mean was the one my father sent me to get. The one he claimed was in the time but we never found. And john had it this whole time?!

"How'd you know about that book and why the hell do you have it?"

"Those are two questions that you don't need to know the answer to." He said as he advanced on me and forcing me to back into the railing of the balcony. "All I want is the device and then I'll give the book to you."

My eyes widen in confusion as I struggled to come to terms with what he was saying. Was this blackmail? He had to be bluffing, surely? Yes, I wanted that book more than anything but I knew that he obviously had something planned. And that begged the question…

"What is the device?" I asked shakily.

Just then there was an animalistic growl came from the door way.

My heart nearly jumped from my chest as Damon suddenly crashed into John, wrapping his hands firmly around his neck. Everything happened so fast. The next thing I knew was the loud, nauseating cracking of bones that filled my ears as Damon snapped Johns neck in on swift movement.

The man's lifeless body went limp, but Damon didn't even give him a chance to collapse completely as he tossed the body over the balcony railing and into the bushes below.

I threw my hand up over my mouth to keep myself from making any noise. He killed him. Murdered him right before my very eyes, without even thinking twice about it.

"Damon!" I screeched as he turned to me, a smirk plastered on his face. "What the hell did you do!?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders as he moved towards me before he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. He led me back to the doors as I frantically looked around for anyone that might have witnessed what had happened.

"Relax sweetheart, no one was around to see." He said nonchalantly.

"But you killed him Damon!" I hissed. "Elena's Uncle! How are we gonna explain that to her?"

"He knew too much and he pissed me off." Damon stopped abruptly, capturing my chin in his fingers and leaning in to press the side of his face into my hair. "No one threatens or blackmails you without having to answer to me." He whispered in my ear, his lips inches from the fragile skin of my neck.

I knew I really shouldn't have liked Damon's more possessive side, but I had to admit it was a major turn on. He was willing to do anything for me, even going as far as to kill someone. It scared the hell out of me, but in a very different way to what any normal person, who didn't know Damon, may think.

Damon leant back and smiled charmingly at me, one corner of his mouth tilting up slightly as he released my chin and stroked the side of my cheek with his knuckle.

"Now let's go enjoy this party." Damon beamed, wiggling his eyebrows in a playful way.

"Seriously, you're cracking jokes right after killing someone?" I asked, turning my face away from his bright blue eyes not out of disapproval, but to try and stop him from smouldering me with his intense stare.

Damon chuckled and held me tighter to him as he ran his lips over the speeding pulse of my neck. He sucked a little at the sensitive skin, nibbling slightly in a way that made my knees turn to jelly. He rested his lips on the shell of my ear breathing in and out deeply as he took in my scent, humming in approval.

"Who say's I can't enjoy myself a little?" He murmured in a cheerful tone. "Besides, you owe me a dance."

* * *

**Hello everyone! I was bound and determined to get this chapter finished and published this weekend after I made you guys wait so long for the last one.**

**Well where do I begin, I mean that was a lot of information in one chapter. Let's start off with the Dalice moments cause I know a few of you guys have been asking for more Dalice scenes so I hoped these lived up to your expectations! I love writing the scene at the start because I just love these two characters when there together! An the necklace idea on the pendant is meant to be a symbol of Alice and Damon's relationship. Alice is like the red stone, fiery and strong and Damon is the crow who will always be behind her to protect her. Make sense? I hope so. Plus I kinda added in that Damon made the necklace because I have always had his idea in my head that he used to be romantic at heart from back in 1864.**

**And then we have Uncle John. Not only does he know about Stefan and Damon but he also knows all about Alice and what she is. He also has the book that she has been searching for and has tried to blackmail her in to looking for the device. What could this all mean!?**

**Anyway a massive thank you to SomebodyWhoCares, Tvdlover87654, xXbriannaXx, Nymartian and DestinyOrton for all your amazingly, awesome reviews! It puts a massive smile on my face to see what people think and really pushes me to make sure that my content is the best in can be, so thank you all so much for the growing support and feedback. Keep letting me know what you think as it's a massive boost. As mentioned before, if you have any song suggests for chapters, let me know!**

**Wow that was a massive authors note...XD**

**Next chapter: The party turns in to a brawl, Stefan confronts Alice and Damon has to deal with Uncle John...again. Stay tuned ;)**


	37. Chapter 36 - After Midnight

**Chapter 36 - After Midnight**

**by Blink-182 **

_I can't get my feet up off the edge_

_I kinda like the little rush you get_

_When you're standing close to death_

_Like when you're driving me crazy_

_Hold on as we crash into the earth_

_A bit of pain will help us suffer when you're hurt_

_For real 'cause you were driving me crazy_

_Bite your lips, your word's a robbery_

_Do you grin inside, you're killing me_

_All along we talked of forever_

_I kinda think that we won't get better_

_It's the longest start, but the end is not too far away_

_Did you know, I'm here to stay_

_We'll stagger home after midnight_

_Sleep arm-in-arm in the stairwell_

_We'll fall apart on the weekend_

_These nights go on and on and on._

**Friday evening**

"Damon, be serious for a minute!" I argued as he locked his arm around my waist and pulled me towards the bar. "Someone's gonna find him and people are gonna start asking questions."

"No they won't." He simply commented, ordering himself a glass of bourbon. "People will think its suicide or something, hence why I dumped the body over the rail. It's a win-win situation for us."

I groaned, rubbing a hand over myself when I came to the realisation that I wasn't going to be able to change Damon's mind on the possible consequences. He seemed to have it all mapped out, which was fine until a police squad with wooden bullets and vervain arrived at his door step.

"Oh don't look so down about it." Damon smirked, tugging a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You heard Elena and even she hated him, so in theory I just did everyone a favour."

I rolled my eyes. "You keep telling yourself that." Damon was still smirking which caused the corners of my mouth to pull up slightly. "Anyway, I need to go talk to Caroline, so I'll see you later on."

"Sure thing." I went to make a move from the bar when Damon's strong fingers curled around my wrist and forcing me to stop dead in my tracks. I stared at him with uncertainty as he leaned closer. "Don't forget that I am still waiting for that dance you owe me." He drawled with a devilish smirk.

"Sure thing." I mimicked back with a teasing smile before heading for the main hall in search of either Caroline or Bonnie.

I tried to think of where I might find the girls and debated of just giving up the task all together. Then again, I had to try and make it up to them and so hurried down the endless amounts of hallways until I came to an empty dead end.

Screw this. I would look for them later because right now all I wanted to do was enjoy the party while it lasted.

I turned to leave back where I came and then I caught the reflection of shinning in the glass window. My necklace.

I reached down my neckline and rolled the stone in my fingers, feeling a smile pull at my lips. I'd only had it for a few hours and already it meant more to me than anything had ever owned before.

"Alice." A voice shattered my thoughts, but I knew exactly who it was.

"Stefan." I replied, not even bothering to look at him.

"I would still really like to have a chat with you. Privately."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before turning to confront him and his smirking green gaze. "You see Stefan, you keep saying you want to chat to me and yet I keep telling you no. Am I not be clear enough when I say '_I don't want to talk to you'_"

"Oh come on, just a quick chat. I don't bite." Stefan grinned as he took a small step towards me in an attempt to move me back against the wall.

I refused to back down from him keeping my gaze focused on him as he approached me. When I made no attempted in moving back, he tilted his head to the side and studied me, a mere inch between ours bodies. His eyes wandered freely over my body before stopping at my throat, where my pulse throbbed just under the skin.

"I know your back on human blood Stefan." I said at last, my voice sharp with irritation. "I know that you're as high as a kite right now and on edge, so I suggest that you leave now or things could take a turn for the worst."

Stefan blinked rapidly before rolling his dark orbs that were being consumed by the hunger raging within him. "Is that a threat?" He challenged.

"That's a promise." I hissed in return as I watched a nerve twitch in Stefan's jaw, his grin flattering slightly.

I watched as he took a long and deep breath before a chuckle rumbled in his chest and feel from his lips, shaking his head from side to side as if it were some type of joke.

"Well it's funny that you mentioned that, seeing as I could do the same to you." He said calmly, throwing me another quick glance over. "I could drain you dry in seconds."

"You'd been in for a pretty rough night then seeing as I'm on vervain. You wouldn't even be able to swallow one mouthful." I retorted scathingly, my full lips twisting into a smirk of my own.

But my glee was short lived as Stefan tilted his head back and laughed heartily and so hard that I thought he was going to cough, choke, or pass out on the floor. It was deep sounding and cheerful which chilled me to my very core. What the hell did he have to be happy about? I basically just threaten him with unimaginable pain and he found it funny?!

"What are you laughing at?" I growled.

"It's just so funny!" Stefan chortled, leaning against the doorframe. "Seeing as you haven't had any vervain in few days."

I could feel my eyes widen and my brows come together at his claim. It couldn't be true, could it? Although I never actually consumed the stuff, I assumed that it was something that was in everything I ate or drank. It never actually occurred to me who put it in there, if anyone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said with an uneven voice that barely broke through the silence.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Stefan jeered, pacing the hall back and forth. "We ran out of vervain a couple days back so I haven't been put any in the water system."

My mouths fell open. I couldn't speak let alone process what I was being told. Stefan observed me silently for a few moments, watching as my body shuddered. I was afraid. I was defenceless. I was his for the taking.

Stefan reached forward to brush my long hair behind my shoulder and I shivered at his touch. He pressed his finger tips to my pulse before pulling back.

"It's strange really. I thought my brother might have noticed but he's been so cosy up with you lately, he doesn't seem to be thinking straight." He taunted me with the idea as I took in a deep breath and tried to not let fear set in.

I tried to take a step back and away from him, but he caught my arm in a tight grip and burned his gaze in to my own as his pupils dilated.

"You're not going to scream for help and you're going to take a walk with me." He tone was even and strong as he focused his commands on me.

I expected to feel my own self-control slip away from me and follow his demands. I expected to feel like a complete zombie and be numb to everything around me. But nothing happened. Nothing.

"Hmm…" Stefan tapped his chin with his index finger. "It seems that you have some sort of tolerance to compulsion without any vervain." He concluded before circling me like a vulture. "No matter though, at least I know that your blood is clean and ready for the taking."

"So that's it then? You're just going to drain me dry?" I asked scathingly through gritted teeth, my eyes glinting with rage.

"Of course not, I'm not that far gone, but it was the only way I could get you to listen to me." Stefan replied in a serious tone, returning to stand in front of me again.

"What?" My voice cracked.

Stefan shoved his hands in his pocket, narrowing his eyes to the point where they were nothing but little slips. Even so, I could still see the hate that boiled in his eyes like he wanted nothing more than to drain me that second.

"Stay away from my brother." He said nonchalantly.

I shook my head, unable to believe that we were back to square one with this subject. "Stefan, we've had this discussion before and none of my feelings towards Damon have changed and they never will no matter what you say." I spat, folding my arms over my chest.

Stefan raised his hands above his head in defence. "Fine, fine, I won't say anything else. Just trust me when I say that you mean nothing to Damon. You're just a distraction, his play thing until he gets his hands on what, or should I say _who_, he wants."

I opened my mouth to argue with him again, when suddenly the piercing sound of shouting and crashing echoed from down the hall. Without even thinking about it, I shoved passed Stefan in the direction of the commotion and was met with a startled crowd of people.

I quickly elbowed my way through the mass of bodies before coming face to face with an all-out brawl between Tyler and Matt. I knew it wasn't my place to interfere but I had to do something.

The burning feeling raising though my chest, much like the way it did when I was faced with a vampire or any type of supernatural being. I had to help Matt.

I ran forward and pushed my way between the two boys just as Tyler went to swing a punch Matt's way. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as I shoved Matt's body into the nearest table just catching Tyler's fist in my hand.

Looking in to his eyes, I tried to connect with Tyler and calm him down, but all I saw was his gaze clouded over with anger. There was something not right with him as his fist pushed against mine in an attempted to throw me off balance and out of the way.

I knew it was the worst idea ever, but I couldn't stop myself as my own fist came from my side and crashed against Tyler's face, knocking him to the floor with a loud cracking noise. He span over onto his back, blood seeping from the corner of his busted lip, but the fire slowly melting away from his eyes.

"What was that for?" He bellowed angrily, hoisting himself up and wiping his lip with the back of his tanned hand.

Just when I thought things were going to get ugly again, Mayor Lockwood grabbed his sons arm and dragged him away from the scene, reassuring everyone that everything was okay. I let out a deep breath and turned back to Matt as Elena held a tissue to his bleeding nose.

"You okay?" I panted, feeling my energy slipping from my sudden burst of adrenaline.

"Fine, thanks." Matt nodded, giving me a weak smile. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

I raised an eyebrow at him as I turned to see what he was starting at. Everyone who had witnessed the fight had their eyes locked on to me in awe at what they had just witnessed; a seventeen year old little girl who just knocked down a quarterback in a matter of seconds.

I quickly turned back to Matt, forcing a smile of innocents on to my features. "Self-defence training," I blurted out, hoping I sounded convincing.

"Nice," Matt panted, finally rising to his feet again. "You'll have to teach me some of your moves one day."

I barely had time to form any type of reply as my arm was roughly grabbed and I was pulled away from the scene. I yanked my arm back, but found myself pushed against a wall in one of the empty corridors and I was met with Damon's darkened blue eyes.

I prepared for some scowling and moaning about getting involved in the fight between the boys, but he surprised me when Damon once again pressed his lips to mine. He was more forceful in his actions than ever before as he pushed me in to the wall with his supernatural strength, rendering me unable to move. But I still couldn't help myself as I kissed me back with everything I had.

"Mmm..." He mused happily to himself.

I groaned when Damon pulled back and started placing opened mouth kisses on my neck and sucking on my pulse. It was torture that he could do this to me.

"Don't ever do that again." He murmured against my skin, running his nose up to my ear. "Don't ever put yourself in danger like that again."

"I couldn't help myself, I had to help Matt." I whispered, my eyes struggling to stay open as his hair lightly brushed against my cheek.

Damon's face snapped back to mine as he gripped my arms and pulled my petite frame flush against his body. I was pretty sure I looked a mess with my panting and reddened cheeks, whereas Damon looked completely normal aside from is messy hair. My breathing was hard, causing my breasts to push against his chest at the close proximity.

Damon let out a small animalistic groan, his eyes full of lust, as he leant forward and rubbed his cheek against my face. "I don't care who it is, do not put yourself in danger like that again, understand?" He muttered, nipping at my ear and breathing in as his nose buried itself in my hair.

"Yes." I huffed like a ten year old and rolled my eyes, knowing that he was right.

Damon leant back and smiled charmingly at me, one corner of his mouth tilting up slightly as he released one of my arms and trailed his fingers up to my hair. He pulled a few pieces to the side and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I couldn't help but smile at the gesture as I laced my fingers with his.

"Damon!"

We were snapped from our embrace with Ric calling out for Damon and I watched as his face twisted in shock at the position that we were in. Damon stepped back from me, but kept my hand in his.

Ric cleared his throat. "John's leaving, so we better go after him know."

"Wait minute. John?" My eyes flickered back between Damon and Ric, but neither spoke. "As in Uncle John who you killed and threw off balcony?"

"Yeah, slight problem." Damon said bitterly in between growls, running a hand through his hair. "Apparently John isn't just any normal guy. He's got the same ring as Ric meaning that we can't kill him while he's wearing it."

I remembered something being mentioned about Ric's ring before in that it prevented him from being killed by a supernatural creature. I guess it would come in handy in faced with reoccurring death and danger like he was, but the thought of coming back to life after having your neck snapped made my spine tingle.

"Well, I guess we've just going to have to find some way of getting the ring off him." Both men focused their attention of me at my sudden input of a plan.

"I thought you didn't like the idea of killing him in the first place?" Damon question, but he held a slightly glint in his eyes of excitement.

"I did, but he's obviously dangerous, so the faster we deal with him then the faster the problem goes away." I explained, trying to convince myself more than them that this was the best plan to go with.

Alaric stepped forward, holding his hand out. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He reasoned. "Shouldn't we at least see what it is that he wants before we make any harsh judgements?"

Damon glanced at me, frowning but still considering both of the options we had; kill John and just get it over with or reason with him and learn who he really was. In the end though, I saw the defeat in Damon's features as he surrendered to Alaric's suggestion.

"Fine, we'll talk to him and then kill him." He concluded before pulling me with him though the house and to the main entrance with Ric close behind.

Damon released my hand as we approached John, clearly preparing himself for any situation as both main speed walked to catch up with John. I decided it would be best to stay behind them…for now.

"Going somewhere?" Damon called after John as the three of us hurried down the steps to catch up with him.

John gave a quick glance over his shoulder before continuing his march from the house. He didn't even flinch at the fact he was practically being chased down by one majorly pissed off vampire.

"Never like to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate." John simply replied as he made his way over the garden and to the parked cars. "You going to kill me again? Or are you going to let Mr Saltzman so your dirt work? Maybe even Alice?"

John stopped in his tracks and turned to face up, his gaze shifting between the two men before finally setting on me. He wasn't smiling or frowning or anything. He was expressionless.

"Okay you obviously know who I am." Alaric responded with a hint of confusion in his tone.

"I do." John stated bluntly, hands in his pockets without a care in the world. "Alaric Saltzman, the high school history teacher with a secret."

"You sure know a lot for someone who just got to town." Damon remarked, stepping forward slightly causing me to do the same so I was now by Alaric's side.

"More than you can imagine, Damon." John shook his head. "My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you or the council could know. So if you were planning some clever, high speed, snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die everything I know goes to the council." He paused and looked Damon directly in the eyes. "Including a fascinating tale of the original Salvatore brothers and their return to Mystic Falls."

There was silence for a moment and I watched as Damon shifted uncomfortable in his position that someone knew about him and his past. Oh yeah, he definitely didn't like this situation because not even I knew the whole story behind the Salvatore brothers, only from what Elena told me.

"How'd you get that ring?" Damon asked, quick to shift the topic of conversation from himself.

"I inherited one and my brother had the other. This was his." John held up is finger, directing our attention to the over-sized ring on his finger. The same styled ring as Alaric's. John dropped his hand and looked at Ric's ring. "And I won't have given mine to Isobel had I known she'd hand it over to another guy."

"So you did know Isobel." Damon grimaced at the name, eyeing John intently.

John smiled, tilting his head to the side. "Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?"

Damon narrowed his eyebrows. "You sent her?" He questioned.

"Guilty!" John exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Things were getting out if hand seeing as Alaric hadn't spoken a single word again or even tried and Damon seemed to be struggling to try and get anything useful out of John. I want to step forward again and stand by Damon's side for support.

"Why did you think someone else sent her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?" John jeered and my actions halted at the name. _Her._

I didn't know enough about her to know who see was but I knew enough to know that this was the woman who broke Damon's heart repeatedly and left him for all these years. She was the bitch who had made Damon so on edge and suspicions about everything in his life now.

Damon gulped. "How'd you know about Katherine?"

"How do I know anything, Damon?" John face was emotionless as he taunted us with what he knew.

"What do you want?" Damon raised his voice in a desperate plea.

"So many questions." John took a deep breath before turning his attention back to Ric. "It was a pleasure meeting to Ric. I've heard so much about you."

With that John turned his back on us and made his way to the car park, but he only made a few away before gazing over his shoulder back at me.

"Oh and it was lovely to finally meet you too, Alice." He called in creepy yet cheerful tone just before he disappeared in to his car, a vermilion red Ford F-150.

Red. A red car. I'd seen that somewhere before, but where? It sent a chill up my spine and I felt the need to run as far away as possible from here without having any idea why. Where had I seen that car before!?

I didn't know why, but I recognised it from somewhere, as if from a dream. A dream…of course! I'd seen that car a few nights ago when I'd had a nightmare about Stefan draining me. But why, what did it mean..?

Damon turned back to me, eyebrows raised, before locking his gaze with Ric. He let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well that didn't exactly go to plan." He muttered.

"You're telling me." Alaric huffed. "How does this guy so much about us anyway?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's been watching us."

I shook my head, glancing down, chewing on my lip uncomfortably. "No." I muttered, causing both of them to look at me. "No he hasn't been watching us. He's only just got back to town."

"He must be working with someone then, he has to be." Alaric concluded.

"Maybe…" Damon worked down with unfocused eyes, drowning in his own thoughts about what all of this meant. "What did you two talk about on the balcony, Alice, before I arrived?"

I felt my cheeks burning red, which confused me. There was nothing to be embarrassed about with the situation I was in with John, but thought of what the conversation was directed around made me nervous. The book.

When I'd first told Damon about the book and what my father had said, he thought I was mad but still tried to help me find the damn thing. I'd felt terrible when we had searched and came to the conclusion that it didn't exist and I didn't want to get my hopes up again for a book that may not have existed.

No one else needed to know, at least not now. It was my own little secret.

"Nothing." I smiled despite the fact that I didn't feel like it when I was lying through my teeth. "Nothing of any importance."

* * *

**Hello readers! So what did you think of the chapter? Have you been picking up the hints and teasers along the way? They all count and will make a big contribution to the final few chapters and what Alice will have to face. The end of this story is nearing which is why I wanted to ask if anyone would be interested in a second follow on story based on season 2? I really want to write one but I will only do it if you guys want more. Please let me know! Thanks so much for the feedback and reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**Next chapter: Trust issues, arguments and confusion will lead to Alice's tipping into the deep end of the madness. Stay tuned ;) **


	38. Chapter 37 - Where is the Edge

**Chapter 37 – Where Is The Edge**

**by Within Temptation**

_In the shadows it awakes the desire_

_But you know that you can't realize_

_And the pressure will just keep rising_

_Now the heat is on_

_It's too late, there is no way around it_

_You will see for yourself many times_

_In the end you will give up the fight_

_Unescapable_

_'Cause you're losing your mind and you sleep_

_In the heart of the lies_

_Where is the edge_

_Of your darkest emotions?_

_Why does it all survive?_

_Where is the light_

_Of your deepest devotions?_

_I pray that it's still alive._

**Friday evening**

"Well that was the worst end to an evening ever." I mumbled to myself more than anyone.

I was sat on the couch in the Salvatore parlour watching the flames dance about the fire place as Damon poured out to glasses of his favourite bourbon. We'd come back from the party straight after our confrontation with John, neither of us being able to enjoy the evening any longer. It was pitiful really, but the unknown of who this guy was really was something that scared Damon and myself.

He slowly made his way back over to me and handed me one of the glasses as I muttered a 'thanks' before I took a massive gulp, finishing half the drink in one go. It burned my throat like hell, but I needed a distraction. Things in this town were getting way out if hand to soon.

"Don't worry, we'll sort all this out soon enough." Damon replied, pulling off is suit jacket and throwing it across the room in frustration.

"How soon though?" I questioned. "I mean you heard what John said, if anything happens to him then we are all screwed."

Damon just looked at the floor, his lips pressed into a thin line as he swirled the remains of his drink, which I assumed was blood, around in his glass. This, right now, was the most tense I had seen Damon, ever. The usual comments and remarks that he would make were nowhere to be seen or heard as he was faced with the pending threat of his very existence.

I felt bad about my little outburst, knowing that it probably affected Damon more than he was letting on. I placed my glass on the side table and made my way over to his side of the couch and took his face in my hands.

His gaze slowly locked to mine and there I saw the stress and the fear and the pain that he carried with him every day. I sighed, tracing circles on his cheeks with my thumbs before reaching down to his glass of blood and placing it on the side table. I buried my head in the crook of his arm and relaxed against his chest as I brought his hands up to my face, kissing the tops of his knuckles.

It was a simply gesture and not in any way sexual to if I had kissed his perfect lips. I knew Damon used sex as an outlet to let go of his frustrations, but right now we had to keep focused. This was serious for all of us and we couldn't let our desire get in the way of anything.

"We'll get through this," I whispered, squeezing his hand in my own. "I promise."

Damon made a low chuckle that rattled his chest. "Aren't I meant to be the one saying that?"

I smiled, happy that some of the 'normal' Damon was shining through in this desperate time.

He started to run his hand up my arms whilst leaning down and nuzzling his face in my hair, making a low humming sound that almost sound like a cat purring. It was a sound that he didn't make too often, but when he did it was a sigh that he was comfortable and relaxed. Mission accomplished.

He wrapped his arms around me, responding to my touch. His chin found the top of my head and we lay like that in a comfortable silence for a long time, just watching the fire flickering it's warmth around the room.

"You know," Damon spoke, brushing my cheek gently with his thumb. "We never actually got 'round to having a dance this evening."

"Oh what a shame." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes at his obsession about dancing.

Damon chuckled behind me before shifting off of the seat to stand in front of me, his hand out stretched. I looked at his open palm and then locked my gaze with his, raising my eyebrows. He smirked, leaning forward and pulling me into his embrace.

"You promised." He murmured with a smirk.

"But there's no music." I argued, trying to get out if this situation. Dancing was something that I had never felt comfortable in doing.

Damon rested one hand on my waist and captured my hand in his grip, keeping me in place and pressed right up against him. It reminded me so much of the first time we had danced together under a complete different situation to what we were both in now. This time it was even more than the electricity that was between us.

We were gazing at each other intently, unspoken words being passed between us as he drew me closer and flush against his hard muscular chest. I took in a deep breath as Damon brought his face down to my level, our temples pressed together. We started to move in small circles to small movements, the only sounds noticeable were the crackles from the fire and our heavy breathing.

I thought back to how we had first met all those months ago at my Grans funeral, although he'd been watching me even before then. We'd grown to know it other, trust each other and help each other.

But despite all of this, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was hiding something from me. There was something deep down inside of him, a dark secret that he kept hidden from me and it scared me even more so now. With everything that was happening, I needed to know that Damon was going to be stable and get through this and not to break down like when he found about Katherine not really being in the tomb.

Still, I knew that there was something I had to ask but it was risky and personal. I didn't want to upset him at all but it was something I had to know and I knew asking it would be dangerous.

"Damon, can I ask you something?" I whispered, having to force the words out of my mouth.

"Of course." He breathed, his eyes sill closed as he rocked us back and forth, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Do…do you…" I stumbled over my words and Damon lifted his gaze to mine, raising his brows. I gulped and looked down at the floor. "Do you still love Katherine?"

As soon as it left my lips, I instantly regretted it as Damon's grip dropped from my waist and he took a step back from me. His eyes were narrowed and confusion set in on his features as he tried to form some sort of reply.

Damon came forward and cupped my face in his hands, staring deep in to my pupils that it felt like I was burning.

"Alice…why would you even think that?" He asked, his voice sounding almost pained.

The sound of forth coming footsteps brought us out of our bubble and back in to reality. We both turned to the arch way just as Stefan made his way in to the room, hands in his pockets and looking down at the floor. Something wasn't right with him.

This face was paler than usually and his eyes were darker, almost breeching the barrier between human and vampire. He was losing control and I was the only one that seemed to notice. Damon didn't even realise that his brother was struggling with his blood lust, after all this time.

"Stefan, it's about time you got home." Damon said, stepping around me and grabbing his drink off of the table, his tense mood shining through again.

He'd seemed to completely forgotten about what I has asked, more focused on his drink as he started to pace the room. Stefan made shifty steps across the floor towards us, but his eyes were darting about the place.

"Stefan, we have a problem." Damon muttered, taking a deep breath. "And when I say problem I mean global crisis."

Damon's eyes were absence as his brother came towards, both of them seeming to forget that I was even in the room at this point.

"It seems that Uncle John has-…" Damon abruptly stopped as soon as he caught his brother's gaze. "You don't look so good."

Finally! Someone other than myself had realised that there was something seriously wrong with Stefan and it wasn't just that he had a little craving for human blood. He was out of control. Stefan said nothing, just stared at his brother with weak eyes.

"It's different this time, isn't it? The need is to strong this time?" Damon questioned his brother. "Of course it would be after all these years." He muttered, taking another sip of his drink before leaving the rest and placing the glass back on the side table.

I watched Stefan's eyes as the darted back and forth between his brother and the glass of blood. What was he thinking?! Tempting his brother with blood that could easily make him lose control. But I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to interfere.

Damon shook his head, patting his brother on the shoulder before turning and leaving the room, not even giving me a second glance. As he disappeared up the stairs, I shifted awkwardly in my position, not sure whether I was supposed to follow him or stay and baby sit his brother.

Stefan hadn't moved so far and his eyes were locked on the glass and I knew all he wanted to do was snatch it up and quench his thirst. His posture was tense and unmoving and I decided that it would be best just to leave him by himself this evening.

I huffed and made my way over to the arch way and towards the stairs, unsure if I should go and speak to Damon or not. We needed to talk about it or at least I did. There were some things that I just had to get off of my chest.

"It's true you know." Stefan called just as I was leaving. I turned to see him the glass of blood in his hand, holding it up and smirking to himself. "He still loves her."

"Screw you, asshole." I muttered, turning my back on him and making my way up the stairs.

I paced the hallway until I was stood outside my bedroom door. I gripped the door handle, but my gaze drifted down to the end door that was his room. I needed to talk to him, even if he didn't want to talk to me.

I knew it was a terrible idea but I made my way to his door, slowly opening the door and poking my head inside.

"Damon?" I squeaked, but there was no reply.

I stepped into passed the threshold, closing the door behind me quietly.

I looked around his room squinting in the darkness to try and make his out. The light shone from the bathroom and I saw his clothing sprawled out on the floor as if he had thrown them across the room. I heard the water running and debated whether I wanted to join him, but soon decided against it. He was annoyed as it was already.

I swallowed, moving across the room and collecting his clothes up in my hands and neatly folded them. They needed to be washed and didn't really need folding, but it was the only thing I could think of doing as waited for Damon to come back.

I was still left waiting so I made my way over to the oversized armchair in the corner of this room. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly, just listening as the water was shut off and the sound of dripping echoed throughout the room.

I didn't have to wait long, as it was moments later that Damon padded into the room, his lose black pyjama pants hanging on his hips. He looked around the room briefly in curiosity before finally spotting me curled up on the seat.

His expression was blank and emotionless as he shook his head paying me no mind as he wondered over to his bed.

"Damon." I spoke at last and watched as he stopped in his movements, hovering by the foot of the bed. "Damon, please say something."

"Like what?" He snapped, finally looking at me with dark eyes. "What do you want me to say?"

My mouth hung open as I got to my feet taking small steps towards him. My hands were shaking and it felt like I was walking towards a wild animal in seeing him so rigid and stiff as it he was about to attack.

I stopped just a few inches before him, not wanting to risk touching his bare skin in case it set him off on some rampage.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked about-…"

"No, no you shouldn't, but you did." Damon growled at me. "Why? Why would you even want to think that?"

"I don't know!" I blurted out, running my hand through my hair. "I just…I…I don't really know anything about you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Damon asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

I gulped, taking a step back as if he had hit me. "I don't really know a thing about you. You never talk about yourself, before you were human, your family, anything."

Damon shot me a look full of daggers, and even through the darkness, I could still make out the burning in his gaze. It silenced me and I looked away immediately almost ashamed that I was pushing this all on him now, especially now.

"That has nothing to do with the person I am now." He hissed, turning away from me and heading towards the window.

"Yes it does Damon!" I shouted, feeling tears feeling my eyes but no falling yet. "It has everything to do with who you are and don't you dare deny it!"

"I've told you already! What more do you want me to say?"

"You told me half that story, you never explained to me why your father shot you or why you and Stefan feuded for so many years." My voice was starting to crack now, but I had to keep going. "You won't even tell me what your relationship was with Katherine or who she even was!"

Damon let out a bitter chuckle, finally turning to face me again, his lips pressed in to a thin line and his eyes narrowed. He started to pace the room, not taking his eyes off of me.

"So this is what it's all about? Katherine?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "You. Are. Jealous?"

My lips parted to protest, but nothing came out. Was I jealous? I didn't know who Katherine really was or even what she looked like, yet I had this burning hatred towards her. It was because of the pain and suffering she had put Damon through. It was because I cared about him. It was because I didn't want to see him get hurt again.

The mere thought that he may still be in love with that heartless, psychotic bitch made my blood turn cold. I knew all this doubt had come from Stefan planting the thoughts inside my head, but I couldn't help it. I had to hear the truth and the whole truth from Damon now.

Then I felt Damon's hand on my shoulder. I stiffened and turned to look at him with fear. I blinked hard, feeling the familiar burn behind my eyes and hating myself for it once more.

"I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked…" I choked with the desperation that I was feeling.

We stared at each other for a long moment and I felt my eyes water still. Damon's eyes had slowly started to soften, the harshness of his features falling part like a mask. He reached forward desperately gripping my hand and pulled me into his bare chest, running his hands down my back.

"No, I'm sorry." Damon whispered softly, his breath hot on my skin. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

I nodded my head slightly, trying to hold back my sniffles as a few stray tears leaked from my lids and slid down his chest. My knees felt as if they were about to give me, until Damon scoped me up in his arms and carried us over to the bed.

He reached for the zip on the side of my dress and slipped it over my head and passing me one of my night shirts from this draws. I'd spent so much time in his room lately that it didn't surprise me that some of my clothing were in here.

Finally he came around the bed to his side, pulling the covers on top of both our laps, but neither of us made a move to lie down, still sat up. I licked my dry lips, trying to find the right things to say to him.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you tonight." I whispered, staring at the ground as I clutched the blanket closer. "You've got enough on your plate without having me picking a fight with you."

Damon was quiet for a long time, watching me as he considered my words. He moved across the bed until he was a few inches away, taking my chin in his hands and pulling my face gently up to his.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have said what I said." He whispered, brushing a strand of hair from my face tenderly.

He brought his lips to mine in a hesitant gesture, brushing them lightly, a simple and soft gesture. I felt terrible about what I had done, once again hurting him like I had done so many times before.

"I really am sorry." I whimpered, wanting to make sure he understood.

"Shh…" Damon hushed, placing a finger to my lips as his hand grazed my jaw, traveling lower to my neck.

He pulled a few strands of hair away from my neck before lowering his body on top of mine so that I was now on my back, his hips resting on mine. Then he leaned down and kissed my neck, sucking at the skin as if there was an imaginary wound there, drinking non-existent blood and I knew he craved. He was a vampire after all.

Damon pulled his face back up, placing kisses on my cheeks and the tip of my nose. He brushed the material over my chest gently, all the while holding my gaze. He followed the trail of his hand, pulling at my shirt to expose more of my skin to him. He sucked on the flesh of my collar bone briefly, fisting his hands into my hair and groaning.

"Hmm…" He hummed to himself. "I could keep doing this all night," Damon sighed, resurfacing from my chest. "But we have a pageant to attend tomorrow as well as keeping an eye on creepy Uncle John."

There was a small smirk on his lips and he rolled off of me, but he didn't go too far. He pulled me to him, pressing my back against his warm chest as his head nuzzled in my hair. He took deep breaths as his fingers traced patterns over my stomach.

"Damon?" I could feel my eyes growing heavy as we lay there, but I had to ask something. "Do you think Stefan's okay?"

He sighed heavy. "No, I think there is something very wrong with him this time. I don't know really what it is, but he's changed."

"What are we going to do?" I whispered, wanting to know if he had any plan at all.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." His tone was determined and as was his grip.

His chin was now rested on the top of my head as he cupped my body closer to his. The outline of his muscled stomach and chest pressed into my back, curling around me like a shield and making me feel safe and secure.

I wanted to sleep, I really did, but the thoughts at the back of my mind kept turning as I consider everything that had happened today. Everything from John to Stefan and then even the argument with Damon. I knew that we had not settled this disagreement and that it was likely to happen again in the future, but right now I was happy just being wrapped up in his arms.

It took a while for Damon to get to sleep because he wasn't exactly a light sleeper, but I'd been with him long enough to know when he slipped in to the land of dreams. His breathing evened out and his muscles relax around me, but still held on just not as tight.

I turned my body around so that I was now facing him and I couldn't resist using my finger to trace the lines of his skin. He was so innocent when he slept. So peaceful.

I didn't want to hurt him anymore, but there was something in the air, I could feel it. Something was going to come between us and I couldn't bear to let that happen. I had tried so hard to stop myself from getting too close to him, trying to protect myself from any more painful emotion that could fill me. But it was too late.

Despite my best efforts, I couldn't stop how I was feeling now.

I loved him.

"Oh Damon," I asked myself. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

**Hello! Well this chapter is slightly shorter than the others and his more of a filler, but trust me it had to be done! Alice is going through a tough time at the moment from the things that Stefan has said to her own emotions which resulted in the outburst from Damon. In truth, Damon hasn't and doesn't really like talking about his past to Alice and he hates when she brings up Katherine. Is Damon still in love with the crazy, murderous doppelganger? Also, I would like to point out that Alice has no idea what Katherine looks like or anything really about her...yet ;) **

**So what did you think? Like it? Please let me know! Thanks to EmmaSalvatoreSomerhalder, Tvdlover87654, Bahja Ali, SomebodyWhoCares and TVDdelenaSalvatore for your amazing reviews on the last few chapters and your on going support. And thanks to everyone who has recently favourited or followed this story! I hope you are enjoying it :) **

**Next chapter: Stefan loses it, Damon steps in to help and Alice meets an unexpected arrival to town giving her the shock of her life. Stay tuned ;)**


End file.
